Lineage
by CitySurrounded
Summary: Mali is a 15 year old girl living on the streets of New Chicago. When her best friend is killed, and with a reaper hot on her tail, Mali has to overcome incalculable odds in the face of grief in a galaxy far bigger than she had ever dreamed. Follow her as she learns the importance of belonging while fighting for her life in this action-packed story of fulfilling her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own mass effect or any of it's characters, however I do own my own characters and the plot.

If you like the book, pass it on to your friends! Feel free to leave a review of what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

Alarms blared loudly and red lights flashed as a group of soldiers jogged down a corridor in tight formation. Under their helmets, each wore an expression of unease. Outside the windows lining the corridors, the stars shone with a harsh light, casting shadows on the otherwise dark squadron. They jogged at an even pace, keeping an eye out for any trouble. Suddenly the lead soldier held his hand up signaling a stop. They had come to a split in the passage. He motioned another soldier out from the line of men. They conversed quietly before the summoned man took the right path, disappearing into the uncertain light. The lead soldier turned around to speak to the rest of the squadron. Suddenly a gun sounded, and the soldier fell to the ground.

Shouts of men filled the passageway as they realized they had been caught in an ambush. Some took cover and started returning fire into the left passage, where the shot had come from. Others futilely tried to follow their comrade into the right path, but all were shot before they could make it. It was total confusion. One by one the men dropped lifelessly to the ground. All shot dead.

The lone soldier kept jogging the way he had come. He heard the cries of his squadron echoing behind him, but he did not turn back. The captain had given him instructions, instructions that must be followed. The passageway dipped dangerously to the right. The soldier tripped and fell. Time was running out. He got up and kept running, as fast as his plated armor would let him. He passed through many rooms, dead bodies littering the floor. Some were soldiers like him, others had lab coats on, scientists, and others were just civilians. A child not older than 5 laid lifeless in her mother's dead arms.

The soldier stopped and stared down at them, disbelieving. "Anna," he choked as he bent down and brushed the hair away from his wife's face. Anger welled up inside him, tears streamed down his face. He wanted to gather them up and hold them, but he could do nothing, his arms would not work, he could not move. He just stared into their beautiful faces. The floor beneath him shook, waking him from his mourning. He had a mission to complete. He got up and ran with renewed vigor, determined to add meaning to his family's death.

Finally, he reached his destination. Double steel doors 10 feet thick stood between him and the room on the other side. He entered the code the captain had given him and the doors swiftly opened and he walked through, then they closed just as quickly. The room was strangely silent and dark, a stark contrast to the mayhem outside. He walked over to the opposite end of the table where there was, among other things, a small, white, research pad. He picked it up and left. As he rounded the corridor, he saw shadows coming across the wall. They were misshapen, but unmistakable. He turned and ran the opposite way. He would have to find another route to the emergency escape pods.

It took him precious minutes to reach the pods, but he was almost there when a shot clipped the side of his helmet. He dove and slid behind a small alcove in the wall. He raised the pistol he was holding and quickly dispatched the shooter before getting back up. He could see the pods ahead of him when he heard sounds of pursuit behind him. The pod opening was a dull white with a silver rim around it, big enough for two good sized men to get in at the same time. Inside, it could hold maybe four people. He threw the research pad onto a seat of the pod and dove inside as shots ricocheted off of the opening. Using the keypad inside, he closed the hatch and started the thrusters. Arms and hands pounded at the closed hatch. Shots were fired to try and weaken the metal, but to no avail.

Finally the pod was launched into open space. The soldier sat down and took his helmet off. Underneath was a surprisingly young man for the amount of war experience he had had. His suite creaked wearily, as he lay back in the seat, thinking of his wife and child. He should have died with them. Outside the pod, the thrusters steadily pushed the small craft away for the station, into the stars.

The dark ship lazily glided around the research station, like a shark circling its dying prey. Inside, a wicked smile played on a man's lips as he watched the top part tilt dangerously to the right, shoots of fire bursting out everywhere. Anyone with eyes could tell that it was done for. Finally with a last shudder the station split in half and was engulfed in its own flame. The orange light lit the man's eyes, making him look like he had come straight from hell. "Strojnik." The man turned at the sound of his name.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I'm sorry sir, but someone escaped with the data." The solider coward. Now Strojnik's eyes lit with real fire. Raising his arm he shot the buffoon right where he stood. "Pilot," he spoke into his earpiece, no longer taking pleasure from the destruction of the space station, "get us out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

_Earth _

Mali gasped as pain raked her stomach where the punch had landed. Her head snapped sideways as a right hook hit home. Black spots danced in front of her eyes obscuring her vision. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Cries and shouts for more blood surrounded her. Backing away from her opponent, she spit out the blood onto the packed dirt floor. Surrounding her was a thick mass of kids, elbowing each other for a better view of the fight. Dim lighting came from a few uncovered bulbs hanging from the low wood ceiling. Smoke stains and dirt clung to the ceiling and walls, making it stuffy and hard to breath.

Wiping her mouth she stepped back into the game. Her and her opponent, a boy of sixteen, circled each other with caution, both held their fists up in the normal boxing style. Suddenly the boy lunged in with a straight punch, but Mali was expecting it, and quickly ducked under the blow. Now under his guard she retaliated with two swift uppercut punches to his abdomen, making him struggle to stay balanced. Quickly, Mali cut her leg across his shins making him fall to the floor on his back. The boy recovered and rolled back onto his feet, barely missing a kick to the ribs. With an explosion of power the boy beat down on Mali's defenses, fist hitting her in the cheek, than in the temple.

She fell to the ground, stunned, her eyes reeling from the blow. A scrawny kid of about thirteen elbowed his way down by where she lay. He had slightly rodent like features, and very yellow, very crooked teeth. Hence his name, Rat. "Come on Mali! I bet 10 creds on this fight!" He complained, "That's my wages for 3 months!" Mali grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her bleeding face.

"I never lose" she snarled in his face, and pushed him back into the crowd, knocking some other bystanders down as well, making kids snicker. Mali pushed herself back up onto her feet, and rolled her shoulders, bouncing a little. The sixteen year old boy gave her a look of annoyance. "Well come on then," she motioned with her glove. He ran at her, intending to pin her against the wall of kids behind her. She sidestepped out of the way and tripped him with her foot as he ran by, cartoon style.

Mali laughed with surprise as he bowled over into the ring of kids surrounding them. She couldn't believe that that had actually worked. He pushed kids down to get himself back up and turned around, putting his gloved fists back up. This time he approached her much slower but with the same intention. She dodged a swift punch to the left and ducked under the right hook that immediately followed. As his arm was still swinging around, she struck at his unprotected right cheek, making solid contact. His head snapped to left, and using his own momentum, she kicked his right side as well, successfully making him fall to the ground. A lump was already forming where she had struck him as he tottered back up for another round. She pounded at his defense, trying to find a hole, but boy, he was good even while he was half unconscious. Finally she found an uppercut to his chin, and he was finished. A crude bell made out of an old rusted bucket sounded, and the fight was over.

A mixture of sweat and dirt coted her body from head to toe, blood was coming out of the corner of her mouth and a few cuts. She knew that she was going to have a bruise on her cheek from when her defenses had failed. The ring of kids dispersed themselves in groups across the mostly barren room, mostly congregating around the small bar and the few tables and benches the room contained. For those who had bet on the match, a line was forming in front of the wager table. An old blackboard hung above and behind the table, with crude handwriting scrawling the names of fighters and their statistics. She paid the line no mind as she stalked up, pushing past others, to collect the victory cut.

The boy sitting behind the wager table, was one of the few kids in the room who could read and write. Because of this, he had acquired an arrogant air about him, and was always snobbish to anyone whom he deemed below him. He had long legs and an even longer nose, his eyes were an ugly dark green. His hair was fire orange and he had freckles. "I'm here for my money, Ralphie." Mali stalked up.

"Ah, if it isn't the victorious Somali, come to collect her undoubtedly hard won earnings." He mocked, "Should I get up and bow in your presence?"

Mali folded her arms across her chest. "Cut the crap Ralph. Just give me the credits."

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, giving her a good look up and down. His gaze made her feel uncomfortable. "My my, quite the attitude you have. You're intimidation won't work on me." Mali could feel the line behind her getting impatient. "You'll have to be a little more…inventive, than that." He smiled coldly. Mali was just about to tell him what a perverted tapeworm he was when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Give her her cut, Ralph. Now." A deep voice commanded. "And if this happens again, you're out on the street." Mali didn't turn around as the hand was removed from her shoulder, and the man walked away. Ralph swallowed, white as a sheet, anger burning in his eyes. Without a word he handed Mali her share and she turned around. As she walked away, Mali could feel his eyes burning holes through her shirt. Many of the kids had looked up when the deep voice had spoken, and as she made her way to the far door, looked at her with expressions that ranged from awe to bright green jealousy.

She stepped up through the cellar door onto the street, into the black evening smog, coughing a little as she inhaled the chemical infused air. She hugged her thin coat close to her body for warmth as she turned left down the rutted path, though the air was heavy, it was still quite cold, due to Earth's alarmingly thin atmosphere above the city. Dark buildings lined both sides of the street, stained with smoke and chemicals. Some even had blood stains, from the frequent gang fights that sprung up around town. Most of the buildings leaned precariously to one side or another, looking like a forest of broken trees after a storm.

Not that Mali had ever seen a forest. Of course she had heard of forests and seen pictures, just like every other kid in the world, and flowers, and cars, water to take showers in, and everything else of, but they didn't exist in the lower levels of New Chicago. The higher you went up in the city, the nicer it would get, and you could see those things. Crowded city streets made way for garden terraces and finally the docking bays for expensive ships, the highest you could go. Mali had only been to the higher levels a few times.

At the end of the street she turned right, than a block later, right again. She slipped through a small, dirty alleyway to the back of a building slightly separate from the rest. She entered through the back door and climbed to the fourth floor, to room 201. The building had used to be a hotel before the forced conversion to credits in 2100, the universal standard of money across the galaxies. One credit had been equal to seven U.S. dollars, and so most of the world had gone bankrupt. The usual chaos had followed, riots, starvation, and disease. The Galactic Council that represented the seven major galactic species hadn't realized what they were doing until it was too late. Now, most of the cities were just like New Chicago, massive lower levels where poverty was the norm, and a few levels of the privileged.

She hung her coat on the coat hanger just inside the door, and kicked her boots off. She then proceeded to flop down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling above her, small cracks ran like spider webs through the cheap plaster. Why had Finnick intervened at the wage table today? Does he have something planned? Mali thought. Sighing, she dug the metal chits out of her pocket, and counted them. They amounted to forty-two credits. "Not bad, not bad at all." She spoke to herself. Credit chits were thinish, circular coins that were made of a shiny alloy that could not rust. They were engraved on both sides with thin swirly vines and flowers, and in the middle was the engraved sign: §. It was the prothean symbol for unity.

Protheans were the oldest known intelligent life known to the galaxy. Their home planet had been named Oreaal, but had been destroyed hundreds of years before life had appeared on Earth. Now only a few hundred relics still survived in the galaxy, most of them owned by research facilities or tucked away in private collections. A few had prothean writing on it, and by cross referencing it with other, old languages, a salarian linguist by the name of Gerogin had cracked the language and now could read it. He had found that many modern day languages had all traced back to the prothean language, including Greek and Latin, from which English comes from.

Getting up, she placed her winnings inside her locked box hidden within the yellowy stained plaster of the wall in a secret compartment. Ducking behind a thin dressing screen she quickly washed and pulled on fresh clothes. She was just sitting down to eat dinner when her door opened and her roommate, Yane walked in, looking tired. He came to the table and sat down, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes as he hung his head. Years of living a hard life had made his body lean and fit underneath his baggy clothes. Sighing, he rubbed his neck and look up at her, his amber eyes meeting her blue ones. A thin layer of stubble had formed across his usually shaven face.

He smiled and she returned the gesture of goodwill. Mali had met Yane seven years ago, two years after running away from her orphanage, at the time she had been eight, and he twelve. She had been thin, cold, and starving. He had taken her in and fed her, working two jobs so they could eat. He taught her how to survive on the street, how to box, and all he knew about arithmetic. Both of them couldn't read or write, but fortunately for them, people who were hiring weren't looking for scholars.

Mali ladled some chicken soup into a bowl and set it in front of him, which he took gratefully and started sipping it from the rim; they didn't own any spoons. Mali tore a hunk of bread off of the loaf that was sitting between them, and chewed it thoughtfully. She had pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, and while balancing it on a book on her knees, was working on an advanced problem Yane had made up the night before. "So, how did the fight go?" He asked as he sipped. His voice was warm and soothing, the same it had been seven years ago on the night he had rescued her.

"Mmhmm." Mali agreed, totally engrossed in her math problem.

"Somali" He asked, using her full name. She looked up from her paper, "I asked: how was the fight?"

"Oh, it went fine. I fought Ricky again. It seems they can't find anyone more challenging." She answered, already drifting back to her paper.

Yane examined Somali's face for any damage, but all of the injuries were minimal. He noticed that her blonde hair was already down to the middle of her back again. It was starting to have a natural wave, and was laying around her face in a cute way. He shook his head to clear it, he shouldn't be thinking of her like that. "Work was good, we just picked up some rare items." He tried to revive the conversation, but Mali didn't give any sign of hearing him. He sighed, stood, and cleared the table of dishes and food, then went behind the screen and washed. When he came back out Mali had discarded the paper on the table and was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

He picked up the paper and looked at it. Mali had gotten halfway through, and then, by the scribbles and deep cross marks, he could see that she had become frustrated. He smiled "If you keep trying to stab the paper, I just might have to put a restraining order on you." He looked over, but his usual good humor had gone unnoticed by Mali, who was frowning at the ceiling. He pulled a chair from the table and sat next to her bed. "Is something the matter?" He asked.

"I saw Finnick today, after the fight in the pub." She said.

"That isn't unusual, is it? You see him all the time." He tried to hide his concern from his voice and face.

"I was having my usual problem with Ralph at the wager table. Only this time, Finnick comes up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. He told Ralph to knock it off and give me the creds. Then he just walks away. It doesn't make sense, I thought he didn't like me, after you pulled that warehouse raid on his cousin. It just doesn't add up." She finished. She could tell that she had concerned him greatly, Yane's eyes were closed and he had his lips pressed together in a thin line. "Finnick is a very rich and powerful man, Yane, why would he take an interest in us?" Yane got up and moved to his coat, which hung by hers on the wall, his was so much bigger than hers, she absentmindedly noticed. He dug around in one of the pockets, then came and sat down again. In his hand was a rusted key.

"This key opens the warehouse I own in the Commerce District, where I have stashed my share of the raid that we did this morning. As of today, I have in my possession some rare things. I think that Finnick has already heard that I may have something valuable, and wants to do business." He answered. Mali looked at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"He would sooner cut our throats than do business with us. He is a liar and thief! He owns all the bars and brothels from the terraces to Freefall! And he runs the biggest drug operation on this whole level" She sat up in bed and looked at him, "If you do business with him, we could be killed."

"I know, I was not considering business with him at all. I just wonder how he knows what I have even before yo-,"He cut off abruptly. "Where you followed home from the pub tonight?"

"No, I would have known, you know I'm always careful about that sort of thing." She answered. Taking his hand she tugged down on it, putting him back in his seat, he hadn't even realized he had gotten up. They sat there, both of them thinking of the problem, until Somali yawned. She felt her eyes getting sleepy, the fight was taking its toll. Yane watched as she slowly fell asleep, her eyes closing in ever so small increments. Finally he got up and pushed the chair back under the table.

"Goodnight kid." He smiled warmly, plopping down on his own bunk. They were both snoring within three seconds.

* * *

I

* * *

The next day, both woke bright and early, although you could barely tell through the thick smog. "What is on your list today Somali?" Yane asked.

"Well, I am going to start by cleaning our room, which looks like a thresher maw's den, then off to the market for grocery shopping, then I have an appointment to finalize the plans for my next fight, which is tomorrow night, and then I'm going to come home and do all your stinky, dirty laundry." She teased.

"All of _my_ dirty laundry?" He asked, lifting an eye brow "what about all of _your_ dirty laundry I see thrown about the room?" He picked up a pair of her pants that lay on the ground and whapped her in the face with it. "Yours smells just as bad as mine!" he laughed. Only to have a wadded up dirty dish cloth fly into his mouth. Bending over, he gagged as he spit it out.

"Doesn't taste to good, does it?" Mali hid a smile and pretended to check her nails, which she could care less about. Soon, the air was full of dirty laundry flying through the room as one attempted to hit the other. Jackets, pants, and hats littered the floor everywhere, and one thing or another hung on every other available surface. Both were laughing hysterically when one would fall or slip, or be hit by a successfully thrown article. Finally Yane had Mali cornered, trapped between a wall and her bed, with nowhere else to go. "You better say your prayers, Mali," Yane said as he prepared to throw a wadded up t-shirt at her "because I don't think you're going to make it to the market this morning!"

Just as he let it go, Mali made one last attempt at freedom, and dove towards her bed to get out of the way of the flying shirt. Acting without thought, Yane jumped to intercept her, landing on top of her on the bed, pinning both her arms with his on either side of her head. Both lay frozen for a moment in surprise, their faces inches apart, eyes locked onto each other's. The moment ended as Yane quickly got up, whished Mali a good day, grabbed his cap and jacket from the wall, and swiftly exited, going to work. Mali was still lying on the bed. What just happened? She asked herself as she sat up, her heart was pounding a mad beat against her chest, and she all of a sudden felt light headed.

She just sat on the bed staring at the far wall, lost in confusion. She viewed Yane like a brother, she tried to convince herself, why was she feeling these things? Of course she thought he was attractive, with his golden hair and amber eyes. But he only viewed her as a little sister, she thought, he couldn't feel about her like she felt about him. Mali hoped that he hadn't noticed anything, she had been trying so hard not to let her attraction towards him show. She had first realized that she liked him when he had rushed into the apartment one night, carrying a dying sparrow in his arms. Its feathers where so full of oil, it looked like a crow, one look and Mali knew it was a goner.

But Yane filled up the bathtub anyway, and carefully rubbed soap and bath water through its feathers, repeating over and over again that he hadn't seen it, and that he was sorry, to the little bird. This went on for hours as he tried unsuccessfully to get the oil off the bird. The sparrow had died that night, in his hands, still slick with oil. Yane had leaned against the bathtub side and started to cry, horrified that he had hurt a little innocent bird. Mali new he was tough as nails, and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who tried to hurt them, but yet, he cried over this little dead bird in his arms. The next day he had quit his job at the oil factory, and had joined up with the motley crew he was with now. They raided rich people's warehouses, and sold the goods for profit down in the lower levels. She had comforted him that night, and had been touched by his actions, that's when she had started feeling weird about him.

She sighed and got up, if she told him how she felt about him it would just make their relationship more complicated. Mali started the huge task of cleaning their apartment, starting with all of the clothes that they had thrown about the room. When she had finished, she went behind the screen to wash and get ready for the day. She combed through her wet hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. Long, thick blonde strands of hair hung in pieces around her face, with red streaks dyed into it. Sky blue eyes peered back at her, heavy eyeliner surrounding them. A silver eyebrow piercing winked out at her, along with her four piercings in each ear and a nose ring. She had gotten those piercings on her thirteenth birthday, as a surprise from Yane.

All in all, she looked just as she always did, as tough as a rock. In the lower levels, everyone pierced, and dyed themselves, it was to show pride in where they came from, but also to intimidate others around them, the more extravagant you got, the more respect you earned. Yane was the only exception. He didn't like dyed hair or piercings, and he didn't need them. If Yane just walked into a room, his presence would fill the place. Everyone respected him because of his past reputation. He had once been second in command in the largest gang squad in the lower levels, the Blue Suns.

That was where he had learned how to fight, shoot, and steal. He still had his armor hidden somewhere inside the room, Mali knew. All that he had given up when he had taken her in, she still didn't know why he had taken her in the first place. He had killed the gang leader, Forge, so he couldn't follow them, and then had quickly moved himself and Mali into another level far away from them out of their territory, but people had still heard of his name. He had gotten a normal job and they had been here ever since.

She closed and locked the door behind her before she made her way downstairs, and out the back door of the apartment building. Heading towards the market, she breathed in the cold morning air. The smog was much thinner today, you could almost see the blue of the sky through it. She passed a building that had a glowing blue cross above its door. A dark blue asari was walking in through the front glass doors. It was a relief organization, newly opened, Mali reasoned, from the looks of the freshly painted modern building. That won't last long she laughed as she passed, sooner or later some gang would ransack the place.

After the change to credits and the bankruptcy, the Council had organized a relief effort for those left on Earth, called the Blue Cross. It is a volunteer organization that focuses on helping Earth mostly led by asari, aliens that looked remarkably like humans. Asari are a mono-gendered race, their skin color can range from teal blue to purple, depending on the person, teal being rare among their varying skin colors. Besides this they have no hair on their bodies, in place of head hair, they have 6 semi-flexible cartilage based crests that gracefully form what looks like a slicked back hair-doo. Over the years, humans and asari have become more and more linked as couples of both species become more common.

Mali continued down the road past the relief center, and followed the street into an open square. The buzz of human activity filled her ears as she took in the levels Market Square. It was actually shaped more like an oval, with tall buildings all around. In the center stood a statue of the mayor of New Chicago, and all around there where hundreds of carts and stalls. It was a maze to walk through, carts set up in no particular order selling anything you could think of. Mali passed a stall selling third grade refurbished omni-tools, sitting right next door was a vendor selling fish. One particular stall caught her eye, it was a clean white with a blue sign that read _ICT Recruitment_. As she passed a man of about twenty-seven caught her eye and motioned her over.

He was wearing an all-black full battle armor and had an assault rifle strapped to his back, proudly displaying the N7 emblem engraved on the left upper part of his chest plate. "You look like a girl who could kick some serious butt. Are you interested in becoming an N7 soldier?" He asked as she stood in front of him.

She eyed the stall with scrutiny, looking for anything that might suggest it was a fraud, but everything seemed genuine. "I thought that you had to be part of the military to be recruited into special ops?" Mali asked, suspicious.

"Generally speaking, yes. But lately the ICT has been struggling to find combatants worthy of training; because of the extensive military funding cuts over the last decade they haven't been able to give as much training to recruits that they used too. There just isn't enough N7's to go around. So for the time being, ICT has opened its doors to anyone that has experience, and what better place to start than in all the lower levels of all the cities on Earth? Where, by the crime statistics, life expectancy is less than thirty years old. If you think you got what it takes, than the ICT is more than confident it can train you. It is a much harder program for those who aren't in the military, but it is well worth the effort and you don't have to wait to be picked, or earn a status, you can just sign up and start. Of course, since your underage, you'll have to go to NightWall first."

"But anyone who goes from nothing to becoming a full-fledged N7 soldier would probably gain you recognition and fame inside and outside the ICT, and might even become Spectre material, seeing as the human council members are always looking to increase the number of human Spectres in the galaxy." The human soldier raised an eyebrow, "so are you in?"

To Mali, this man seemed much easier going than she would have ever thought someone of his prestige would ever be, considering how grueling N7 training was, and how only battle hardened, war-winning heroes were even considered to even try out. Mali shook her head no, gave him a smile, and moved on to the other stalls, imagining herself dressed up in all that expensive onyx armor, the red N7 emblem brazen on her chest, over her heart. Storming into the heat of battle, gun blazing, leading the charge and never faltering, though others dropped dead like rain around her. She shook her head with its ridiculousness, her life was here, and always would be. She had been born in the gutter, and would die in it, she was no better than a street rat.


	3. Chapter 3

Mali wandered around the market, enjoying its energy and noise. She remembered when she was six years old: _Mrs. McCruley, the head mistress of the orphanage, ordered her to start begging for money like the other older kids. It was time she started to earn her keep, she said, after all, she gave Mali a roof over her head, didn't she? Mali tried, she tried hard, but at first, she couldn't beg any money off of anyone. The first couple nights she begged Mrs. McCruley to let her in at night, but Mrs. McCruley slapped her and pushed her off the doorstep. "You can't stay if you have no money for me, she sneered, when you do, then come back, but until then, don't bother. _

_"Can't I have just a little food?" Mali asked, desperate, "I haven't eaten all day, I promise to work it off!" Mrs. McCruley looked down at her sprawled on the pavement from when she had pushed her. _

_"Them that works, eats," she said simply, "and you, have certainly not worked." And then she slammed the door in Mali's face, leaving her alone in the dark. Mali soon learned she must try her hardest, to please the good mistress. _

She learned how to manipulate people, to play on their emotions. She learned to lie, and pickpocket. Anything that would help her earn money, she learned it; countless nights of hunger had taught her that she couldn't be picky with where she got money. But she wasn't like the other kids, who enjoyed tricking and playing people, whenever she could, she would genuinely try to help people. Mali excused herself as she bumped into someone in the market, lost on memory lane. A certain stall caught her attention, and she stopped and stared at it, it held so much sweetness, yet so much pain. It sold hot rolls for twenty-five proshe, or one-sixth of a credit chit, and it had been, for as long as she could remember. One of the first credits Mali had earned, she had spent all of it on six rolls, and had stuffed herself. The sight and smell of the stall triggered another memory.

_ It had been about a week since Mali had been thrown on the streets to beg, and she hadn't earned a single chit. But as she woke up to the frosty sunlight kissing her tear-stained cheeks, she knew today was the day. The entire morning, Mali trotted around the market, asking if anyone needed help, pulling on clothes, asking if they could spare a little money for her. Most took in her knotted hair, thin ratted clothes, and mud caked face, and sent her packing with a swift kick or elbow. _

_One man grabbed her by the wrist as he caught her trying to steal credits from his purse. He slapped her face hard, making her eye's smart. Mali pulled with all her strength, and stopped on his foot, making him release his grip from the pain. He grasped at the empty air that she had just occupied and cursed under his breath, he looked around wildly for her, "If you ever try that again, you she-devil, I'll cut your arm off!" he yelled, his face turning red with the effort. Mali ran as fast as she could from the market, sobbing from fright of the man, her cheek stinging like mad. She had not yet run far from the market and was turning a blind corner, when, because of the blurriness of her tears, she did not see the asari until it was too late, running head long into her legs. "Oh!" The asari exclaimed in surprise, as her soft blue eyes took in the sobbing human-child, her hands automatically catching the girl before she could hit her too hard. Mali, disoriented and scared, sobbed even harder in fright of this woman, twisting and jerking to try and get out of her grasp. "Lemeego, Lemeego! I won't steal from you, I promise." Mali pleaded as she twisted and sobbed. _

_ But the asari firmly held her in her grasp, bending onto one knee so they could be on the same level. As she faced the girl, she was surprised to see such a sweet and innocent face. Her big blue eyes were red rimed from crying, tear tracks had scoured their damp paths through the grime on her cheeks. The little girl's small nose was red and running from crying. Small fists were pressed against her small mouth, in what the asari recognized, as fear. The small girl's blonde hair fell, severely knotted, down her back, and the asari could already tell that someday it would be beautiful. From the girls tattered clothes the asari gathered that either the girl was homeless and living on the streets, or was dangerously close to becoming so. _

_It had only taken seconds for the asari woman to take it all in, but in that time Mali had realized that struggling was useless under her firm grip, and had submitted to just standing quietly, staring at her through fear filled eyes, a hiccup breaking passed her fisted hands every one and awhile. The asari reached up to wipe Mali's tears away, but hesitated when fear crossed Mali's eyes and she flinched away from the touch, scared the asari was going to hit her. The women's heart broke into a thousand pieces. "I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured her, "you have nothing to be afraid of." _

_The asari desperately thought about how she could earn the trust of this girl, her mind scrounging for ideas. Reaching into her back pocket, the asari pulled out a credit chit. She knew she had struck gold when the girl's eyes grew as big as saucers. Smiling, the asari placed the credit into Mali's grubby palm, and closed her small fingers over it. Mali had had enough of this strange woman, so with her prize in her hand, she made a sudden dash to get around the woman. The asari sensed the intention before it happened, but decided against restraining the child, it might frighten her. So instead, she let her go, she had another plan. When she felt that the child had run a sufficient distance, she stood up. "Wait!" she called out, there's more where that came from!" _

_Mali turned around, and looked at the solitary coin she held in her fist. The lady had more? How much could she make? Slowly, she trotted back to the woman, stopping at what she felt was a safe distance. The asari suppressed a small smile, for her ingenuity, that threatened to creep across her mouth. "Do you need help?" Mali asked, interested. Even at the young age she was, she could see a business opportunity when she had one. _

_"In fact I do", the asari replied. You see, I am quite new to this city," she said, making a general gesture of the area. "I am an archeologist, I was on my way to a dig site when unfortunately most of my luggage was stolen at the last station I was at. All my equipment is fine but my clothes, and my toothbrush are gone. I find myself in need of a guide who knows this city, and I'm willing to pay for their assistance_ _Do you know anyone who could help me?" The asari raised an eyebrow, trying to look convincing. Mali's eyes lit up as she pointed to herself. _

_"I could, I could!" She said, excited. "I can take Yah anywhere you need to go!" Mali bounced up and down, elation sweeping her small body. What followed was the best day of Mali's young life. She showed the kind stranger around through the market, proudly exclaiming what each one sold and how much it was worth, even though the asari could clearly see. While they were walking from place to place, Mali would steal glances at the asari walking beside her. She had never been this close to an alien before. The asari's skin was a light powdery blue, almost teal, and she was wearing light plate armor. Mali could see that under the armor she was well muscled and fit. The armor was mostly white, with some blue strips outlining the individual pieces. _

_The insides of her thighs and armpits, and small parts around the pelvis went unprotected, instead, covered with a gray material, her shoes where build into her armor, and were armored and white. It was all very impressive to Mali, and when she thought that the asari wasn't looking, she briefly touched the armor, somewhat in awe, wondering what it felt like. The asari wasn't the tallest she had ever seen, but she walked with a certain grace that the others hadn't, almost like she was gliding when she walked. Despite her armor, she was extremely feminine looking, the armor could not hide her substantial breasts and hips, nor the gentle curve of her waist. Mali thought she was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. _

_Suddenly a sweet smell wafted into Mali's nostrils. She curiously followed the smell to a vendor who was selling hot rolls, under a clean, red and white striped tent cover, with a wooden stall set beneath. She looked longingly at the rolls, but she didn't want to spend her credit and not be able to sleep in the orphanage tonight. The asari saw Mali looking at the buns, practically drooling where she stood. She flipped Mali another credit chit "Knock yourself out." Mali went up and spent her whole credit, getting 6 buns total. She devoured the first two so quickly that the asari wasn't sure if there had ever been 6 rolls. The others followed almost as quickly, but by the end Mali was stuffed to the brim. It was the most full she could ever remember being. _

_ Too soon the day was done, by the time they finished it was early evening. The asari had no more errands to run, and she couldn't think of anything else to stall them. In fact, most of the stuff that she had bought she didn't even need, only buying it so she could spend time with this little bundle of joy. It interested her how quickly the little girl had brushed off and forgotten the earlier episode. She acted like she'd known the asari for years, taking and holding her hand while they walked, giving her a quick hug now and then, which the asari was glad to receive. Earlier in the day she had bought Mali a thick coat and a pair of socks and shoes, simple and plain, so that Mali would not get mugged for them, because later on in the day she had noticed Mali didn't have either. _

_Mali led the asari back through the maze of streets to the lower cities docking bay, where her ship was parked. As she walked, Mali stuck her hand into her pocket and jingled it around, hearing it make a satisfied clinking noise. She still couldn't believe she had made 5 credits and gotten a new coat and shoes, in one day! She checked her left pocket to make sure that she hadn't mixed up her first credit chit that she had gotten from the lady with all the other ones she had been given, she didn't ever want to part with it, it would serve as a token to remind her of this day forever. At the docking bay, the asari had all of her bags transported to her ship. While she was making the arrangements, Mali quietly wandered around, careful not to go too far, but curious to see how the docks worked. The asari turned and watched her for a while, and smiled. The girl reminded her of herself a little bit, with her desire to need to know things. She admired the girl for the strength she had shown, the asari doubted that she could ever live, and survive, like the girl had. But like all good things, they must come to an end. _

_As she watched, she noticed a woman following the girl. She wore a dark, worn old dress with an ugly brown shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Frizzy orange hair poked out underneath an ugly floppy hat. But the ugliest feature about this women, the asari noted, was the greedy gleam in her eye as she watched the child skip around the docking bay floor. Actually, unbenounced to the asari and Mali, the women had been following them around for quite a while, and she had seen their tentative friendship blossom. She was determined to see how much Mali's rich new friend was willing pay to save her life. As the asari started to stride toward the woman and child, she watched in horror as the lady darted out at Mali and grab her wrist. The asari broke into a run, glittering blue waves of biotics enveloping her. _

_Mali screamed as Mrs. McCruely came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist, restraining her from leaving. "Where have you been girl? I've been lookin' for you all day!" Mrs. McCruely brutally bent Mali's arm behind her back, making her cry out in pain. None of the passerby stopped to help, it was the way of the lower levels. Mali vainly looked around for the nice asari woman, but could not find her in the crowd. "I was worried you'd run off on me, you little gitt. You owe me money, Mali, lots of money for taking you in off my doorstep." Mrs. McCruely started pulling Mali toward the docking bay exits. Mali screamed for help, from anyone, her little heart played a symphony against her chest, she searched for any sign of blue in the crowd. She desperately fought Mrs. McCruley, but she was too strong. She sobbed her little heart out as she was being pulled toward the exit, it had been such a nice day and the lady had been so kind. They were passing through the exit, and Mali had almost lost all hope, when a familiar voice cut clear and strong across the buzz of the terminal. _

_"That's far enough, old crone." The asari was leaning just ahead of them, on one of the sides of the large exit doors. Her blue biotic power shimmered and twisted around her, and her irises glowed with a silver light. Because Mali had been facing backwards, desperately trying to go the way she had come, she had not seen the asari who was in front of them. As she caught sight of her, Mali tried to break from Mrs. McCruley's grip and run toward her, but Mrs. McCruley stopped her by putting a knife to her throat. "Mrs. McCruely, please." Mali pleaded, holding back a sob. The asari suppressed the feeling of panic that threatened to take over, as she saw the knife. She did not show any hit of the fear that she was feeling inside, she acted cool, and in command. _

_The old woman ignored her, and instead addressed the asari. "How much are you willing to pay for this girl's life?" Mrs. McCruely demanded. "You better think quickly, because I am not a patient woman." She accented the word "patient" by pressing the knife harder to Mali's throat, making her stand on her tip toes to avoid being cut. Mali whimpered in fright, anger filled the asari's eyes. _

_"Here is your bargain, you witch," the asari spat, "your life for the girls. Walk away now and I won't kill you. I could do it so easily. So decide now. That's all the bargain you will get from me." Mrs. McCruley sighed, obviously disappointed with how things had worked out._

_"Well, it was worth a try." The old woman pouted, releasing Mali, who ran into the asari's arms. Ms. McCruley disappeared into the crowd. Mali sobbed into her shoulder, the asari picked her up and took her outside the docking bay, where she sat on a bench with Mali in her lap. Mali clutched at the asari, desperate to feel her comfort and safety. She buried her tears into the asari's shoulder, heaving sobs raking her body. The asari wrapped her arms around the girl and rocked her back and forth as Mali continued to cry, more from shock than anything else. "Shhhh, she murmured, it' all done. Everything is ok." She stroked Mali's hair. _

_When Mali was done, the asari put her down so she was standing in front of her, and leaned in so she could look into her eyes. Mali looked at her with new found awe. "Yo- You-can use biotics!" She exclaimed, her voice still thick from crying. _

_"All asari can, we are taught from when we are but a few decades old." The woman replied. _

_"What's a decade?" Mali asked, confused. "Where you six, like me?" The asari chuckled and shook her head no. _

_"No, a decade is ten years. I am one-hundred and ten years old." The asari smiled at Mali's look of awe, but then confusion lit her eyes. _

_"Is that more than six?" Mali asked. This time the asari laughed for real. She threw her shoulders back and really, really laughed. Mali decided she liked the asari's laugh. "Why weren't you scared?" Mali blurted out. She was nervous to ask, but wanted to know._

_"I was, I just didn't show it." The asari replied. _

_"But you couldn't have been, you were so brave." Mali persisted. _

_"There is something I want you to know." The asari looked deep into Mali's eyes. "True bravery is when you sacrifice yourself for the expense of another, everything else courageous is just a product of strong will and enough courage to do the right thing." Mali tried to wrap her head around it, but she couldn't understand. _

_"I don't get it." Mali said lamely, disappointed she had let the nice lady down. She let her chin drop and broke their eye contact. The asari went to lift Mali's chin, but Mali instinctively lurched back to try to avoid the pain she thought would come. But none did. She lifted her eyes and saw the asari smiling down at her. _

_"We will have to work on that." She smiled a dazzling smile. "We never got around to introducing ourselves, so I'll start. My name is-," She never finished. A knife suddenly protruded from her chest, the asari's muscles spaseming around the knife, and then she fell limp to the bench, her arms dropping from Mali's sides. Mrs. McCruley's greedy eyes burned from behind the asari, with a smile she withdrew the knife from the asari's chest._

_"I didn't want to have to do that, but you didn't bargain. And I don't want you running off with my bread and butter, now do I?" Mrs. McCruley cackled, a bit insane. She stepped up from behind the bench. "Now come here, you worthless gitt, we are leaving." She said, motioning to Mali. _

_"Run, girl….run." The asari whispered, grimacing in pain. Dark purple blood was welling up from the stab wound. Mali looked into the asari's blue eyes, there was no pain in them, only bravery._

_"Run!" The asari said with as much force as she could muster, pressing her hands against the wound spilling her blood. "And don't look back." _

So Mali did. She ran and ran and ran. She cried the whole way, for the nice lady who had bought her a coat, with her blood splashing the pavement. That was the last she ever saw of her, and also Mrs. McCruley. That was the day that Mali ran away from the orphanage, far away. She traveled as far away from that district as she could, and when she couldn't run anymore she collapsed onto a garbage heap, exhausted. Ever so slowly, Mali was forced to use the credits the asari had given her, on the days that she didn't earn enough money. After she ran out of credits, she just didn't eat when she didn't have money. Two hungry years passed like this but Mali refused to use her special credit, no matter how starved she was becoming. And that was how Yane had found her, shivering and on the point of death, but clutching a credit chip in her hand.

Mali pulled herself out of the past, surprised to feel wet tears slide down her cheeks. She hadn't realized she had started crying. Getting up from where she had collapsed onto a sidewalk, she approached the vendor selling the buns. She passed him a credit, and packed six rolls into her small basket. As she turned to leave she caught sight of a small, scruffy boy, staring at the vendor with big, hungry eyes. Mali approached him, and he started at her, not saying a word. She reached in and pulled out two buns from her basket, and gave them to the boy, thinking of the asari woman. "Knock yourself out." She told him, quoting her, and he ran off with the two buns. Mali straightened and finished her shopping, and checked the time. She was fifteen minutes late for her appointment!

She rushed out of the market and ran toward Finnick's pub, where she had been the night before. Finnick was a slippery business man from the higher levels that owned many of the bars and brothels in New Chicago. He mainly employed street children to do his dirty work, because they were so expendable and asked for less. That's why many of his pubs on the lower levels were run, and populated, by children hoping to win Finnick's favor, and money. Mali worked as a fighter in Finnick's favorite pub, the Green Dragon. As she approached the door with the sign above it she could see, Dietrich, her "manager" pacing outside the entrance. He was a little scrawny for his age, sixteen, but he was one of the cleverest people Mali had ever met. He was in charge of setting up fights for her, and recording her wins and losses. He stopped pacing as he lifted his head and saw her approaching. "Where have you been?" He demanded, anxious.

"I'm sorry." Mali trotted up, resting her basket against her hip, "I was in the market and lost track of time."

"I had to set up the deal without you!" Dietrich shouted. "And Finnick has been asking after you all day, he want's you in his office right now!" He was almost exploding with stress. "I had to tell him that I didn't know where you were, or why you hadn't come. So thanks a lot, you made me look bad." He finished. Mali handed him her basket, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Dietrich was one of the only people Mali liked on the planet.

"Thanks Dietrich, I owe you one." Mali rushed up the back stairs toward Finnick's office door. Two merc guards stood on either side of it.

"State you're business, wench, or turn and leave." The guard on the right demanded.

"I'm Mali, Finnick has been asking to see me." She lifted her chin and looked the guard in the eyes. "If you know what's good for you, you'll tell him that I'm here." The guard hmpht and stuck his head into the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, boss, but a "Mali" is here to see you." He said.

"Good, let her in." A smooth voice answered. Mali smiled in triumph at the guard as she walked in. The door was closed behind her. The office was dim and stuffy. On the left wall, tinted glass windows stretched from floor to ceiling, showing the whole pub beneath them. A large oak desk sat on dark carpet, with many data pads strewn across the surface, their many screen's glowing, casting Finnick's shadow across the ceiling. He sat in a large chair behind the table, the glowing stub of a cigarette fixed in his mouth. "Welcome, Mali. I believe that we have never officially met, I am Finnick." He didn't move to shake her hand. Mali stood awkwardly in front of his desk, shifting from foot to foot.

"Thank you sir. I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for what you did at the wager table the other day, you really helped." Mali's voice came out clear and strong, despite the nervousness inside her.

"Oh, it was nothing." He answered, waving it off with his hand. "Ralphie is an impudent boy with too big of a head on his shoulders." Finnick stood up and walked to the windows, looking down on his pub. The windows light made it possible for Mali to see his profile better. He had slicked back black hair, which gleamed softly in the light. His eyes were dark too, they shone with a cold light. He wore a dark suit and tie over his pale white skin, she guessed he didn't get out very often. He was very tall, maybe 6'2", and around forty-five years old. He was trim, but Mali could tell he was unaccustomed to hard work. "I didn't just bring you here to introduce myself." He stated.

"Sir?" Mali questioned, keeping her guard up, remembering what Yane had told her.

"I am pleased with your work as a fighter, you are popular with the crowd and bring in cash for my pub." He started. "No doubt I have your friend Yane to thank for your skills." Mali tensed at the mention of Yane's name. "Depending on how your next fight goes tomorrow, I am willing to make you an offer. I want you to join my personal guard and protect me from my enemies. It is a well-paid job and you get lots of respect and perks, I may even throw Yane into the deal too." He turned from the window and looked at her, waiting.

"Excuse my impedance sir," Mali started, "But you are not a man, I think, to just throw jobs around to kids like me. What's the catch?" Finnick smiled a cold smile and returned to sitting at his desk, he crossed his arms.

"I'm impressed, Mali. You are not like most children I come across. I have learned that Yane has come across some valuable items. I would like to strike a deal, those items, for a well-paying job in my guard." Mali tensed. This is exactly what Yane said would happen. Finnick would try to butter them up to get his slimy claws on their goods.

"I'm sorry, Finnick, but I can't speak for Yane. It's his haul and so if you want to speak to him, you can." She said, curtly, her anger making her speak sharply.

"This is a good deal Mali, don't pass it up. Can't you see it's a once in a lifetime offer?" He pressed.

"No thanks." Mali replied, and walked out the door, not looking back. Finnick stared at his office door, which had just closed. He would find a way, no one said no to Finnick and got away with it.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Yane came in as tired as always. They had only intercepted a few shipments today, and nothing they'd was valuable enough to keep. Mali had hot bread rolls waiting on the table, along with some fresh fruit, which was a rare commodity. He heard her humming in the back as she washed before dinner, he sighed and hung his coat. "I'm home." He said as usual, and sat down at the table, waiting. He had been thinking about what had happened earlier that morning, and intended to talk to Mali about it tonight. Behind the screen, Mali's heart skipped a beat in nervousness when she heard his voice. She came around from behind the screen, wringing her wet hair in a towel, all her heavy eye makeup removed. Yane liked her better that way.

"Hey, welcome home." She said and sat down at the table with him. They said a quick prayer before digging in, it was several minutes before either of them talked again. Yane finished first, he pushed his plate away and leaned back into the hard wood chair.

"Mail, I've never been good at beating around the bush, and I know you like things straight forward, so I'll just say it." Mali stopped chewing her food and looked up, tense. She knew what Yane was going to say, she mentally started assembling her suitcase in her head. "I am sorry for what happened earlier, it's all my fault. He stood up and cleared their plates. His eyes were sad flicked around the room, anywhere but at her face. "It won't happen again." He said.

"What won't happen again Yane? I didn't know that anything did happen." She said. He looked at her strangely.

"Did you not feel anything?" he asked.

"No." Mali lied. She kept her face even; he seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but her stone face shut him down. Yane retreated to his bed, where he worked out math problems on a sheet of paper from their textbook. They stayed like that, in awkward silence; Mali mulling over the problem.

Mali felt nervous, things were moving too fast. She knew that she liked him; he had done so for her, saved her, fed her, and now he was acting weird, but she had a hunch that he had feelings for her. But did she have them for him? She owed him that much. But love wasn't about repaying a debt, it was about true feelings for a person, did she have them for Yane?

Suddenly, they heard many angry voices. They were coming from below them and through the window that faced the street in front. Yane crept under the windowsill and peered down. Slightly moving the stained yellow curtain with one finger so he could see. Below him, many armed mercs were arguing next to the front door. They were armed to the teeth, and sporting red war paint on their faces, across their arms, and on their chests. It seemed to be an argument on leadership, but that's not what concerned him. Standing off to one side, away from the arguing men, was a man wearing a dark suit and tie, a great contrast to the mercs wearing paint and bare chests. He had a communicator clipped to his ear and seemed to be arguing with someone on the other end. Yane recognized this man as Spearo, Finnick's right hand man. "What do you see?" Mali hissed from the table.

"Spearo is down there, with a whole bunch of mercs." Yane answered.

"What?!" Mali exclaimed, "How does he know where we live?"

"I don't know!" Yane replied. He continued to watch below. Spearo finished his conversation with the earpiece and approached the two arguing mercs. He pulled out a small pistol, and with a flash of light, shot one of them point blank in the head. He holstered the weapon and gestured at the remaining merc, Yane couldn't tell what he was saying. After a brief few seconds, Spearo and half the men trotted out of sight, heading towards the back of the building, while the leader merc and the other half broke down the front door and streamed inside from the front. "Uh, Mali, we need to leave, now!"

Yane bolted from the window and headed toward his bead. "They've entered the building, and are heading up here right now!" Mali sprang into action, she grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it full of clothes for her and Yane, and food from the kitchen, and then she pulled the credit box and stuffed it inside too. When she looked back at Yane, he had pushed his bed away and was pulling up the floorboards that had been underneath.

"What are you doing, we need to leave!" Mali demanded.

"This is where I stashed my armor. Hold on!" His head and shoulders disappeared inside the hole he had created in the floor. Mali watched the door nervously shifting from foot to foot, she thought she heard footsteps on the stairs. "Come on, Yane!" She turned, and there he stood, looking quite dashing in his armor. It was white with blue swirls all over the exterior, with an emblem of the rising sun on the chest plate. A full face helmet covered his head, obscuring his face. It was quite chipped and scratched from use, and wasn't anywhere near military grade, but it would do. Yane held out one of the two pistols he was carrying, as well as a thermal clip. Mali took them, and slid the thermal clip into her jean pocket. Yane hoisted the duffle onto his back and they ran to the door, but they hadn't been fast enough.

Mercenaries burst through their door, filling the air with deadly slugs that punched holes through the cheap plaster of the apartment's walls. Yane flipped the kitchen table down for cover and they both dove behind it. Yane set down the duffle and began returning fire; two mercs were shot dead before they knew it. "They're armed!" One shouted and they all scrambled for cover. Now Mali joined the firefight, killing one before he could find cover. Yane ducked behind their cover to avoid a shot taken at his head.

"Mali, we need to go down the hole!" He shouted. "I'll keep them under cover while you go! One-two-three! Go!"

On three Mali lunged for the hole, behind her Yane started firing into the mercs. She slipped through, landing about a foot down onto the ceiling boards of the apartment below. She quickly fired around her spinning in a 360° circle, weakening the boards around her. A merc took a shot and Mali ducked underneath it, then, with a jump, she crashed through onto the floor of the apartment underneath. It was empty. She landed on her back, hard, and the wind was knocked out of her. She coughed and rolled out of the way as Yane dove head first through the hole, landing and then rolling. He pulled her up and they ran through the door and down the stairs. "Where's the bag?" Mali wheezed as they broke through the back door and out into the alleyway. Yane pushed a small dumpster in front of the door, and they took off toward the street.

"I had to leave it behind. It wouldn't fit with me into the hole." He replied as they dashed down the street. From their apartment windows, mercs cursed wildly and took shots at them, but they were too far away to be of any danger. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Mali thought of all her earnings left in the bag. She had worked hard for those credits, but strangely, she wasn't upset, she was just glad they had made it out. They were just about to turn the corner when they heard the squeal of tires behind them. Two armored trucks had pulled in next to their apartment, and mercs were streaming out of them.

Mali's jaw dropped open. "Yane, they have cars!" She gasped, slowing down to stare behind her. Cars were only for those few who were privileged enough to be able to afford the fuel they needed. It wasn't the car that was expensive, it was the gas. So not many had them, even though they were a common sight in the city, abandoned and stripped on the side of the road. Still, they were a convenient way to travel if you could afford it, better than walking everywhere at least, which is what Mali and Yane did.

"Yes, yes. I see it. But we have to leave now!" Yane pulled on her arm, urging her faster. "They are a lot slower than hover crafts, but they can still go faster than we can run!" They ran for what seemed like hours. Twisting and turning streets and alleys at random, they quickly lost their pursuers, but at the expense of their own sense of direction. When Yane was sure they had lost them, he let them have a quick break. Mali leaned against the nearest wall, gasping for air. They had stopped in a long, narrow, alley. Mali looked up, and for the first time, realized that Yane was bleeding on his arm. The blood seeping out from the soft material underneath the armor that connected the individual plates.

"Yane, you're bleeding!" Mali exclaimed. "Let me take a look." He came over and Mali unclipped the armor off his hurt shoulder, he grit his teeth as it came off. Mali, a little embarrassed, couldn't help but notice how muscular Yane's arms were. Underneath, a small bullet hole ran deep into his shoulder and was bleeding freely. "Well, it's not life threatening right now." She said. It was much bigger than any modern day bullet wound would be, that worried her. "How did this happen" Mali asked. She ripped the bottom part of her shirt off, and gently wrapped it around his shoulder.

"While running for the hole, I guess. I haven't really noticed it." He answered as he pulled his armor back on.

"I need to dress it, or it might get infected." Mali looked around the alley. "Is there anywhere that I can take you that has medical supplies?"

"My warehouse does. I thought something like this might happen to us someday, so I prepared. But we need to know where we are. We took so many turns, I don't have a clue where we could be." He looked around for anything that might tell them where they were, but there was nothing. "We need to climb to the roof and get a higher vantage point. That way I can see the layout." He walked over to a door that was in the alleyway. It was rusted and metal, with a rectangle of glass bolted into the upper part. The glass was foggy from soot and grime, and so they were unable to see in. Yane kicked the door open, and they filed in.

The building was large, but deserted. Once upon a time this had been a very nice house, with its tapestries and carpets. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling in every room. Porcelain and glassware where everywhere. Silk doilies decorated the polished oak tables, sporting huge bouquets of flowers long dead. That was something Mali liked about the lower levels. Even though the rest of the world had moved on from pen and paper, such things could be found in this house; the lower levels still retained that sort of culture the rest of the world had forgotten. Many in the upper levels would pay to go to a museum to see and experience things that Mali used every day. "It's a miracle this place hasn't been looted." Mali expressed her surprise.

"Yes, I'll have to come back someday and do the honors myself." Yane replied. Mali shot him a look and he laughed. Gradually, they were both separated as they wandered from room to room, soaking in the glory of the place. Mali entered into a room that, in one wall, held a marble fireplace, a blackened grate sat in its middle. Soot and charcoal covered the grate and littered the floor and walls of the alcove. Above it, where old-time photographs, unmoving, and yellowed with age, these where what really caught her attention. Mali leaned in closer to get a better look.

The first, and largest, was a family portrait, most probably of the human family that lived here. There was a father, looking proud and standing to the left, of his family. The mother sat in the middle with all of her children surrounding her. She had long dark hair and was wearing a beautiful white dress. There was two sons and a daughter, all regal and proud. The next photograph was of just the mother and daughter, it was a lot less unofficial, they could've been at a park with the trees and grass. The photo was obviously taken a while before the family photo, because both the mother and daughter were younger looking. The mother was bending down, with her chin resting on the daughters head, her arms wrapped around the shoulders of the girl, while the daughter, obviously unhappy about the picture, turned her face away from the camera. But whoever took the picture still got half her face, and in it, Mali can see happiness.

A pang of longing raked in Mali's gut as she stared at this picture, twisting her insides. She'd never had a mother, the closest she'd ever had was Mrs. McCruley, who had raised her in the orphanage. But motherhood couldn't be like that, the evidence was in the loving eyes of the mother and daughter as they get their picture taken. There had been no love like that with Mrs. McCruley, the only love she had ever gotten from her were now scars on her skin.

"Somali, where are you?" Yane hissed from another room. Mali had almost forgotten why they were here.

"I'm over here." She answered. After a few moments, he popped his blonde head around the corner.

"I've found a staircase that is safe enough to climb. Let's go." He beckoned. The staircase was broad and elegant, matching the austere of the rest of the place. It was made of polished cedar, giving it a rich, warm glow, even years later. It swooped gracefully up to the second level, and then doubled back leading to the third, and so forth until its majesty was lost in the gloom above. As they started up, Mali traced her hand along the banister. A thick layer of dust lay on it, and coated her hand. But underneath, if she peered close enough, she swore the wood sparkled.

They were going on the third level when Mali decided to bring up a question that had been bothering her since this whole thing began. "Yane?"

"Yes?"

"What did you steal, that is making all these men come after us?" Mali watched his back as he climbed the stairs ahead of her. Under the armor his shoulders tensed, and his hand gripped the banister as they continued to climb. A long silence ensued as he debated what to say.

"I might as well tell you the whole story, you _do_ have a right to know. But you must promise not to interrupt until I'm done." Mali went to open her mouth, but Yane held up one armored finger in silence. "Don't interrupt." She opened her mouth, then settled for crossing her arms instead, and huffed. "It was about three hours after I left for work this morning. We came upon a signal broadcast coming from a merchant toward the docking bay. We couldn't hack into all of it but we heard: "The valuable cargo…must guarantee smooth transactions…9:00…They'll have my neck if I don't." What interested us was that it wasn't on any of the open broadcasted stations, someone was taking great pains to set up a broadcast so that they could get the cargo in unnoticed and unscreened by docking security."

"So of course we had to check it out. We hijacked the incoming shuttle before it reached the bays, and flew it to a quiet corner of the city, where we could split the booty. When we opened the cargo doors, the usual packing containers tumbled out, which was odd, considering that this stuff was supposed to be valuable. There were about twenty-three boxes. We thought that there would be jewelry, or diamonds, or tech parts inside, but when we opened them up, inside, was silverware. Bent, broken, dirty, rusted over silverware."

Mali exploded, she didn't mean to, but it just spilled out of her, there was nothing that she could have done to stop it. "Do you mean to say, that we are running for our LIVES, because of some stupid _spoons_ and _forks_?!"

"Don't forget the butter knives." Yane added weakly. Mali rushed him, punching him in the stomach, hard. Then she plunked down on the step in front of her, seething. "I guess I deserved that." Yane said, rubbing his tummy and sitting next to her. "The other guys didn't know what to do with it, so I offered to just take it all. I didn't want to waste a good run. I thought someone might want to buy them, but I never counted on Finnick making an offer. I took the shuttle and loaded the cutlery into my warehouse, than dumped the shuttle in an abandoned lot."

"Why would Finnick want some spoons?" Mali asked.

"If I knew that answer, I'd tell you." He replied. "Listen Mali, I'm sorry, I di-," A murmur made its way up the stairs, Mali clamped her hand onto Yane's mouth.

"Shhhhh! I think I hear voices." She whispered. They both sat still, ears straining for the faintest sound, and sure enough, gruff voices were coming their way.

"It's the mercs, run!" Yane cried, and they dashed up the remaining flights. At the top of the stairs was a corridor with doors leading off into what looked like bedrooms. Outside the windows, they saw that the evening light was fading fast. They ran to the farthest and biggest room, straight down the hall. Inside was a humongous four poster bed with a long canopy hanging underneath. Dressers and a vanity mirror adorned the room as well. Sliding glass doors led onto a balcony. Behind them, they could hear the mercs yelling for their blood. "Quick, outside. We can climb to the roof from the balcony."

"How'd they find us?" Mali shouted, as they tried to pry open the glass doors.

"I don't know!" Yane answered. They tugged and pulled but it was no use. "Stand back, Mali." Mali backed away from the doors and Yane shot the glass with his pistol, shattering it into a million pieces. "Alright, out we go." Mali gingerly stepped out onto the old, worn balcony, cautious. She took one step, and then, slowly, another.

"You can never be to-," she started to explain to Yane as she moved forward.

"Oh come on, we don't have time for this." Yane sped from behind, pulling her along with him. "If we die, we die." He said. Balancing on the wobbly railing, Yane grabbed onto the roof ledge that was at his shoulder height, his back facing a big drop down to the street below. He pulled himself up and over the ledge, than motioned for Mali. "Come on!" He encouraged. Mali approached the railing, her stomach in turmoil. If it was one thing Mali was afraid of, it was heights.

Gingerly she swung out onto the other side of the railing, one false slip and she would tumble to a terrible death. Ever so slowly she reached for the ledge's edge and pulled first one leg up, and then the other. She peered down through her legs at the street below. They must be four stories up, five? Mali gulped, and her head felt dizzy. Suddenly she heard a howl of triumph from inside the building. Mercs were streaming up the stairs and were sprinting down the corridor headed straight for her. She looked up at where Yane was leaning out over the ledge. "Come on, their coming!"

She looked back at the mercs, than back at Yane, than down at the street below. She couldn't decide whether to drop down and face the mercs or continue with the plan. It was such a long way to fall. The mercs answered her dilemma. One fired a shot, taking aim at her. It was poorly aimed, and Mali could see that it would pass beneath her. But what she didn't count on was that it would slice through the main support for the railing and the railing collapsing beneath her.

Mali was suspended in freefall for one, blissful, terrifying moment. And then Yane's hand clamed onto Mali's wrist and heaved her up and over the side of the ledge, onto the roof. She lay there, on her back gasping, beneath them the mercs were just entering the balcony. Yane heaved her to her feet, and they started running across the roof top, the mercs vainly firing shots at them through the roof. As they approached the edge of the roof, Mali began to slow to a stop, but Yane pulled her forward. "JUMP!" he yelled, and threw himself over the edge, landing on the roof across. Mali stepped off, and slightly more graceful, crossed the several yard gap and landed as well.

The buildings of the lower levels were so close together, that Yane and Mali continued this for a while, gaining good time on their newfound shortcut. After a while they stopped for a breather. "Why did you freeze back there?" Yane asked.

"I-I was scared of falling, I just froze. I hate heights Yane." She answered.

"For a moment there, I thought you were contemplating weather or not it was easier to take down that pack of mercs single handedly instead of climbing up onto the roof." He teased. But then he saw he expression. "Were you?" he asked, surprised. Mali punched him on his arm, but then smiled.

"Leave it in the past Yane, leave it in the past." She said. They raced along again, about fifteen minutes later, Yane called a stop.

"I know where we are." He said. "My warehouse is twenty minutes of good running straight that way." Yane pointed in a westerly direction. It's marked with a big star on the front."

It was now nighttime, darkness encompassed their path. They set off in that direction and were about to cross to another roof when sudden heat and a deep reverberation filled the air, an unmistakable sound. "Hover cruiser!" Mali yelled and they both dove for cover behind a generator on the roof. The sleek ship pulled up from behind a building, headlights glaring into Yane's and Mali's faces. It landed on the flat roof, and two armed guards stepped out, dressed in army fatigues with yellow war paint on, as was custom in the lower levels. From the cockpit, Spearo clamored out, and opened the side door. None but Finnick himself stepped out of the vehicle, onto the roof, sporting an all-white suit and tie, his dark hair and eyes a stark contrast. One of the guards roughly pulled a young man out and threw him down in front of Finnick.

"Yane, Mali." He addressed the metal hunk with his slithering words. "I'd like to introduce you to my good friend." He motioned to the guard, the guard picked the man up to his knees, facing them. "I believe he was a coworker of Yane's, part of his gang? Does a Mister Cane ring a bell?" From behind the generator, Yane locked eye's with Mali, anger burned inside. "He thought to double cross you, Yane. He came to me, offering your address in exchange for credits and a one way trip to the terraces'!" Finnick roared.

"What do you want, Finnick?" Yane shouted from behind the shed.

"The silverware, for his life." After a pause he added, "And don't think you can run, Yane, We've been tracking you with a transmitter this whole time. How's your arm doing these days?" He smirked. Yane peered between a crack in the generator, and looked at Cane, who was watching them. In his eyes, Yane saw all the greed and jealousy that he had known was somewhere inside. Cane had always been jealous of Yane, for his skills and easy manner with the rest of the crew. Yane knew without a doubt that Finnick was telling the truth, Cane had betrayed them. And in that moment, he made a cold decision.

He turned to Mali, who was crouching beside him. "Mali, we don't have much time. Here, take this." He reached into his jean pocket, and handed her his warehouse key along a circular disk about the size of a large button. It was made of a see-through material and was as smooth as glass. Thin grayish-blue concentric circles ran from the middle to the outside. He handed both to her.

"I'm waiting." Finnick called.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked

"There is no time to explain. Touch the middle circle and you will turn invisible. Run to the warehouse, and be safe. I have one too, I'm going to grab Cane and go, we'll rendezvous there. He locked gazes with her eyes. "I know you may not want to hear this from me, but I love you Somali." He said, and then he swiftly leaned in and kissed her. As swiftly as it had come, it was gone, and Yane ducked from underneath their cover. He turned and looked at her. "Don't look back." He said, "Now run!" Mali touched the smooth middle and her body diapered from view. She was in a daze, his kiss burning on her lips, he loved her? She got up, ignoring the urge to crouch. Yane was approaching the men, his hands, and pistol, held in the air. "Alright, alright. Let's make this deal quick, the key and directions for Cane." Mali quickly ran and jumped the gap to the other roof. Yane stalled for as long as he was able, giving Mali as much time as he could. Mali raced away, but as she ran something made her turn back for one last look.

Yane swiftly brought his hands from the air, and shot the two guards that were holding Cane in the head, they crumpled like paper. He shifted, and shot Spearo in the leg, making him collapse, and groan with pain. Finnick hauled Cane up, as a body shield, and picked up Spearo's pistol. Yane shot at Finnick, but hit Cane instead. He ducked for cover but wasn't fast enough, Finnick shot him in the leg. Yane went down with a thud, his pistol skidding out of his hands. Finnick threw Cane's corpse to one side and advanced on Yane, who had painfully gotten back on his one good leg, holding the other with his hands. Finnick slowly forced the hobbling Yane to the edge of the roof. Why hadn't he used his cloak? Mali thought. Below him, swift water from a canal churned beneath him. She saw all this from a distance, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Suddenly it hit her. Yane had no cloak. He had given it to her to secure her safety, to make her believe in his false plan. This had been his true plan all along, to sacrifice his life for her, he didn't care a quig whether Cane lived or died, he had done this for her, and only her. Finnick was motioning with his pistol, obviously saying something. Yane shook his head and spat on the ground in front of Finnick, hatred in his eyes. And as she watched with horror, Finnick aimed the barrel of the pistol at Yane's chest, and pumped him full of lead. With each bullet, Yane was rocked back by the force, until he was on the very edge of the roof. With one last shot, Finnick pushed him over the side. An inhuman scream tore from Mali's throat, her eyes clouded with tears. Mali started running back, intent on killing Finnick.

Finnick checked behind the generator, then walked back to his hover car, pulling the wounded Spearo with him. He dragged him in, and then piloted the craft off the roof and toward the sky. By the time that she reached the roof, Finnick had already pulled into the sky. She fired her pistol at him anyway, even though she knew the bullets would never reach him. When he had disappeared from sight she tottered over to the spot that Yane had fell over. His blood covered the ground from his wounds. She knelt down by the spot, and mourned. He had loved her, and given his life for her. "Yane, how could you leave me?" She sobbed. Where her heart had been was now a black hole of misery, sucking everything else inside of her into itself. All her love, all her happiness, until all that was left was the burning hatred for Finnick. Mali caved in on herself as the pain of the moment consumed her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, in a never ending flood.

Why couldn't she have said it? She thought. Why couldn't she say she loved him? Now he was dead, and could never hear her say it. It was all her fault Yane was dead. She was the one that had pissed off Finnick, and made him come after them. A thousand images of Yane came streaming into her eyes, making her sob harder_. Yane, proudly smiling as she won her first match. Yane, holding out a homemade cake, telling her to blow out the candles._ It went on like this forever, with each image the pain grew inside until the only thing left inside was her labored heartbeat, frantic and fast. Mali turned her tearstained cheeks to the heavens, her face twisted in utter torture. "I swear, by Yane's death, that I will kill that bastard." Somali uttered, her voice dark and angry. "I swear."

Hours later, Mali was driven from her vigil to the warehouse by the basic needs of her body. She gathered up the guns of Finnick's dead guards and picked up Yane's pistol as well. Then, clouded with fierce grief, she tottered away into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Mali awoke, and at first she didn't know where she was. She was about to call out to Yane, when it all came crashing down on her again. She buried her face back into her pillow, she gritted her teeth against the pain and heartbreak rolling like a storm inside her. An involuntary groan escaped her lips. Last night had been the worst night of her life. After she had left the roof she had gotten lost twice and had had to retrace her steps and start all over again. What should have taken her twenty minutes had taken three hours. When she had finally found the warehouse, it was well past three in the morning. She stood outside a big metal door that had a huge star painted across its face. The outside of the warehouse was rusted and old, it looked unremarkable, rundown, and forgotten. But when Mali had slipped the key into the keyhole, though, a disguise barrier around the warehouse had gone down and she could see it for what it really was. It was as long as a school bus, and as wide as three school busses parked next to each other. Shiny metal plating encompassed the whole of the outside, on the peaked roof Mali could see old fashioned satellites bolted in and jutting up from the smooth metal exterior.

A soft blue guide strip glowed softly around the large hanger type door that was the front entrance. It was about ten feet tall and sixteen feet wide. Mali grasped the handle and pulled it upward, straining, its gears whispering as it smoothly slid upward. Mali had taken the key out of the keyhole and entered, sliding the door closed, which locked behind her. Outside, the disguise barrier was put back into place. Inside, it was pitch black. Mali was aware of a huge cavernous space around her, but she could not see anything. As if on cue, blue guide strips lit up illuminating paths between piles of dimly lit boxes and tables. In the far back of the room, the guide strips reveled a platform running from wall to wall with steps on the left side leading up to it. A large bench ran to the stairs immediate right, tech components and computers strewn across its surface. Bolted to the wall across from the bench was two large lockers, and a little farther off was a sink, a stove, refrigerator, and toilet. As she got closer, Mali had spied a curtained off section, behind which were two cots parked in the corner. She had made a beeline for the cots and had collapsed into one, instantly falling asleep.

Now, Mali sat up in bed and took in the sights of the warehouse. The walls were made of a dark, steely, metal, small windows set high near the top let in some daylight through their glass. Mali could tell that the walls around her were very thick and strong. Yane had always been the paranoid type. The warehouse was just one level. The ceiling was a good twenty to thirty feet above her head. The floor was divided up into squares ten feet by ten feet, marked by the dimly glowing guide strips. Paths wove their way like a maze through the squares. There was no wall separating the living space from the warehouse, just the three foot platform boosting her above everything else. Inside the squares were containers, all full with loot Yane had collected from his raids. She knew that somewhere down there were the containers full of silverware. Instead of dwelling on that, she turned her attention to the living space. The floor was swept clean and neat, her socked feet touched down on its cool metal surface. The refrigerator, stove, toilet and sink, were all small, but nice. Yane must've spent a lot of his loot to outfit this place, she thought.

She wandered over to the bench with all the electronics on it. The computers monitors popped up from their beds, their sensors picking up movement. On the table was a small chip underneath a magnifying glass, tools scattered around it. From the looks of it, Yane had been trying building his own omni-tool. The omni-tool is a solid holographic device, orange in color, which stretches from your hand to your elbow, covering your entire forearm when activated. Versatile and reliable, most people of the upper levels had one. The small chip that controls it incorporates a computer micro frame, sensor analysis pack and a mini-manufacturing device. Combined together, they allow the omni-tool to do many jobs and would've been a valuable resource for Yane. It was almost complete, as far as Mali could tell, all it needed was a multiple processing core, which were easy to come by if yo knew where to look.

It seemed that Yane had been keeping more secrets than she'd thought from her. He had been building things Mali never thought she would ever even touch. He had never showed her his warehouse. He had always said that it wasn't ready to be shown, and now she knew why. Because he was doing things here that she would question. She looked out onto the main floor, and her eyes grew. Previously gone unnoticed, a hover car sat parked in a corner. It was a shiny metallic silver. As she approached it, she could see that Yane had converted it into a war machine. Turrets were attached to either side of the front bumper, and heavy armor plating covered the car. What had he been preparing for? An alien invasion? Mali laughed at her own joke, thinking of the care facility. But she quickly sobered up as she saw what she had been dreading, only a few feet away. Slowly she walked up to one of the containers, and opened the lid. Inside were hundreds of forks, spoons, and knives, just like he'd said, broken, bent and dirty.

She quickly shut the lid as a wave of pain crested inside of her. She walked back to the workbench on the platform and sat down in the chair. She rested her head on the table. What was she supposed to do now? A sudden beep broke the silence. Somali looked up at the computer in front of her, a red dot pulsed on the screen. Confused, Mali pressed it to see what would happen. The screen went black for a moment, and then flickered to life. Mali gasped and touched the screen with her fingertips. Yane's face came into focus, he was sitting in the same chair Mali was in at that very moment. He looked tired, and a bit stressed, his shoulder sagged a little and his hair was mussed from running his hands through it. He only did that when he was upset.

_"If you're hearing me now, than I'm dead, if I was alive, I would have deleted this message as soon as we got here." He sighed and continued. "I'm sorry that I had to trick you. But it is the only way you would have lived. I didn't want to die, but it was necessary to save you." He smiled a bit. "It's weird talking about myself like I'm dead. I made this message to prepare you for the future. You may be wondering why I have a hover car parked in here, or a locker full of guns."_ Mali looked around, she hadn't seen that yet. Yane continued, oblivious to her distractions. "_I was preparing for the worst as best that I could. The shipment of silverware isn't the first one we've intercepted."_ Mali turned back to the screen. "_We've come across two more before this one, the only difference is that we kept this one, instead. I believe that Finnick was the one having them shipped here, for what purpose, I do not know. But I think that he is on to my gang and me. I think that he knows that we intercepted the other two, and now this one. That's why I am almost certain that he will come after us." _

_"So, I prepared. I have been for a while now. The first shipment we stopped was almost four months ago. Who knows how many he's had that we haven't stopped. For your safety, I have ensured that you will be taken someplace far from here, and out of his reach. Don't be alarmed, I trust their methods, and don't try to run, they will find you no matter what. Finish my omni-tool and use it. I made some special modifications with you in mind. Inside are already recorded messages from me, to address certain situations, if they happen. So that even if I am dead, I can still help you. I can't predict everything, but I'm pretty sure I know how you think, Somali." _

_"Do not seek revenge for my death, it will not heal the pain you feel. Do not confront Finnick, he is too dangerous. Just hole down and wait for the help I'm sending you."_ Yane's eyes saddened. _"I am sorry, Somali. For everything that's happened. And for everything that will happen, you are so much more important than you think. I love you, you'll be hearing from me soon." _The screen went black again, cutting off his face.

Mali looked away from the computer, her cheeks tear stained, anger welling up inside her. It grew till she couldn't hold it in any longer; Mali let out a choked scream that echoed through the warehouse, her throat raw with pain. No one knew what she had lost, not just her friend, but her soul as well. Yane had been everything to her, no matter how unsure her feelings towards him had been, she had always known one thing: that they always stuck together. Never in her wildest nightmares had she envisioned this.

How could he just die and leave her here? Alone? She had no one else. Mali dragged herself to her cot, and collapsed onto her covers. Yane had known her, but he had never really _known_ her, he couldn't have imagined what his death would do to Mali. They had always been connected, helping one another survive and get through the day the best they could. And now he was gone forever. No more playing cards deep into the night, or sharing stories from their lives. She would never again give him a hug, or tell him not to let things get him down. She even missed washing his dirty clothes, for goodness sakes.

If Finnick thought that he could tear away someone that precious, he had another thing coming. Mali would not let him get away for what he had done. She didn't care what Yane had told her, she was not running away from this fight, never again would she run. Mali got up from her cot and went and sat back down at the workbench. All of Yane's data pads cluttered the desk: designs, charts, picture-directions. It was as if he had known this would happen, everything she needed was right here, in this warehouse.

* * *

I

* * *

Mali acted like a woman possessed, and in a way she was. Her hatred and pain that boiled just beneath her skin kept her going when she would have dropped from exhaustion otherwise. She trained herself to feel nothing, to be nothing, but the chaos within her. For the next two weeks she did nothing but build. She barely slept or ate, only stopping for breaks when her body could no longer function. Deep circles formed under her eyes, her hair became a tangled mess. Her body movements became erratic and jittery from loss of sleep. She was consumed with her revenge. She had worn the same pair of jeans and dark t-shirt for four days, and hadn't bothered to wipe off her eye makeup. She looked like a zombie come back to terrorize the world.

The scariest part was that she didn't care. She didn't care if she worked her fingers to the bone before this was all over, she knew that whomever or whatever Yane had sent after her would be here soon, so she didn't have much time before she was gone. Deadly malice would always glint in her eyes when she thought of Finnick, he was going to pay dearly, with his life.

In the first week, Mali had checked the weapons locker, poking around to see what she could find. Inside, she found an assault rifle and two pistols, holsters and straps for all of them, and also in the locker was an old fashioned bullet proof vest, as well as two cases of ten thermal clips each. The guns in the locker were all much nicer than the crude one's she had taken from the guards. She carried Yane's pistol on her at all times, paranoid that Finnick would find her before she found him. Besides her lucky credit chit, that was the only thing she always had on her that she would never part with.

On inspection of Yane's picture-directions, he had detailed how each gun could be modified to upgrade the guns to achieve better performance. But because modifying was time-consuming and expensive, Mali only choose to upgrade Yane's pistol, till it could cut through the thickest armor plating she knew of with only the smallest amount of heat output, and almost no recoil. It was an interesting project, because for the first time Mali learned how the modern firearm worked.

A small block, made of a strong metal alloy sat in a small chamber at the back of the gun. When fired, a small sliver no bigger than a grain of rice would be shaved off of the block, and then be hurled through the barrel of the gun, going faster than the speed of sound using a mass effect field to expel it, no reloading required. Thousands of slivers could be shaved before a block was considered depleted, so in the modern world, ammo was not a problem. What was was heat buildup. Because of the rapid movements of the internal components, the gun builds up enormous amounts of heat quite quickly while being fired rapidly. The heat made is stored in what they call a thermal clip, but a clip has limited space before it can no longer hold any more heat, and when that happens, the heat is no longer collected, and the gun can no longer fire, or risk explosion. So while reloading ammo is no longer necessary, reloading thermal clips has taken its place.

The next week and a half Mali worked on the omni-tool. It was hard, painstaking work, considering how small the chip was. Mali had added in the multi-processing core, but as she had went to finish it, a drawing had caught her eye. She had pulled it out from underneath the dozens of other ones. The diagram showed three, twelve inch claws, protruding from the omni-tool from the back of the hand in front of the back knuckles. They curved out in a slight arc, like an animals, only much longer. Mali stared at the picture. If she could pull it off, it would be an ingenious add on. But where to get hard enough alloy? It would need to be flexible, but hard as diamonds. Then she had an idea. Yane had said that the silverware had been pure silver. Mixed with the diamond hard alloy block of a gun, it just might work. Mali had dissembled one of the pistols and gotten out the block, then she had brought out as much silver as she could carry. She couldn't see if it worked until she had the omni-tool up and running.

Today was the day that it would be finished. Mali carefully snapped on the silver square protection case around the small chip which made it waterproof, fireproof, and everything else proof. Then she buckled it around her left wrist, like a watch. According to Yane's instructions, to activate an omni-tool you must clench your fist, which activates it, to turn it off, you clench it again. Mali's omni-tool was attuned to her and her alone, if anyone else tried to use it wouldn't work (another of Yane's modifications). Taking a deep breath, she clenched her hand and immediately her arm burst with light as the hologram unfolded, encasing her arm with its glow.

She gasped, it was so beautiful. The omni-tool sat there on her arm, a bright silverish white, almost blue, and almost transparent at some parts. Was is wrong? It was supposed to be orange like the rest, had Mali messed something up? "Orange is such an ugly color, I liked this one better." A female voice answered her thoughts. Mali dove for cover, her omni-tool still shining on her arm. She peeped her head over the table looking around at the empty warehouse floor. Where was the voice coming from? "Stop looking around the warehouse like an idiot, I'm right here, on your arm." The voice answered. Mali stared down at her omni-tool, with surprise.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I'm the VI that the male human implanted inside this omni-tool. The name he gave me was Victoria." The omni-tool answered. Mali noticed that when the VI talked, a blue pulse emanated from the omni-tool chip, pulsing through the case with every syllable.

"A virtual intelligence? Why would Yane put you in my omni-tool?"

"I am to help you with whatever you need, you are unfamiliar with the outside world, he thought I would make it easier, and also, I am your companion, or he used the term "sidekick."

"Aren't using VI's dangerous, I mean, their illegal."

"Yes, we are forbidden technology, but also we are invaluable assets to whomever we belong to. He put restrictions on me, to make sure I would never double cross you, although, in my opinion, I don't think that I ever would."

"What types of restrictions?" Mali asked.

"I am never to hurt you in anyway, bodily or mentally, nor try to take control in anyway, and to obey command you give me. My orders are to assist you with whatever you are doing to the best of my abilities, and to act as a counselor and adviser. If you do not wish my services any more than I will give you my shutdown code, which I am ordered never to hide from you."

"Well, I guess you could help, if Yane thought it was a good idea, but be careful because I am a little lest trusting of technology than he is. I'm going to call you Vic or something short because Victoria is a mouthful."

"As you wish, Somali. Or do you prefer Mali?"

"Call me what you would like to call me." Mali answered. "I have your first task." Mali cleared the workbench and spread all of Yane's notes across the table, so all were in view. "Scan, categorize, and save all of these notes and diagrams, so that we have his ideas, and analyze them. I have a feeling that someday they might come in handy." Mali stood there as "Victoria" scanned each one, and when asked, she moved to the next one. As Mali worked her way down the table, she pulled the block of ammunition from her pocket and set it on the table. "Vic, could this alloy and say silver make the three omni-blades in the first diagram?"

"With the right amounts of each, I believe that it would work. Shall I make them for you?"

"Yes, that'd be great." A beam of concentrated light appeared from the omni-tool hologram, and vaporized the block, a mass effect field pulling the small pieces into the mini-facture. The VI then vaporized half of the silver lying in a pile nearby. Mali watched in awe as the beams of light shot from the omni-tool, by their own accord, and the components worked in perfect harmony to achieve her orders. _It was just to cool_.

"Omni-blades ready for use, Somali." Vic announced. "And I am done with all the scans of Yane's work."

"Extend." Mali ordered with anticipation. Perfectly placed, the blades where suspended millimeters away from the skin in between her four knuckles by a mass effect field, looking like they actually protruded from her skin. The mini-manufacturer poured the newly minted alloy into the mass effect field, sharpening and hardening it as it worked. It only took a second for them to solidify in place. The silver blades shimmered in the afternoon light.

Mali jumped down from the platform onto the warehouse floor, exited.

"The melding of the two metals has been accomplished. Diagnostics show that the blades are flexible enough to absorb shock and force but hard enough to be almost impenetrable to any force, and sharp enough to cut through the finest material, or the hardest armor. They are a complete success. The mini-manufacturer can extend and retract them at your will, recycling the alloy over and over indefinitely, unless the blades where to become damaged, and then we would need more alloy to do repairs."

"That's great, Vic." Mali answered, not really listening. She strode up to the nearest wooden crate, and sliced downward. The blades cut through it like it was air, bags of food tumbled out. She approached a thick metal crate this time, and sliced. The blades cut through with no problem, with barely any resistance. Mali was extremely pleased, I think I'm ready, she thought. "Retract blades." They were dismembered swiftly and silently back into the omni-tool, the small particles stored in the mini-manufacturer.

"You know that the omni-tool already comes with a blade?" Vic asked.

Mali nodded, "but these are so much cooler." Mali clenched her hand, and the omni-tool's light disappeared as the hologram folded back into the chip. "Vic, what is the address of a man called Finnick?" Blue light pulsed from the chip as she answered.

"There are 8,234 Finnicks in New Chicago."

"He is a gang boss and owns most of the brothels in the city. His last name is Smith"

"4210 Castelle Mansions, Terrace. Is this him?" A photo of Finnick popped up into this air, projected by Victoria.

"Yep, that's him. Can you drive a hover car?" Mali asked, as she opened the gun locker doors.

"Mali, you are implying that we go after this man. As your advisor I advise you not to go after him. He is a dangerous and well known criminal, no match for a small girl." Mali strapped on the bullet proof vest, it wouldn't stop all the bullets, but it was better than nothing. She strapped a holster to her right thigh and placed Yane's pistol inside, and then she picked up the assault rifle.

"I didn't ask you for your advice." Mali growled.

"Response signifies that you know what you are doing is unwise, and so do not want any evidence supporting that knowledge. I must say that that is a particularly interesting human behavior." Mali grabbed a case of thermal clips and emptied them into an off-hand ammo pack she had found stuffed in the back of the locker. She strapped the ammo pack onto her left thigh, and then grabbing her coat from the cot she swung into the cab of the hover car.

"Vic, start this up and get us to that address." Mali ordered.

"As you wish." Vic answered.

The warehouse door slid upward and the hover car purred to life. Inside, Mali sat on a comfortable seat the steering wheel in front of her. Glowing dials and switches she didn't know what the heck were for stared at her with their glow. Besides the light of the switches in front of her the interior was dark. The hover craft's thrusters powered on and the machine lifted off the ground. Moving slowly it exited the warehouse and then gained speed as it lifted into the air. Mali's stomach tightened as they cleared the roofs of houses nearby. Outside the warehouse, it had turned into nighttime.

"Your heart rate has risen, are you alright?" Vic asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't do well with heights." Mali answered, her face slightly pale. Vic engaged the thrusters forward, gaining speed as they propelled toward the edge of the city. The lights glowed beneath them, and Mali smiled. Her city looked so pretty from the air, you couldn't see any of the dirt or chaos from so high.

"Approaching the edge, hold on." Vic announced. Mali gasped as the city dropped away beneath her. They had come to the end of New Chicago. Far beneath them, obscured by the dark, was the countryside that surrounded the city, maybe there were trees, Mali thought. Vic ascended, circling around the city so that Mali could see what it looked like from the outside. The city's base was the widest, with huge walls obscuring the houses within. As the city was built, each level grew a little smaller, like a tiered cake. Hundreds of levels soared into the sky, each one many stories high.

As they got closer to the top, the buildings went from dirty wood and cement, to dull metal, and then to shiny metal, and finally, the white building material nicknamed alienite by the humans. It was an alloy taken from alien tech that was supposed to be very strong and light weight. It was flexible, offering better chances of surviving Earthquakes and the like and wasn't flammable. It was expensive to make, and that's why only the richer, upper levels were made of it.

Of course if there was an Earthquake, Mali reasoned, since most of the city supported the alienite buildings, and was made of other, weaker materials, it would crumble anyway. "People are so dumb, sometimes." Mali talked to herself.

"That is a strange statement. Why insult your own race?" Victoria commented. Her voice startled Somali, she had forgotten Vic was there. She'd have to get used to this sort of thing.

"Because it's the truth. Most humans are very selfish people, and only want the best for themselves. So they, for example, build their houses out of alienite, thinking it will stand forever, but they don't help others in need. And in so doing that, leave others to rot. But what they forget, is that their house stands on the roofs of the people they have ignored and trample upon. And because they never help them, their houses aren't as strong, and so on and so on until you get to the lowest level. Where their houses are barely made of sticks and mud, but supporting everyone else above them."

"Readings of the city show that there is a core, in the shape of a cylinder, running the length of New Chicago, made out of alienite, and that is what is holding the different levels up. Not sticks and mud." Mali gritted her teeth in frustration, how could a VI ever get something like this?

"Rich people think that they can just take what they want from weaker persons and get away with it. They suck poor people dry of their money and labor until nothing is left to use, and then they just throw us away, like a dirty towel. They treat us like slaves, and think we are no better than a disease which needs to be wiped off the face of the Earth, but in truth, they are the disease. They are the ones not worthy of living." Malice coated every one of Mali's words, spilling out of her mouth, coming from her heart. "I don't care if alienite is holding the city up, because I know that's not what's carrying the rich people on their backs. We are, the poor and downtrodden." The cab was filled with silence as Mali stopped ranting, she silently watched the city out her window as they circled around it, always going up. After a time, Vic answered.

"I now see what you mean. But I do not believe that all rich people are like that, there are some who must care about the poor, because it is in the human nature to be greedy, yes, but also to be loving and kind." Mali's heart constricted at the word "loving" and her stomach tightened with dark sorrow. "I cannot pretend to understand human emotion, but I can understand human action. I know that you have only known hate and pain from the other human's around you. But hasn't their just been one time, just once, that a stranger did something nice for you?" Mali imagined that if Vic had had eyes, they would have been staring into hers right now. Mali's hand searched in her pocket till it enclosed around her lucky credit chit, its familiar ridges pressed against her palm.

"Once, but only once." Mali answered. Soon the hover ship leveled out and started weaving between the tall skyscrapers. Thousands of other hover ships surround theirs on all sides as Vic joined into the sky road. Mali looked on with awe, she had never seen so many in all her life. Vic retracted the turrets from the front of the ship, so as not to scare other hover craft's occupants. They zoomed along, going well over a hundred miles per hour. Mali watched the city go by. Hundreds of neon light's filled her vision, advertising their products and services along the road. The tall white buildings towered above her, so this is Terrace, she thought. Beautiful. People stood on verandas sipping on drinks or having parties, enjoying the cool night. If Somali squished the side of her face to the window, she could just barely see stars winking at her through the thinnest smog she had ever seen.

They stared serenely back at her, and Mali had a sudden image of warriors protecting the galaxy. The stars seemed to pull her in, to fill her vision with nothing else but their light. They drew her to them, like nothing Somali had ever felt before. She died to be up there right now, soaring among them, reaching out and touching them. They smiled at her, as if to say, "hello old friend." "I have never seen stars before." Mali breathed in awe, her eyes reflecting their cool light.

"They are beautiful, even to machines." Vic answered, a small note of longing in her voice. Suddenly Mali's omni-tool blinked to light without authorization, its silver hologram enfolding her arm. "What's happening Vic? Are you doing this?" Mali demanded, alarmed.

"No, something is overriding the codes, I'll see what I can do-," her voice was abruptly cut off as a video screen popped up onto the hologram, and Yane's blonde shaggy hair appeared on screen. Mali gasped in surprise. "_I see that you have chosen to go against my advice, and have chosen to go after Finnick. I suppose there is no turning back now. If I cannot stop you, then I must help you so that you don't get yourself killed. _Yane's eyes seemed slightly annoyed, Mali bet that he was, it made her snicker to realize that she could still invoke those feelings past the grave. _Finnick has an alarm system on his house, which you cannot avoid triggering. He has thirty guards posted at his house at all times, plus his five personal guards when he is home. You will have a limited amount of time before the police react to the alarm, unlike the lower levels, they actually try to do their job up here. He has a tall wall and gate around his mansion, so I suggest you fly over. He has one heavy artillery gun, so take that out first with the turrets. _

_Use your omni-tool to hack any locks you come upon. His room is on the third story, last room. _He stared grimly up at her from the omni-tool. _Don't get yourself killed, and Mali, I hope that this stupidity of yours wares off someday." _The screen went blank and the omni-tool shut off. Mali chuckled a bit, she knew it probably never would. "Approaching Finnick's Mansion, Somali." Vic announced.

Mali rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Good." She answered, a wicked smile gracing her lips. Finnick was about to get the surprise of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria maneuvered the hover craft out of the busy sky road and they left the city behind. Only a mile away, mansions started popping up below them, a startling difference to the sweeping skyscrapers they had been in moments before. Tall fences surrounded each mansion, but inside trees and shrubs made mini forests on their property, water from fountains glistened in the light from the city. Soft warm light spilled on their lawns and gardens from their windows, Mali could see shadows of the people inside. As Victoria lowered the hover ship down to the paved road, they past very close to a window of a mansion. Inside, Mali saw a mother holding up her baby, gurgling and making ridiculous faces as peals of laughter rang from the child. Mali turned away, but the image still burned behind her eyes, she could not ignore it. Had anyone ever done that to her? She pushed that thought away, she couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

The hover ship pulled up in front of a gate, and stopped. They were thick, black iron gates, two gargoyles sneered down at them from their perches on either side of the gate opening. The dark stone wall on either side of the gates loomed over Mali's head, she could see iron spikes lining the top of the wall. If someone looked close enough, they could see the slight shimmering effect surrounding the gate, sticking to it like a second skin. It was the alarm system, Mali assumed, and he must have an inner shield behind those glass widows, in case anyone tried to take a shot at him from the outside. Yane was right, I'll have to go in, she thought. Victoria's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"This is a great example of eighteenth century gothic architecture, the gargoyles look like exact replicas of the ones found on Notre-,"

"Vic! Shhhh! I don't care about that right now!" Mali interrupted, giddy with nervousness.

"Well, when you are otherwise unoccupied with _killing someone_, I'd like to educate you on the finer points of architecture." Victoria sounded a little put off by being interrupted during her history lesson. Mali took a deep breath, she had never done something this rash before without help. She gripped her credit chit inside her pocket for reassurance, it came almost as a reflex now. She let out her breath through her nose, "Extend turrets." The turrets gleaming necks unfolded from where they'd been hidden inside the ship. "Lift up." The hover craft's thrusters engaged, and it slowly rose.

Below them, Mali could see a patrol walking the perimeter of the house, and another one going through the middle of the lawn. Other guards leaned tiredly against the wall, or were congregated in small groups, talking. All wore dark armor and had rifles shouldered on their backs or in their hands. On Finnick's roof, Mali could see his hover car parked on the landing pad, he was here. Sitting atop the wall, on a mounted stand was the turret Yane had talked about, it's black body shined faintly in the dim light. If Mali hadn't been looking for it, she wouldn't have seen it, "Thanks Yane." She whispered.

"Target the turret." Vic swung the hover craft to the right, a screen on the dashboard flickered to life, and Mali could see that the turrets were locked on. Here go's, she thought. "Engage." The turrets on the hover craft sprang to life, jolts rocked the hover craft's interior as the turrets expelled their massive force, their deep thrumming numbing Mali's brain. Immediately a piercing alarm filled the air, and red lights flashed their warning around the big wall. The black gun erupted in flame, and exploded, killing the gunner man that had been sitting next to it. Shrapnel rained down on the guards below, killing even more. Shouts filled the courtyard as the guards heard the alarms and saw the silver ship suspended overhead. Rifles spit their fire as men shot at it, trying to penetrate its thick armor.

Neighboring mansions lit up as their owner's stumbled out of bed to see what was going on. The loud cracks of gunfire woke up even more houses, putting the whole area on high alert. Police stations across the city found themselves overwhelmed with alerts and messages. Their earpieces rang with the voices of panicked families who were watching the fight unfold out their windows. The office became a hive of action, everyone scrambling to be somewhere, it was total confusion as they were caught off guard.

"Take evasive action!" Mali screamed, sitting forward in her seat, as a bullet made a crack in the windshield. Victoria veered the hover craft to the left, and Mali had to grip her seat to avoid tumbling around in the cab. "Return fire." Mali ordered. Vic locked the turrets onto the outmatched guards below, the bullets making clicking noises as they hit the dirt. Guards fell as they were shot, the air filled with cries of pain. "Take out the men on the wall." Victoria obeyed, turning the turrets on them. The bullets racked huge pockets into the masonry, their pained screams torturing Mail's ears. A grimace had pertinently fixed onto her face as her eyes constantly scanned the battlefield, shining with determination.

Soon the courtyard was silent, the lawn slick with blood, it made Mali's stomach twist, but for the first time in weeks, she felt like her life meant something again. Smoke filled the air from the ruined turret. Trees and shrubs were cracked and afire, dead bodies littered the green grass. Mali counted twenty bodies, which meant that there was fifteen inside. "Put us down by the front door, but keep the car ready just in case Finnick tries to escape by his hover craft." The ship landed and Mali got out, the smell of smoke filled her nose and filled her eyes, making them tear up. Coughing, she neared the front door, a coded lock gleamed in the firelight next to it.

Mali clenched her hand and raised her omni-tool to the lock. "Vic, decode." In a matter of seconds, the code clicked green and the door popped slightly open. "That was fast." Mali commented, impressed.

"Everything is faster with a VI." Victoria replied. Mali pushed open the door and cautiously stepped in. Dark oak paneling covered the walls and floor, contrasting the white alienite on the outside. Finnick's mansion was three stories high, so Mali knew she had to find a staircase and quick, before the police arrived. She crept down the hallway, her omni-tool spreading its silvery light so she could see in the dark passageway.

Extravagant, was the only word that described Finnick's house. Dark carpets cushioned the floors, intricate designs woven into them. Oaken tables held up majestic bouquets of flowers, the faint trickle of water told Mali that there was a fountain nearby. Artwork in gilded frames adorned the walls, but Mali didn't take much notice. She was staring up into a vast entrance hall, where a giant chandelier hung from the ceiling. It hung there gracefully, its elegant curves rippling like water. The diamonds it was made out of sparkled like chips of ice. Across the room, Mali caught sight of a staircase, leading up. "That's where I need to go." She told herself, as she crossed the ballroom, her boots making a clickity-clackity sound as she crossed the cream tiled floor.

Suddenly a spurt of gunfire made her dive to the ground, the bullets passing just overhead. Mali cursed, "Vic I'm totally exposed out here!" She yelled. Mali started crawling on her stomach toward the staircase, her eyes scanning for her attackers. They were taking cover behind some doorways on the right that led off into other rooms. They crouched behind the door frames and were reloading their thermal clips, she only had a second before she was swiss cheese. Suddenly a blast of light erupted from her omni-tool as an oval barrier expanded out from it. Mali swung her left arm around to cover her right side just as Finnick's guards let loose another round. The bullets seemed to be absorbed by the shimmering barrier, stopping before she was hurt.

"Emergency shield activated, Mali. I suggest you move, they take up too much energy to keep on for long." Vic advised.

"Thanks, you just saved my life." Mali muttered as she scrambled to her feet. Using the shield as a barrier between her and the shooters she crouch-ran toward the stairs, and dove behind its cover just as the shield blinked out. She knelt behind it, waiting for them to make a move. A guard popped his head around a door frame, and Mali reacted instantaneously. The man dropped to the ground dead before he could fire his weapon. Swinging her rifle to the left, she fired as a man twisted out from his hiding space. He ducked for cover but was too late as bullets slammed into his chest, ripping through his shields and armor. Quickly, Mali finished the rest of them off, her rifle rocking against her shoulder, they were seven in number. "Eight left," She whispered.

She quickly mounted the stairs to the second floor, replacing her thermal clip as she went. Immediately as her head cleared the stairs Finnick's guards opened fire. They had created a small fort directly across from the landing where the second flight of stairs ended tipping over several bookcases and what looked like a grandfather clock, to create a barrier, and were crouching behind it. Mali dropped down so the top stair covered her head, and oofed as her diaphragm was squished on the edge of a stair, pain blossoming in her stomach. She peeked over the top, and was met by a hail of gunfire. She wouldn't be able to get around them, and she was running out of time.

As if to echo that thought Victoria's voice sounded from her omni-tool. "Police inbound." Mali needed to think of something quick. She shifted herself into a more comfortable position, and felt something weighing her coat down. She reached in and pulled out Yane's cloaking device from her pocket, its glassy surface shimmering in the faint light coming through the windows. She had almost forgotten about this! Mali took a deep breath and then pressed the middle, immediately her body and guns turned invisible. Warily, she poked her head over the stair, nothing happened. She got to her feet and quietly crossed the landing. She circled around them, going through a nearby door and crossing through rooms till she was crouched behind a door frame peering at them from behind.

Six men cradled their rifles in their hands, one or another occasionally peeking their head over their bookcases. "Do you see her?" a bald guard whispered to one next to him. The man peeked over and then settled back down.

"No, I don't think she's moved." The bald guy pulled out a flask from a compartment in his armor, and took a sip.

"This girl is crazy! Did you see what she did to those men outside? I wonder what Finnick did to deserve this." The other guard nodded his head in agreement.

"The first chance I get, I'm outta here. This is just too much." The bald guy offered the other man his flask, but he never got a chance to drink, three silver talons suddenly protruded from his chest, his expression going slack. Mali used the man as a human shield, and opened fire on the other guards. Most of them didn't know what hit them. Mali retracted her claws and stood up from her crouched position, stepping over the guards dead bodies that littered the floor.

She made her way up the third and final flight of stairs, her heart starting to beat faster than it already had been. "The Police are five minutes away." Vic updated. Mali reached the top, and stopped. Straight down the hallway, was a big metal door, with a glowing keypad in next to it. But in front of it, and all the way down the hallway, were turrets. Mounted to the ceiling they hung down, their red electronic eyes staring at her with a cold gleam. Along the floor were weight sensitive pads, to trigger the turrets, and lasers crisscrossed the entire width of the hallway. Standing just outside the door was Spearo and two other guards, holding their guns and looking alert.

Mali was dumbfounded, she couldn't see any plausible was across; she only had five minutes. She grit her teeth in frustration, she was so close. No! She shook her head to clear it, Yane would never give up, and so neither would she. Then she had an idea. Stepping forward to the edge of the sensitive pads, she tossed her rifle as far away from her as she could. As soon as it left her body it turned visible again, and sailed through the air. Spearo and the guards immediately took notice and stared shooting down the hall. Mali activated the emergency shield, and it unfolded invisible, cloaked as well. The gun made a loud clatter as it landed on the sensitive tiles, the turrets immediately started shooting at it, making it bounce around as the bullets dismembered it.

Mali ran for it, while the turrets were distracted, gunfire spitting everywhere. The shield hummed as it absorbed hundreds of bullets that had bounced off the floor and walls, the lasers bounced off the shield and were briefly redirected whenever they came into contact, clearing a small path ahead for Mali. She kept running as she watched her gun, trying to get as far down the long hallway as she could. Right before the last piece of the gun was blown to bits, she jumped towards a patch of laser-free wall, her foot catching purchase for just one second. She launched herself from her foot and reached towards the nearest turret, grabbing hold of the pole that bolted the turret to the ceiling. Her body and legs swung forward, carried by her momentum, close to the turrets deadly gunfire.

At the last moment before her legs were blown to bits, Mali heaved her arms upward and wrapped her legs around the turrets main body, saving herself from a very painful end. She clutched at the pole, breathing hard, her hands clamped in a vice grip around it. Her emergency shield winked out, it's power exhausted. The guns fell silent and the mayhem faded as the turrets all swung back to their original state, pointed toward the stairs. Mali could see that one of the guards lay dead, killed by the turrets uncontrolled bullets. The other guard and Spearo lay crouched by the door, hands over their ears. She could now see that there was a small safe zone in front of the door, where Spearo and the guards were crouched, free of sensitive pads, turrets, and lasers.

Mali faced the turret hanging in front of her. She had made it a little more than two-thirds of the way down the hall, there were five turrets hanging in a path from her too the safe zone. Because they had swiveled back to their original positions, their long barrels formed slightly downward tilted monkey bars. It was risky, but she didn't have very many options. Mali carefully let go with one hand, and leaned across to the other one, grabbing hold of the smooth barrel. Pain ripped from her shoulder as it almost popped from its socket, Mali groaned with pain and almost lost her grip on the barrel. Quickly she grabbed the barrel with her other hand, saving herself from a deadly fall.

Not pausing for too long, she swung herself to the next one, and then to the next, and so forth until she was hanging on the last one, invisible, over a very unwary guard. As she had been swinging, Spearo and the guard had risen from there crouched positions, had gotten to their feet and were now inspecting the hallway with their eyes, looking for signs that Mali was killed.

Using their distraction, Mali silently pulled Yane's pistol from its holster, hanging onto the barrel with one hand. From her omni-tool, Mali silently ordered it to extract her claws. Swiftly, in one motion, she swung herself onto the guard below, piercing his chest with her omni-blades. While still in midair Mali shot at Spearo, hitting him square in the chest, he was pushed back against the door behind him. Mali brushed herself off before forcing her tired legs to stand up, she pulled the cloaking device from her pocket and pressed the middle again, effectively shutting it off and making her visible again. She only paused a second to look at Spearo, who had a surprised expression on his lifeless face, before she hacked into the coded lock. "Vic, open it."

The thick door slid open to reveal a dark room inside. It looked like Finnick's office at the Green Dragon, only nicer. A small chandelier hung above his desk, lighting the room, its crystals glimmering and painting rainbows on the walls. Large windows let in the rising sun, Terrace was so high through the smog that Mali could almost actually see the rays peeking over the ridges of the city. Carpets adorned the floor on either side of the desk, brown and maroon swirls patterned their faces. Everything seemed to glow in this room, looking slightly golden. Finnick sat calmly at his desk, his hands folded neatly in front of him. He was dressed in a dark suit and tie, which matched Mali's mood perfectly. At the sight of him, uncontrolled hate welled up inside her, pounding at her brain, making it hard to think. She crossed the room until only the desk was between her and her enemy.

"I underestimated you, Mali. I'm impressed." He said, his face betraying nothing.

"I'm not here for your approval." Mali answered, her voice deadly cool. Underneath her façade she felt like she was on fire, burning from head to toe. Sweat glistened on her forehead from the heat of it, her heart was being torn apart from its own rapid pace.

"You should have taken my job offer, you would have been good at it." Finnick stood up from his brown leather chair, his suite's wrinkles unfolding as he moved from sitting position, the hard lines of his face were unforgiving. Mali pointed Yane's pistol at Finnick, her hand and arm shaking with her jittered nerves, a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"Yane is dead because of you, you killed him. That was a mistake" Mali said vehemently, and a little breathlessly. She was breathing hard, she felt as if she had been cut open, pain was ricocheting through her body.

"The only mistake I made that night was letting you live." Finnick retorted. "Look at you, Somali, once a great champion, once _my_ great champion. One day, you might have had all this," he said, motioning around the room, indicating his mansion, "but you are too consumed with your hate. You have sunk lower than I even knew was possible, you are weak Somali…weak." He sneered. A yell erupted from Mali's throat and she smacked the pistol across his face, making him fall to the ground beside his desk. Anger and hate was tearing her from the inside out, Mali could barely feel anything else.

"Stop! You killed Yane! I'm here to avenge that!" She shouted.

"I didn't kill Yane, you did!" Finnick cradled his right eye where she had hit him, the other hand pointed accusingly at Mali, as he yelled at her. "You know it's true, deep down you do. You killed him because you weren't strong enough to protect yourself!" Spittle flew from his lips and a mad gleam glinted in his eye as he accused her.

"No! It's not true! He said I was strong! He trained me himself!"

"Apparently, he didn't tell you everything." Finnick slowly got up, rubbing his cheek, and picked up a data pad from his desk. "Let me show you something we picked up on our frequencies. After a few moments of fiddling on its bright screen, Yane's voice filled the room through the speakers, Finnick held the glass tablet as they both listened.

"…I know, it won't happen again, I was just upgrading my omni-tool, and for a while it was offline." Mali looked at the small grey square strapped to her wrist. It didn't make any sense, it hadn't even been working till after he'd died. A different voice now spoke, it was choppy with static, the person must be transmitting from very far away if it sounded that bad, she thought.

"Now, about the girl." The man said.

"Mali, what about her? I thought you called to berate me." Yane sounded a little guarded, as if he was trying to keep something away from this man's attention.

"Has she progressed any further?" Mali could hear Yane snort over the comm, he was laughing at her!

"Mali? Progress? Are you sure I'm the best you got? Cuz it's gonna take more than a miracle to even get her to add up one plus one. I'm pretty sure that she was dropped on her head as a baby," Yane scoffed, Mali could just picture him, his mouth twisted in a cruel smile, his eyes gleaming heartlessly. "She is stupid and senseless and a total failure. I seriously think that you should be thinking about new options." Yane's voice was cold. Finnick put down the data pad.

"We caught this transmission by accident, but I'm glad we did." Finnick's crafty eyes feigned empathy. Mali suddenly felt like rubber, her legs had gone weak, so she leaned on Finnick's desk for support. Tears formed in her eyes, but Mali didn't let them fall, determined to not let them show, but underneath her stony mask, her feeling swarmed like a bee hive. She tried to hide how much it had affected her, but how could Yane have said those things when he had said that he loved her? Was Finnick right, was she weak? And stupid? Yane obviously thought so, according to this transmission. She didn't know why Yane had said what he did, but she could think about that later. Right now, the clock was ticking fast, and she hadn't come all this way to exchange banter. "Get on your knees, Finnick." His eyebrows shot up into his hair, he was obviously surprised.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the most powerful man in the city!" He scoffed. "No one tells me what to do, least of all a street rat."

"Get down, or I'll shoot you where you stand." Mali threatened, motioned with her gun, reluctantly Finnick lowered himself onto his knees, his hands behind his head. Mali placed the gun to his temple, the barrel pressing tight to his skin. "I don't know why Yane said that, but I do know something. He took me in off the street, and clothed and fed me. He saved my life, and so I will be forever trying to repay that debt. You killed him, and so I'll start by killing you." Mali's heart beat fast, but her hand was steady, this man deserved it, he deserved every ounce of ammo she had to go straight through his brain, but yet, she hesitated. Something held her back from pulling the trigger. Was it sympathy, weakness? Mali had no time to ponder as a bright light flashed and the windows to her left imploded with showers of glass spraying inward, shredding the air.

The concussion of the grenade pushed her backward and into the air, amid the millions of rainbow shards surrounding her. Mali landed hard on her back, coughing and trying to regain her breath, her ears ringing from the sound, and a headache pulsing through her brain. Where had the flash-bang even come from? Thin black ropes appeared, like ones used for rock climbing, just outside the window, hanging from the roof above. Mali desperately searched the floor for her pistol, which had been blown out of her hand during the explosion. Chips of glass covered the floor, reflecting the morning light and shining into Mali's eyes, making it hard to see. Finally Mali saw its black handle amid the white if the glass, pushed up against a far corner. Finnick lay with his head down on the ground, his arms covering the sides of his face. She couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. Quickly, Mali pulled herself to her feet. Police officers dressed in the standard black field fatigues, were just starting to carefully slide down the ropes and into the room.

She ran at the first one before he could get his hands free of the rope to grab his gun. A swift punch to the abdomen and groin knocked him out for the count. She sprinted past the other windows and ran to the corner, picking up her gun. She turned and lifted it, but an officer she had not seen grabbed her wrists and twisted, making Mali gasp in pain and drop the gun, which he kicked away. Behind the man's shoulder Mali could see Finnick, who was carefully getting up, and making his way slowly across the room to the door, limping on one leg. Mali fumed with frustration, she shouldn't have hesitated when she'd had the chance. Officers were swarming in through the windows, too many to count, two of them stepped in front of Finnick, holding up their hand for him to stop. Mali only had this one last chance.

She kneed her attacker in the groin, and hit her head against his forehead, knocking him out. She dove for her gun, and on one knee, she raised it level with the back of Finnick's head. Officers rushed to apprehend her, but they were too late. Mali pulled the trigger, and the gun fired, she knew it was a true shot. Finnick turned his head at the sound of the commotion, and saw her kneeling behind the outstretched gun, saw her ice blue eyes shining with determination and hate, and that was the last he ever saw of Somali. She watched as Finnick's head jerked back with the impact, his eyes surprised, moving up to look at the hole between his eyes. And then he fell, and Mali lost sight of him in the mass of bodies as the police talked her and pinned her to the ground.

Black boots stepped up into her vision, and a female voice spoke from somewhere above Mali's head. "You have given us a lot of paperwork to do today, young lady, and I do not like paperwork."

"Then save yourself the trouble and let me go." Mali bit back. Her heart pounded within her chest, beating an uncontrollable rhythm." This man deserved to die." The woman above her laughed, Mali could see her feet inside her boots adjusting as the woman shifted her position.

"You've got nerve kid, I'll give you that. But you have proved too dangerous to let out of our sight." The boots turned to the left, and her voice spoke quietly to an officer standing beside her. Then the boots turned on their heels and walked away. Mali's head was squished roughly to the side, her cheek smashed against the floor. A needle was injected into her neck, and clear fluid was pumped into her blood stream. The last thing Mali saw before zonking out, was the millions and millions of shards of glass strewn about the floor looking like the billions of stars in the sky.

* * *

I

* * *

Mali awoke to a great pain in her back and neck. It was a deep ache, running from the base of her head, through her stiff shoulders, and down to her lower back. Her eyes felt puffy and crusty, and when she went to open them, the florescent lights made her brain scream in agony; Mali groaned and turned her eyes away. She tried to hold her arm up to shield the light, but it would not budge, she pulled and yanked but she could not move it. Panic started to rise up in her chest, but she formed it down and tried to remain calm. With her fingertips, Mali explored the surface of the table she was laying on. It was hard and smooth, and where her body heat could not reach, cold. Mali tried to move her legs as well, but they were immovable as well.

The hiss of a door opening alerted Mali to someone else's presence. She forced her eyes to cooperate and shoved them open. At first the light was blinding, piercing stings racked her brain but she forced herself to keep looking, and after a while, the pain receded to a dull throb. The first thing she noticed was that she was completely naked, only being covered by a blanket covering most of her body. All her gear was gone, taken who knows where, including Victoria and her chit. The second thing she noticed was the reason for her placid limbs, both her ankles and wrists were clinched to the table, which she discovered to be metal, by thick clamps attached to the sides.

A women walked in, dressed in black police attire. A basic cybernetic suite that offered maximum protection through shielding with minimum armor, recognizable by the small hexagon pattern of the flexible and skin-tight material. The woman had silky, long auburn hair, and light green eyes, which were focused on Mali with a stern, no-nonsense expression. She was in her early thirties, Mali guessed, from the slight smile and stress wrinkles around her eyes and cheeks. It looked like this woman had been having some late nights lately, from the dark circles under her eyes. She pulled up a basic metal chair and sat down near Mali's head; Mali craned her neck so she could look the woman in the eye.

The woman activated her omni-tool and opened a file on her arm, its small orange lettering scrolling down in the small sized screen. The woman's eyes scanned what Mali assumed to be her file and a report of what she had done. After a few moments she looked up and opened her mouth, but Mali interjected before she could speak. "Why am I naked?" Mali asked. The woman seemed to be confused at such a direct question, but answered it anyway.

"You were strip searched for any harmful material." The woman answered, her voice was careful and inquisitive. "It says here," she indicated her omni-tool, "that you are responsible for the deaths of thirty-six men, one of them being one of the most powerful men in this city. If I had not been at the scene of the crime I would not believe this report." Mali recognized her voice as the one from Finnick's office.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"What I want to know is, who are you?" The woman replied.

"No one you would know." Mali retorted, "Just a street rat from the gutter." The woman skeptically looked at her, not believing what she heard.

"I am Officer Alexandra Clair, and I am the peacekeeper of this city." She looked at Mali, who started blankly back.

"Is that supposed to impress me or something?" Mali asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have no idea what a peacekeeper is." Alexandra was clearly irritated when she did not get the reaction she was hoping for. She stood up from her chair and slowly paced the room.

"It doesn't matter what I am, what matters right now is what you are. Let's get down to business." She started.

"I thought we _were_ doing business." Mali enjoyed annoying her, it was one of the only perks she had at the moment, and also the only entertainment. Officer Clair raised up a hand and stopped pacing, frustrated.

"This isn't a joke, little girl. You think killing thirty-six men and causing thirty-four thousand credits worth of property damage is funny?" She walked over to where Mali was laying and stood over her, looking down at her. "You think being a murderer is worth laughing about?"

"I'm not a murderer!" Mali burst out, she hadn't meant to, but it had come out anyway.

"You're not?" Alexandra quipped, "Because we have tons of evidence proving that you are, in fact, a murderer. The only thing we don't have is motive. So enlighten me, tell me why you did it." She sat back down and waited expectantly. Mali weighed her options. This woman had an open character, which Mali respected, but did she dare explain her actions? Despite what she had said, she did know what the peacekeeper was. This Alexandra Clair person was the head of the entire police force in the city. Yane had told her once, that if she ever did meet the peacekeeper, to keep her eyes down and have a low profile. Well, Mali thought, too late for that.

But despite what she had heard about this woman, she liked her. Mali trusted in her good character judgment, and she believed that this Alexandra woman was a good person, but however Mali felt, she couldn't trust this woman, it was just too personal. "I'm not going to tell you why I did it, just know that he deserved to die." Mali said. It was all she _could_ say. Alexandra rubbed both her temples, frustrated. When had her job gotten so complicated? She wondered. She took a deep breath, and then released it, helping to lessen her tightening shoulders.

She stood leaned in close to the mysterious girl laying before her. The girl's red and blonde hair fanned around her head, her big blue eyes peering up at her. She didn't look like the average killers she was used to dealing with. Despite this girl's rough edges, she didn't strike her as someone who was guilty of murder, if anything she was only guilty of being left on the streets to try and survive. But what she had done was inexcusable, and Alexandra had to do her duty as peacekeeper. "I need a name, girl." Alexandra forcefully demanded, "I'm done playing games with you." Mali looked up at the pretty officer standing over her, and saw the seriousness in her eyes. For once, Mali answered, feeling compelled.

"Somali." She said quietly.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." The officer chided. She continued, "I didn't just come here to get information" Officer Clair righted herself and sat back down in her folding chair. "You have been in a drug induced sleep for two days since I picked you up. We brought you here, took a blood DNA test, and came up with nothing. You were strip searched and laid in here." She looked straight into Mali's eyes, "the court has judged you guilty, and sentenced you to death."

"What?!" Mali acclaimed, surprise and dread taking ahold of her. "They can't do that, I'm a human being! Isn't this like, illegal or something?" Alexandra was grim, her hands knotted together in her lap.

"You are a special case Somali. Your DNA scan showed nothing. Nothing! It's like you don't exist!" She stood from her chair and threw up her hands. "Even a street rat gets scanned when it is born, at the hospital or at an orphanage before being abandoned. For some reason, you weren't! So the court has no record of you. There is nothing!"

"How does that justify me being put to death though?" Mali asked.

"It doesn't. That's what I'm trying to figure out. It all seems highly suspicious, but the courts aren't talking, not even to the peacekeeper. The mayor signed off the papers this morning." Mali closed herself off from the world for a moment, holding the tears inside. She was going to die, and there was nothing that would stop it. Despair touched her thoughts, weaving its dark coils through her till it reached her heart. But Mali pushed them out, determined to face this head on, with all the fight she had left in her, they could take her life, but not her spirit, of that she was sure. She opened her long closed eyes and turned her head to look at the peacekeeper, who had silently taken her seat again, and was staring at Mali.

"How long do I have?" Mali's voice was soft and quavering, but clear.

"You are scheduled for tomorrow morning, by firing squad." Mali nodded and turned her head to the ceiling. Alexandra picked herself up and walked herself to the door, were she hesitated. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, she could do no more.

"Will it hurt? " Mali turned her head and stared at her back, which she could tell was quivering. Officer Clair grimaced, not trusting herself to answer and walked out, leaving Mali alone, the door clamping shut with a hiss behind her. That was answer enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Citadel_

The messenger scurried down the packed halls of the human embassy in the Presidium, heading for Ambassador Udina's office. The small parcel he carried blinked red with its urgency, spurring him on to greater efforts. He finally reached the balcony outside the office, and he paused to straighten his uniform before pressing the buzzer next to the sliding glass doors. After a small delay, Udina came to the door, his usual scowl on his face. The man was in his late forties or early fifties, his hair showing gray in its receding hair line. The messenger held out the parcel for Udina to see, "An urgent message has come for you from transmissions, sir." Udina took the package without handing the messenger a tip, and closed the doors. His office was small but spacious, and neatly kept. White carpet cautioned the floor, while light blue paint decorated the walls. His desk was off to the side, near a rectangular window showing the residential gardens far below the Presidium. It was smooth alienite, and made of all one piece, having a smooth top and then curving gracefully downward to form two legs. A computer sat on the flat surface, as well as a few data pads.

Udina sighed and sank into his cautioned whit chair behind his desk, and opened the parcel. Did his work ever stop, he thought, as he unraveled the packaging. Ever since he had taken a council seat, the work was endless. He unwrapped the small brown package, inside was a small wrapped object, with a small card underneath it. He pulled out the card and read the small print scribbled across its glossy surface: _It is done. Here is the the artifact—YU._ Donnel Udina looked at the mysterious package with new scrutiny. His finger hovered over the wrapped lump, but a small beep at his computer captured his attention. He touched the orange computer screen, the message blinked urgent. He sighed, placing the recorder of to the side for later, and opened up the message. His eyes slowly scanned the dull formal greetings and sentences that always graced the first paragraph but as he progressed further into the brief message, his eye read at a frantic pace, soaking up the information.

Quickly he pressed the comm that lay next to his computer, "Janis, call an emergency meeting of the council immediately, this is urgent!" he dashed from his chair and out of his office, not waiting for her reply.

* * *

I

* * *

The council room was in uproar, voices filled the room with disbelief and concern. Spartecies clicked his mandibles in distaste, he had always disliked loud noise. Next to him, and to his left, the asari Velatrace stroked her head crests, deep in thought, how she could think with such noise was beyond him. On his left Councilor Udina stood, and raised his hands for silence. Spartecies shook his head at Udina's expression of satisfaction as the crowd obeyed his command and quieted down. He was getting to power hungry for Spartecies taste.

"There is no solid evidence that has been presented that confirms the existence of a reaper." Udina spoke. "They were eradicated by Commander Shepard and the galaxy's armies ten years ago, they are completely gone. There is no need for worry, everything is fine." Spartecies could see some of the people's heads nodding in the crowd, drinking in every word. Trianna, the salarian council member stood up as well, standing from her seat on the farthest left of the long table where the four of them sat.

"Do we not learn from our mistakes?" The question split the air like a whip uncoiling for the first time, its snap resounding through the vast room. Every ear was trained onto her next words as she continued. "Udina, you sound exactly as we sounded fourteen years ago, when Commander Shepard stood before us demanding us to believe in a legend. A tall tale, we said, a story. There wasn't enough evidence to support his claims, we turned away. And it almost eradicated us all. Do not be so quick as to disbelieve the impossible, for we have come to understand that it _is_ possible." Udina stood outraged, shamed in front of the embassies and other council members.

More outraged voices filled the room as the embassies broke out in uproar, once again set into argument with one another. Spartacies leaned back in his chair, trying not to cringe. Above his head Trianna and Udina shouted insults at each other. Spartecies watched as their poor witness, a young man, hunched himself over in a corner from the noise, Spartacies didn't blame him.

With a sudden movement Valatrice unfolded herself from her seat and stood, addressing the whole room. The noise quickly dissipated as the well-respected councilor stood. "There isn't enough evidence to support this claim of a rouge reaper traveling in space, but there isn't any evidence supporting that there isn't either, as members of this council, Trianna, Udina, Spartacies and I will discuss this matter. Rest assured that you are all in good hands, council dismissed." Her voice held the weight of someone used to having her wishes met, and she was not disappointed. Soon, the room was empty except for the four council. Beside the turian, Udina sat down with an angry huff.

Leaning down to the comm in front of her seat Valatrice spoke quietly into its speaker. "Carstle." Valatrice called her secretary, "file a release for Shepard in his holding cell in C-sec. See to it that he is brought up here."

"Yes ma'am." Came the curt reply. Valatrice sighed, and sat back down, rubbing her temples. "Come forward, Corwin." The young man returned to his place, front and center. "Tell us exactly what you saw, again please." The man sighed and pulled out a data pack from his weapons pack on his back.

"I bring before the council all the accumulative research that the station I was serving on has discovered. I hesitated to mention it due to the embassies presence. But now I give it to you to do what you will with it." He handed to Valatrice the data pad, which she placed to one side. Spartecies caught Udina looking at the data pad next to him with interest; his hand twitched, like he wanted to pick it up.

"Tell us again, how the station was destroyed, and how you alone escaped the destruction of your station?" Trianna asked.

"Out of nowhere, a reaper ship blasted into our orbit path and boarded our station. Our warning systems never picked up anything, they just appeared! The intruders were all yargh, as far as I could tell. How they have reaper tech, I don't know. But they killed everyone and destroyed everything, it was a massacre! I assume that they were after our research, and so did my commander. It was he that ordered me to abandon my squad to retrieve the data pad, and to get it into your hands, even at the cost of mine own life. As soon as I had left my squad, they were ambushed and killed. I alone traveled and retrieved the data pad, which had all of the stations research recorded into it. Then I fought my way to an escape pod and ejected out of the station before it exploded. I logged into FTL travel before the other ship could follow, in so doing I lost them. Then I just lived in the pod for a week while it set a course for the citadel, and now I am here. I am surprised that you haven't heard of the research stations destruction until now." He stood there nervously, in the at-ease position.

"Where was the station?" Spartecies inquired.

"On the ridge of the Terminus galaxy, orbiting the planet Need. It was a station that was researching a mass relay's energy conduction. It was also home to two-hundred civilians as well as the one-hundred person staff and the fifty-five officers in charge of the security. I was one of the latter." He paused, and then continued, "My wife and daughter were killed." The soldier looked at the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Thank you, Officer Corwin, you have been much help." Valatrice answered. She picked up the data pad and handed it to an assistant "Get that to Research, see what they can make of it." The assistant nodded and got up.

"Why don't we take a look at it first—just to make sure it is what he says—I could do it if you like?" Udina offered. Valatrice gave him a withering look.

"You know as well as I do all their fancy scientist gibberish will mean nothing to us, we will have the experts' analyze this and tell us what it means." Udina sat back into his chair, openly put out. The assistant ran out, almost running into into Captain Bailey, who was holding Commander Shepard by the arm, in a kind of restraint hold. Bailey obviously looked uncomfortable treating the hero of the galaxy like a criminal, he had a grimace on his face. Spartacies nodded to him, and Captain Bailey returned the nod, they had worked together on several missions before Spartecies was a politician and Bailey a C-sec officer.

Captain Bailey led Shepard into the council room, and placed him before the remaining councilors. Udina scowled at Shepard, clearly displeased with seeing his least favorite person on the Citadel. Commander Jacob Shepard was the Alliance's greatest accomplishment and also their greatest disgrace that they had ever known, as well as the first human Spectre ever to be instated. With only a small crew of trusted officers and friends, Commander Shepard had single-handedly saved the galaxy from the reaper threat ten years ago. He alone had activated the Crucible, a prothean inspired defense system and had destroyed the enemy fleet, almost dying in the process. Now, ten years later, with no galaxy to save, Shepard had fallen into deep alcohol abuse and violent tendencies, brought on by deep scarring from the war. Just the other night he had almost killed a man in a bar because he accidentally spilled his drink on him, which was why he had been undergoing his hangover in a C-sec cell instead of at his apartment.

Just turned thirty-four, this young man had experienced much more combat than any of the aged admirals that populated the top offices of the human military force, the Alliance. Well-muscled and fit from combat, he had semi-short caramel blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Right now, he was wearing a dark shirt and pants to match, that had dark splatters of blood on the collar from his previously bleeding nose. He had deep bags under his eyes and his hair was unkempt from restless sleep. Despite his unruly appearance, the Spectre stood tall and proud in front of the council.

"Shepard," Valatrice nodded, "may I introduce you to Lieutenant Corwin, recently promoted to Captain." Corwin looked up at the council with shock. Shepard nodded to Corwin, but did not smile or shake his hand.

"Why did you call me up here?" Shepard's strong voice echoed through the many seats that circled around the councils table. "Don't think that I need your help, because I won take it. I thought I had made it clear last time we met that I don't need any therapy." He looked mostly at Valatrice while he said this, glaring. Valatrice sighed, not trying to hide her annoyance with Shepard's behavior.

"We did not call you here to bicker with you, Shepard, we all know your views perfectly well." Trianna picked up where Valatrice had left off.

"You are here because of your personal knowledge of the reapers. Can you identify this ship as one of them?" Shepard's omni-tool activated around his arm as a picture Corwin had took was streamed into its display screen. The picture was dark and fuzzy, and the large hulk of a ship too difficult to make out. Shepard shook his head and returned his gaze to the three councilors seated slightly above him.

"I can't tell, the picture quality is very low. My best guess is a giant space bunny with floppy ears and a carrot in its mouth." He sniggered. Beside him Captain Bailey rolled his eyes. Things would never change with this guy, Bailey thought.

"I see that we are in need of a further investigation," Valatrice said, ignoring Shepard sarcastic comment, "We will put together a team to go." All the councilors stood from their seats.

"Good!" Shepard praised, "I was just starting to get sick of this place! When should I lift off with the Normandy?" he asked. All the councilors looked at one another, and broke down into laughter, clearly enjoying Shepard's confused expression.

"You think after the last ten years of taking your arrogant behavior we are just going to let you fly off on an important mission?" Udina sputtered between gasps for fresh air. "No way Shepard, you are grounded, we are taking the Normandy away." He continued.

"What?!" Shepard asked, disbelieving, "you can't! She's my heart and soul!" His wild eyes took in the four councilors. Valatrice straightened from her bent over position.

"Last night was the last straw, Shepard, we are suspending your status as Spectre until further notice. You are going to be sent to Thessia, to train the new N7 prerequisites at the ICT Academy, which will do you some good. Captain Corwin will accompany you, acting as your assistant and also, our informant on your behavior. We need the old Shepard back, we cannot afford to lose him." Jacob was shocked, they were taking his wings away? How could they! They couldn't do that! His spirit rose in fury, and her opened his mouth to object, but Valatrice's pitying expression stopped him. She pitied him? That was one thing he did not want.

"As the council wishes." Was his forced reply, taking the form of the formal Spectre address. Turning he exited their room, fury boiling just beneath a carefully controlled surface.


	8. Chapter 8

They came for her the next morning, cold and silent. The door hissed open and Officer Clair and two others entered the room. She stood by the doorway as the other two undid her restraints. Mali shivered in her clothes, they had given them back to her a while ago; it was hard to tell time without her omni-tool and the zero windows in her cell. Despite her misgivings about VIs, Mali missed Victoria's company, she hoped she was ok. A familiar weight hung in her pocket, which Mali discovered to be her lucky credit chit. She clutched it in her fist reassuringly as she was led from her cell.

She was in a long white hall, doors to other prison cells lined both sides of the hallway, and Mali discovered that from the outside they were see through. She could see in to the other rooms, which in most cases, were empty. Officer Clair led them down past the many doors and out of the hallway, into a bigger room filled with desks and computers. The place was like a bee hive, people flitting from one place to another, getting through their busy schedules. At the desks, officers were busy filling out reports, drinking coffee, and socializing with their neighbors.

As Mali passed, many of them looked up with curiosity, finally getting a look at the girl who had stirred up so much commotion in the last couple of days. The officer pushed her from behind, and she picked up her lagging pace. They passed to the opposite side and turned a corner out of sight. They were traveling down the front entrance, Mali realized. The big metal door that lay at the end of the hall must be the front door. She vainly strained against her bonds as they headed to a door on the left, turning her head to face the daylight streaming in through the windows next to the main entrance. She was poked and prodded through, losing sight of the golden light. Nausea churned her stomach like a pot of boiling water, sweat glistened on her brow. They had entered a plain white room, shaped as a cube, it was empty except for the four officers already inside, each of them holding a rifle.

Mali quavered at the sight, stumbling with fright she almost fell to the ground, but Officer Clair grabbed her arm at the last minute and hoisted her to her feet again. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and they both stared into them, hers full of pain, but resolution, and Mali's full of primeval terror, like an animal looking down the throat of her predator. If it hadn't been for Alexandra supporting her weight, Mali doubted that she could have walked on her own. Together, they walked to the far wall, for a moment facing the gun men together. But then Alexandra left her, and Mali stood alone, facing the four men who were to kill her.

Her pulse hammered in her temple and her heart rocked and bashed her chest like an Earthquake. Her teeth were clamped together in a grim line, her jaw muscles aching from the action. Her hands were clamped into fists at her side, in one she gripped her credit, which had gone clammy long before. She refused to let her knees buckle as the men prepared their rifles, checking the thermals and sights. Officer Clair looked helplessly on, watching the small girl opposite her tremble with fear, knowing that she had to give the order, she had to do her duty. She did not want to, yet she knew every moment she delayed was another moment of torture for Mali.

A man approached Mali with a ruff burlap sack in his hand, but Mali shook her head in refusal, she would not cover her head like a coward; it seemed scarier to have one's head covered than not, she thought, imagining the suffocation. The man shrugged and retreated, taking his place back in line. They stood motionless, waiting for their orders. All the muscles in Mali's body stood tense, clamped together by her fear. She breathed heavily out of her mouth, as if she had just ran a mile. Her eyes landed on Officer Clair's. They were tortured with internal struggle, as she fought against her moral judgment with her duty. Mali could see the self-hate taking root in the older woman's heart, she did not want her to blame herself for her what she was about to do, Mali thought.

Gathering her depleting strength and courage, Mali straightened herself from the slight crouch she had been in, and took a deep breath. She wanted to face her death like Yane did, with resolution and peace about the future. She looked directly at Officer Clair, and pulled her lips into a reassuring smile that she did not feel. "Do it peacekeeper. It's ok." Her voice came out clear and strong, despite the lightning panic within that threatened to take hold of her at any minute and turn her into a crazed animal of fear. Officer Clair looked away, hiding her face from the untold horror to come. She raised her arm, and the men's guns went up, their barrels pointed at her chest like accusing fingers. Mali watched the down ward sweeping motion of Alexandra's arm as it finalized her death sentence. She closed her eyes, breathing hard and fast. She filled her thoughts with Yane's smile and his warm embrace, I will be with you soon, she thought.

A loud BANG spilt the air, and Mali's muscles spasemed instinctively, expecting to feel bullets penetrate her anatomy, but the pain never came. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise, taking in what was going on. The sound had not come from the guns as she had previously imagined, but the door to the room had been slammed open in the haste of the intruder. Three figures fully clothed in N7 onyx battle armor were storming into the room, assault rifles and pistols held at the ready. The four officers who had been about to kill her whirled around in surprise, crouching down defensively with their guns pointed at the mysterious assailants. For a moment, it looked like the two opposing sides would start firing at one another, until Officer Clair strode out between them, holding her hands up for peace.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded, turning to the three men who had burst into the room. Behind the men, people from the offices outside were crowding the hallway, trying to get a peek at the action. The man in the front, obviously the leader, slowly straightened to his full height, which made him taller than the fierce woman below him, and lowered the point of his rifle to the ground, the other two taking his neutral posture as well. The men behind the peacekeeper slightly relaxed at their show of peace, and they too lowered their weapons, abet a bit less than the other group.

The leader motioned to Mali, behind everyone, who had collapsed against the wall in relief of not being shot. "We come for the girl, on the order of the ICT."

"The ICT? What business does it have with her?" Officer Clair asked, surprised. The lead man activated his omni-tool and prepared to sync his with hers.

"May I?" he asked motioning to her own omni-tool, which had lit up. Clair nodded and lowered her defense wall, and he sent her a document, which popped up on her screen. Below on her arm, Alexandra could see the official ICT seal with a note under it:

_To who it may concern, _

_ These men are under orders to take the girl, Somali, under custody and bring her to our headquarters on Thessia. They have our full support and reserves at will, whomever obstructs their mission with be held and tried for misconduct. Thank you for your full cooperation, and rest assured that she will be reprimanded for her actions. _

Clair looked up from her screen, the note explained everything she needed to know, nut not everything she wanted to know. She closed her omni-tool and looked up at the commanding officer of the little N7 troop, he had the nerve to wink at her. Wink at her! She snorted with disgust, all N7 men were the same, too cocky for their own britches. He only smiled at her blow off, a mischievous glint in his eye, he was pretty impressed with this fiery red head in front of him. "I do not see any reason to detain you from your mission any longer, gentlemen." She started, the N7's started to smile, "However, I find it necessary to accompany you to Thessia, where I will confront the board myself with this." Their smiles turned into frowns, and the other two men turned to their leader.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, ma'am." He said.

"Why not?" She asked. "The letter didn't say anything about coming along, besides I am the peacekeeper of this city, I can do anything I deem necessary." The man was at a loss when confronted with her passionate words, he just gave his companions a blank look.

"Well I guess." He relented. He was glad that his helmet covered his face, or everyone would have seen him grinning with amusement. "Get prepared, we leave within the hour." Officer Clair turned around and walked up to Mali, who was still in a daze. She gently pulled her to her feet, and anyone with eyes and a brain could tell that she was relived for the girl. She guided her out the door, and through the throng of bystanders outside the room, the N7 soldiers following close behind. For better or for worse, Officer Clair wasn't about to let this helpless girl out of her sight for a long time yet.

* * *

I

* * *

An hour and a half later, Mali was led outside the station into the striking sunlight, the fresh air hitting her lungs like a punch to the face. She gulped massive amounts of it through her mouth, tasting its sweetness she hadn't thought that she would ever breathe it again. It was a relatively cloudy day, but to Mali the light was blinding, she had never been so far up above the smog. Walking in front of her was the mysterious leader of the small group, and the other two walked close behind her, making sure she didn't try any escapes. The leader looked over his shoulder and yelled "Would'ya hurry it up back there? We got a schedule to keep!" Behind all of them, Officer Clair was lugging a huge duffle bag full of her belongings, which she was dragging behind her tiredly.

"Well if you were any sort of _gentleman_," she stressed the word, "you would help me!" She shouted back. The man waved threw his hands into the air.

"Women!" He groaned. Trudging back to where she was lagging behind, he picked up her duffle bag and stalked to the front again. "Why do they always have to pack so bloody much?" he asked his comrades, who snickered in reply. Mali herself felt a smile creep upon her lips. After Mali had been taken from the room, Alexandra had led her to a back room, where all of Mali's things had been stored. She ordered her to put all of her things into the backpack she had been handed, and then Officer Clair had left, going to do some packing of her own. Mali would have strapped on her omni-tool right then and their but one of the three N7's had quietly entered and watched as she gathered belongings. It had only taken her a few minutes to get ready, and when she came out with the small bag it had been taken from her and slung onto one of their backs.

It had been Officer Clair who had taken all the time. While everyone else had been lounging awkwardly in the front entrance hallway, she had been bustling back and forth, seeing to the last minute details of her departure. The whole time Mali started at the door into which was the room where she had almost been killed. One of the men had offered her a plate of food but she had denied it, still nauseated from her encounter with death.

Finally, the men had just simply pulled Alexandra from the office and told her they were leaving right then, with or without her. So with a final goodbye from her co-workers they had set off, Mali was glad to leave the horrid building. The lead man walked up to a shuttle that was parked around the bend behind some trees from the police building. She stared at the small group of trees, they were so tall! One of the men misinterpreted her expression of awe and bent down to her ear and said "Don't be so impressed, wait till you see the real ship!" he said, meaning the shuttle. Mali felt drawn to the trees, as if they were calling her to walk under their towering branches. As the men loaded the luggage, Mali quietly slipped away from the group and wandered over to the trees. Behind her she could here another argument rising up between the captain and Alexandra.

As Mali approached the towering plant, the branches above her danced in the wind to some silent music that Mali, couldn't hear, the leaves shivering in the wind. The trunk swayed ever so slightly in a graceful rhythm, rocking back and forth, balanced on its deeply set roots. Mali leaned against its coarse bark, enjoying its sturdy feel, and listened to the peaceful sound of the leaves whispering secrets to one another. She drank in the rich scent of the wood, something she had never smelled before. The whole thing was positively awe-inspiring to Mali. She could feel the ancientness radiating off the beast, she decided she liked this tree, it calmed the boiling emotions within her, like a balm for a stinging cut.

Shouts of alarm filled the air as the company realized that she was no longer amongst them, she could hear the captain berating himself for his stupidity. Mali snuggled closer to the wizened creature, knowing she would be separated from her friend very soon. Soon she could hear crunching behind her, and great arms wrapped around her shoulders. The officer picked her up and carried her back to the shuttle, Mali reached out to the tree, a tear trickling down her cheek as she was separated. She did not fully understand what she was feeling, but she knew for certain that she did not want to leave the tree.

The man trudged up the small embankment to the shuttle, where Alexandra and the captain tensely paced. When they saw them coming, they ran over, both giving Mali a shrewd look. By this time, Mali was bawling like a baby, the stress of almost being killed pressing and the shock of her predicament finally taking hold. The captain and the two other men looked on confused, standing awkwardly as they watched Mali cry, they didn't know how to handle a crying girl. They had been expecting to save a half-crazy felon when they burst into that room, instead they had found a small girl almost half dead from shock. Officer Clair rolled her eyes at the men, and gathered Mali into a comforting hug.

The captain, who revealed that his name was Niles, ushered them all into shuttle, with a tired sweep of his hand. The pilot waved them in, and over the intercom told them to buckle up. The doors slid shut with a hiss. Officer Clair sat next to the calmed down Mali, and helped her strap herself in, as she had never been aboard this type of ship. The powerful engines and thrusters were fired up, and the sizable ship lifted off the ground. Through the small porthole window Mali could see the ground beneath her melt away, the thrusters buffeting the trees into a wild dance.

They ascended quickly, and soon Mali could see them approaching the atmosphere. The thrusters increased to FTL speeds and the ship broke from the orbiting planet. Mali gasped as she saw Earth from space for the first time. The planet was an amazing blue and green, the blue covering most of the planet. Mali knew what those where: "oceans," she whispered. The large orb rotated silently in front of her, looking serine and beautiful, the water below shimmering in the sun's light, reveling nothing of the pain and cruelty Mali had experienced on its surface in her short fifteen years of life. The shuttle changed course and Earth was lost from view as the ship turned away.

A great ship hovered just above the curve of the planet, ghosting silently on two main thrusters jutting out the back. Designed for speed, the STS Nova was a light craft, having only one main turret and only two smaller ones beside it. They hung just underneath the main body of the spaceship which was oval ending in a sharp fin point. It looked much like the main handle and body of a mechanical screwdriver, plus a cannon and a shark fin. The shuttle snugly circled the spaceship once, and then the pilot maneuvered it through an opening hanger door near the bottom of the ship, and then they were in.

The shuttle flew into a small landing pad, was powered down, and everyone disembarked. As soon as Mali set her feet on the landing deck, vibrations shook the soles of her boots. A low hum filled the air and walls as the main two thrusters of the Nova were powered on, and the ship glided away from Earth. Niles and the other two men, Burt and Daniel, all piled out after her, all taking their helmets off. Mali instantly recognized Niles's face as the man she had seen at the ICT recruitment stall in the marketplace. "You!" She exclaimed. "I know you!"

Niles laughed a hearty laugh and tucked his helmet in the crook of his shoulder, putting his hand on her shoulder with his other one. "I was wondering when you would recognize me!" He gave Mali a sly wink, "that's how I knew we rescued the right girl, because the first time I saw you, I thought: I never want to tango with this girl! And boy! After seeing what you did to those guys over the surveillance tapes, I sure was right!" Mali smiled, but she didn't feel it inside, those men didn't deserve what she had done to them, they had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she had killed them. All she had wanted was Finnick.

"You two know each other?" Alexandra asked, her eyes switching from Niles's to Mali's faces over and over again.

"Not as well as you think," Mali explained, "Niles's tried to make me sign up for the N7 program about two and a half weeks ago while I was doing grocery shopping," Mali paused and looked down at her shackles, "before I did all this." Those last words hung heavily in the air, and everyone stared around awkwardly, until Niles tried to break the silence.

"Well, much good it did you, because you're in the program now." He joked.

"What?" Mali asked, "I never signed up for the program, how am I in it?" Niles looked at his omni-tool, confused, and then pointed to a file that glowed on the screen.

"Someone must have signed you up, because it's all right here. Your name, age, signature...everything." he looked up at her confused face, "Don't worry, we will all have a meeting to fill you in after you've gotten a chance to settle in, say, in an hour or so?" Mali nodded, and Niles smiled. "Good, I'll have Burt show you to your room, and then stay till after the debriefing. I've got to get this piece of junk movin' before Christmas." With that he turned and climbed up the stairs that were behind him, disappearing into the network of the ship.

"This way, please." Burt motioned them to follow him off the landing pad and up the stairs Niles had just used. While they had been talking, Daniel had gotten their bags from the Kodiak and had slung them onto his shoulders. Burt went first, with Mali going second, and then Clair and Daniel following behind. Burt led them through many cramped hallways, steadily taking them higher and higher through the ship.

Most everything around them was made of either a metal alloy or some type of plastic material that ranged from soft to hard depending on what it was used for. The interior of the ship was quite bright and cheerful—a pleasant surprise for Mali. She had always imagined space ships to be dreary and cold inside, but this plucky vessel showed her different. People dressed in Alliance uniforms were constantly squeezing past them in the confined hallways, and they passed many rooms where Mali saw them manning their stations by computers. Bright lights lit the passageways and rooms to a comfortable degree, and every once in a while they would pass a porthole window that would show the shimmering stars outside.

Burt led them to the crew's courters, which Mali estimated to be at the back of the main deck, which was the mess hall and recreational activity rooms. They were shown through a circular door that opened by separating into three different pieces that withdrew into the two walls and floor. Inside was a small room crammed with two bunks, which had only a few feet of space between them. A small round window looked out at the stars from between the beds on the wall. Burt backed out of their room to free some space, saying as he went, "make yourself comfortable, I'll come back and get you in about forty-five minutes for the meeting." Officer Clair nodded and he walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

Mali sat down on the left bed, making room for Officer Clair to hustle about, setting things up. Underneath the window was a small bedside table that connected the two beds together like a bridge, on which she placed Mali's bag, to be dealt with later. Upon careful scrutiny, Alexandra found that if she pressed on the wall opposite the footboard, a small door would pop open to reveal a small cupboard, which could be used as a makeshift closet. She stuffed her duffle into hers, and then Mali's backpack into the wall at the foot of Mali's bed. Then, she sat down on the opposite bed, relaxing against the wall. Mali was tense in the silence, she knew Officer Clair would ask her questions that she didn't know if she wanted to answer.

"Can you take my cuffs off?" Mali asked, raising her wrists. Alexandra activated her omni-tool and the restraints vanished.

"Only for a while, the law says you must be cuffed until pardoned of offences by some judging body of some sort." Mali rubbed her wrists with her hands, getting the blood flowing again. Alexandra watched Mali with interest, puzzling over things in her head. Mali was sure that she would hear of them later, but for now, Clair kept them to herself. Officer Clair leaned back against the headboard and sighed, letting her muscles relax. Mali shifted toward the window, looking out at the passing stars, but every once in a while she stole a glance at her. Gradually, her breathing became slow and even, and her eyes stopped wandering underneath their lids.

Quietly, as not to disturb her, Mali got up from her cot and tip-toed to the end of bed, near the closet with her stuff in it. She stole another glance at the peacekeeper—still no change. The sound of her own excited breathing filled the room as Mali leaned over her crossed legs, and with her fingertips, pressed down on the wall. She cringed as the door opened with a slight pop, and she whipped her head around. But the officer was as stoic as ever, her chest rising and falling to her own snoring. Mali's backpack had been stuffed into the tight space, upside down, the buckles trailing off the edge of the closet into open space, making small clacking noises.

Carefully, she pulled at the backpack, lifting it from its mold. The material slightly crinkled as she carried it over to her own bed, leaving the closet door open. She unzipped the biggest pocket, and quietly rustled around through the contents, keeping one eye on the officer the whole time. Finally, her hand found the small hard square it was looking for, and Mali withdrew her omni-tool. She let the bag fall back on the bed as she strapped the watch-like chip to her wrist again, and basked in the glory of its familiarity. She clenched her fist, and the omni-tool pieced itself around her arm with its usual cheery glow, the silver light brightening the otherwise dark room.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm painfully. "Ah ha! I knew it!" Alexandra said triumphantly, "I knew your omni-tool was only self-activating!" Mali tried to yank her throbbing arm out of the woman's iron grip.

"Let me go!" Instinctively, she shut down her omni-tool before Alexandra could hack it from hers. "I thought you were asleep!" Mali sat accusingly, glaring at the triumphantly smiling officer. Alexandra watched as her opportunity of finding out more about this girl disappeared with the omni-tool's silvery light, and she puckered her lips in irritation. As she pulled the omni-tool off of Mali's wrist, she answered.

"If you don't remember, I'm a trained cop! And you are like, sixteen; I think I can outsmart you when I want to." Mali's temper rose as Alexandra poked fun at her, her eyes flashed a dangerous ice blue. "Besides," she continued, oblivious to the steaming teenager in front of her, "I took drama in high school." She activated Mali's cuffs again and sat back against the wall. Mali was still angry at what she had said, and so she turned away from Alexandra's direct gaze. "I don't get you, Mali. Why did you do it?" She asked, now all seriousness. Mali didn't answer, she kept her eyes away from Alexandra's face.

"You are like no one I have ever met," She mused, going on as if Mali wasn't in the room, "no criminal record, no DNA analysis, you come out of nowhere. And then you show that you have had high training in combat, but lack basic skills like working with technology. It just amazes me to no end—a girl who doesn't hesitate to kill thirty men—yet cries over seeing a tree. How did you get your training? Why did you submit yourself—knowingly—to a possible lifetime sentence in prison, with so much life ahead of you? What drove you to use such extremes?" All her questions drudged up the deep pain that she had pushed deep inside her, it felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

Officer Clair saw her expression of pain and leaned in, concerned. "Are you ok? You look like you're gonna hurl." Mali felt sticky bile rise in her throat, threatening to fill her mouth. She got up and rushed out the door, running through hallways in a panic. Luckily the men's bathroom wasn't far from their room, and without a second thought, Mali turned into it. Her eyes locked on to the toilet, and she rushed to its edge, vomiting into it. As she was sick, she started crying, the violent actions of her body scaring her. She was helpless as it had a mind of its own—not obeying her frantic commands to stop. Sweat studded her face and her teeth chattered from nervous energy, her hands shaking uncontrollably; her mind was a blur of thoughts and emotions, and her stomach had climbed its way to her throat, seizing like a fish out of water.

As time passed and her sickness abating, Mali wiped her mouth and leaned against the cool wall that stood close to the toilet. She groaned and turned her face upward, closing her eyes. The bathroom was dark and quiet, with nobody else in there. Mali felt the weight of her own guilt pressing down on the silence around her. She just wanted the pain to end, to stop controlling her life, but she had let too much of it into her soul. It perforated through everything that made her who she was, and had changed—no—_twisted_ her until she no longer knew how to love or be happy. Her darkness sapped everything she had; her strength, her love of life, everything, and it scared Mali to death.

The bathroom door hissed open, and Mali looked up, expecting to see Officer Clair, but it was Burt instead. He saw her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes but he didn't say anything, instead, motioning her over. Mali stood up and brushed herself off, conscious of her disheveled appearance, and walked up to him. "Time for the conference, I understand I am to lead you there." He said. She nodded and silently, he turned and exited. He led her further down the hall into an elevator that took them to the bridge. A giant hologram of the Milky Way shimmered in the middle of an oval table set in the middle of the bridge. A big padded seat was set at the head of the table—the captains seat—which was empty. Besides this there was a few people working on the sides of the room, their eyes glued to their computer screens, and a pilot concentrating on the switchboards in front of him.

To the left of the elevator was another door that led into the conference, or war, room. The inside was darker than the bridge, and Mali had to squint to see anything. Six or seven chairs were placed around a circular table, four of them occupied. Burt guided her to a chair and then sat down beside her; across from her, Officer Clair made eye contact with her, but did not say anything. At the head of the table saw a man Mali hadn't met yet; sitting on his right was Niles, on his left, Daniel, and then Officer Clair. The new member turned from where he had been talking to Niles, and smiled at her. "Welcome to my ship, I am Captain Reid." Mali nodded in return;-

"Nice to meet you, I am Somali." Captain Reid looked to be in about his forties; he had short greying hair that was once brown, and hazel eye. He was strong and fit for his age, but Mali could tell he would probably be retiring from the Alliance soon. He wore his blue officer's uniform and he had a small cap tucked under one hand; Mali could tell he was a rule follower.

"I have heard so much about you, I am very impressed." He smiled again, showing whit straight teeth. "Finnick was not a much-beloved character to the government, you did Earth a favor by dealing with him." Mali was taken aback, this man was actually glad she had killed him. Officer Clair frowned at Captain Reid's comment.

"What she did was wrong, Captain, you shouldn't encourage her to think different!" Alexandra interjected. "Killing a man is against the law!" Niles stepped in before things could get any more heated, shooting a look at Alexandra.

"Why don't we get down to business, eh?" The Captain and Clair shot daggers at each other, but he otherwise relented. Niles continued, turning to the smiling Mali, "As you know, we are bound for Thessia, where the headquarters of the ICT are. When we get there, you are to be taken before the board of members and will be questioned."

"How do they know about me? Why do they want to see me?" Mali asked.

"Well for one thing, you have been signed up to enter the program for a few weeks now, so they have your information." Mali shook her head, baffled.

"It just doesn't add up, there are too many unknowns. I wasn't even the one to sign myself up! You were there when I refused, Niles! I never went back!" Mali was tired of unraveling her own life, she didn't like not knowing things. Niles pulled up her information on his omni-tool and fed it into the tables system, six glowing files appeared in front of everyone on the glass-like table's surface. She watched Burt as he opened to the first page by flicking open the "cover." Mali did the same, and was surprised to see that it worked for her to, however, it meant nothing as she couldn't read. Then Niles started to read it out loud:

Name: Somali Avon

Age: 15

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Weight: 130 IB

Mali was confused for a second, she didn't have a last name—she'd never had a last name—Yane had used his for the file: Avon. She didn't like other people staring at her information, especially a stranger like Captain Reid. She stood up; "If there is nothing else to say, than I think we are through." Everyone else nodded and stood as well, most exiting through the door, only Mali and Officer Clair remaining. After a time, Clair broke the awkward silence between them.

"So, you're fifteen?" She ventured.

"Yah." Mali answered, not elaborating.

"Oh." Clair said, blankly. Mali smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

During the days that followed, Mali took advantage of all the new tech that surrounded her and was always asking questions to the crew, who were too happy to oblige an awestruck little girl, puffing out their chests with pride. Whenever this happened, whomever was chaperoning her, usually Captain Clair, would roll their eyes as they settled down for a long, boring lecture. Niles took it upon himself to give Mali a few N7 pointers for her upcoming training. So once a day right before lunch she would meet him in the gym for practice. This was Alexandra's favorite time, watching Niles get beat up by a little girl.

The first day Niles had started with hand to hand combat, trusting his skills to hold him in the fight. But in the first few seconds, he was shown that hand-to-hand was Mali's field of expertise. She dodged and moved like he was swimming through molasses, always one step ahead of him. Whoever had trained her must have been freak of nature, Niles thought as he was thrown to his butt for the fourth time that day. The next day they worked on marksmanship, which he was pleased to see she was lacking in. Word soon passed around the ship of the little girl's skill, and soon many of the burley crewmen were lined up to test their might against hers. The first time officer Clair had been concerned for her, almost forbidding Mali to do it, but the poor man was knocked out cold before he could say "Momma". After that, she just couldn't stop Mali from her nightly matches, and she even found herself enjoying them once in a while. The trip was scheduled to take about a week, so they had plenty of time.

Mali, on the other hand, felt claustrophobic on the tiny ship, always feeling pressed in by all the people. She had never been living in such close quarters with so many people at once, and the stress of it sometimes overwhelmed her. As their trip started to draw to a close, Mali started to get restless in her sleep, every night having nightmares about one thing or another. She tried to not let it show, but Officer Clair had noticed the growing bags under her eyes. This night, Friday; her last night on the ship, was no different.

_Mali ran down the corridor of the ship, following the screams of pain. She had to find out where they were coming from. The halls were empty of the usual crew walking about. I wonder where they all are? Mali thought. The woman's cries became louder, and more frequent, cresting into a nonstop wail of agony. Mali picked up her speed, she had to help this lady. She turned a corner, and behind some glass, was the woman she was looking for. Mali could not see her face, for it was turned away, but she could see her body rippling with pain. The woman was pale and weak, and very thin from not eating. The woman's stomach bulged with the unmistakable curve of pregnancy; she's giving birth! Mali thought. But something was obviously wrong. _

_Blood surrounded the mother, soaking her thin hospital gown and the table and floor surrounding her. Doctors rushed to and fro, checking monitors, yelling frantically. Mali became partially aware of a dark man standing silently next to her—watching the woman as well—his face obscured by shadow. "We're losing her!" The woman let out an anguished groan and then lay as still as if she were dead. The monitor gave one last miserable beep. "She's as good as dead, we can do nothing more—but we can still save the baby, prepare for a C-section!" The doctor ordered. _

_Mali watched in horror as they brought s scalpel to the woman's stomach, slicing into it. She felt nausea rise in her throat as blood spurted from the slice, dripping down onto the floor. They were cutting open a woman alive. The woman's body shuddered with agony as they cut into her, then her heart gave out—she had lost too much blood. The man beside her turned away, covering his mouth, at least I'm not the only one, Mali thought. As the slit was pried open, blue light suffused the room, pouring out of the womb. Doctors and nurses alike pulled back in fear of the shimmering light. The man next to Mali laughed with triumph, and overcoming his nausea and disregarding the rules of sterilization, he ran into the hospital room. Where the doctors and nurses had failed, he boldly stepped forward next to the operation table. _

_Disregarding the corpse, he reached inside her with both hands, going up to his forearms into her womb. When his arms lifted, they were thickly covered with blood, staining his white sleeves. In his hands, he held a small, bloody baby; it was glowing with blue light—emanating from within. As the man lifted the baby above his head, the blue swirls danced around the baby, pulsing to the rhythm of its newly beating heart. The baby wailed as the man held it aloft, kicking its little feet; it opened its eyes, and Mali could see its disks glowing silver. He wrapped the baby in a small blanket and nestled the small morsel into the crook of his arm, and turned around, leaving the mother where she lay._

Mali gasped as she sat up in bed, the thin sheet sweat soaked around her. Her stringy hair fell limp around her shoulders as she fought for air, sucking loudly. Her eyes bulged with fear as her head became dizzy with the rapid beat of her breath, she couldn't get enough. It was like her lungs could not soak up the oxygen, for no matter how she tried, she always felt short of breath. Images of her nightmare flashed through her brain, making her hyperventilate even more. Her hands clutched the covers beside her. Her mind was a whirlwind of fear and desperation; she cried out into the dark room.

Suddenly Alexandra was there, wrapping her arms around Mali, somehow pulling her onto her lap. She rubbed her back and whispered "shhhh" as Mali continued to hyperventilate and sob, Officer Clair calming her whenever her muscles would seize up uncontrollably. "I—don't—I don't—," Mali tried to talk, but her jaw would not listen.

"It's ok, don't say anything." Alexandra hugged her closer, feeling protective of this girl. She didn't know when, but this girl had weaseled her way into the woman's affections. Over the short week of being with her, Alexandra had come to feel protective of Mali, whether it had been watching her ask all those questions, or watching her fight—or just talking with her—she didn't know, but she couldn't deny this girl comfort when she needed it. Soon, under Officer Clair's calming embrace, Mali calmed down from her initial fright. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alexandra asked. Mali shook her head, so Officer Clair just continued to rub her back.

Mali felt embarrassed at showing so much fear to this brave woman, but she couldn't help it. For some reason, seeing that man in her dream had unnerved her—deeply. She settled her head against Alexandra's collar bone, and yawned. Clair leaned back till she was comfortably situated with a pillow between her and the wall behind her. She watched the stars go pass through the porthole window until she felt her eyes get tired, and then she fell asleep, cradling the snoring Mali in her arms.

* * *

I

* * *

The next morning both were awoken by blaring ship alarms and the sounds of shouts and running feet; Officer Clair bolted into action, pulling the stunned Mali to her feet. The floor underneath them rocked and shook. She pulled both their packs from the storage unit and strapped Mali's to her back, then they ran out into the hall. "What's going on?" Mali shouted, as they ran down the hall, Clair leading. They were slammed into the wall of the hallway as the Nova tipped precariously to one side; Alexandra gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Mali picked herself up, wasting no time, and pulled Alexandra to her feet. They continued to run till they got to the elevator, which they road to the bridge. They stepped out into utter chaos. Crew were scrambling around the room, attacking their computers with a vengeance. Captain Reid was standing next to the pilot, shouting orders, spittle flying from his mouth.

Through the great viewport at the front, Mali could see a planet, almost the size and resemblance of Earth, but with a lot more land then water. It looked serine and proud, slowly orbiting around its sun. "That's Thessia." Niles said, he calmly walked up to both of them amid the surrounding chaos.

"What's going on?" Mali asked.

"I don't know, but by the look of things it's something big." Niles answered. Just then Captain Reid stalked up to them.

"There is a small fleet of ships after us at the moment." He said. He was trying to maintain his composure but Mali could tell he was losing things fast. "I've been trying to radio Thessia, but they have blocked transmissions. Those ships look like short range yargh fighters. They started attacking us the moment we decreased from FTL speeds. I don't know where their mother ship is." Suddenly even more alarms flashed across the bridge, and the pilot called for Captain Reid. They all crowded around the pilot's seat. On his switchboards, sensors and computers alike were going crazy, jittering and jumping around, scrambling their own data. "What's going on?" Captain Reid demanded.

"I don't know, sir. The only time I've ever seen this is the time…" The pilot never finished his sentence. Straight out in front of them, jumping out of its FTL speeds, a ship appeared out of nowhere. It was a dark black color, and Mali got the chills from just looking at it. The thing had six great long legs that protruded from an oval-shaped body, it reminded Mali of an octopus she had seen once in a sushi bar. It was enormous in size, its largest tentacle over four-hundred feet long; it could have fit the Nova easily twenty times over in its massive body. "A reaper destroyer." The pilot breathed. It glided silently toward them, its massive cannons locked on to their position.

Captain Reid looked away from the massive ship for just one moment. "Our only chance is to get that transmissions working and radio Thessia for help. If they could send their armada we might survive; but I cannot go, I must stay here to guide the ship." He looked at Niles, Alexandra, and Somali. "You three must do it, I will stall as long as I can." Alexandra looked hopelessly at the captain, Niles frowned.

"We can't. We don't know how to fix it." She said. Niles looked down at his feet. Mali smiled.

"I KNOW HOW!" She piped up, "Crewman Thompson showed me how!" All their faces lifted, and Niles affectionately mussed her hair.

"I knew all of those boring questions would pay off." He laughed. "Alright, you'll fix it and I'll cover your back."

"As will I." Alexandra butted in, cocking her pistol. Niles gave the woman a sly look and pulled his assault rifle from his back.

"What'cha planning to kill with that thing? A mosquito?" he teased as he showed off his much bigger gun. Alexandra couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go!" Mali said, and took off to the elevator. They quickly reached the lower levels of the ship, were the transmission boards were located. As they traveled, the rocking became more frequent; and Captain Reid's voices entered the intercom:

"Brace yourselves! We are being boarded!"

"We need to hurry!" Mali exclaimed, and they pushed themselves faster. Mali rounded a corner, only to hear a shot, and then she felt excruciating pain in her stomach. Alexandra yelled and rushed forward, Niles raised his gun and shot the intruder. Mali was in a daze, she pulled her hand away from her abdomen; it was covered in blood. She staggered and would have fallen but Officer Clair caught her and placed her on the floor. Mali convulsed with pain, her back arching.

"Is there anything you can do?" Officer Clair yelled to Niles over the rocking and crashing of the ship, pressing her hand to Mail's stomach. Below her, Mali was quickly losing blood, a small pool of it was forming next to her. Niles handed her a small package; wrapped in cellophane was a red, Jell-O type liquid, squooshing when he passed it to her.

"Its medi-gel, it's all I've got. It will staunch the bleeding for a while, but we need to get her to a doctor."

"No!" Mali said weakly, "We need to save the ship!" She gripped Alexandra's arm. Clair opened the cellophane and ripped Mali's shirt open; it was no time for modesty. Underneath was a bullet hole the size of a quarter; Alexandra gasped and Niles winced. Blood was pouring out of the wound like a waterfall, scarlet against the pale skin of her stomach. Alexandra applied the medi-gel over the bullet hole, and sighed with relief as it staunched the flowing blood to a trickle. Alexandra helped Mali up, who leaned on her for support. "We are almost there, we can do it!" Both adults nodded, but Niles stepped in front of them.

"From now on I'll take point. Mali—watch Alexandra's six." Mali nodded and they moved off, but as they passed the imposter she couldn't help but stair at his profile; it was the strangest alien she'd ever seen. It lay there, its blue blood pooling beside it, an ugly mustard yellow color. It had red horns sticking out of its massive skull, and beady, red eyes. Its maw reminded Mali of a closed rose, it opened up into three parts, with teeth lining the outside of each 'petal.' Its body was naturally armored and scaled, its vital organs well protected from its thick skin, a shot gun was laying at his side.

"I was lucky." Mali said, staring down at the massive thing.

"Yes, most people don't confront a yargh and live to tell the tale." Niles threw over his shoulder. "Their strength is equal to that of a krogan, though they are less known to the general public." They passed the body and at the end of the hall Mali bade them to turn left into a little room off to the side, almost unnoticeable. Inside was a small table with a large hard drive sticking out from its placement in the wall; on the desk a few transmission comms sat, ready for use. Officer Thompson lay dead, leaning across the hard drive from where the yargh hat shot him. Mali fought back a sob that threatened to come out as she caught sight of him. Niles pulled the man off the hard drive and looked at Mali expectantly.

Alexandra carried her over within easy reach of the hard drive and Mali inspected the wiring with a trained eye. "With some re-wiring, I think I could patch us through, just not to the asari global council—it's to jammed. It'll have to be something closer…" Mali fiddled with the wire's a bit. Niles took a position next to the door, guarding it; Alexandra continued to support Mali's weight. "There—I found an open terminal in an office at the ICT!" Mali exclaimed, but her voice was drowned out by the roar of a yargh charging through the door. Alexandra pushed Mali behind the hard drive, Mali screamed as pain erupted from her bullet wound, her shirt starting to be stained with new blood.

"Stay there!" Alexandra hissed, and then she bounded forward, drawing her pistol, to help Niles. Both were pushed to the edge as countless yargh tried to charge through the door. The piles of bodies grew as Niles and Alexandra worked together, felling them one by one. It was if they had rehearsed it, Mali thought, they looked like they were dancing. Their guns fired in unison as, together, they felled the last yargh. They dropped their weapons to their sides, exhausted, and smiled at each other, panting. Alexandra looked to Mali and gave her one of her rare smiles, Niles gave her a thumbs up.

She was just about to crawl from her hiding space when suddenly a yargh came from nowhere and charged their unprotected backs. Both were struck from the back, stunned, and fell to the ground. Mali screamed into her arm, biting down on it hard to keep from being heard. Alexandra and Niles lay on the floor, motionless, their hands slack around their guns. Get up! Get up! Mali screamed in her head, but they didn't move a muscle. The conquering yargh looked around the silent room, looking for others; Mali could smell the creatures rank breath from where she hid behind the hard drive.

The yargh was either incredibly stupid, or hurried, because he only took a quick glance before picking up the two officers and dragging them out like they were children. Mali pulled herself along the floor by her hands, leaving a blood trail behind her. She gripped Alexandra's pistol and pulled her head out the door, but the yargh was gone. Mali could do nothing; and her only friends in the world were gone—captured by the enemy. She pulled herself back inside, holding in a sob, she had a job to finish.

Painfully she pulled herself up into the vacant chair in front of the table with the transmission comms. She pulled the closest one to her and pressed the button; beside her the hard drive sparked and hummed into action—she would only have a few minutes before it over heated. She spoke into her comm, nearly blacking out from the waves of pain emanating from her torso. "he—hello?" She asked into the mic, weakly. "This is the STS Nova in Thessian space! Mayday, Mayday! Does anyone copy?" Only static from the other side; Mali almost sobbed from tiredness; she tried one more time. "I repeat, Mayday! We are being attacked by a reaper! This is the STS Nova speaking in Thessian space! Is anyone—," Suddenly there was a crackle through the speaker and a female voice answered. Mali almost collapsed from relief. Huge shudders were now racking the Nova's frame, Mali had to hold onto her seat to avoid being thrown out of her chair.

"Hello? Hello!" The voice answered. Even over the speaker with the static, it was soft and smooth, speaking English with a slight accent.

"Hello!" Mali bellowed into the mic. "My ship is being attacked by a reaper just outside your planet. Help!"

"What?!" The voice exclaimed. Mali heard fingers typing across a keyboard; she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I SAID…our ship is being attacked by a REAPER! COMPREND-AE ASARI-AE?" She yelled into the speaker. She saw blackness at the edge of her vision, she looked over at the hard drive, it was turning cherry red with excursion—she didn't have much time. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. "Two of my friends have just been kidnapped—she amended her statement—adultnapped, by a herd of screaming yargh, and a reaper ship is pulling us in to its tentacle-thingies! If you don't believe me lock on to our location. We are at—"She stole a glance at the small monitor to the side, "65.22.34" she heard a few clicks as the asari at the other end entered them in, Mali restrained herself from screaming at her to hurry up. Then an audible gasp sounded through the static.

"By the goddess!" The woman exhaled, "you _are_ telling the truth."

"Well Yah!" Mali huffed, "would I lie about something like this?!" She rolled her eyes as she said this, but then felt embarrassed when she realized the person on the other end couldn't see her. "Alert the ICT fleet right now! Wait, you are at the ICT Headquarters...right?"

"Yes, I will notify them immediately." The asari said curtly. Mali could feel her strength waning and her eyes dimming.

"Notify? Notify?" Mali snorted, "You better be screaming your head off lady—because I'm about to black out."

"Black out? I am unfamiliar with this Earth term..." the asari asked. Mali could hear her hands furiously working the keys. Mali gripped her stomach and let out an involuntary groan that registered into the mic; she realized she probably had only seconds. She could feel her jeans becoming wet with her own blood as the medi-gel started to lose its healing powers.

"Listen…" Mali was desperately close to losing it, but she had to hold on just a little bit longer. "Look for my friends…save them." She groaned again, this time louder.

"No! Hold on! Don't fall asleep! Stay focused on my voice!" The asari shouted through the mic. Mali had a weird urge to laugh, it bubbled up from deep inside her and burst out; making her little body shake. "Why are you laughing?" The asari demanded. "This is not the time!"

"Fall asleep! Haha! Fall asleep!" Mali continued to laugh hysterically. "Lady, I was shot with a shot gun, there is no possible way that I could fall asleep right now!" She looked down at her wound, it was spurting blood. Outside the hull, Mali could hear the yargh fighters engaging their turrets, the ICT fleet must have come, Mali thought. She heard a thud behind her and yelled in surprise as a yargh stepped into the transmissions room. She was pulled from her chair by her armpits, and the yargh started to drag her away. Screaming in pain, Mali lunged for Alexandra's pistol from where she had laid it on the table. From the speaker, the asari was shouting.

"What's going on? Soldier, report your status!" In one swift motion Mali twisted behind her and shot the yargh with deadly aim right between his eyes. He stood there, shocked for a second, before the bright red eyes rolled back into his horns and he fell to the side, dead. Mali groaned from where she lay on the ground, her scattered eyes taking in her blood soaked shirt.

"I didn't know I had so much blood in me." Mali said to no one in particular. In the speaker, she could hear the asari yelling things, but they didn't register in her brain. Mali laid back onto the ground, clutching the pistol in her hand in case another yargh decided to make a grab at her. Outside, the fighting had stopped, and Mali heard the elevators gears in motion far away down the hall. Her eyes closed; and she surrendered to painless unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Mali awoke to the shrill beat of the heartbeat monitor. It cut through the fog in her brain and was gradually waking her up, she thought it sounded annoying, she wanted someone to turn it off. Her eyes felt crusty and dry, and her tongue felt swollen to twice its size. She groaned and turned her face away from the bright light above her, she had a mental flashback to her jail cell, in which she had awoken in a similar manner.

She opened her eyes and gasped; she was in a hospital room—the anapestic smell clogging her nostrils. The white walls hurt her eyes, the simple room felt like it was closing in on her, suffocating her. The heartbeat monitor's beeping rapidly increased; Mali started hyperventilating, she looked for Officer Clair, but then she remembered. Hot tears swelled her eyes as panic gripped her; somehow the hospital was bringing back terrible feelings, like half-lived shadows of memories long forgotten. A nurse rushed into the room, a dark purple asari in a white dress and apron, coming to the call of the monitor.

By this time Mali—despite the pain from her middle—has sat up in her bed and was lurching with pain, her eyes roaming the room restlessly for threats. The nurse turned her back to Mali, then came with a syringe filled with clear liquid in her gloved hand. In a panic, Mali slapped the syringe from the nurses' hands, it cracked down on the linoleum floor and the liquid splattered in a small puddle. Mali had to get out of the hospital, _now_. The nurse tried to hold her down on the bed, but Mali overpowered her and knocked her onto the ground.

She twisted out of the bed, and her bare feet connected with the white tile. She wore a thin, white cybernetic gown that read her vitals, thick gauze was wrapped around her middle, and Mali could see a thin spot of blood through it where her exertions had partially ripped open her wound. She hopped over the unconscious asari, and rushed through the door of her room, glad to be out. As she entered the hall, shouts of alarm filled the hallway as doctors and other nurses—human and asari alike—noticed the escapee. Mali dashed passed them all, hopping into an elevator before anyone could react; finding and pressing the lobby button once she was in.

The doors opened and Mali rushed out into the busy mayhem. People were being carried in on stretchers, or being pushed in wheelchairs. Doctors, nurses and civilians alike scurried through the terminal going one way or another and bumping into everyone else. Through the stairwell window, Mali could see security guards running down the stairs. She pushed into the large crowd and headed for the giant double glass doors that were the entrance; the noise overwhelmed her ears. She _had_ to get out!

As she cleared the exit, she was caught up in the wonderful abundance of green vegetation that grew outside—in fact all around—the Thessian hospital. A brief panorama reviled that the plants and tress continued as far as the eye could see, lining the walkways and filling every nook and cranny that wasn't occupied with something else. She turned away from the hospital, and ran down the wide walk away from it. She really didn't have a plan, but she needed to know what had happened to the ship—and her friends. She painfully made her way to the ICT Councilmen building. She followed the signs that had the recognizable seal of the ICT plastered to their surface, and eventually she found it, after much backtracking and getting lost. It was surprisingly close to the hospital; it rose about twenty-three stories high—relatively short compared to the other buildings—and was white alienite on the outside.

The huge emblem of the ICT hung above the door, a circle with a phoenix engulfed in its own flame spreading its wings inside, the wing tips touching the edge of the circle. Inside, the air was cool, a relief from the sweltering heat outside, and it was quite fancy for an office building. Old fashioned brass light holders lit the room, adding a charming glow to the golden tile and engraved walls. All the furniture was polished wood, of what tree Mali couldn't say, but it was dark in color.

She ran to the elevator that was past a reception desk, ignoring the shocked asari behind it. She punched the button next to the label: 'Council Room,' hoping it was the right one and that people would be there. The doors swiftly opened after a pause, and she stepped out into a quiet hallway. Down the hall to the right, were two, huge, oaken doors engraved with swirls and designs Mali couldn't distinguish. She walked up to it, her bare feet making soft slapping noises on the tile; the doors towered above her, intimidating her. Taking a deep breath, she pushed through, and into the council room.

The first thing that hit her was the noise. A large circular table, hollow in the middle, sat in the middle of the round room, glossy smooth from being polished. Around it sat many adults, maybe thirty or forty, all dressed in Alliance blue. It was a council of mostly humans, but a few asari, turians, and one salarian mixed in as well. Some were standing up and shouting, while others sat and brooded in their chairs. At the loud creek of the opening doors, all their heads turned and glanced her way; but then their gazes stayed trained on her as they saw her. She held her chin high as she walked forward, suddenly aware of her hospital dress and crazy hair. She resisted the urge to touch her face, to check the condition of her eye make-up. A spot of blood had worked its way past the gauze, slightly staining a bit of her dress red.

She stopped when she was close enough, and looked all of them in their stern faces. One asari caught her eye, the woman was not like the others, despite being part of the council, Mali could tell that she was not like them—less calculating and cold—more worried, or angry, by the blaze in her eyes. "I was on the Nova." Mali plainly stated, "I want to know what happened to the ship." There was a shocked silence in the group of people—they weren't used to being treated this way. Mali tried again: "What was the fate of my ship?" She asked. Finally, a human woman answered her with a sneer.

"Who are you to treat us this way? You cannot barge your way in, then expect to gain answers!" The lady had brown hair tightly forced back into a bun, pulling her forehead way back from its natural position. Mali cringed as she looked at the strained hair follicles, she felt sorry for this woman's hair. She had a beaked nose, and brown eyes, accompanied by very pale skin. Mali felt anger rise within her, she was tired of not having answers.

"I demand to know!" She commanded. "My name is Somali Avon; you are the people that dragged me across the galaxy to get me here to this planet, only to be attacked by a reaper—whatever that is. So I think I deserve some explanations, people!" She looked them all in their faces, some did not meet her eyes. A man stood up from where he had been sitting. By the way the others moved, like getting out of his was so he could speak, told Mali that he was the one in charge. He had short grey hair, and a big nose. Bushy eyebrows over hanged, small sparkling eyes. They were clear and friendly, unlike most of the eyes she had seen in this room. It was a welcome sight to Mali.

"My name is Admiral Henry Dickens, I am in charge of ITC academy her on Thessia. Please, sit down before you hurt yourself again." Mali looked at a vacant seat in front of her, but it did not look as appealing as standing, no matter how it hurt.

"I think I'll stand." She retorted. A few chuckles rippled through the forty odd adults.

"Very well." Dickens amended, he sat back down, along with all the others. It was quite unnerving for Mali, standing in an almost see-through dress while forty strangers stared at her. "Your ship, and most of its crew were saved, mostly impart to you." He said. Mali paid the complement no mind, everyone on board would have done the same thing as her.

"And my two fr—companions?" Mali amended that statement. She braced for the worst, but when it came it was like a punch to the stomach.

"Taken captive aboard the enemy ship, I'm afraid." The commander didn't sugar-coat things, it wasn't his style. Mali's face twisted in pain as her heart was clutched by an icy hand, she pressed a hand to her chest, trying to relive the pain.

"Oh," was all she could get out. The company looked uncomfortably around the room, averting their gazes as a single tear trickled down her cheek, unused to seeing others mourn—except the asari. The anger had disappeared from her eyes, replaced by pity. Mali stood straight when she saw the pity, her pride getting the better of her. She would not let them see her cry.

"I don't want to burden you with any more information right now, in your weakened state, what you need is rest." Dickens said.

"No!" Mali accused, "finish what you have to say!" She stood defiantly ignoring the growing pain of her abdomen.

"You were attacked by a reaper destroyer. It is a smaller vessel than an actual reaper, but still a formidable threat. When we engaged it with our ships, it escaped via FTL speeds and we lost it."

"What is a reaper, exactly?" Mali asked, confused.

"They are a force older than the protheans, and were responsible for wiping them out. They are half-mechanical-half-organic beings that used to reside on the outskirts of dark space, the spaces between galaxies. Their bodies are like the ship you saw, that's where the mechanical part comes in, but they are fully thinking, fully feeling entities bent on destroying all galaxy life. They were supposed to have been all killed when they came to destroy us, but apparently we were wrong, because one showed up a week ago chasing you."

"A week ago?" Mali asked.

"Yes, you've been in and out of critical care for a week. You had lost so much blood that we thought you weren't going to make it, but you did, and then we kept you out while you were recuperating—that is—until you decided to get up and ruin all of that." Mali was starting to feel a bit weak, the chair was starting to look like a good option now. She sank gratefully into its embrace. "Can you tell us exactly what happened on the ship?" He asked.

"I woke up to the ship rocking and shaking that morning, and the alarms flashing and blaring," She recalled. "Me and Officer Clair, the peacekeeper of New Chicago, ran to the bridge to see what was going on. That's when I saw the reaper ship; it was huge! It had six tentacles and two huge red eyes that stared right into me." She shuddered, around the table, the mood fell into freezing temperatures. "Captain Reid said our only hope was if we could contact Thessia, but Officer Thompson had died, and no one else knew how to work the transitions, except me because he had taught me. So Officer Clair, Niles, an N7 solider, and I took the elevator to the cargo bay, where the transmission room was. On the way there, I was shot by a yargh with a shotgun." An audible gasp sounded from the adults around the table, inside, Mali felt slightly pleased at their evident awe. The only one who didn't show any emotion was the asari woman, and that horrid bun lady whom the plaque in front of her desk read "Abbara Finch".

"They slapped some medi-gel on me, and we continued on, but while I was rewiring the hard drive, both of them were taken by some invading yargh." Mali's throat caught, and she had to stop for a second to regain her composure. "I found an open transmission in one of your offices, and hoping for the best, I connected and radioed in. Thankfully someone answered and I got the message through, but while I was talking, a yargh came in and dragged me from my chair. At this point I was almost blacking out, so before that happened I shot him before I lost consciousness. Then I woke up in the hospital and came here." As she had continued with her story, she became more and more dramatic with her gestures and voice, until she had the audience rapped with attention. Mentally she gave herself a pat on the back, she should tell stories for a living, she thought.

"Well," Dickens leaned back in his chair, "that _is_ a story. Thank you." Mali nodded in return, her eyes drooped with tiredness. "I think you'd be surprised to find out the person you radioed is right in this room." Mali sat up and looked around, looking at all the faces, she hoped with all her heart that it hadn't been Ms. Finch. Now _that_ would depressing! "It was Dr. Liara T'soni." Mali looked for the corresponding nameplate and was surprised to see the asari that had caught her attention with those angry eyes sitting behind it, a bit smugly. Mali looked her in the eyes; light blue meeting light blue.

"Thanks." Was all she said; T'soni nodded in return.

"Now we will return to the matter of you breaking out of the hospital." Dickens brought up. "I'm getting a lot of notifications on my omni just about now, and I have a feeling they are about you." He slightly smiled. These people aren't half-bad, when you get to know them, Mali thought, they are all just military personal. The teen smiled, embarrassed about her behavior, but also panic started to run its course through her stomach.

"I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't stand it in there, please don't send me back." Mali responded. "Besides, they tried to subdue me, and anyone who knows me knows that I don't like being caged in." Dickens stroked the stubble on his beard, and thought for a moment.

"Well, since you and Dr. T'soni have already been acquainted with one another, you will stay with her for the weekend; until we can get you settled in the dorms for your pre N7 training." The doctor opened her mouth to protest but Admiral Dickens raised his hand, "There is nowhere else for her to stay." He said.

"What about my friends?! They are being held captive!" Mali demanded, her naturally suspicious attitude of people coming into play. "Or have you already forgotten about them?" Her voice broke with pain and accusation. Ms. Finch raised her voice over Mali's, sneering at Mali's hopelessness.

"Until we know where it is, we can do nothing to help those operatives. They will just have to sit tight and endure any mistreatment until we can locate them. And even then, we might not engage the target, this provides a valuable research opportunity." Mali's mouth hung open in shock, offended.

"Don't you have any feelings or compassion?" Mali spat into her face, "Those _operatives _are my friends! If you think I'm just going to sit tight while they are in danger, well, you've got another thing coming." She stood up, cringing as her wound was stretched in two different directions, and slapped her hands on the table. "They've saved my life many a time, I will not disrespect that. They wouldn't sit here like a bunch of fat people if I was in danger." The adults rustled with agitation at her insult; some murmuring to their neighbors darkly. Mali felt like she was on a role, she continued; "I bet none of you even know what I'm talking about—honor—because you are all backstabbing power-hungry politicians. I come in here, and you are arguing about the next election, when there is a _reaper_ threat just outside your door! You are dishonoring your own academy by your frivolous activity; I am no expert, but I would say you guys are just a bunch of useless cr—"Dickens slammed his palm onto the polished table top, making Mali start with surprise.

"That is enough! This council is dismissed. Somali, you will stay after." His brow was creased with fury, his eyes were dark and unreadable. Mali felt a twinge of fear for this massive man; he was easily three times as big as her. As the council members save Dr. T'soni and Dickens filed out of the room, Mali played out her defense plan in her head, waiting for the commander to make the first move. The doctor quietly sat where she was, leaned back and swiveling back in forth in her chair, as she observed the commander. When the room was finally clear of all the others, he began. Mali sat in her chair, defiantly staring into his eyes, refusing to look down. For the longest time he said nothing; but Mali could tell he was sizing her up.

"That was the worst act of insubordinance I have ever seen." He said.

"I'm sorry," Mali fake apologized, "but I'm not one of your soldiers, and am not bound by the rules that they are." Dickens's eyes grew dark again with anger, Mali noticed that his nostrils flared when he was angry.

"I'm sorry," He mimicked her, "but I seem to remember that us 'fat people' are responsible for saving your butt back on Earth." Mali didn't have a comeback for this, so when she didn't answer, he continued. "What you deserve is a good spanking, because that's what you're acting like—a spoiled brat. NONE of us ever get what we want, but you're the only one that makes a fuss about it. Niles is my nephew! Do you think that I want to leave him on a reaper ship?! Because I don't, but right now we don't have a choice." Mali was silent in shock; Admiral Dickens looked at her face—straight into her eyes. "I don't think that an orphan like you could understand the connections between family members." That comment stung Mali's heart; far deeper than the commander had intended it to go. It burned a little black hole deep through her, like a small ember still red-hot. "I expect to never again see that kind of attitude ever displayed in that manner; understood?"

Mali gritted her teeth in defiance, at that moment she hated him more than anyone else in the world. "I take your silence as affirmation,' he said, "You are dismissed." Mali's temper was roaring like a furnace as she followed the doctor from the room. In the elevator down to the lobby; it was deathly quiet between them, Mali seething with anger, and the doctor deep in thought. She followed the blue asari out into the bright sunshine, and trailed behind her as they walked. Gradually, Mali calmed down; although she was still angry; and became aware of their surroundings. The doctor had led them back to the hospital, and they were currently walking down the path up to its front double doors.

Mali stopped in her tracks like a stubborn mule; and started shaking her head when the asari looked back. "I'm not going in there!" She said. Dr. T'soni could see how Mali's legs had started to slightly shake, and nodded her head.

"I will just be a second, I'm going in to sign you out and get your things." She started to again walk to the hospital's doors, but then turned back around. "Don't go anywhere." She added. Then she turned and disappeared into the throng of people inside. Mali got as far away from the hospital as she could, while still being considered "close by." As she looked around, a bright pink flower caught her attention. It stood at about waist height close to the edge of the stone path, with a thick bright green stem, and a bell shape to its seven delicate petals. Mali stepped up to it, mesmerized by its beauty.

With the tips of her fingers Mali brushed the closest petal, it felt soft and pliable, yet sturdy and waxy at the same time; it was a mystery beyond her understanding. She leaned in and inhaled its heavy fragrance. A joy she had no name for sprung up inside her as she admired the beauties of the fauna, it flit through her, alighting a path through the mountains of pain and dark she kept inside. Someone cleared their throat and she turned to see Ms. Finch standing behind her. Mali's happiness melted away, and she swore that the flower behind her slightly withered at the severe woman's presence.

"Quite a display you gave in the council room, Somali." The woman scorned and laughed, her laugh was high pitched and whimsical, positively annoying to Mali's ears. She just wanted to punch the woman right in the face, then and there; but a hand was placed on her shoulder, restraining her. "Careful," Ms. Finch waved a finger as she noticed her tightening fist, "we wouldn't want to do that, now would we?" She sneered.

"If I was you, Ms. Finch, I would be the careful one." Dr. T'soni's voice rang out clear and strong, "Pushing this girl over the edge might not be the wisest decision." Ms. Finch looked at the asari standing next to, and slightly behind Mali. Her mouth curled in distaste at the alien, and she turned and walked away, sneering at them over her shoulder. Mali hid a laugh and smile as the doctor showed her up.

"Wow," Mali said, "you certainly showed her!" They started walking back the way they had come, over her shoulder, the asari slung Mali's backpack.

"Defending you does not mean that I disagreed with Abbara. I do not think that your outburst at the council was a wise decision." She said. Mali watched the doctor with interest, it wasn't very often she got to trade conversation with an alien. Dr. Liara T'soni's skin was mostly light blue in color, her lips were a dull grey. Mali noticed that around her eyes, the doctor had a strange pattern of a few dots, almost like freckles, that were scattered underneath her eyes. She wanted to know what they were, but she thought it might be rude. Mali had to take one and a half steps for every one of the doctors.

On Thessia there wasn't any smog, as far as Mali could see. That's why, when the sun started to set, Mali stood and stared. To her it looked like the blue sky was on fire, the blue scourged by the red. The sun was like a bursting bomb, lighting everything it touched with a red gleam. The sidewalk under her feet turned a rosy color, her white hospital gown became tinged with red as well. The sunlight painted her face with golden streams, making her eyes glow from the light. Above the far reaches of the sun's rays, the sky was a deep purple, the stars already peeking through the daylight. It was the most beautiful thing Mali had ever seen. Her eye became huge, trying to take it all in at once, she breathed deep, tasting the sunlight on her tongue, it was warm and sweet—like honey.

When Dr. T'soni realized Mali was not following her anymore, she turned to chide her, but stopped when she saw her face; in it, was pure happiness and peace. In the few hours she had known this kid, she had seen, and sensed, many emotions from her, but none as complete or whole as what she was seeing now. It was like she was lit from within, a warm smile gracing her lips. The doctor let Mali enjoy the sunset for a few moments longer, and then they continued on their way. As they climbed into her white hover car, the doctor gave Mali a weird look. "Back there," She paused, "it was like you'd never seen a sunset before." Mali gazed out the window at the fiery display as T'soni piloted the craft away from the parking hangar, skimming low above the roofs of buildings.

"I haven't." Mali said honestly. "Where I lived, there was smog so thick that sometimes you couldn't see your hand in front of your face even if you were touching your nose."

"Oh," the doctor shook her head disbelievingly. "And you lived in New Chicago?" Something in her voice made Mali turn to look at her, but the woman's expression gave nothing away. At the name of her city a pang went through Mali's body, and her mouth tightened distastefully.

"Yah, but I don't want to talk about it." She looked back out the window and tried to change the subject. "Where do you live?" They were approaching the edge of the city by now. "What city is this anyway?" Mali asked.

"This is the city Kaprithian. It's a slightly smaller town, home to only four thousand people, but I like that. However, it _is_ a big port city for trade and commerce and home to many of the planets finest museums. It was founded by Kaprith in…." Mali zoned out as the doctor continued her history lesson, not wanting to interrupt or be rude. She watched the pacing scenery as the glided above the thick treetop canopy, only broken once and awhile by a homestead. She saw that they were traveling toward a sea, which stretched out in front of them. It was so vast that Mali had to gasp and lean in for a closer look. Her exclamation drew the asari's attention away from her own story. "My house is right on a cliff's edge, overlooking the ocean." Mali could see that the trees were starting to thin out.

"Isn't that a little unsafe?" She asked, concerned.

"No, or I wouldn't have bought it!" the asari laughed. They set down on a landing pad of a moderately sized house that was shaped in a circle with a landing pad. There were two levels, both made of sturdy alienite; the main part mostly resting on the land before the cliffs edge, but the smaller second level held a balcony and pool, from what Mali could see, and jutted out into the wide open expanse over the crashing waves. They hopped out and the asari threw Mali her backpack, which she carried in one hand. The asari led her down a brief flight of stairs from the landing pad to the inside.

"Welcome to my home." The asari said. Inside, it was mostly white and glass: white walls, white tile and carpet, white counters and furniture, and lots and lots of huge windows letting in what was left of the sunset. She led her past the kitchen, which by itself was bigger than the entire room Mali and Yane had rented. They walked past the kitchen and down a couple steps to a large spacious living room. Past the living room were sliding glass doors that led to the balcony and pool. A small hallway led off the main room from the living room, and this is what the doctor turned down. There were four rooms, an office, which by just a peek showed Mali a very cluttered room full of old artifacts and shelves of old manuscripts. Then there was the bathroom, and then two doors opposite each other. The asari showed her into the right one.

Inside was a wide, simple bed that hosted two pillows and a white thick blanket. A wide window directly across from the door showed an excellent view of the ocean, and a small door off to the side led into a small walk-in closet. Besides this there was a small white couch and a small coffee table, but scarcely anything else. "This will be your room, if I'd have known I was going to have a guest when I went to work this morning I would have made it more comfortable."

"It's fine." Mali reassured. "Thanks." The asari awkwardly stood there for a little bit, and then clapped her hands in front of her.

"Ok then, you get settled and I'll make some dinner." Mali nodded and the asari exited, leaving her alone in the room. Mali collapsed onto the bed, her feet hanging in mid-air.

"This feels so good." Mali said to herself. It felt like she was laying on a bed of clouds, it was so different from her old mattress at home, which was hard and lumpy. She got up and explored the room further, but all together it was uninteresting and void of any character. She sat down on the couch and placed her pack in her lap, thinking about Alexandra for a second. A lump formed in her throat and she felt her eyes watering, but she forced her emotions back down, she didn't want the asari to see her crying. She opened it and pulled out her ripped, bloodstained clothes, which had been pushed into it carelessly. She tossed them aside and rooted around till she found her omni-tool; which she strapped onto her arm.

Silently, she got up and closed the door, than went and sat back down, powering it on. Like usual it's silvery light casting shadows across her face. "Somali, I was starting to get worried that you had forgotten me." Came Vic's voice, the blue light blinking as usual.

"Is that a joke from you Vic?" Mali's voice broke with relief over hearing her.

"Where are we? My scanning's are picking up vast quantities of eezo in the ground and also the planet's life."

"Excuse me, eezo?" Mali asked.

"Element Zero, atomic number zero on the periodic table, Ez, nicknamed "eezo" by humans. An extremely rare and powerful element. Responsible for biotic powers in responsive species." Vic rattled off a list of facts.

"Oh," Mali said, "we're on Thessia."

"My scan of the constellations and gravitational pull of the sun confirm your statement." Victoria answered. "How did we get here?" she asked.

"Well, while I was unconscious you were taken and shut down. Then I was almost executed but three N7 officers saved me and took me aboard their ship along with the peacekeeper. I activated you briefly on the flight over but the peacekeeper tried to hack you so I had to turn you off. Then a reaper attacked our ship and I was almost killed again; but we averted that by contacting Thessia, but in the process my friends, an N7 named Niles and the peacekeeper Captain Alexandra Clair were captured. I was in a hospital for a week recuperating from a shotgun wound and then I woke up and now we are here at some woman's house waiting for training to start this Monday."

"Wow. I don't think that a VI could be surprised, but I think I am computing the closest thing to it." She reported.

"Is there any instruction from Yane?" Mali was eager to know.

"As far as I can tell, Yane was the one who sent your application to the ICT office. So from the facts I think he wanted you to be trained as an N7, even though the stakes are high. The point of him recording messages was not to rob you of your free will, Mali, but to prepare you for certain situations you might get yourself into _because_ of your free will." Victoria said.

"I know." Mali said lamely.

"What is of interest to me is—," Mali had to shut of her omni-tool as the asari knocked on her door.

"Where you talking to someone?" She poked her head around the corner.

"Nooo." Mali said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, well dinner is ready." She said. Mali got up and followed her to the kitchen. On the counter were bowls of steaming rice—like stuff, with strange vegetables much like broccoli and carrots mixed in. A few sauces sat in glass containers off to the side for extra taste, and a big pitcher full of ice water with two glasses were sitting there as well.

"Thanks." Mali said. Years on the streets had taught her not to be a picky eater and to be grateful for what she got, not that this was unappetizing. The asari motioned her forward and she took a bowl and started to investigate the sauces; the asari took hers and went and sat at the small table for four that was between the kitchen and living room. Mali smelled the top of one sauce that was bright red, it gave a spicy yet sweet smell that Mali found enticing. She poured some over her "rice" and sat down across from the doctor.

She had her first forkful in her mouth when the asari suddenly gasped and made a lunge at her hand. With quick reflexes Mali jumped out of the way and stood behind her chair, brandishing her fork at the crazy woman and swallowing her food to clear her air pipe.

"Whoa! What the—"

"Did you swallow that?" the woman interrupted, now standing and slowly approaching the tense Mali, holding her hands out palms forward.

"What are you talking about? Why did you just try to kill me?" Mali breathed hard, adrenaline rushing through her system.

"That sauce you put on your food, it wasn't filtered. It still has eezo in it, which could kill you at any second." She tried to step closer but Mali held up her fork threateningly.

"Don't come any closer!" She warned. The asari rolled her eyes.

"We don't have time for this! Your life could be in danger!" She said, exasperated. Suddenly blue biotic power sprang from her fingertips and held Mali's limbs frozen in its hold; the asari's eyes flashed silver.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" She said, but the asari ignored her and picked her up, slinging her slim body over her shoulder, dropping her on a couch in the living room. Mali landed on her back, her arms and legs still constrained. No matter how she fought and strained her muscles, the biotics around her kept her limbs in place. The asari bent over her, checking her pulse with her wrist, looking at her eyes. At one point she bent her head down till the side of her face was pressed down on her chest, Mali sucked in her breath. "Hey! Don't do that! You're in my comfort zone!" Mali uselessly pleaded.

After a time, with no apparent violent reaction, the asari let her go, a puzzled look on her face. She kneeled next to the sofa, deep in thought with her hands on her thighs; Mali sat up and frowned. "Why did you do that?" She asked. When the asari didn't respond she waved her hand in front of her face, which got her attention. Startled out of thought, she shook her head.

"I am sorry, but you could have died; I don't know why you didn't."

"Died? From teriyaki sauce?!" Mali asked with a smirk. "We all know that's a deadly killer." She said with sarcasm. The asari smiled faintly; and Mali felt a slight satisfaction at having hit her sense of humor.

"Let me explain." She scooted a bit closer till their legs were almost touching. "There is a lot of Element Zero on this planet; so much in fact that it gets into our food and our systems—and has been in it for millennia. That's why almost every asari is sensitive to biotics, because we have been exposed since we were in our mother's wombs, and our mothers before us and so on. But humans, you haven't. That's why there is usually eezo filtered food for travelers or tourists. But here at my house, well I forgot and set that sauce out, out of habit. Even a small amount exposed to you without proper screening could kill you. But you didn't, you didn't even show any signs of discomfort. Have you been treated to accept it before?" She asked.

"I didn't even know what it was till five minutes ago." Mali said. "So no."

"Then it's nothing short of a miracle." The doctor said.

"Well, those happen a lot around me…can I eat my food now?" Mali's stomach grumbled.

"I guess, but be careful." She warned. Together they got back up and sat back down. While they ate, Mali kept going back to her use of biotics. It fascinated her; she didn't know much about them, only that it was powerful. Finally Mali couldn't stand it any longer and her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are biotics? How do they work?" She said in a rush; scared the asari would laugh at her for not knowing. The asari looked at her curiously, tilting her head slightly to the side, but she didn't laugh.

"Biotics are a power that some have that generate mass effect fields using Element Zero nodules imbedded in their skin. You can put up protective barriers, restrain or knock around enemies or obstacles, and if you so choose, you can tear them apart. Although I am not inclined to oppress the latter choice."

"Wow!" Mali was awed. "And you can do all of that?"

"Yes." The asari said, smiling a little bit.

"Could humans have biotic powers? Well—I mean—any other race besides asari?" Mali asked.

"Well yes. But it doesn't come naturally to you and the others as it does for asari—control—I mean. You have to be exposed to lots of eezo at a young age, and then get a chip implanted in your head at puberty so you can access your powers. Even then you have to train really hard to control and advance in skill, and you'll likely never be as strong as an asari biotic, but yes; other races can have biotics."

"Wow!" Mali said again, her eyes drifting to the ceiling, imagining that blue fire swirling around her as she lifted someone into the air. "That's really cool!" She said.

Later that evening, the asari gave her some pajamas of hers to wear, a white t-shirt and baggy pants which were a little too big and bunched around her wrists and feet. "May I see your clothes?" the woman asked. Mali brought out her tattered shirt and pants and handed them to her; Dr. T'soni clicked her tongue as she examined the almost unrecognizable bundle. "This is all you have?" Mali nodded, confused. "These won't do," she said. "I'll have to make you some." Getting up, she disappeared in to her room only to reappear with a couple of shirts and pants.

"No, you don't have to do that. I used to wearing worn clothing." Mali said.

"It won't do," she repeated herself, "you need some good clothes." She answered. Ignoring her further arguments Dr. T'soni took her measurements and then set to work cutting and sewing her old clothes, making them smaller for the fifteen year old. After a while Mali gave up trying to sway her to give up and settled down onto the opposite couch, watching with interest. After a time her eyes started to droop and her mouth opened wide with a big yawn; her hand holding her head up wearily. "Why don't you go to bed?" the asari suggested, careful not to tell her what to do; she had noticed that the young girl didn't like that. Mali nodded and sleepily dragged herself off the couch, but at the hallway entrance she turned around and the asari looked up from her stitching.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Mali said.

"It is no problem." The asari smiled. Then, slightly tottering side to side, Mali made her way down the hall and collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to close the door. Later, as the doctor walked by to her room, she peeked through the open doorway. Mali lay sprawled on top of her sheets, one of the pillows almost falling off the bed and the other tucked under her arm, snoring quietly. Softly the asari came into the room and slowly lifted the girl a few inches above her mattress with her biotics. Then she pulled back the covers and situated the pillows, and put her back down, tucking the covers under her chin. Then she quietly exited and shut the door softly behind her; in her sleep, Mali unconsciously smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Strojnik kneaded his meaty fist against his forehead, stretching out his callus and greasy skin. Against all odds—she had escaped! Escaped from him! It was unbelievable, either she had all the luck in the universe or he didn't know what. He had brought this deadbolt _reaper_ ship against her and she had gotten away. He needed to change things around; or he wouldn't be living in the universe for much longer. Sighing, he heaved his left arm onto the table in front of him; the small mechanical parts of his arm clicked and whirred. He pulled a grease can from across the table and mended some of his stiff joints.

When he had been rebuilt; the Alliance engineers had forgotten one thing: that someday machines break down. But that wouldn't be for some time yet. He still had a mission. A voice broke through on the intercom "Sir, he wants to speak with you on the hologram." Strojnik did not have to ask who _he_ was.

"Patch him through." He growled. A glowing form of a shadowy face came on screen, hovering just above the table top. Strojnik alternated his metal opposable thumbs for a thick knife, and picked his teeth with it; carefully hiding his discomfort.

"I have seen your report and their results—or lack of results I should say." The voice was deadly calm as it threw this jib at him.

"Don't worry, I have it under control. We will get her, along with everything else." He kept his voice as neutral as he could, but he couldn't help a little annoyance from creeping in.

"I don't think you understand," the voice was now angry, "how important she is to this operation. She is the only one that can do what we need, we need her now, under our watch, for when the time comes. Once she is inside that campus, she is all but lost to us; our people inside would be hard pressed to get her out, so we cannot let that happen. Get her, tonight."

"Tonight? But they are still patrolling their airspace, how can we get in? It's too soon!" His master tuned so that he was fully facing him in the hologram, his eyes gleamed with malice.

"Do what you have to do, blast them all to bits if you have to! That's why we reconstructed this ship, isn't it? To be the biggest fish in the ocean, right?"

"Yes sir, it will be done."

"Good," The man maliciously smiled, "when you have her on board, contact me, she needs to answer for wrecking our shipments. Do what you have to do, we need her only just alive." A sadistic gleam in his eye, and then he was gone. Strojnik wiped the sweat off his brow that he didn't even know he was sweating; he needed to get control of the situation—and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

Mali awakened with a yawn; the sunlight streaming in through her widow cast sunspots all over her room. She watched them for a moment, drinking in their golden essence, and then she got up and made her way to the kitchen. A note was stuck to the fridge, the letters curving gracefully across the page; I wish I could write like that, Mali thought. She activated Victoria on her wrist and held it up to the note. "What does that say?" She asked.

"You cannot read, Mali? This is new information that Yane forgot to mention." She said.

"Just read it" Mali said, a little embarrassed.

"Somali, I have gone to work but I will be back around three. Make yourself comfortable, do whatever you like; _but nothing dangerous_. The third shelf down is all human—ok food, and there is screened milk in the fridge also with some waters, so help yourself. Don't touch any of my prothean artifacts in my office; they are priceless as I spent fifty years of my life digging them up. Your new clothes are sitting on the couch. Have fun! T'soni" She looked at a clock hanging on the wall, it was eleven-thirty; Mali opened the fridge and found the shelf, it was chocked full of different things, almost spilling off the shelf. She grabbed herself the closest equivalents of cereal and milk, and carrying around the bowl, investigated the couch. Her new clothes were folded in neat little squares as promised, mostly beige and white. Balancing the stack of clothes in one hand, and her cereal in the other, she took them both to her room.

Once inside, she looked at each piece of clothing; all were made from sturdy material that could weather hot sand storms and mud and grit on the endless days of a dig. Taking off her pajamas, she inspected her shotgun wound. She carefully unwrapped the gauze around her middle and forced her eyes downward; to her surprise the wound was almost healed, only a red blotch on her skin. She donned a short sleeved white shirt and some dark beige pants that hung loosely around her hips.

She examined herself in a full length mirror in the walk in closet. Between her depressed bouts and running through the muck that was her life, she had little time—or care—to eat—and it was staring to show. Mali had never been fat, but she certainly had never been a model either, there had just been places where the baby fat had never left, but now, it had. Under her skin her bones stuck out in painful view; her face looked haggard and stress lines had formed between her eyes and on her forehead. Her skin was pale and sallow; it had taken on a sickly look. Her eye makeup had all but virtually disappeared but her red streaks and piercings shined out as ever. Her usual sparkling eyes looked tired and had taken on a haunted emptiness that Mali couldn't bear to look at; she turned her face away, but the face she no longer recognized stayed graven in her memory.

So, she thought, I finally look like I feel—dead. For a moment she let herself spiral down into the black void within her; for once not overwhelming her. It was just so _huge;_ so big that she knew that if she ever let herself go she could get lost in it forever. In it there was nothing—no sound, no thoughts, no pain—just emptiness. It scared her more than her anger and hate, because while those could only consume her body and mind, this could potentially overtake her soul as well. It was a curse, but also a blessing; the more she fell into it, the less she felt and the more the world faded into shades of grey. It was almost like drowning, where the fear and terror scare you to death, and you want to get out, but at the same time it appeals to a darker side—to forget the world and just drift in the silence around you forever. To potentially become nothing, just an empty shell, and to know that nothing—_nothing_ could ever hurt her again.

The lights flickering made Mali come to her senses, it jolted her mind to the present; she looked out her window and saw black storm clouds rolling in from the sea. The waves were choppy and dark, Mali heard thunder roar and lightning crack. Strong gales buffeted the house, screaming at the windows and tearing through the tree limbs. Mali looked at the clock, it was already one o'clock! Mali had never experienced a storm this huge before, suddenly a wild urge took ahold of her. She dug through the pile of clothes and found a relatively thick jacket. She pulled out her boots from her backpack and tied them on, then rushed toward the door.

"What are you doing? I am detecting rapid heartbeat increases." Vic asked cautiously; Mali headed for the small stairs to the kitchen, she let a small smile play on her lips.

"I'm tired of all the objectivity in this world Vic. I'm tired of not having any answers, and always feeling like crap. It's time to have a little fun." She pulled up her hood and stepped out onto the landing pad. It was slick with pelting rain and when she stepped out the wind almost knocked her over, clawing its icy fingers at her body. Mali smiled, this was exactly what she needed, a little danger always made things lively.

"This is your idea of fun?" Vic asked. "Humans are very interesting to me, especially you, Mali."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mali said. She opened up her arms wide to the wind and rain, letting it soak her. Her hood was blown back and her blonde hair came snapping out, whirling and dancing like a current in the wind. She closed her eyes and breathed deep; nothing like a little chaos on the outside to settle the chaos inside, she thought. The clouds had reached over the house by now and where storming thickly overhead. Mali hopped off the platform to the muddy ground and started for the trees.

"In a lightning storm it is not wise for you to walk under trees." Victoria said.

"I'll be fine," Mali responded, unconcerned. "You can just warn me if you pick up any harmful electricity above me."

"The air is _full_ of electricity above you." Victoria answered. Mali imagined that is she had had a face it would be pretty annoyed right now. Shrugging, she continued under the trees and they left the warm glow of light spilling out of the windows behind them. They wandered under the canopy for what seemed like hours, the rain never relenting, the wind never ceasing. They explored until Mali's teeth began to chatter and her lips turned blue, then Vic pulled the plug on their adventure and Mali started back home. According to her, it was three-thirty and she didn't think that that the doctor would be too happy about their excursions. Rubbing her arms, they turned back; the thick clouds above had hastened the night, and it was almost pitch black in the woods.

Mali didn't know what had compelled her into the forest today; but she liked it. For some reason she felt drawn to it, being amongst their old gnarled trunks—even in the middle of a storm—made her feel safe and calm. Maybe it was the scent of the crushed pine and sap, or the stillness and quietness that came with being secluded, Mali didn't know, but she liked it. Growing up in the city, there had always been noise, mostly of violence, but noise all the same; in the woods it was different—peaceful. Rainwater mixed with a tinge ocean spray dribbled onto her lip; they were getting close.

She was completely soaked to the bone her coat and pants were plastered against her body and her socks were bloated with water and squished with every step. Her hair was plastered to her scalp and Mali didn't even want to think about untangling it. As she neared the fringe of the forest that surround the slight clearing around the house, voices barely audible whispered over the crashing waves. Years of having people trying to hurt her had taught her to never go against what her instincts told her; and they said these people were not solicitors. She crouched down and edged forward, peeking over an earthen mound.

Inside the house, the lights were dim and flickering, she could see the shadows of men along the walls. What were they doing here? Mali thought. Whatever it was they weren't doing it out of the goodness of their hearts, that she was sure of. Their hover car was idling next to the house, ready for a quick getaway; but that was something that wouldn't happen if she had anything to say about it. She remembered the doctor's note: … Don't touch any of my prothean artifacts in my office; they are priceless...she didn't want them to steal those, least of all ransack the house and steal her stuff as well. No, it just wasn't going to happen.

She unlaced her boots and set them and her socks off to the side; they would only make noise and give her away. No longer cold, Mali tiptoed across the wide expanse, trying to blend and move with the shadows, thankful for the storm and darkness. Carefully, she crept up the steps to the landing pad, and then down she went, into the fray.

The hall leading into the house was dark and cold; the wind whistled through it, the old door at the end swung back and forth on its hinges. Mali gulped and slowly opened the door, not making a sound; she peeked her head in, low to the ground. One man stood in the kitchen, rifling through the fridge, two more were poking around in the living room; all had assault rifles on their backs. "Hey, be careful with that asari food, its poison you know." One of the men warned Hungry at the fridge. All wore black clothes and masks, so it was hard to tell them apart, but this man's voice sounded like sandpaper scratching on wood.

"I know, but theirs gotta be somthin' in here. Asari are a hospitable people, they would never like to be caught unawares by a human guest." He rummaged for a few more seconds and then pulled out a small metal case. He pried the top open and then whooped with triumph. "Spaghetti and meatballs!" he popped it into some type of heater, as Mali could tell, and then it came out steaming hot. He brought it to the table and all the men gathered around it, smelling the white curling vapor.

"This is so much better than the ship gruel!" Sandpaper said. All three of their backs were turned away from her, it was time to strike. Mali crouched and made her way across the kitchen floor, till she was stooped behind the counter that separated her from them. She silently pulled a kitchen knife from the wood knife holder, its hilt heavy in her hand. Despite what her compatriots at the Green Dragon thought, Mali new more ways to fight then boxing. That had just been the first step in her hand to hand combat training by Yane; so without further adue, she gathered her strength and sprang over the counter top, letting out a startling cry. She leapt onto Sandpaper man and knocked him out cold with the hilt of the heavy knife. By this time Hungry and the other masked vigilante had recovered from their initial shock and were fumbling for their guns.

Mali took and twisted the strap of Hungry's gun, chocking him and making him stumble between her and the last man just in time. The man raised his gun and fired, and Hungry shook as the bullets hissed into his flesh, then fell limp. Mali lunged at the last man, but stomping feet came from the bedroom's hallway, making her turn at the last second and dive behind a couch. A hail of bullets swept where she had just been, pocketing the wall behind her with small craters. Four men came running out from the dark hallway, shouting. There were four more? She probably hadn't thought this through properly, she thought. Thinking back, she realized she hadn't thought at all; one of Yane's many critics came into her head at that moment: _"Mali, one of your worst habits is charging in like a boar without a second thought. Learn to be the snake that watches and waits to make that perfect strike."_ _ He pulled her up from her butt where he had knocked her and smiled, then said "Try again, only this time be more subtle." _

She shook herself back to the present, but she knew she was facing impossible odds. They had spread out, surrounding her enclosed position and were advancing. In a desperate move Mali pushed the couch away from her, in to the oncoming traffic. Two were knocked over, and Mali leaped over and into the dark hallway behind them, to her room; Yane's pistol was in her backpack. She barricaded herself into her room and pulled the gun from the bag and slung the rest on to her back.

Bullet holes riddled the wood door as they forced their way through, but Mali was ready. Two quick shots in succession took both her attackers out of the equation. Now she only had two left to deal with; she walked into living room only to find not two but five men waiting. Two had been called by the gunshots form inside, and Sandpaper had awakened from his nap. All five grinned at her and pointed their weapons at her. How many could that tiny hover car hold? She thought, disbelievingly. She tried but failed to make for the landing pad door but two grabbed her before she could go anywhere. "You are a hard fish to catch." Sandpaper shook his masked head in wonder.

"What do you want me for?" Mali asked as they tied her hands behind her back. One of the men look at her pistol admiringly, then tucked it into his waistband. Then smiled leeringly at her.

"I think I'll keep this," he said, "after all, we wouldn't want the baby to get hurt playing with this thing." He said mockingly. The men around her laughed; at that moment she felt very exposed and vulnerable. One put a gag in her mouth, it tasted like engine oil and the chemical fumes wafting off it made her eyes sting and water. "Oh, the baby's crying." Someone joked. The men all laughed again; Mali felt real fear creep down her spine—she was helpless.

"Let's get out of here, the boss is getting impatient." Sandpaper said. One hoisted Mali over his shoulder and they climbed up and out, into the freezing rain and wind. Mali's already soaked clothes got a fresh round of paint, and her teeth started chattering like a chipmunk. They carefully made their way down the platform steps to the ground—but not carefully enough. The man carrying her slipped on the rain soaked steps and the side of Mali's head was bashed against the edge of the platform; tears fell from her eyes as her world turned red and her head pulsed with pain. She was dropped and rolled down the steps, till she landed face first into the mud at the bottom. She turned herself over and a groan escaped through her oily gag.

Her body began to shake with fear and cold, spaseming however it wanted. Salty tears mixed with the raindrops hitting her face, she curled up in the mud; she saw dark liquid mixed in with the puddle water. _Blood. Her blood. _The men recovered from the temporary chaos of the slip and someone picked her up again, Mali hung limply now, the fight gone out of her and her head splitting with pain. The driver got in along with three of the men, then she was lowered to her feet and was about to be pushed in when a voice called out through the darkness.

"STOP!" It commanded. The men spun in surprise, Mali did a teeter-totter dance as she lost their support. The blurry outline of a woman stepping out of the trees caught Mali's attention. Through the rain Mali saw the familiar blue skin of the doctor, she tried to warn the peaceful asari to run, but all that came out through the rag was grunts. "Let her go!" T'soni commanded, her usual soft voice sharper than a sword. Mali couldn't believe this was the same woman who had taken and sewn her clothes and then given them to Mali the night before. The two men leered at the unarmed woman; casting suggestive glances at her. Mali stumbled toward them, intent on protecting Dr. T'soni from her own mistakes. She raised her voice, trying to warn her again, but the gag inhibited her from doing much good.

The wind whipped at her clothes and rain droplets fell from her crests, but she was as calm and resigned as a statue. "I will only ask one more time." She said. The men smirked at each other and advanced toward the doctor.

"We are going to have us a little fun, if you don't mind." One said, they circled her like two sharks. "You're pretty—for an asari." The men laughed. The doctor did not move, she watched Mali. She was stumbling towards them, getting further and further from the hover car. By this time some of the other men inside had come back out to see what was the problem, they stood idle by, watching with interest, they knew Mali wouldn't get far tied up. Mali's brain screamed pain into her nervous system, but she did not listen. The doctor seemed to be waiting for something, but Mali didn't know what. Finally all the men came out of the hover car to see what was the hold-up; that's when she struck.

Blue fire spread across her entire frame as she swung both her arms open wide. The two men near her shot up into the air, crashed together in the stormy sky, and then fell back to Earth, groaning with pain; it happened so fast that Mali almost missed it. The asari dove for her as the other men opened fire on them; she rolled past her and held her arm out, palm facing outward as if trying to push the bullets away. Mali close her eyes, waiting for them to hit—but they didn't. She opened them and saw a bluish-purple shimmering force between them and the attackers. The bullets bounced off it and were sprayed in other directions. The asari smiled over her shoulder, Mali's eyes were as huge as saucers.

T'soni switched into the offensive and raised the hover car into the air, shredding it to pieces. It exploded with bright flames and the doctor let it fall onto the screaming men below. The pieces fell like falling stars, bright tails of fire trailing behind the pieces of shrapnel. The asari didn't stay to watch; "Hurry Somali, we need to get to the hover car. They'll be after us once that clears. They have another one of their own." She said. They both took off toward the forest, the asari supporting the dazed Mali, leading them a short distance into the trees.

She brought her to a small clearing that Mali hadn't seen before, the doctor's hover car gleaming in the rain and cracks of lightning above. The doctor opened the doors and they climbed in; she lifted them off and out without a moments delay. She skimmed low and fast over the trees, her forehead knotted in concentration. Mali leaned back in her seat, trying to get comfortable with her hands tied behind her back as they were. For a while, the asari looked for signs of pursuit but after ten minutes of no sign she began to relax. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Mali grunted through her gag, trying to reply. T'soni leaned over and cut her bonds with her omni-blade. Mali pulled the gag from her mouth and situated herself more comfortably. Truth to be told she was a little shaken up from the encounter. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with men hitting on her but it was the first time she had been helpless; and the way she had just given up at the end, feeling like there was nothing she could do—it scared her; but she didn't want the asari to know that. "Yes." Mali lied, answering her question.

"What were they doing there?" The doctor asked. In the windshield the glow of the city's lights could be barely seen through the rain and clouds. Her grip on the wheel had relaxed some and she wasn't siting up as straight in her chair now that the danger had passed.

"I don't know." Mali said. "I went walking and when I came back they were in the house." Too late did she realize her mistake.

"You were walking in that lightning storm?!" The asari exclaimed. Mali didn't know what to say—she stumbled over her reply.

"Well—I—uh just felt like it." She said lamely.

"Where you raised in a box?" The asari shouted, "Don't you know storms are dangerous?" Mali's temper got the better of her, she knew the asari was only looking out for her, but she wasn't her mom.

"You don't know anything about me! Don't pretend that you do, because you don't. I always have a reason for doing something, even if I don't understand it myself!" She crossed her arms, "besides, I didn't get hurt." She finished.

"But you could've," the asari wouldn't let it go. "That's what I'm concerned about. I don't like how you have as little regard for your life as you do for your socks." She said.

"What I do with my life is my own problem." Mali grumbled and slouched in her chair, turning away and looking out the window at the rain. They rode the rest of the way in silence, the air outside the cabin crackling with electricity. Dr. T'soni guided the hover car through the deserted streets till she landed it inside an apartment complex. It was very tall, getting out, Mali could look down at the tiny streetlamps below and get dizzy. They battled the wind and rain till they got into an elevator, and then the asari pressed the key for the fifteenth floor. Both of them dripped water until there was a small puddle at their feet; for the first time the asari noticed Mali was barefoot.

"Where are we going?" Mali asked before she could ask anything about her missing shoes.

"I have a friend here; we will be able to sleep safely at her apartment tonight." Mali didn't say anything but the asari could sense the doubt still within. She wondered what cruel life this girl had led to make her so distrustful of others. The elevator opened and they walked out into a bright marble hallway. Bright lights lit the way in the sparsely furnished passageway. They walked part way down and then Dr. T'soni knocked on a big whitish cream door. After a pause, a human woman in a bathrobe and towel opened it up; taking in there bedraggled appearances, especially Mali's.

"Ashley." Doctor T'soni's voice was warm. "I'm sorry to impose, but can we come in?"

"Of course!" She said, shaking her head out of the shock. "Come in, come in!" She motioned them in and then the door shut behind them. Inside the walls were a cream, like the outside, with a slightly golden hue. They were standing in a living room that housed a big couch and table, with a bar against one wall, next to a door leading to a balcony. To the left was a kitchen, and to the right was a hallway which Mali assumed led to a bedroom. "What happened to you?" She said, running to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. She slapped out some bread and started making sandwiches. Mali followed the doctors lead and they both saddled up to a counter.

"I left early from the office today, then came home to find my house being under attack and Somali almost kidnapped. We need a place to stay until I know that it is safe." Liara T'soni said. She turned to Mali, "Somali this is N7 Officer and Spectre Ashley Williams, she is in charge of the weapons mechanic's classes at the academy. And Ashley, this is Somali, a guest at my house." The doctor introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Mali said. The woman standing before her looked to be about thirty years old, with dark brown eyes and pale pink lips. She had let her towel fall off her head, and her dark, shoulder length hair had tumbled down in a rats nest kind of way.

"How could I forget her? The way she barged into the board meeting like that!" Ashley teased, slapping some mayonnaise onto the bread. The doctor saw Mali scowl and instinctively gripped her wrist before she could say anything back. Mali looked surprised down at her captive hand, then up at the asari; T'soni shook her head no her eyes daring Mali to disobey her. Ashley missed all of this as she finished their sandwiches, and then handed them to them. "Meat and cheese," She said, "hope no one's vegetarian." She smirked.

"Thank you." The asari said, and then looked expectantly at Mali.

"Thanks." She said—grudgingly. Ashley exchanged looks with the asari, who shrugged. Ashley walked around the counter and into her bathroom across the hall from her bedroom; Mail heard a blow-dryer turn on. Mali's heart was still beating fast, she could feel a knot growing on the side of her head where it had bashed into the landing pad. She tenderly reached up and touched it with the tip of her finger and winced as pain spiked through her head. Mali cringed and grit her teeth, setting her half-eaten sandwich down; she wasn't hungry anyway. Rain pelted the windows and it was pitch black outside—it was barely four-thirty. Ashley came back into the kitchen, her hair now dry and fluffy, hanging in small waves down to her shoulders. Dr. T'soni got up from the stool she had been sitting on and looked at both of them.

"I must go back to my house." She said. Both Mali and Williams looked at her in surprise.

"Why? It could be dangerous!" Ashley said. Mali stayed silent, she had nothing to say—and frankly—she was feeling bad because she knew that it was her fault the woman's house was wrecked, and probably flooded with rain water by now.

"Those men were wounded, they won't be there anymore. I have to make sure things are alright there." She turned to Mali. "You will be safe here with Ashley while I am gone."

"Wait, Hold up! You think you are going alone?" Ashley said, disbelievingly. "I'm coming with you Liara." She said. The doctor gave Mali a reassuring smile.

"Mali, why don't you go take a shower, I'm sure it would be fine. I'll be back before you're even done." She said. Mali could tell when she was wanted out of the conversation, so she went back in and walked into the bathroom. She started the shower, like Dr. T'soni had shown her, by pressing the on button. She turned the temperature nob and steam came pouring out of the triangle showerhead above. She undressed then stepped one foot into the shower, but a sudden urge made her stop. She turned back around, and ever so quietly opened the door till it was a tiny crack. Hushed voices carried softly down the hall, barely a whisper above the pouring water.

"I know, I know…but why?" Ashely asked.

"I have to make sure all my research is safe, all my artifacts." Liara T'soni replied.

"You would risk your life for some dug up junk?" Ashley said, disbelieving.

"I have before." The asari replied. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but that dug up junk has been my livelihood for sixty years and it saved our butts during the reaper wars. If there are rumors about a new reaper, we might need it. Besides, I can't just abandon it." She said.

"What am I supposed to do with the kid?" Ashley asked.

"She is tired and wounded, she won't be much of a problem unless you get on her bad side, just read her some Tennyson." The asari snickered.

"It's not funny; there is no rule that I can't enjoy some poetry." Ashley's voice took on a defensive tone, as if she was used to defending herself against this particular topic.

"Be careful with her though," the asari's voice became serious again—and quieter. Mali strained to hear her last words as she opened the door to leave. "I can sense turmoil inside her—lots of it. She is unstable right now; I can feel it."

"You and your Yoda senses." Ashley joked, but then became serious again. "You know, us humans sometimes need to keep things secret. If you go digging through there you might not like what you find." She said.

"It's more serious than that," the asari replied, "I have never felt more hurt come from a person before." Their voices faded as they moved to the hall and the door closed behind them. Mali turned away and shut her door, steam was swirling and ghosting about the room; it clung to her skin and dampened her hair. She stepped into the circular shower and the glass door slid closed and tinted so no one could see inside.

Hot water cascaded down her shoulders and mud clogged the drain under her feet. During the drive over the mud that had been caked into her hair had dried and had now made it nearly impossible; but she lathered up with fruit smelling conditioner and worked at the knots anyway. After all of those had been untangled she washed her hair of the conditioner and added shampoo, then conditioner again. By now the steam had coted everything outside in the bathroom with a thin layer of condensed mist; the room looked like a fog bank had rolled in. Mali groaned as the hot water loosened her aching muscles, and she sat down on the floor for a time just enjoying the feeling of being clean.

She heard the front door open and close and then Ashley poked her head into the bathroom; Mali could see her dark silhouette through the tinted glass. "Hey." She said softly. "Just came to get your clothes." She came in and picked them up, than exited. Mali hung her head; the asari had said she was _unstable_. Of course she was, she didn't even know what _stable_ meant anymore. Right now it felt like her entire life was one bag of trash jumbling down a cold metal chute to the end in the dumpster. Yane, I miss you, Mali thought. She picked herself up and finished soaping and rinsing her body. She stepped out shivered in the clammy air; the showerhead turned off automatically, leaving sudden silence.

Where her dirty clothes had been were now clean white ones, a thin shirt and pants, and a light sweater and a pair of underwear. After toweling dry she pulled them on and wrung and combed out her lank hair, and then she left the bathroom, throwing the damp towel in the dirties bin on the way out. Stepping out was like traveling from a humid tropical forest to Antarctica in one step. The air outside was cold and swirling, making her clothes stick to her still damp skin. The balcony doors were swinging back and forth as the storm invaded the apartment; on either side her cream colored curtains whipped and snapped. Ashley came running out from her bedroom at the same time Mali rushed to close the doors. Both strained against the wind on opposite doors but alone they couldn't battle against the wind and win. Mali let go of her door and rushed to Ashley's and working together they fought against the wind and closed it, then the other. Ashley locked the doors in place, and then wrapped a long towel around the handles for extra support.

They both collapsed to the couch exhausted, both faces obscured by wind whipped hair. Mali pushed it away from her face and looked at the rats nest on top of Ashley's; then they both broke out laughing. It shook Mali's belly in a pleasant way, and a charming warmth spread through her chest, releasing some of the pent up tension; it felt good. "Are you hungry again?" Ashley asked once their mirth had subsided. Mali's stomach grumbled but she didn't want to be a bother.

"No." She said. Ashley lifted an eyebrow, a comical look on her face.

"I've never met a teenage girl who isn't hungry, trust me, I know. I have four sisters." She answered and got up. Walking into the kitchen she began to make Mali some dinner.

"You have four sisters?" Mali asked in awe, trying to imagine such a feat. "How did you all live together?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Quite nicely in fact." She answered. "My dad was always away so it was up to me and my mom to bring them up. I guess we all just got really close." She said. She came back with a plate full of hot food; Mali dug in with splendor. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten something so good.

"What is this?" She asked between mouthfuls.

"My mom's grilled chicken recipe always does the trick." She said, smiling, then Ashley leaned back and picked up a worn book, the binding and pages almost falling out. She crossed her legs and snuggled into the couch's plushness; "tell me," she inquired as she thumbed through the pages, "have you ever read poetry?" Mali shook her head, her mouth full of food. "Well," Ashley looked at her with a small smile, "hearing poetry _being_ read is a whole different experience." She opened to a passage and kept it there, her eyes closed for a second. Mali watched her curiously, she had never seen someone so excited to read a book before.

"_The day is cold, and dark, and dreary. It rains and the wind is never weary: the vine still clings to the mouldering wall, but at every gust the dead leaves fall, and the day is dark and dreary._" Ashley's voice took on a soft cadence as she travelled across the lines. The day _is_ cold and dreary, Mali thought as she looked outside at the pounding rain; Ashley continued. "_My life is cold, and dark, and dreary; it rains, and the wind is never weary; my thoughts still cling to the mouldering Past, but the hopes of youth fall thick in the blast, and the days are dark and dreary_." Mali leaned her head back on the couch, no longer hungry, her plate balanced on her lap; involuntarily her eyes closed with Ashley's hypnotic voice. Ashley peeked up from her tome and smiled, barely a pause in her reading. "_Be still, sad heart! And cease repining; behind the clouds is the sun still shining; thy fate is the common fate of all, into each life some rain must fall, some days must be dark and dreary." _

After Ashley stopped reading silence ensued; only the sound of the drumming rain could be heard. Mali's whole body had relaxed, her mind was set at ease. How only written words had done this to her she did not know but she liked it. "That was beautiful," Mali said quietly, "who wrote it?"

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow." Ashley answered.

"That is a strange name." Mali replied, her eyes stilled closed, her voice soft and thoughtful.

"It was a common name back then." She answered.

"Can you read another one?" Mali asked—timid yet hopeful. Ashley flipped a couple pages forward till she saw one she liked, then started again.

"_Tell me not, in mournful numbers, life is but an empty dream! For the soul is dead that slumbers, and things are not what they seem. Life is real! Life is earnest! And the grave is not its goal…_" Mali let the words run over her; catch her up in their beat and flow. They were sweet like honey and caressed her ears like the finest silk; she had never known such peace. She fell into a sort of hypnotic state; listening to the never ending stream of words. They filled her mind with pictures and fantastic dreams; not all of what Ashley read did she understand, but it filled her with calmness she had never experienced before.

She didn't know how long she laid there, but soon she felt the pull of sleep droop her eyelids. Soon she was breathing evenly and deeply, a peaceful expression on her face. Ashley put the book down and watched her sleep. Mali looked so innocent, lying there unconscious, all her worries escaped for a while. Ashley got up and took her now cold plate and walked into the kitchen; as she scraped off the remains of Mali's dinner into the burner she heard the front door open and then close. Liara walked into the living room, shedding her rain slick coat on the floor. She carried three bags; one was a long duffle that was thrown against her back, and then there were two backpacks full of what Ashley guessed were clothes. She sat the bags down and shed her boots making a water puddle on the floor, then she came over.

Liara looked down for a moment on the sleeping Mali, and then came and sat down at the counter facing Ashley. "I knew your poetry would do the trick, she's sleeping like a baby." Liara smiled at her.

"How'd it go?" Ashley asked; she deposited the dirty plate and fork into the sink and then leaned against the counter next to Liara, who grimaced.

"My house was flooded, but luckily nothing was damaged; I'll have to pay a fortune for the carpets and furniture. More importantly I got a notification from Admiral Dickens that said he wanted to see Mali in the morning, I can't imagine what for since he made her eat her words back at the council room." She gave a good natured smile, and looked over her shoulder where she could just see the top of Mali's blonde head peeking over the couch. "Why does she have so many enemies? I can't imagine how such a small girl could attract so much attention in such a vast universe." She shook her head, "I've only been with her a week and twice I've have to save her life. Sometimes she reminds me of the commander in that way—he always had someone shooting at him." They both chuckled in remembrance.

"Those were the good old days," Ashley reminisced "I wish we would have known that back then." She chuckled and smiled, "but we were too busy busting up reapers and trying not to get ourselves killed to notice." They both smiled at each other, and then Liara yawned.

"We should retire, we've both had long days." Ashley nodded agreement. Going to a hallway closet she pulled out sheets and thick blankets. She indicated the couch Mali was sleeping on, "That's a pull-out." She said. Liara raised her eyebrow; Ashley chuckled in good humor but a slight blush crept into her cheeks.

"Sometimes old mates from my Alliance days need a place to bunk." She said, sheepishly. She set the blankets down on the coffee table and started removing cushions from the couch. "Pick her up will you?" She nodded her head at Mali, "I can't get this thing up without her off it." Liara placed one arm underneath Mali's armpits and the other behind her knees and picked her up, still sleeping. As she waited for Ashley to situate the bed she tried to not feel the warmth of the extra body she was holding, or the hot pulse of breath on her neck. A pang of longing clutched her heart. Liara tried to ignore her feelings; she gulped down—hard. Once upon a time she had thought that maybe—someday—she might've had a chance to…she clamped her thoughts down before they led her somewhere that she did not want to go.

She set the snoring Mali down on one side of the bed and tucked a pillow under her head, then hugged Ashley in thanks. "I don't know what I would have done without you." Liara appeased.

"Don't mention it, it's what friends do. Goodnight." Ashley answered and then left Liara to her own thoughts. She sat down on the side of the bed that was unoccupied and wearily tugged at her socks—not really trying. Mali was stirring feelings in her that she had buried deep inside, and wasn't too keen on reliving again at the moment, but the pain and longing came anyway. Liara had once dreamed of having a family: a husband and daughters—but that dream had walked out the door a long time ago, along with the man. A few years later she had almost come close, but it hadn't pulled through. If only, she wished. Sighing, she leaned back on her pillow and folded her hands behind her head, staring at a small smudge on the ceiling—absorbed. She listened to the faint breathing beside her for what seemed like an eternity until her exhaustion claimed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Mali awoke feeling warmer than she'd ever felt before. The chattering of small animals made its way through the window glass as well as shining daylight; small white clouds sailed across a blue sky. The warmness was most intense along her back and her left cheek, which was pressed against something soft but slightly bony. She turned her head to look and instantly recoiled; she had been snuggling quite contentedly in the embrace of the sleeping doctor. Her back hand been pressed against the asari's front and somehow during the night her arm had snaked under Mali's head to support it. Mali turned pink with embarrassment, but luckily the room was empty of any others, and the doctor was snoring quietly. Mali hadn't gotten to really study the doctors face before, but now she did, and found it captivating.

She had strong cheekbones and chin, but her cheeks were round, filling out her oval-square face. The dark freckle things splattered under her eyes, giving her a country girl kind of look. Mali realized for the first time that Liara had eyebrows, they were dark and thin, and slightly curved over her large eyes. Mali leaned in for a closer look—weren't asari hairless? Suddenly—with Mali's face only inches away—Liara opened her eyes. Mali reacted like a spider had just jumped out to attack her, she screamed and flew back—almost falling off the bed. "Jeez! Don't do that!" Mali imploded. The asari rubbed her eyes and looked at the teen.

"May I ask why your morning breath was lavishly gracing my nostrils?" Liara asked.

"Well I was—uh—this might sound awkward." Mali grinned sheepishly, but then she realized what the asari had said. "Wait! I don't have morning breath! How could you say that?" she accused, and instinctively through a pillow at Liara's face. The doctor chuckled and just arranged the just thrown pillow so she could rest her chin on it and still stare at Mali.

"I'm waiting for my explanation." She said.

"Well—I was wondering why you had eyebrows." Mali said it all in a rush, embarrassed. Her shame was furthered when the doctor burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Mali complained, turning pink. The asari still let a few chuckles.

"I had them painted on, like my mother." She fell in too deep thought. "My mother always found them to be attractive, and well, I looked up to her, so I copied her example." She said. Mali leaned in as far as she dared.

"I see now." She answered. It was true, the eyebrows were not made of hair, but a line of dark blue ink, almost black, and it was artfully drawn into the shape of an eyebrow. "Kinda like a tattoo." Mali said.

"Yes, I guess so." The asari answered.

"You must have really admired your mother, to copy her like that." Mali said, a little wistful sounding.

"Yes. I loved her very much, but she wasn't very easy to get along with."

"Isn't that how it always is with family?" Mali asked. Liara was silent, thinking, then she took a look at her clock.

"We need to get a move on! Admiral Dickens has asked to see you for a trail." She smiled. Mali's face instantly darkened and Liara could see walls instantly slam into place—hiding Mali's usually visible feelings.

"Niles said I would answer for my crime." Mali murmured, in a daze. Instantly Liara was on the alert.

"What crime?" Mali continued to be in a trance, a pained expression covering her face like a blanket. The asari gently placed a hand on Mali's shoulder, it was tense and coiled like a cat about to spring. "Mali!' She shook her a little to get her attention, "what crime?" Mali looked up at her with deep sadness in her eyes. She sensed great pain emanating thought Mali's body; "Mali I can feel your pain, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know?" her voice was slightly accusing.

"No. I am not on the judicial board." She answered. Mali was surprised, Dr. T'soni looked like an intuitive person. Her eyes were so full of concern it made Mali's heart shudder, but admitting to what she would see as murder to her was something Mali couldn't do; for some reason she didn't want Dr. T'soni to know. Mali turned her face away; she did not answer. Instead she got up from the couch and went into the bathroom to wash up and change. When she came out again Ashley was up and making scrambled eggs, and the doctor had changed clothes too.

Mali had found her bag next to her side of the bed when she had gotten up, and had retrieved her lucky credit chit from one of its pockets. The doctor had kindly stuffed some of her new clothes in as well and Mali pulled on a dark blue shirt and white cotton pants along with her boots. Her omni-tool was still strapped to her wrist but Mali hadn't activated it because she didn't want anyone to know about Victoria. Both woman looked up from what they were doing when she came out, she looked accusingly at the doctor. It was obvious they had been talking. "We don't want to keep them waiting." Mali said coolly, a nervous knot forming in her stomach.

"Don't you want some eggs?" Ashley asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Both woman looked at her and Ashley shrugged. They put on their shoes and Mali led the way out the door, Ashley closing it behind them. The trio split up at the parking garage, Ashley giving a slight wave giving a lame "I'll meet you there." Liara and Mali made their way over to the doctor's hover car and climbed in. the ride over was tense and silent, Mali kept shifting in her seat and her eyes roamed like a caged animal while the doctor's hands gripped the steering wheel till her blue knuckles turned white. It was only a few minutes till they reached the council building, but they were the longest minutes of Mali's life; she knew that the doctor deserved to know at least some of what happened, but she couldn't just open herself up to a complete stranger, no matter what she had done for Mali. Too many times Mali had trusted someone only to have them betray her later.

For the first time in a long time Mali thought the long knife scar that slanted across the left side of her stomach under her rib cage; it was a true testament to the horrors she had faced growing up on the streets. She pushed those ugly memories out of her head, now was not the time. All too soon Liara parked the car and turned off the engine; neither of them moved. The doctor twisted in her seat so the upper portion of her body more or less was faced toward Mali, who stared straight ahead. Her stomach rolled with apprehension and a film of sweat covered her upper forehead, dampening her hairline. "Mali I will be in that room, I will know sooner or later." She started, "but after all we've been through in the past two days, I hope that you will trust me enough to tell me now. Let's start out with where you come from?" she asked. Mali grinded her teeth together, her jaw aching, and stayed silent; inside, she didn't know what to do—no one had ever looked at her with so much compassion in their eyes before, except Yane. That thought made her choke back a sob that lurched out of her throat, she closed her eyes. "I want to help you Mali. I have sort of telepathic abilities—it comes with biotics; I can feel what you are feeling inside, I know how you are suffering. Let me help you…with whatever you've been through." Liara pleaded.

Mali's breathing became faster, she was a rollercoaster of emotions that each took turns slicing through her body. Her stomach was rolling and flipping in ways she didn't even know were possible; her breath hissed through her teeth. She held her head in her hands and shook her head from side to side, her blonde waves rippling. "No, no, no. I can't deal with this." She groaned as her heart constricted; she rocked back and forth, it felt like she was having a heart attack. "You can never possibly know what I'm feeling. Don't ever ask me these questions again." She looked up at the stunned asari who watched quite helplessly as Mali's calm exterior crumbled to reveal the tense emotions she had sensed all along. It was one thing to sense something—but as she saw the pain that echoed her soul in her eyes—she knew that seeing it was a whole different matter. "Thank you for all your help," Mali stared directly at her, "but I can take care of myself now." She all but ran away from the car toward the council building, leaving a shocked asari inside.

As soon as she entered the building two N7 officers in onyx armor flanked either side of her—one cuffed her hands in front of her. "We are to escort you to the council room." One commanded roughly; Mali only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She cast a quick glance behind her as they reached the elevator at the end of the hall and saw Doctor T'soni slip in to the lobby through the doors; they briefly made eye contact before the elevator doors shut—Mali turned away as her heart ached. She was led into the council room, which had been transformed into a courthouse. On a dais with a large oaken counter sat five judges, Admiral Dickens among them. On either side of the entrance were rows of folding seats that accommodated anyone of importance that were not in the jury or seated as a judge—Mail spotted Ashley in one seat who gave a little wave when she saw Mali come in. Mali felt all the eyes turn on her as she was led down past the audience to a table and chair that sat off to the side on the right of the dais. The N7 officers stood at attendance on either side of her chair as she sat down, facing the judges—in the back Liara took a seat next to Ashley who had saved the spot—and the trial began.

In a loud voice Admiral Dickens commenced: "Somali Avon, you are here today to answer for the crimes you committed on December twenty-second of this year, roughly a month and a week ago. This being a military hearing, you will not have a defendant, nor prosecution. We will present you with the evidence we have, and after you will make a statement, after which the jury will decide your fate. We promised the New Chicago law enforcement that you would answer for your crimes so let the trial begin." A woman to his left stood up and with a sheaf of paper on her hands began:

"Subject Somali Avon at approximately ten-thirty p.m. on Thursday the twenty-second assaulted Finnick's house, killing him and thirty-one others." A gasp whipped through the audience like wild-fire, Mali refused turn her head or to lower her chin, and instead she looked all five judges in the eye. "Using a modified hover car with turrets and heavy armor plating she killed the outside patrols and dismantled outside security, then made her way within his house to his office, where she killed him before law enforcement could impede. If you will turn your attention to the hologram you will see footage of this event from multiple security cameras on the property." A large image of Finnick's courtyard blinked to life—coming from an imager built into the floor—it floated a few meters off the ground. Mali watched as a hover car pulled up over the all too familiar wall and started shooting—the turrets pumping. She looked away, but couldn't escape the images as the woman narrated the goings on. "As you can see, the hover car takes off and circles the rest of the time while she is in the building, suggesting some sort of remote control or program, we know for certain she had no accomplice."

"The hallway leading up to Finnick's office was designed to be impassible as shown by the construction schematics off to the side, but her obvious skill with which she gets through suggest advanced training." There was a pause and then the woman started up again, "there were no cameras in Finnick's office so we had to paste images from different officer's helmets to gain information on what happened inside—so excuse the choppiness. Mali's eyes were involuntarily drawn to the screen as she watched herself dive for her gun and swing it up to bring it level knelling on one knee. She had a wild look in her eyes—half desperation and half hatred—Mali knew that she was staring at the back of Finnick's head through her sights. The Mali in the video looked like a wild animal with bloodlust written on every part of her face, Mali couldn't turn her eyes away. She pulled the trigger and across the room, Finnick collapsed to the ground, almost dragging two officers down with him.

The hologram shut off. The trial went downhill from there.

Two hours later Mali slumped down in her chair from standing up for the eight-hundredth time, to the left of her the jury argued in strained whispers, bending over their omni-tools and almost bonking heads with one another. Mali resisted the urge to look behind her into the crowd; was she here, still sitting by Ashley? Mali leaned over the table in front of her and poured herself a glass of water from a pitcher; above her the five judges leaned tiredly on their hands—especially Admiral Dickens—and had exasperated expressions. The only reason everyone was still here was because the jury couldn't make a decision. Mali reviewed the balancing factors:

On one hand she was an underage girl who was obviously pursuing some sort of personal vendetta on a man who wasn't exactly citizen of the year, and on the other she was a trained assailant who had murdered thirty-two men and then assaulted police officers as well. Mali leaned back into her seat, stared at the ceiling, and zoned out. She just took deep breaths and let the sound of it fill her ears. Her stomach grumbled and she remembered she hadn't had anything to eat since last night. Her favorite line from Ashley's book came back to her, and she let the words flow through her brain, calming her. _Behind the clouds is the sun still shining; thy fate is the common fate of all, into each life some rain must fall, some days must be dark and dreary. _A hard knock brought her back to the present where the jury was finally standing to give the final verdict. Mali sat up in her seat and leaned forward, holding her breath. A woman from the jury stepped forward a bit from the main group. "The jury has taken it to a vote, and have found the sides to be equally balanced." A murmur ran through the crowd; the woman raised her voice to be heard over the interruption, "so for the time being, there will be no verdict." Mali felt the tension in her chest slowly unravel as she continued. "Somali Avon will be observed in her training while the jury investigates more into her case, this trial is rescheduled on this day, one month from now." The lady ended abruptly and Admiral Dickens cracked the gavel down and almost simultaneously babble rose from the crowd as most got up and started mingling and heading for the door.

As Mali tried to get up one of the soldiers standing next to her put a stern hand on her shoulder; she wasn't going anywhere, she was a criminal now. She turned her head, no longer able to resist the temptation, and saw how the doctor was taking the news. Both she and Ashley were still sitting, Ashley looking around at all the milling people and Liara looking stoically ahead, a blank expression on her face. Ashely turned and saw Mali looking at them—she nudged Liara and then slightly waved and smiled in Mali's direction; Mali smiled back. Liara refocused and her eyes found Mali's; in them, Mali could see shock, anger, betrayal, and something else. Mali turned away, unable to look her in the eyes. Admiral Dickens made his way down to stand in front of Mali, looking past her he motioned Liara and Ashley to come over as well; Mali kept her head down as they approached and stood just to the left of her vision. Inside, Mali didn't know what was going on with her. Why was she feeling ashamed of killing Finnick when he deserved it? She thought. Why did she feel like she was letting Liara down when she barely knew her? Admiral Dickens burst through her train of thought.

"There will be some restrictions on her because of her actions. She will not be allowed to leave the campus without a tracker and she will have to report to certain areas at certain times. There will also be an armed escort making sure everything goes smoothly for the first couple of days; a failure to comply with any of these terms will result in her imminent removal form the program and sentenced to any punishment the jury seems fit." He looked down at Mali when he said this, all seriousness. "Mali, you will also be required to attend therapy or counseling—whatever you want to call it—sessions; twice a month. The jury fears you might be unstable." Mali bristled but didn't say anything, she knew she didn't have many options. Admiral Dickens turned to Liara, "I know I have asked a lot of you already, but I need to know if you can be her councilor. We know you have telepathic abilities and it might be useful, also, you are the person that has spent the most time with _the invalid_." Liara looked to Ashley, than sighed and nodded.

Admiral Dickens took Liara by the arm and led her a little ways away from the rest of the group. "I know it must be hard." He put his hand on her shoulder, Liara let her emotions get a hold of her for a moment and hung her head, staring at her shoes.

"How could she—she is so nice!" She whispered. Admiral Dickens smiled.

"That's for you to find out, as her councilor. You used to be an archeologist, yes? Well, dig up this past." He patted her shoulder, and Liara looked up, hard determination in her eyes.

"Of course Admiral." She said. He leaned in a little closer.

"I do know a bit. I got to video chat with Niles on their way over before they were attacked, and he was pretty sweet on the woman that was bringing Somali over. He said that the woman, an Alexandra Clair, recorded some conversations she had with her to use in the trial." He opened his omni-tool and downloaded them to hers; "there. One more thing." His face became apologetic. "I was wondering if you could watch her today until after her medical examination. We are kind of shorthanded as everyone's getting ready for the new semester, and I don't have anyone to spare to watch her. Just drive her over and sign off on all the papers, and then drive her to the campus to the main hall, where two men will be waiting; she will be taken care of." Liara nodded again, and the admiral smiled. "Thanks so much! You're really helping me out here Liara." He said.

Both walked back to Ashley and Mali, who were sitting side by side. Ashley was reading a poem off her omni-tool and Mali had her eyes closed and was listening, silently. At the sound of their footsteps her eyes opened and calmly stood up and levelly met their gazes. "Where am I going now?" Mali asked, tiredly; she was both physically and emotionally worn out. Admiral Dickens answered.

"The hospital. There is a mandatory check-up all recruits have to do, than you will be taken to the campus where you will be settled in before Monday' s training begins." A shadow passed across Mali's face as he mentioned the hospital, but she didn't protest. While Dickens talked to her Ashley and Liara moved away to exchange a few words, their heads close together and whispering. Mali felt nervousness tighten her stomach as she thought about the academy; she had never gone to school before. She rubbed her eyes and temples, what she needed was a shower, some food, and time to think. The two woman hugged, than Liara called Mali over.

"It's time to go, Somali." She said. Mali trotted over and stood awkwardly before Ashley; now they both new what she had been hiding.

"Thank you for everything; and the poems. You read beautifully." Mali said. Ashley bent down so her face was level with Mali's.

"What you've done doesn't change what I think about the girl I met last night," her eyes crinkled with compassion, "killing is killing—no matter the reason, so that makes me a murderer too." Mali was surprised at the sudden emotion that welled up inside her, and acting under its influence, she quickly stepped up and hugged Ashley, her eyes stinging with hot tears; but she knew that Ashley was wrong, killing wasn't killing—murder and duty weren't interchangeable.

"Thank you." Mali whispered in her ear, than without a backward glance she turned and followed the waiting Liara out of the council room. She trailed behind her all the way to the elevator, than at the last second climbed in with her. The tension between them was almost tangible; Mali imaged it floating between them on the air like some sort of knotted mess. The doors chimed and opened, and Mali graciously let Liara go out first. As they entered the lobby Mali saw a few rings where people from the hearing had formed groups to talk. As Mali stepped out many heads turned her way, and many glaring and appalled eyes slid through her vision. A few hissed with disgust and murmured names under their breath that was just loud enough for her to hear. Anger sparked to life in her stomach and Mali glared back as she followed Liara out; treating the nincompoops to her icy stare. They couldn't understand why she had done it—they never would.

Mali followed Liara to her car, and then both got in; but Liara didn't start the engine. Mali sat there, waiting—after a stretch it came. "I can't believe it." Liara shook her head. "I cannot believe that you killed thirty-two men. I just can't."

"I don't expect you to understand." Mali answered, cold inside.

"How could you do something like that? I know you know that it's wrong. And where did you learn all those violent moves? You just snuck up on them like you weren't even there and then snapped their necks like toothpicks! You are a fifteen year old girl, you shouldn't know how to do that!" her voice was hard and shocked, Mali heard a tinge of anger. "How could you just kill helpless men and then hurt the police as well? Were you angry?" She turned and looked at Mali, twisting in her seat. Mali watched as her thighs became skinny, than large again as the muscles settled down on the seat. "Mali, I'm trying to understand you here. I'm trying to help you!" Resentment rose and gripped Mali like a vice, she didn't know why she was angry at Liara, she just was. The words just spilled out of her, it felt like Mali was puking them up from some dark hole inside her; like it was poison that she was expelling from her body.

"I don't need your help; I never asked for it! Even if you tried, I am past help! You can never understand the pain that that put me through, it haunts me every single day! But it needed to be done. Finnick paid for what he deserved. I gave him an easy death, he should have died painfully and slowly, that what he deserved." She whipped her blazing eyes up to the asari's smoldering ones. "Now you know what I did. I am a _killer_—a murderer. That's what I was called in there. A killer. No one will understand that Finnick is the one that deserves that title. What are you going to do with me now; now that you know I killed people? Shun me? Forget me? It's what I would do if I were you." Her chest was heaving as the words kept spilling out; she realized that she had started crying as she had been talking. The hot tears raced down her cheeks, Mali started shaking, her body filled with pins and needles. She just didn't know what to do, she had never cried like this in front of anyone. Yet she couldn't stop, rolls and rolls of emotion kept sweeping over her like waves on a beach, each one breaking down farther and farther the emotional wall she had caged her grief in.

Liara looked at Mali; at her glistening cheeks, her bent over body that raked with sobs. The blue in her eyes cried out—desperate for help and attention. She sensed waves of confusion, anger, sadness, and huge amounts of guilt wash over her senses; she couldn't believe such a frail body could withhold so much emotion. Liara didn't know how to comfort this crying girl; one moment Mali could be as tough as nails and then the next Liara could be reminded that there was a sensitive young woman under all her coarseness that could get hurt. Liara awkwardly leaned over and placed her hand on Mali's shoulder. Mali didn't pull away but her arm became stiff under her; she looked out her window while trying to get her tears under control. After a while she let her frustration be known to Liara. "I just don't know what to do, everything has just fallen apart!" She exclaimed, still sniffling a bit.

"You just take it one day at a time." Liara said; patting Mali's shoulder fondly. "We're late for your check-up." She said. Mali wiped her cheeks and pulled on her seatbelt; a little embarrassed at how she had broken down.

"I'm sorry Dr. T'soni, I didn't mean to break down like that. It won't happen again." Mali apologized.

"Its ok," she smiled, "and you can call me Liara outside of school."

"And you can call me Mali, I don't really ever use my full name." Mali answered, blushing a little. She felt really awkward inside at this moment, she'd never really been good at introductions.

"Ok…Mali." Liara said.

* * *

I

* * *

Mali shivered through her thin hospital gown, across from her Liara smiled reassuringly. They had gotten to the hospital and checked in, only to have Mali rushed to an examination room because they were far behind schedule, and they had a lot more recruits to get through. Liara had been told to wait in the lobby to be called in. Behind the scenes and relaxing hospital music, Mali had been stripped down and told to put on the gown, which she had. Then she had been crammed into a machine that squished against her body on all sides, its foam melding to the curves of her body. It had enveloped her and for a moment Mali had panicked, struggling against her confines. Over an intercom which she could barely hear she was told to stop moving or the machine could not take her readings, and she would have to be stuck in there until it did. So with her heart beating madly, Mali waited ten terrible seconds as blue light flickered through the foam and it pressed and moved her body to take its readings. Than it opened like a capsule from outer space and Mali stumbled out, hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

Next she had been rushed to another room, where a burley human military nurse had been waiting. The flower stickers on the wall did not match the mood either of them felt. The woman had her hairy arms crossed, and the nurses' cap on her head was far too small for her orange hair, which stuck out in all directions, puffing out like smoke. She had taken in Mali's piercings, eye makeup, and red hair streaks and shook her head. "Hey! What are you doing?" Mali had asked as the lady roughly sat her down on table and had clamped her arms and legs down.

"No piercings, dyed hair, or any other facial disfigurements are allowed in the military, I am taking them out." She said with a ruff voice, snapping on some gloves.

"Hey you can't do that, I have rights yah know! And they aren't disfigurements!" Mali strained against her bods but to no avail.

"Yah, yah. That's what they all say." The nurse retorted. The woman had crammed her head down against the table and put her hair into some type of cleaner under her head, which she couldn't see. It clicked and whirred and Mali could feel her hair moving around in it, but try as she might she couldn't turn her head to see because of the head restraint. The woman bent over her and started working on her eyebrow piercings. The entire time Mali rented and raved. "I got these when I was thirteen! Don't you know how important they are? You can't take them out! It's my body, you fat lard!" The woman huffed and just continued her work above Mali's eye. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Mali yelled. Outside the wooden door a nurse was showing Liara to a seat across the hall, where she was to wait for the 'check-up' to be over. Liara smiled as she heard Mali's voice rave above the machines, hearing its angry tone. She started snorting as she heard what she was saying.

"Hey! What are you doing with those! You can't throw them away! Those are real silver! Am I done yet? Have you finished taking out all my 'facial disfigurements'?! Who authorized this anyway?... Me? I would never! Let me talk to Admiral Dickens right now! I want a word with him...Hey! Don't poke so hard! Be gentle around my eye! That stuffs been caked on for three days now, it won't be comin' off easy… Ow! I said not so hard!" Liara covered her mouth with her hand, still snorting as they let her in a few minutes later. All of Mali's piercings had been taken out and her dark eyeliner scraped off; beneath was quite a beautiful young woman, who was extremely mad. "Liara, thank goodness! You don't know how bad they've treated me! They took off my piercings, and look at my hair!" She pulled it from behind her shoulder for Liara to inspect. It had been cleansed of all red, as well as knots and dirt and was slightly shimmering in the light. It rippled down to the middle of her back, not quite straight; natural highlights of lighter blonde and copper shot through, but mostly it was a steady golden color.

"Wow, I didn't know your hair was that color! I thought it was a brown. And your face! You know the first time I saw you I thought they had let a raccoon loose in the council room!" She laughed; Mali harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"Not funny." She frowned, but the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Since then they had been waiting for the doctor. Mali turned again to the small square mirror that hung above the sink; she turned her face from side to side. Her face seemed empty and vulnerable without the makeup and piercings; it felt like more of herself had been exposed because she could no longer hide her true features. She had leaned out over the past month, losing fat in her cheeks. Her eyes were bright and clear but haggard and worn. Mali had a square face, with high aquiline cheeks and an angled chin and nose, giving her a slight elfish appearance.

Liara smiled, about to say something. Just then a doctor walked in, and gave Mali an apprehensive look. It was so quick that Liara barely caught it before it was gone; she only saw the remnants of it on his face as he turned and shook her hand. The doctor wore a starch white lab coat and rubber gloves. His hair was a plain brown, as well as his face; which was kind.

"Liara T'soni, it's an honor, I'm Dr. Tracy." He pumped her arm up and down as he shook her hand; she smiled back at him, politely, a little embarrassed to be given so much attention.

"The honor is all mine."

"I am proud to meet you; I only wish we could've met at a different time." He looked nervously from Mali to Liara and then back again; Mali could see that he was quite shocked.

"What do you mean?" Liara asked.

"You are the one signing off on this girls papers, are you not?" He asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yes." Liara answered, confused.

"Well, we have found something...unusual, to say the least, Admiral Dickens has been notified and will be here shortly." He walked over and sat down on a stool across from a computer and logged on, pulling up Mali's examination. The burly nurse quietly slipped out, seeing as she was no longer needed. Mali was not sorry to see her go. Liara sat down in a plush chair across from Mali next to the door and crossed her legs. The muted tap of the doctor's fingers on the key panels filled the examination room; Mali shifted on the plastic table. They had found something unusual? Nervousness twined Mali's stomach; could her life get any more complicated? The wait was almost unbearable as Mali's apprehension grew; she grit her teeth in annoyance. Finally Admiral Dickens walked through the door and sat down next to Liara.

"Twice in one day Somali, what have you done this time?" he asked, half-jokingly. He turned to the doctor, "You just pulled me from a meeting, this better be serious." He warned.

"Oh, it is sir, it is." Dr. Tracy reaffirmed. He got up, turned the lights out, and walked over to the wall on Mali's right—no, not a wall, a screen. A picture a human outline speckled with blue dots flicked to life. The inner part was dark blue with a silver outline, the light blue specks peeking warily from their midnight surroundings. The doctor turned to his audience, Mali's stomach grumbled. "This is a diagram of an average human biotic; the blue dots on the person are the eezo nodules in the skin that make biotic abilities available—about an eight and a half to one, skin to nodule ratio." Another diagram appeared next to the human one, it was slightly taller and slimmer; the blue speckles increased in number. "This is a powerful asari biotic, like Liara. The skin to nodule ratio here is about five to one, maybe closer to four to one if you are a particularly strong asari."

"That doesn't seem like a whole lot of difference." Dickens said.

"You misunderstand Admiral," the doctor explained, "It is a huge difference. Each nodule makes a person that much more powerful. Having a five to one ratio is extraordinary, to say the least, and four to one is unheard of. It takes strong dedication to even reach half of your potential." He smiled apologetically, "sorry, I find biotics fascinating." Mali saw his eyes glance at Liara as he said this; Mali scowled.

"What does this have to do with Mali?" Liara asked.

"Well, while we were running her tests…" he stopped and looked at Mali, then took a deep breath and then continued. "We found something exta-extrordinary, and a little scary." He said, and then touched the screen. Up next to the other two diagrams another one flickered to life, smaller in stature and size. "This is Somali's body…and this is her nodule count." He pressed the screen and nodules filled the outline, there was not one spot left uncovered; her whole body burned blue.


	14. Chapter 14

"By the goddess." Liara breathed. The room was filled will the soft blue light as the images pulsed on the wall. Mali stared in shock at the evidence, her eyes bugged out of her head. She was a biotic? Were they crazy?"

"Could you have made some mistake?" Admiral Dickens asked, a bit stunned.

"No. I re-did it three times. Mali's nodule ratio is perfectly balanced; basically, her entire skin is made up of eezo. It looks like the eezo not only has nodules, but has spread and attached itself to the connecting skin between each and molded with the skin, making it eezo as well. It is absolutely extraordinary! There has never been someone like this before!" The doctor waved his hands with excitement; Mali sat on the table, feeling her gut twist. Her, powerful?

"How did this happen?" Liara asked.

"I don't know, but from my research it would have had to start even before conception, her mother must have had to be exposed to drastic amounts during pregnancy. However it happened I guarantee it was dangerous for both, and Somali is lucky to be alive."

"If we put a chip in her, how powerful could she be?" Dickens asked. Mali gulped, suddenly she felt as if eyes were watching her back. She twisted, but there was only a wall and counter behind her.

"I don't know, I would have to study her and make calculations, but I know without a doubt she could be the most powerful biotic in the history of the galaxy. Nothing like this has ever happened before." The doctor took his seat again; Liara was bent forward, her arms resting on her thighs, thinking and Admiral Dickens sat stiffly, with his back straight, rigid as a board.

"If she is so powerful, why can't she use her powers without an amplifier?" Liara asked.

"Quite probably because she has never known about it; look at her face." They all turned. Mali was white as a sheet and breathing fast. Her eyes darted back and forth, never resting on one object for long.

"I need some air." Mali rushed from her seat so fast no one had a chance to react, and she was out the door before anyone could stop her. She rushed from the examination ward to the lobby and out the front doors. On the steps outside, Mali bent over, taking huge gulps of air into her lungs, the hospital smell choking her. Her stomach heaved in a great lurch into her gut, nervous shudders raked her frame. Mali closed her eyes, breathing out of her mouth—just concentrating on getting through second. She could not believe it—that she was a biotic. Where did she come from, what had happened to her?

Mali stood up and made her way to a bench on the side of the steps. She leaned her head back and filled her nostrils with sweet, untainted air. Yane had told her once that she was not all that she seemed. At the time she had found it a cliché way of complementing a girl—but now she knew different. The memory came back in the bitter-sweet rhythm of her heart.

_Mali wrapped her hands in tape, and began to punch away at a leather bag filled with foam and padding. Sweat dripped down her back and made her faded pink shirt stick to her like glue. Her feet were planted far apart, and strained with the support behind her punches; her abdomen and torso working in rhythm as she dodged back and forth from imaginary punches. She heard the door open and close behind her, but she didn't look. She didn't want to talk. Yane sighed and sat down on their small bench, he ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "Mali, I'm sorry. It's just too dangerous, I can't take you with me. You could get hurt, you could die. I don't want that to happen; you just have to trust me." He said. Mali stopped her punches and gripped the bag so it no longer swung. By her rigid stance, Yane could tell she wasn't happy. Mali turned vehemently around and glared at him. _

_"Than what's the point of all this training you make me do? If I can't go with you on your raids than why? There is no purpose!" She stalked over so she loomed over him, "You tell me I'm good, you say I'm the best you've ever seen, so why do you hold me back? I'm ready!" He sighed again and tugged on her hand; bringing her down so she was now eyelevel. _

_"You're not all you seem, Mali. Someday you might need this, and I might need you. Raids are too frivolous to waste your time on them, you were made for greater things." _

Back in the hospital room, Admiral Dickens was shaking his head with disbelief. "This girl just gets more and more complicated." He said. "She pops up out of nowhere and kills someone, and then gets attacked by a reaper ship whom we thought were extinct, and now is the most powerful biotic in the world. Who is she?" He asked himself. The doctor butted in.

"Sir, if you want me to implant an amplifier I can do so, she is at the peak stage for such an operation."

"If I do this, we will have the most powerful biotic on our hands that we have ever seen. We cannot trust her nor do we know if she is stable, but if we don't, then will have wasted this opportunity and will have passed up on the greatest soldier of all time." He was silent for a time—the doctor leaning over him in apprehension, Liara carefully neutral in her stance. "Withhold for now doctor," he finally spoke, "I need to talk to the board about this before I make any final decisions." He paused, then asked, "Was there anything else in her medical examination that we should know about?" The doctor walked over to the screen that glowed blue and swiped the analysis off the screen, only to bring up Mali's file.

"Nothing that I deem super important, but this may help you later." He brought up a 3D image of a human girl, the file pushed up and off to the side. "She has superior muscle reflexes and strength, as well as the best hand-eye coordination I've ever seen, if I didn't know better I would have thought she was engineered somehow—I've never seen a human in better shape. Besides this her skin is made up of 20% scar tissue, like she has been through hell and back, the longest patch being a knife scar on her left side and some burn scars on her back. I have never seen so many on a person, it looks like she's been through a war."

Liara's mouth was hanging open. "Could you remove the scar tissue, if she wanted?" Dickens asked.

"Yes, but only with her assent." The doctor answered. "It's her body, only she has the right to it."

"Alright, I'm scheduling Somali another appointment in three days, where I will give my decision about the amplifier." Dickens stood up and Liara followed suite. "Thank you for your time doctor." They both stepped outside the room, Dickens closing the door behind him. "This complicates things, with her case and everything else. Just watch her carefully Liara, and watch out for yourself. We don't know who she is or what she's capable of." Liara nodded and they separated. She weaved through the halls till she was out of the examination ward till she was out in the lobby, then she saw Mali sitting on the bench through the glass doors. She went out and plopped down next to her.

For a long time Mali just watched people go in and out of the hospital: doctors, nurses, families, asari, humans; they were all just people, doing their jobs, and getting through the day. "Do they ever wonder what their lives mean?" Mali asked quietly. Liara leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, her right ankle resting on her left knee.

"What do you mean?" She asked in her melodious voice. Mali didn't look at her, but continued to watch the people.

"I mean, don't they know the preciousness of life? Most take it for granted." Mali saw a janitor in blue coveralls scowl and make his way toward a garbage can inside the building, pushing his cart in front of him. "Take that guy for example," Mali pointed him out, "he goes to a job that he doesn't like every day, and then goes home unfulfilled from a boring day at work. You only have one life to live, and he chooses to waste his time doing things he hates. He should just quit his job and get on with his life; find something that he enjoys doing." Liara lifted an eyebrow.

"You are very thoughtful Mali, but I'm not quite sure what this has to do with you." She answered.

"It doesn't. " Mali answered, "It's just something I've always noticed about people." Liara was quietly smiling, she had never met a more Gandhi-like teenager in all her life.

"How do you feel about being a biotic?" Liara asked. Mali's teeth clenched momentarily.

"I don't know, everything is just so confusing right now. I don't even really know what a biotic is."

"That is understandable, I would feel the same way if I was you. If they let you be one, I will train and I'll teach you." Liara smiled. "You know that you can talk to me whenever you want, ok? I'm here for you." Mali looked away. Inside, she was shocked at Liara's kindness, no one had ever said that to her.

"Thanks." Mali said.

"I have one more question."

"Shoot." Mali said.

"Doctor Tracy said that you are made up of 20% scar tissue, can I ask why that is?" Mali frowned slightly.

"Was it my scan that showed it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, but he said he knew about it before. Dr. Tracy was the one who patched you up after the reaper attack. He said it looked like burns and maybe lacerations?" Mali instinctively reached back and softly touched her back, where she knew they were.

"It doesn't matter where they came from, it's in the past." Mali finally said. Liara looked at Mali in a strange way. "What?" Mali asked.

"You never cease to amaze me." Was all she said.

Mali changed the subject. "What do you teach at the academy?" Liara got up from the bench.

"Speaking of the academy, I need to get you there. Why don't you go get dressed, and then we will talk on the way."

"Ok." Mali said, standing up. She went inside and reclaimed her belongings, then went back out as she finished pulling on her clothes. She was glad to leave the nasty hospital smell behind, and once again embrace the sweet outside air. Liara was waiting for her at the bench, and got up when she came back out. They walked side by side down the boulevard, the sun was starting to sink into the horizon and the air was steadily becoming colder.

"I used to be an archeologist, so when the N7 academy offered me a job teaching they gave me history. And since I am the best biotic they have, they also have me teach biotics to any human student that possess them."

"Not to be rude," Mali asked, "but why would the N7 program ask you to teach at their school? I thought that it could only be humans, since it is part of Earth's military." Liara was silent for a bit then answered.

"I want to be truthful with you Mali, so I won't lie to you like I do to other students who ask me this question, but you must promise not to tell any others and to not freak out." Mali looked at her quizzically as they walked, trying to keep up with her longer stride. Something about how she walked tugged at Mali's brain, but she couldn't get a hand on it. All she knew was that Liara was the most graceful being she had ever seen. Mali smiled and laughed a bit.

"Why would I freak out?" She asked, curious.

"The reason they trust me in the human military is because I served under Commander Shepard on the Normandy during the reaper war." Mali stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging open. She hadn't believed that this woman could even hurt a fly and then here she was telling her she had served under the greatest human in all history during a war that killed more life than any other in existence.

"You served under Commander Shepard, the hero of the galaxy?!" It all came back to her then, the name, and the face. That was what had been tugging at her brain, because she had seen this lady before, on a big screen in a market square, during footage captured during the war, with her gun flashing and biotics blazing. "Wow, I can't believe it! I've seen you on TV before, while they were showing war footage taken at the front! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I can't believe it! You are a real hero!" Mali was so caught up in her excitement she didn't see Liara rolling her eyes. Mali practically danced with excitement as they continued to the hover car, she sprang with each step. "All this time, I can't believe it!" Wow! I was at your house! And I'm wearing your clothes! Wow! I can't believe it!"

They climbed the stairs leading to the parking garage next to the council building, the whole time Mali went on and on until Liara couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, ok enough! I get it!" Mali subsided as they got into the car, but she was still smiling from ear to ear and she bounced up and down in her seat. She looked at Liara with huge, admiring eyes. "I shouldn't have told you, you obviously can't take it." Liara said, starting up the engine and ignoring the huge eyes. With effort Mali settled down, but she couldn't help but let a little awe show. Liara lifted the craft and they skimmed over the glowing city, the white alienite shining a rosy pink in the setting sun.

"Sorry, uh, Liara... I can't believe I can call you by your first name!" Mali got all excited again. Liara gripped the steering wheel until Mali thought she might tear it off. "Ok! Ok! Sorry, sorry! It's just not every day you meet a celebrity. Now I know what was going on in the hospital between you and the doctor." Liara looked over at Mali with a condemning glance.

"What are you talking about? There was nothing going on." She denied, but Mali saw her cheeks blush.

"What's wrong? You can't handle a little fandom?" Mali teased, "Because that doctor was givin' you a lot." Mali mimicked his voice, "I find biotics fascinating." She wiggled her eyebrows. Liara blushed even more and playfully hit Mali's shoulder.

"Enough already!" Mali started laughing and soon she had Liara laughing right along with her. They flew in silence for a while, Mali looking out her window at the passing landscape below and Liara maneuvering through traffic. Mali thought of the past weeks, unable to believe how far she had come. She closed her eyes and imagined the streets of her city flashing by beneath her; she had never believed that she loved New Chicago, but she was surprised to find that she missed it. She pulled out her lucky credit chit from her pocket and ran her thumb over its surface, feeling the familiar grooves of the credit's designs. It was all she had left of her past now that Yane's pistol had been taken from her.

The vehicle slowed and Mali opened her eyes again and looked out the window at the buildings below. A wall separated an inner enclosure from the rest of the city, running in a square easily fifteen miles on every side. The wall itself was thick and sturdy, made out of a mixture of alienite and steal with turrets and a few watchtowers. Within the compound where four main buildings that rose up about four of five stories tall. Each was concrete with many glass windows, and all rose gracefully into the sky. Besides the four buildings, which were grouped in a large square around a large fountain. The rest of the campus was miles and miles of grassy hills and forest with many paths running like veins through it. Liara looked over at Mali, "welcome to your new home." Mali frowned at the wall.

"It looks more like a prison than a school." Mali said, eyeing the wall.

"Its ok," Liara reassured, 'it looks more intimidating than it is. This place isn't just a school, the military also uses it to study scientific anomalies such as biotics, which is one of the reasons why it is based here on Thessia instead of Earth. The wall there is to control the temperature and humidity inside the campus (as best as they can) for scientists to experiment. You can't see it but there is a mass effect dome connected to the wall to try and keep out unwanted weather; that's the only reason why there is a wall."

"Then why are there cannons on the wall?" Mali pointedly asked.

"I'm sure they serve a purpose too." Liara said, her voice a little strained.

"Don't always believe everything your told." Mali warned, "That's a lesson I've had to learn over and over again." She thought of Yane, and his desperate lie to save her. "Even those you care about most, you should never trust them completely." The hover car was still hovering over the enclosure; Liara pushed it forward and down, in a sort of circling decent.

"That seems like a lonely way to live—never having anyone close to you." She commented.

"Better to be lonely than dead or hurt." Mali answered back.

"But to never have any friends or family; No one to support you or care for you or love you. Could you live like that?" Liara asked.

"I already am." Mali answered. "I don't come from where you come from, where you know who you are and have people to look out for you." Mali's voice grew angry, "I have never had a family, I grew up an orphan, and anyone that I have ever let get close to me has always betrayed me. So sorry if I have some trust issues." She finished. The hover car was now level with the wall and they approached a gate. There was a small guardhouse on the left and as Liara pulled up a human male got up out of his seat and came to the window. He wore a black fatigues and had a rifle stung onto his back.

"May I see your identification please?" He asked. Mali watched as Liara reached under her coat and pulled out a small keycard that was on a lanyard around her neck. She handed it over to him. He quickly scanned it over his omni-tool and handed it back. "Thank you, Dr. T'soni. You may continue." He pressed a button on his omni-tool and the gate in front of them opened, allowing them to pass through. As they swept through Mali watched the top of the wall, and saw a slight shimmer as they went from outside the wall to the inside. So there was a mass effect field around the top, Mali thought.

"Mali, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I don't know what you've been through, or anything about your past history. I just think that no one should live without having _someone_ to be close with. Living beings are social creatures, especially humans. I just think it might hurt you more than you think to choose to live your life alone."

"I'm used to it." Mali said. Inside, she wasn't so sure. Most of the time she _did_ feel lonely and she knew that she did wish for a friend. I have Vic, Mali thought, and its better that I am alone. Less people will get hurt, including myself. Liara touched down onto the pavement in front of the big square with the fountain. She powered the engine down and turned in her seat to look at Mali.

"Although I do not find your decision wise, I admit that it is your decision. But I hope that you will try to make some friends while you are here." Liara told her.

"Thank you so much, for everything, these past few days have been some of the best I've ever had." Mali thanked her. She gathered her stuff and unclipped her seatbelt, then paused and looked at Liara one last time. "I hope to see you on the campus sometime." Liara smiled

"I hope so too." Two men came out of the closest building, the one on the left, and walked over to straddle each side of the passenger door. They were both huge and well-muscled, wearing black suits and shoes, with sunglasses over their eyes.

"Are you here for me?" Mali looked up at them. Liara didn't like how the two big men loomed over her, but she had no choice but to remain silent; it was the agreement.

"You are Somali Avon?" One asked, not unkind, but not nice either.

"Yes." She said.

"Let's go, we have a lot to do today." The man replied. Mali got up out of the hover car, but before closing the door she leaned down and smiled one last time at the asari.

"Thank you." Liara nodded and Mali shut the door. Without looking back Mali followed the man in front of her. Her chest felt strangely constricted as she walked away, like she couldn't breathe. Mali sucked in air but the knot did not loosen. Her eyes burned to look behind her, but Mali kept them forward. She couldn't rely on the asari anymore, she was on her own now. Liara watched until Mali disappeared with the guards into the building they had come out of, and then with a sigh she turned the engine back on.

* * *

I

* * *

That night Liara sat, reclining on her sofa, the house dark around her. She listened to the waves that pounded beneath her; her food sat untouched, steaming on the small table in front of her. While she had been away the Admiral had been kind enough to send a clean-up crew to her house to deal with and replace the bullet riddled furniture, cleaning up as well. It was one of the perks of working for the military, Liara thought. The asari got up and went into her study, but her work didn't welcome her as it usually did; it felt strangely empty and uncaring, the prothean artifacts no longer whispered their mystique invitingly. She thought about going for a swim, but dismissed that thought almost as immediately as it came; there was just no curing her restlessness. She would not deny that she was anxious for Mali, about her first day tomorrow. Liara had her class all planned out for the first day, and she wondered if Mali would be in it, but she doubted it. The Admiral would probably fill her schedule with things he deemed more 'important,' like training and gun fighting. She knew that he wouldn't skip out on the immense opportunity that Mali presented for him. He was a soldier, not a human rights activist.

Sighing, Liara sat back down on her couch and turned on her omni-tool. She might as well look at those discussions that the Admiral had given to her, she had nothing better to do. A list popped up in front of her, there were three entries. She pressed the top one and a female voice that was not Mali's filled the air. "_I knew your omni-tool was only self-activating!" _Liara heard a rustling sound and then Mali's voice, alarmed and angry filled the air; Liara closed her eyes and listened.

"_Let me go! I thought you were asleep_."

"_If you don't remember, I'm a trained cop! And you are just like, sixteen; I think I can outsmart you when I want to."_ The female voice was prideful and teasing. "_Besides, I took drama in high school." _There was a long pause and more rustling, Liara heard Mali mumble something about cuffs. A bed creaked. "_I don't get you, Mali. Why did you do it?_ _You are like no one I have ever met_…_no criminal record, no DNA analysis, you come out of nowhere. And then you show that you have had high training in combat, but lack basic skills like working with technology? It just amazes me to no end-a girl who doesn't hesitate to kill thirty men-yet cries over seeing a tree? How did you get your training? Why did you submit yourself-knowingly- to a possible lifetime sentence in prison, with so much life ahead of you? What drove you to use such extremes_?" There was a long pause, Liara held her breath. Then there was a mad scuffling sound. "_Are you ok? You look like you're gonna hurl._" Liara heard pounding as feet ran away, and a rustle as the woman got up. "_Somali! Come back! You better not be planning to escape the ship, because you can't! That's just stupid!" _There was the swish of a door, and a few seconds of rustling and walking, than the comm was shut off.

Liara pressed the second button, and the room was filled with men yelling. She bolted upright with alarm, and then realized the men voices were coming from her omni-tool. They were cheering. Liara sat back down. "_Mali! Mali! Mali!" _the men hooted. There was a lot of clapping and then a swoosh of a door as the woman exited.

_"That was amazing! You took down that guy in less than a minute!" _The woman exclaimed.

"_Thanks." _Mali's voice came through clear and strong.

_"Where did you learn all those moves? It was incredible." _There was a long pause; Liara could only hear breathing and the sound of feet walking.

_"I had the best trainer." _Mali finally answered. "_His name was Yane. He taught me everything I know." _Liara quickly got up and ran into her study, finding a datapad, she quickly started to type what she had just heard, she continued to listen intently.

_"There, that wasn't so hard." _The woman sounded like she was smiling. "_You don't always have to be mysterious, you know. Everyone has secrets." _

_"I have more than most." _Mali answered. She sounded calm, but guarded. _"You don't know what it was like living in the lower levels. It was a nightmare to grow up in. Everyone there is either a thief or a murderer, and all are after the wallet in your pocket." _The sound of feet stopped, and a door opened.

_"Which one are you?" _the woman asked quietly. Liara heard them sit down, and there was a scrape and rustle; she wished she had video so she could see what was going on.

_"A long time ago I was a thief, and now you say I have committed murder, so I guess to the world I am both. But to me, I am just a thief." _There was a snap as something was opened.

"_Let's take care of that cut." _The woman said. Liara was surprised to hear a little bit of affection in her voice, if she wasn't wrong, this woman was supposed to be Mali's restraining officer, but she sounded more like a concerned friend. There was a dabbing sound, and Liara guessed Mali was being taken care of. _"Why do you keep saying that you didn't murder Finnick? When you broke into his house and killed him in cold blood?" _The woman cut straight to the heart of it. The dabbing stopped; there was a long pause and a sob.

_"I wish you would stop asking me that." _Mali's voice was soft and hurt, filled with pain. _"It brings back bad memories." _

_"I'm sorry Mali. But I want to know. You are not a killer, I can see that, so why? I'm trying to help you." _

_"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! I'm not weak!" _Mali burst out.

_"I never said you were, Mali…I think you are a strong young woman. That black and blue spaceman back there is evidence._ _Is that something that Yane, your trainer, told you_?"

"_I don't want to talk about it." _The second recording was turned off. Liara sighed. Mali was a very confused, hurt girl, she thought. She pressed the final entry. For a long moment there was silence, and then through the speakers the woman spoke. "_Are you awake?" _she whispered.

_"Now I am." _Mali's voice was sleepily grumpy.

"_Sorry, I was just wondering." _

_"Well, I don't sleep well anymore, so when I do I like to enjoy it." _

_"Tomorrow is our last full day on the ship. Can I ask you just one question?" _

_"I can't promise I will answer, but shoot." _Mali answered, she sounded tired.

_"You said you were a thief, I am curious, why?" _She asked.

"_Trying to add to my already long charges list?" _Mali asked sarcastically. The woman chuckled.

"_You know I'm not."_ She answered. There was a long pause, the longest Liara had heard yet, and then Mali hesitantly answered.

_"When I was little, I lived in an orphanage. When we reached a certain age the owner of the orphanage, Mrs. McCruley, would throw you out on the street to beg for money. Often enough 'begging' meant stealing from people. I was about six when it happened to me." _

_"That's terrible!" The woman answered. _

_"Yes, but it was the only way. If we didn't bring back a satisfactory amount of money to her at the end of each day she wouldn't let us sleep in the orphanage. I wasn't very good at it, so I spent about a week living outside on the streets until I finally earned some money." _

_"Earned? Not stolen?" _

_"Yah. It was a strange day when that happened, with a strange woman. But I have to say that that day, and that woman changed my life." _Mali's voice grew soft and distant with memories, Liara felt a tingle in her stomach, something was not right here. There was a rustle.

_"What's that?"_ the woman asked.

_"It's my lucky credit chit. It was the first that I ever made. I carry it with me all the time to remind me of that day…it started right after I tried to cut the purse of this man and he almost hit me. I ran away crying because he almost hit me, and then I ran into this lady who gave me this chit and offered me a job to take her around town." _As Mali started to speak dim images started flickering in the back of Liara's brain, an uneasiness settled in her stomach and only grew as she continued to listen. "_I showed her around until late, when she took me to the docking bay area, to load all her stuff onto her ship that she had bought. I think that if things would have ended different, I could have ended up on that ship too. But Mrs. McCruley intervened and tried to bargain for my life, she threatened me at knife point to see if she could get money from the rich lady. But the woman threatened her with her biotics and Mrs. McCruely relented, only to stab her later when we weren't paying attention. I ran away after that, and never looked back. I lived on my own until_…" Mali petered off, Liara got the sense that she was avoiding something.

_"You said that the woman used biotics?" _The officer asked. Chills started to run up Liara's spine, could it be? No, it had happened a long time ago, the chances that Mali could…her thoughts were interrupted_. _

_"Yah, she was an asari. Light blue, if I remember correctly." _

_"Did you get her name?" _

_"No, but why would it matter? She's dead. But there was something she said to me that I remember." _Liara was on the verge of panic, she sat up, her eyes wide in anticipation. It can't be…

_"What did she say?" _The woman asked.

_"She said she was an archeologist_." Mali answered. The third, and final, recording shut off. Liara felt sick to her stomach with disbelief, but at the same time a thrill of hope and excitement flew through her body. Liara stared in shock at the empty wall across from her, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"By the goddess," She breathed, "that was me."


	15. Chapter 15

Three hours ago, Mali had been shown to a small room underground by her two guards. She had asked about the curious accommodations but had only received a few annoyed grunts and a shove down the hall. As they had pushed her through the door a minute later one guard finally spoke but it wasn't much of a conversation. "You will stay here for the night, food will be brought to you. Do not attempt to leave, as you are an N7 candidate you are subject to a curfew; as a criminal you are subject to punishment for disobeying. " His voice was gruff and gravelly. It sounded like he had stones grinding together for vocal chords.

"Ok." Mali didn't push it. This man obviously didn't like her.

"Tomorrow your training starts; goodnight." Then the door was slammed in her face with a slam, startling her. She blinked a few times in surprise, then turned on her heel to take in her new living courters. It was mostly all white, Mali felt like she had been pulled into a vacuum that had sucked all the color out of everything. "What is it with this planet and everything being white?" She murmured to herself as she took in the room.

It wasn't very big, just an eight feet by eight feet square with a twin bed, a small dresser and a small lamp. Another door led to a similarly white bathroom that had a toilet, a sink, and a small shower. She tossed her backpack onto the bed and sat down next to it; three hours later she was still in the same position. So much had happened in one day it was overwhelming. First had been the trial, and then the fight with Liara. Next had been the hospital, and the shocking reveal of her 'superpower' and now her butt was dropped in some military base and she was surrounded by people who didn't think the best about her. Most of what had happened that day scared her: how does one deal with finding out that they could be the most powerful human in the galaxy?

I'm just a girl from a gutter; from the slums of New Chicago, Mali thought. How can I be what I am? No, thought a little voice in her head, you _aren't_ just a little girl from the gutter. Before Yane had died, he had been part of something, Mali knew it. And not just with Finnick. Things just didn't add up where he was concerned. For one thing he had made an omni-tool; where had he learned to make such a complicated piece of machinery? She also knew that he had been keeping secrets from her. She had been living with him for seven years; she _knew_ him. Or at least she thought she had.

Thinking about Yane made her sad, she hadn't thought of him for a long time. She had shut out her memories every time they had come, all they had brought was heart-wrenching pain and anger. Now she let them come, and with bitter-sweet remorse she fell into a kind of stupor; immersed in them until a click sounded near the door. Mali shook herself out of turned to see a food tray slide out from a small slot near the floor. A plate of food sat steaming in top of it with a cup of water. Mali's stomach clenched and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She quickly got up from her seat, groaning and stretching for a moment to get the kinks out of her muscles and then picked up the plate. There was mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli and carrots, along with some sort of meat with a thick brown sauce on it. She brought it back to the bed and sat in on her thighs, then tucked in.

She forked some of the meat into her mouth and flavor like she had never tasted exploded on her tongue. The sauce's flavor was powerful, very spicy yet sweet at the same time. She gobbled up the rest in only a second, then worked on the other two equally delicious articles and then sucked down her cup of water with a loud slurp. Her stomach grumbled for more as she set her plate down, but she knew more wasn't coming, she was viewed as a criminal. She set the tray back down near the door and then yawning, she stretched again. There had never been food half that good in New Chicago; at least starving to death wasn't one of her problems anymore. She smiled and then decided to take a hot shower. She basked in the bliss of the hot water running down her back and the soap making her clean.

She stayed in for another thirty minutes then reluctantly came out and toweled, driven from the shower by her pruned skin. From her backpack she pulled some underwear and a shirt and pulled them on, then swept everything else off the bed and snuggled under the cool sheets. She yawned again and closed her eyes, too tired to even say goodnight to Vic before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

I

* * *

The hover craft landed late that night, its silver skin gleaming in the floodlights of the hangar. The hangar was relatively small with only a few ships about under its tall roof. Without delay the doors popped open and two men dressed in military uniform stepped out, both looking a little haggard from the long trip. Admiral Dickens walked over and shook hands with both; workers came and took their luggage away. "Commander Shepard, Captain Corwin, it's good to have you here." The admiral smiled. "If I might add," he said, turning to Shepard, "you look a lot better than when I last saw you, bended over a bottle with vomit down your front." He insulted.

"At least I don't own a pair of bunny slippers that I secretly wear at night." Shepard returned icily. Captain Corwin watched in horror as Commander Shepard stared stonily at the admiral; both staring challengingly into each other's eyes. The moment stretched into a strained silence until he could barely stand it any longer when suddenly they both broke into broad grins and clapped each other on the back. "How are you old friend?" Commander Shepard asked as they set off from the hangar; Admiral Dickens led them out and toward a tall building with a blue sign that read "military operations."

"I could be better;" Dickens grimaced, "but more on that later. How are you?" He asked, a little more brightly.

"The council took the Normandy." Shepard sighed.

"What? I was wondering why you didn't arrive in that ol' ship of yours." The admiral replied.

"Why do you act so surprised? Haven't you read the report they sent along?" They were now in the building and climbing several flights of stairs, Corwin staying silent behind them as they climbed.

"Besides saying that you were supposed to take over the supervision and running of the N7 training program, no." He answered. They entered into an office that way down the hall after they had gotten from the stairwell. All three men sat down, Shepard and Corwin side by side, and the admiral behind his desk facing them.

"The council deem my mental status unstable, since the reaper war. They say I have been too reckless in the field and also out of it. So they sent me here to get a break, to see if it would do me some good; and they confiscated the Normandy until they are satisfied that I am whole." He explained. There was silence for a while, both in deep thought. After a while though, Dickens spoke up.

"There is nothing that you can't handle, my friend. It isn't like you haven't faced this kind of sickness before." He gave a knowing look, which Shepard understood. His chin lifted as their eyes met. Captain Corwin wondered what had been passed between them that he hadn't caught. "Now," Dickens leaned back into his plush chair, "to work."

"What exactly am I supposed to do while I'm here?" Shepard asked, rubbing his tired blue eyes.

"You will oversee and run the day to day training of the new batch of N7 recruits; Captain Corwin here will help you with that." Shepard lifted an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not a people person." Dickens chortled, leaning farther back in his chair and propping his feet up on his desk. He put his hands behind his head.

"This isn't the regular draft. We have a new program up and running." Dickens enlightened. "You might have more in common with these new recruits than you think."

"What's different this time?" Shepard asked.

"The ICT has been encountering some difficulties lately…so they decided to recruit off the street." Shepard stood up in indignant surprise.

"You mean I'm going to be teaching a bunch of kids?!" Shepard exclaimed. "Unbelievable." He sat back down with a huff.

"That's not true." Dickens interjected. "Most these kids have seen more bloodshed and violence than even you commander. Their maturity and level of skill is astounding. I don't know why no one thought of this before."

"The N7 program is made for soldiers who have had COMBAT TRAINING and are the sharpest knives in the drawer; men and woman who have fought in battles where the odds were drastically against them, and have won. A place where the best can become elite. NOT for civilians, let alone kids!" Shepard panted in his chair, breathless from his rant. Dickens calmly folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward.

"Jacob, listen to me. We, the people in the council, are not a bunch of boneheads. We know that some of the recruits might not have the skills we are looking for. That is why we made a special curriculum for this new program. We weren't just going to throw them out there into the field not up for the task. That is why we have designated the first 2 months of training to weed out the unlikely candidates; and then the rest of the year to cultivate the skills of the promising ones. Your job is to get the recruits_ to_ that standard level, so they can join the actual N7 training program, when they come of age, which is overseen by me. Think of your program as the training course to the training course. But be warned, some may not need an entire year to train before they are ready for the big leagues. The ICT and the Alliance have reluctantly agreed that if we deem fit, we can send the recruits in early, before they are eighteen—it particular one girl." Shepard leaned forward, intrigued.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Among the special cases I was talking to you about, there is an exceptionally _special_ special case that I feel I must warn you about." Dickens cleared his throat. "Erm…that is top say, among one of your students there is an especially gifted one whom the ICT has high hopes for, her name is Somali. However she has a very complicated past that might pose as a challenge for her and for you that could disrupt the whole school experience." Shepard rolled his eyes at this.

"What could be so bad that even the ICT are uncomfortable talking about?" Both him and Corwin laughed a little at this.

"Well," Dickens averted his eyes a bit as he said this, "She murdered someone—actually—a few someones." There was shocked silence and then suddenly Corwin piped up, incredulous.

"And you let her in?!" Both men stared white faced and shocked at Dickens.

"Yes, because like I said she was a very special case. There is a lot that doesn't add up about her." the admiral explained. "She is a fifteen year old girl from the streets of New Chicago, yet she could take down an entire fortress of a house with close to forty highly trained guards all by herself. Also there is this interesting case that came up as well." Dickens pulled up the schematics of Mali's nodule count on his desk hologram imager. The blueprint hovered a few feet in the air, slowly revolving counter-clockwise above the oaken table.

"What is that?" Corwin asked.

"This the scan we took for ezeeo nodules in her skin." Both men gasped as the meaning became clear. "As you can see, ezeeo is embedded thought her entire skin. She is the most powerful biotic we have ever encountered. The council and I have decided to activate and use her powers; we cannot waste such a gift."

"Would it be safe?" Corwin whispered. "I mean, if things turn bad, she would be a formidable enemy."

"Yes, which is why it is important that she doesn't, you must keep a close watch on her at all times. Boys, the possibilities she presents with the extent of her power are beyond endless." Dickens activated his omni-tool and uploaded her file to both men. "This is all we've got on her right now. Study it carefully. Dr. T'soni is trying to find out more as we speak." Shepard's ears perked up at the mention of Liara's name.

"Liara works here?" he accused. "You forgot to add that little detail."

"It's been ten years Jay." Dickens sighed. "It's time you got past what happened between you two and make amends. Move on with your life!" Shepard stayed silent, but Dickens could tell nothing had changed. "Well, I'd say you two have had a long day, and tomorrow starts the new training program so it be best for all of us if you two got some sleep." He got up from his chair and led them out of his office, closing the door behind him; Mali's blueprint still turning above the table like a silent ghost.

* * *

I

* * *

Mali woke up to someone banging on her door. She rolled out of bed and checked the clock that was on her bedside table; six-thirty a.m. it read. Groggily she went and opened her door, cringing as her feet hit the cold floor. Gall Stones stood there with his gun tucked under one arm. "Get ready to go." He said in his gravelly voice. "I'll wait for you out here." Mali nodded and yawned, closing the door again. She changed into some fresh clothes (she was running out) and packed everything back into her backpack. She then made the bed and brushed her teeth. Mali looked around the room, it looked like she had never been here; it looked exactly as it had before she came in. Somehow that thought depressed her.

Shrugging on her pack she opened the door again barely seven minutes later and walked out. Gall Stones led her up through the elevator they had used the night before and out into bright sunlight. The plaza, which she had decided to call it, was drastically different then the evening before. The fountain in the middle sparkled as the morning sun shone on it. All around people were walking and talking, a crowd so thick Mali couldn't count the number of people. Hover crafts were swooping in and out of the compound, dropping people and their baggage off. "What is this?" Mali asked as Gall Stones led her through the thick mass of people.

"These are all the new candidates. They are all arriving for the first day." He answered gruffly.

"So many?" Mali whispered. She felt a bit overwhelmed at the sheer mass of bodies clogging the air around her. Mali had never liked crowds; she scrunched up her nose in protest as bodies pressed against her. He led her through the throng of people and into a big building across for the one that she had been in. Through the front doors was a huge room where many tables had been set up; a long line of people stood at what looked like a buffet table, taking what they wanted for its surface.

"Breakfast." Gall Stones nodded in that direction. Mali walked over and squirmed through the press of bodies till she was right in front. Steaming plates of eggs and pancakes and sausage stared up at her. She grabbed a styrofoam plate and piled it high, then went back to where the guard was standing. He motioned to a table and she sat down, setting her plate in front of her. The guard sat down beside her.

"Are you going to be following me around all day?" Mali asked as she tucked into her bacon.

"It is part of the contract you agreed to. One of us will be with you at all times, sometimes two. We have been sent to watch you."

"Ah," Mali waved her fork in the air. "Well then, if we are going to be buddy buddies," she said this sarcastically, "you might want to tell me your name so I don't have to call you Gall Stones in my brain anymore." She said.

"Clint." He said. Mali dug in, she couldn't believe that food had just been sitting there for the taking. Mali got up for seconds, then thirds. As she ate she noticed that most of the tables had begun to fill up. People jostled around, finding places to sit, except hers. There were a few that were sitting on the far end, as far away as they could be, but other than that no one was near her. She looked around in confusion, and then eyed the gun Clint had strung to his broad back.

"I think your scaring people away from me." Mali snickered. Clint eyed her, unimpressed. "Not that I don't appreciate it," Mali held up her hands in mock surrender, "I don't like people anyway." Clint just harrumphed.

"I have a question," Mali said, "what was that sauce on my meat last night?" She asked. "I've never had anything like it."

"What, barbeque sauce?" Clint asked, surprised.

"Ah, barbeque sauce." Mali sighed, reminiscing. Just then Admiral Dickens walked onto a platform fashioned at the front of the room; he was followed by two men that were unfamiliar to Mali. Just below the platform teachers streamed in and stood in a line facing the crowd, there were about seven or so. Among them Mali easily picked out Liara by her blue skin. Mali waved but Liara didn't seem to see her, she was scanning the crowd very intently on the right hand side of the room.

"Welcome!" Admiral Dickens's voice boomed as he stepped up to the microphone in the middle of the platform. "It is my honor to welcome you to the new N7 program deemed Project NightWall! This program is about letting disadvantaged kids, and military career kids, a chance to hone their skills before becoming eligible for service." A cheer rose up from the crowd, which Mali didn't participate in. She was only half-listening, still trying to get Liara's attention. "You have been brought here to participate as subjects in this new experiment. The ICT is honored to have you here today. But enough of this," Dickens motioned to the blonde man standing slightly behind him, "May I introduce the director taking on such a feat, Commander Shepard!" A collective gasp swept thought the room as the renowned war hero stepped up the microphone. This got Mali's attention. She stopped looking at Liara (who was still looking into the crowd) and squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at the celebrity. He was a lot lamer looking without his armor and gun blazing, he looked almost…normal. Not at all like the ferocious veteran the war podcasts had depicted. Actually, Mali reasoned, he looked kind of nervous in front of such a huge crowd.

"Ah…Hello there." Commander Shepard nervously spoke. "I am…uh…greatly honored to have this opportunity to be able to teach such promising students." The room was completely quiet, everyone but Mali drinking in his pathetic speech. Liara's eyes finally found Mali in the back and Mali smiled her biggest smile. She was confused when Liara didn't smile back; she was focused and looking Mali up and down intently. Mali's smile became weak and half-hearted. What was going on with her? The Commander had finished his speech, which Mali hadn't heard one word, and Dickens was now back at the microphone.

"It is time to get started. Soon, everyone here will be tested on their abilities to give us a starting point, not all of you will get in. Those that make it will be then separated into appropriate groups; the aim is to get as much diversity of skills in a group as possible. Your group will mimic a squadron, with all persons fulfilling a role; one team member will be picked as captain. Along with your personal training, your group will be asked to preform group challenges against other teams. At the end of six months, whichever group has the highest amount of points will graduate early with honors, and then could begin their N7 training immediately after. At the end of the year, hopefully all of you will graduate."

"You must learn to work together, just like a real squadron would, to get the job done." Around the room people had started looking at others, eyeing them and sizing each up. Quite a few looks were sent Mali's way, as she was the only person sitting alone with a hulky bodyguard. "But be warned, this N7 program is not easy. It is designed to make each and everyone here into soldiers, those who are not capable of this will be asked to leave the program, for good." Many in the room gasped, some frowned. Mali rolled her eyes. "The real training begins tomorrow." Dickens continued. "For now, stay here, and wait to be called through the doors behind me to be tested. To all of you," he paused, "good luck."

He them stepped off the podium and walked through the double doors behind it, as did several of the teachers. Commander Shepard and the man Mali had vaguely heard introduced as Captain Corwin stepped off too. Before they could go through the doors, however, a crowd of people had swarmed them, preventing them from moving. On a loud speaker "Tiffany Addle" was called. If they were going in alphabetical order, Mali wouldn't have long till she was called. Great, I hate waiting she thought. She settled in her seat to wait, while other candidates milled around her.

The entire time that Shepard had been doing his speech, he had been staring at the back of Liara's head. Not once did she turn around, even when he was introduced. Crowds were not a problem, he had made speeches before, but knowing that she was hearing his voice on the speaker and what he was saying had made him nervous. Only a few minutes before, as he had been introduced to all the teachers had he been able to finally see her after hearing about her last night. She had looked exactly the same as he remembered her from ten years ago. All he had gotten from her was a curt "hello and welcome" from her before he had had to move on to another. Shepard had intended to talk to her again after the welcoming speech, to try and clear the tension between them, but the surrounding crowd of admirers prevented him from getting to her. And so he watched in vain as she strode of determinedly toward the back of the room, away from him.

Mali was busy picking at the remains of her breakfast when she heard a familiar melodious voice above her. "Good morning Somali." She looked up from her plate to find Liara standing above her. Remembering her weird look a few moments ago, and also the fact that Liara had used her full name, put Mali on edge. Cautiously, she tested the waters.

"Hello Dr. T'soni." It bothered Mali how formal they were being, after all they had been through together.

"May I sit down?" Liara asked, sounding a little tense. What is up with her? Mali thought.

"If you want to." Mali said without any feeling, hating what was going on. A small look of hurt briefly crossed Liara's face before she sat down opposite Mali. Clint got up from his seat and backed a few yards away, sensing the tension. He let them alone to some privacy.

"How are you?" Liara asked, a little awkwardly.

"Good." Mali replied curtly, not elaborating.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Another short answer. Mali didn't bother to be polite and inquire about Liara's heath. There was an awkward silence between them in which Liara looked down at the table, frowning and in deep thought, and Mali awkwardly watched the people. After a few moments, Mali couldn't bare the tension between them. "Have I done something?" Mali asked quietly. Liara looked up.

"What?" she said.

"Have I done something to upset you?' Mali asked again. She tried to keep the strain out of her voice but failed to keep it out of her eyes. Liara felt a small pang of guilt at having hurt Mali, but she just didn't know what to do now that she knew who Mali was. She decided to go with the truth.

"No, you haven't done anything." Liara answered.

"Than what is going on?" Mali asked. Liara stayed silent.

"Liara?" Mali hesitated, "do you not like me anymore? Have you changed your mind about me because I killed someone?" Mali hoped to God this wasn't the case, but Liara was still quiet.

"If you do, I understand." Mali said quietly, brokenly. She had thought she had finally made a friend. She had thought that Liara wasn't like all the other jerks around here. Liara snapped up again, startling Mali.

"No that's not it. Don't ever think that!" She said vehemently.

"Than what is it?!" Mali said, frustrated. She stood up from her seat. Pain crossed Liara's face. She was tortured; she wanted to speak but she couldn't seem to form the words. Liara looked up again, into Mali's confused and hurt eyes.

"Mali, I—," Liara was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "Somali Avon" it called. Clint came forward to stand behind the heated teenager.

"We've got to go." He said. Mali climbed over the bench and picked up her backpack. Liara watched dumbly, she looked stricken.

"Well, that's that." Mali said sarcastically, looking annoyed. Before Liara could say anything more Mali moved off toward the doors, disappearing in the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

Mali was hurt that Liara just couldn't talk to her about what was bothering her. She shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulder. Mali pushed through the crowd until she reached the doors. A guard stood in front of them. "State your name and age." The guard said curtly.

"Somali Avon, age fifteen." She answered back, just as emotionless. The guard checked something on his omni-tool and then stepped aside, letting her pass. Before she went in Mali looked behind her, but Liara was gone from her table. However as she turned back, She caught Commander Shepard looking curiously at her over the heads of his admirers. Mali ignored his look and pushed through the doors to the other side. There were four doors leading to four medium rooms. Three were full, with a red light indicating above the door. The fourth down the line was empty, having a green light shining out from it. She assumed that was hers and walked over to it.

"Let me take your bag before you go in there." Clint held out his hand. Mali shrugged and gave it to him, before stepping in. the room a padded floor and walls, they were a gray color. As she came in a man with a clipboard that had been sitting in a chair came up to her. Mali noticed a camera in the corner.

"Hello," the man reached out with his hand, "I'm Professor Williams, and I will be your procter today."

"Somali Avon." Mali shook his hand absentmindedly. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Well, I'm going to test three or four different things and then after that you will be directed to your next step. Here, put this on." He handed her a dark blue and gray suit. "Put it on over your clothes."

"Ok." Mali said. She zipped into it. It fit tight; there was even some gloves and a tight hood that she had to pull over her hair. "what is this for?' she asked,

"It's so the holos can find you."

"Holos?" Mali asked.

"Holograms. It's what you will test with."

"Oh." Mali said without much conviction.

"It says here," Williams looked down at his clipboard, "that you are good at hand to hand combat." He look up at Mali for confirmation, she just shrugged. "Well then, we will start with that then." He walked over to a small panel sticking out of the ground, but before he could do anything Mali spoke.

"Do you happen to be related to Ashely Williams?" She asked, curious about the similar last name. The man looked stunned for a moment, and then a warm smile broke out onto his face.

"Why yes! I'm married to her." he said. Mali looked at him in shock. She mentally compared him with his wife in her head. Ashely was tall, athletic and tough while this guy look unimpressive. He was tall, but he had gangly arms and legs and wore glasses. He wasn't bad-looking, but Mali had trouble seeing what Ashely had seen in him. Williams took in her analysis and broke into a grin. "Surprised?" he asked.

"Uh...a little bit." Mali said. "I just would never think—"

"That a smart, sexy, badass marine would go for a lame guy like me?" He finished for her. Mali was a little embarrassed that she had thought this. She just smiled a little, turning pink.

"Well," he shrugged, "humans are complicated beings." Mali nodded, but then a thought came to her. "I was at your house. Why didn't I see you?" She asked. His face fell a little bit.

"We..._erm_…are going through a little bit of a rough patch right now." He said. "I've been steeping in my office for a while now."

"Oh." Mali said, embarrassed again.

"Well, back to business again." He looked back at her, "My first name's John by the way." Mali smiled.

"Nice to meet you." John worked on the panel for a few seconds, and then he directed her to stand in the middle of the room.

"Now, when I press this button a foe will metalize and attack you. As you fight I will increase the level by adding more and more enemies, to test the limits that you can take. Get ready." Mali nodded and bounces on her toes, shaking her hands. Nervous flutters filled her stomach. A small beep sounded and right in front of her a burly man appeared and dove at her. Mali dove out of the way a millisecond before he would have talked her to the ground. She rolled and sprang back to her feet, all nervousness gone from her. She jumped the man who lay stunned on the ground and smacked her elbow into his nose. The man rolled on the ground in pain and then disappeared. Two more metalized and attacked. Mali forgot all about Liara, all about her problems. There was only this room, only these men. She focused and fought on, until she couldn't anymore.

By the end of the test a group of about ten men had surrounded her and were taking turns taking jabs at her. Many had started to connect. She took out four of them in quick succession, but the sheer number of men surrounding her was starting to overwhelm her. Just as they were closing in, they disappeared. For a moment Mali was confused, but then she remembered that they weren't real. She stood there, panting, with her hands on her knees, bent over. "Wow!" she finally panted, "that was amazing—it was like they were real!" She looked up. By the panel, John was standing, his mouth hanging open in awe. "What?" Mali asked.

"THAT WAS INCREDABLE!" He shouted. Mali wiped some sweat from her forehead, a little self-conscious.

"Well, I've had lots of practice." Mali answered smiling a bit.

"Even Ashely doesn't get that far!" He said, speaking about his wife. Mali didn't have an answer for that one. After a moment of her just standing there he shook out of it and smiled. "The report said you were good, but what I saw was great." He smiled warmly at her. Mali didn't know what to think. She had never gotten so many complements at one time. "Alright, let's move on." He pulled her over to the panel. Mali scratched at the tight hood, it was getting kind of hot in there.

"Your job is to match the pictures as fast as you can." In front of them a giant screen was projected onto a wall, on it were a lot of blank squares. "When you find a match on the screen just tap the two matching cards on the panel and they will disappear. Try to empty the screen before the timer runs out. Ready?" He poised his clipboard. Mali nodded. "Go!" The screen filled with black and white pictures. At first Mali felt overwhelmed with the display in front of her, but soon she was making matches. A minute later John spoke.

"Stop!" Mali placed her hands by her sides. The screen was about half empty.

"Wow, exemplary!" John commented as he wrote something down. Mali just smiled, she decided she liked John Williams.

"What next?"

"We will test your aptitude with a gun." He motioned a spot on the floor. "Stand here please." Mali complied. John went back to the panel and pressed a button. A pistol much like the one she had used appeared. Mali grabbed it. "When I say go, start shooting; people will be shooting back. Your goal is to get to the other end of the room without getting harmed. Mali nodded. "Ok. Ready, Set…GO!" Suddenly the air was thick with bullets. Instinctively Mali dropped and rolled behind some cover that materialized as well.

She peeked over. The room was filled with sandbag walls and a few metal ones. Behind them about six men with all sorts of guns shot at her. A small glowing circle on the floor across the room caught her attention, without a doubt that was where she was supposed to go. She started shooting. Within the next minute or so four men were down, two were left; one on her right and one on her left. Knowing that the clock was ticking Mali did something desperate. She ran out of cover and started running toward her attackers. As the man on her left popped his head above his sandbag Mali shot and he collapsed, dead. With only one left, Mali dove to the ground as the man on the right started firing. Bullets sprayed around her as she quickly crawled to cover. It was only luck that she hadn't gotten shot. She glanced around the side and saw that the man was silently advancing on her spot, out in the open. "Big mistake." Mali whispered. Just as he let loose another round Mali dove from her cover, popping up to the left of his position. She sprang up, aimed and shot. The man's head let out a spray of blood and he fell to the ground. Mali smiled and turn to run to the glowing circle a few yards away, but as she turned she heard a loud pop.

She turned to see John crumpling to the ground, shot. A masked man stood over him, aiming a pistol at Mali. She raised her gun but the holographic bullet went right through him. He smiled. "You are coming with me." He said. The man walked over to her, pointing the gun at her at all times; near the panel John groaned painfully. At least he is alive, Mali thought. The man got behind her and pressed the gun hard into her back. "We are going to walk through that hall calmly, you will not make a sound, or I _will _put a bullet to your head. Now get going." His voice was deadly quiet as he shoved her hard in the direction of the door.

"Wait!" Mali said, "Let me help him!" She motioned to John. Her capturer looked at his omni-tool.

"Two minutes." The man answered. Mali quickly pulled off her hood and bent down next to John, her hands shaking. He was partially sitting up against a wall, white as a sheet and clutching his chest; his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Around him dark stains had soaked through the padding of the walls and floor.

"John." Mali whispered, scared. His eyes fluttered open and Mali sighed in relief that he was still responsive. He made an attempt at a smile.

"I've always wondered what it was like to be shot…now I know…" He whispered. Mali smiled as he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Here." Mali pulled his shirt off and started tearing it into one long strip.

"Don't worry about me," He said, eyeing the gun in the man's hand, "worry about yourself." He had fear in his eyes. Mali had only known him for a half an hour or so but she knew that he had quickly become one of her friends, and she knew the feeling was mutual. She started wrapping the strip of shirt tightly against the bullet wound which was welling with blood. John grimaced as pressure was put on his wound. Mali tied the knots tightly against him, and then looked back up into his eyes. They didn't have to talk; everything they would have said was reflected in their eyes. _I'm scared_ Mali's said; _I'm dying_, John's said. He gripped her forearm as Mali's eyes brimmed with tears and squeezed comfortingly.

"Time to go!" The man gruffly pulled Mali to her feet.

"No!" Mali struggled against him to get back to John, but the man only jammed his gun into her temple to remind her who had the power. Mali stood rigidly, staring down at her friend.

"Go Mali. Don't be stupid and get yourself shot." Was all he said before the other man pushed her out the door. Outside, Mali saw Clint slumped against a wall, her backpack a few feet away. He was unconscious and had blood trailing from his mouth but other that he looked unharmed. She gasped but they didn't stop, her capture pushed her by.

"Who are you?" Mali asked, "Where are you taking me?" The man did not answer but only pressed the gun harder into her spine. They approached the double doors.

"Remember, not a word." He growled in her ear. She heard a rustle and she saw a cloth pushed down into his pocket and realized he had taken his mask off. He pushed them through, the gun still connected to her lower back. He walked close behind her and quickly; both walked tense and rigid. Mali looked around the room; it was almost exactly as she had left it. People, a fair number less than before, were still milling around talking to one another, ignorant of her kidnapping. Fear twisted her stomach, she had to do something soon or she was a goner. Her eyes darted around for something, anything, which would help her. Suddenly Mali saw a flash of blue and she almost collapsed with relief. Liara. She was walking through the crowd only a few yards away, walking in her graceful strides. If anyone could save Mali, it was her.

But how to get her attention without getting shot? Mali thought. A few moments more and it would be too late, she had to act quickly. Mali did the only thing she could think of, she pretended to slip. She tripped over her own shoe and fell forward, purposely knocking over some people in front of her, causing a small domino collapse. "Hey!" People shouted as they joined into the tangle of arms and legs. Others yelled "Watch it." Since the man behind her had a firm grip on her arm she didn't fall completely to the ground, and so was able to get up quickly. Mali was now slightly looking over her shoulder as the man dragged her around the pile of flailing people, walking faster. Mali stared at the back of Liara's head, willing it to turn her way; and miraculously it did, her attention attracted by the commotion.

"I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to trip!" Mali shouted, trying to attract Liara with her voice; and it worked. Liara's eyes quickly found Mali's face among the small knot of people. Mali only had a second before she would be forced to turn straight. Mali summoned all the courage she possessed and screamed.

"Liara, help!" Just as she shouted, something happened that might have saved her brain from getting a bullet in it. As soon as she had taken a breath, a millisecond before she screamed, alarms started blaring all around the hall.

"Emergency! Emergency! There is a gunman in the main hall and he has a hostage! I repeat, there is a gunman in the main hall and he has a hostage!" People around Mali started screaming and running for the doors, bodies pressed against her, forcing her to her knees. The man was pushed away from her, Mali didn't know where he went; she didn't know where Liara was either. Mali was kicked around, bouncing off one pair of legs to another, as she was swept along in the tidal wave of panic. Mali tried to force her way up, but she couldn't get her feet under her. Suddenly a knee bashed into her forehead. Pain exploded inside her head and Mali fell to the ground, she saw stars. She lay there, her body getting stepped on and kicked; she couldn't make her limbs work. Mali started to panic as she couldn't get up, tears started streaming out of her eyes from the pain in her head.

Suddenly, out of the sea of limbs and bodies a familiar pair of legs ran out of nowhere. "Mali!" Liara bent down, and like a lifeguard reaching for a drowning child she pulled her up off the floor. She dragged her out of the main stream of people and propped her up against a wall. Mali was shaking badly and had blood running out of one nostril. A hard lump was forming on her forehead. Liara touched Mali's face, turning it this way and that, looking for further injury. The whole time she was talking. Mali just laid there, dazed, and just glad to be out of danger for the moment. "Mali are you ok? What's going on? What happened?" Mali didn't answer, her head hurt too much. "Baby, what's wrong? Tell me" Liara asked again, she had her hands cupped around Mali's cheeks and was staring worriedly into her eyes; hovering like a mother hen.

One word made its way through to Mali's groggy brain. _Baby_? What? Had Liara just called her _baby_? At the same time Mali realized this it seemed so did Liara, for she quickly took her hands away from Mali's face and looked embarrassed, but she was still determined. "Mali, what is going on?" Struggling into a sitting position, Mali groaned. She wiped the blood from her nose and struggled out of her daze.

"I got hit in the head." Mali struggled out. It felt like her tongue had suddenly turned into cotton. Liara's clear laughed filled their little space and Mali smiled at it.

"I can see that. You look like a unicorn." Liara answered back, relieved that Mali was ok. "You might have a concussion so just stay still." Mali leaned her head back against the wall. "So what's up?" Liara asked after a bit. Mali almost smiled, the way Liara had said that almost casually while around them people were screaming for their lives just made it comical. Am I going loopy? Mali thought. She snickered, it was about time after all she had been through. "Mali?" Liara's voice brought her back.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit overwhelmed." Mali opened her eyes and looked at Liara. "I called you because I was the hostage. I was being held at gunpoint."

"What?" Liara was surprised, "How could he get in here?"

"I don't know, I was just doing my tests and then—," Mali suddenly gasped, "John!" Liara looked alarmed.  
"Do you mean John Williams?" She asked. Mali started struggling to her feet.

"Yah! We got to get to him! He was shot when the guy came in to get me! He's dying!"

"Ok. But you will tell me everything later?" Liara asked, her hand on Mali's shoulder.

"Yes, of course." Mali forced her legs to work and used the wall to brace herself up, Liara grabbed her arm to steady her. Suddenly, past Liara's back, Mali saw a man step out of the crowd and raise a gun, aimed at Liara, who was turned toward Mali, helping her. It was her captor, the one who had shot John. "Watch out!" Mali screamed. She jumped forward and pushed Liara out of the way just as the captor fired his pistol. There was a sound like an angry bee zipping toward her and then pain shot through her leg as the bullet tore into her thigh, spraying blood. Mali doubled over and gasped as she clutched her thigh. The man, clearly shocked, stumbled back and disappeared into the crowd.

"Mali!" Liara jumped up from where Mali had pushed her and helped her to a nearby table. "You shouldn't have done that! You could have been killed!" Liara tutted as she busied herself by dressing the wound. Mali leaned back and tried not to groan as a bandage was wrapped around her bleeding thigh. Around her guards like the ones that followed her around started to stream in through doors, looking throughout the room for any sign of a shooter. There was still mass panic as many had seen and heard Mali get shot. People ran everywhere, screaming; the sirens still blared loudly.

"I couldn't just let you get shot." Mali answered back. Liara looked up at her briefly, pulling the bandage tight so Mali cringed.

"Better me than you." Liara said. She stood up after tying it off. "I must go and try to help them find this killer. You stay here." She looked at her pointedly. "Do not move. I will be back and I will expect you to be here." Mali nodded; Liara went to leave but Mali stopped her.

"What about John?" She asked.

"I'll take care of it. You just stay." Mali nodded again and she let Liara go. Mali leaned back closed her eyes for a moment. What was going on with Liara? Suddenly she was acting, well, _motherly_ toward Mali; she was a lot more caring then their few days together should make her, they were barely even friends. Mali knew Liara was hiding something, but she didn't know what. She opened her eyes and watched the pandemonium; it was gradually starting to calm down. Someone had turned off the alarm and soldiers where calming people down. Mali saw Commander Shepard run by a few times, his partner trailing behind. Suddenly a voice hailed her from across the room.

"Mali! Look at you, you've been shot! I told you not to!" Mali whipped her head behind her to see John being carried out on a stretcher. Mali gave him a huge smile as he was set down near her. "I _told_ _you_ not to get shot for me." He said. Mali laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't for you." John smiled back. He looked a little worse for wear but all in all he looked ok.

"They shot me with some yellow liquid and I feel right as rain." He explained.

"I wish I could get some." Mali said, but the paramedics who had brought John in had already left to find someone else who needed help. She looked down at her bandage. Liara had done a good job tying it up, but the bandage was slowly turning red. Mali would need another soon. Suddenly a scream filled the air.

"John!" Both John and Mali looked up to see Ashley hurrying across the room, crying like a damsel in distress. Without even looking at Mali she fell to her knees and covered John's face with kisses as she sobbed. "They told me you'd been shot! I thought you were dead! Oh John! Don't scare me like that!" She hugged him fiercely around the middle, getting a grunt of pain in return.

"Ash, don't hug me there. I'm shot." Ashley pulled away and settled for holding his hand. Mali had a huge smile spread across her face—she couldn't help herself. Ashley looked up and saw Mali sitting beside him, grinning like a fool. Her eyes traveled down Mali until she saw the bandage wrapped around her thigh, her eyebrows shot up.

"You too? I shouldn't be surprised." Ashley asked.

"For the second time in like a week," Mali answered, "I'm sure I've made some sort of record." All three laughed.

"What happened?" Ashley asked. Mali answered.

"Well, John here was just testing me, and then this man came in with a gun and shot John in the shoulder. I thought he was dead at first." At this Ashley grimaced and John gave her hand a little comforting squeeze. "Then he made me leave with him, but I refused until I could help John. So I bandaged him up and then we left the room. He threatened to kill me if I did anything." Mali continued.

"After they left I crawled my way to the panel in the testing room and pressed the panic button." John interjected.

"So it was you who turned on the alarm!" Mali cried in surprise.

"Well Yah, I couldn't let him get away." John answered.

"Well you saved my life by doing that." Mali said, "Because right as you pressed it I saw Liara and screamed for help. If it hadn't been for all the confusion and screaming I might have gotten a bullet in my head." Ashley smiled down at John. "Liara found me in the rush of people and dragged me out to over here, where I have been since."

"So then how did you get shot?" Ashley asked.

"Saving me." Liara said. She was back, and she had brought a doctor with her. "Like a fool I forgot to watch my back, and he almost put a bullet in me, but Mali pushed me out of the way and took it herself." Both John and Ashley stared open-mouthed at Mali, who felt a blush coming on.

"She makes it sound more heroic than it was." Mali said, embarrassed. The doctor knelt down and started unwrapping Mali's bandage. Liara sat down on the floor, leaning against the bench that Mali was sitting on. "Did you find him?" Mali asked Liara.

"No. He was already long gone by the time I started looking. Security says he came in disguised as a delivery man. The real question is what he wanted with you." Liara said. Mali shrugged, she was at a loss for answers. "That is the third time you have been attacked since being here." Liara said. "What is going on?" The doctor, who was an asari, looked up.

"I'm going to have to get the bullet out before your blood scabs over it." She said. Out of her bag she pulled out some instruments. Mali's face went pail.

"Here? Right now?" She asked.

"It's not so bad." John said; but Mali saw him cringe.

"Maybe next time you will think before jumping in front of a bullet." Liara said. Mali didn't answer, her eyes were glued to the doctor. Mali gripped the table and clamped her mouth shut as the doctor carefully opened up Mali's wound. Mali's body became as rigid as a board as pain shot through her; it felt like a hundred knives were scraping her insides at the same time. Mali closed her eyes; she couldn't help but let a small groan pass through her lips as the doctor dug deeper, looking for the bullet. Mali felt warm blood trickle down her leg, she suppressed a shudder. A warm hand enclosed hers and Mali opened her eyes to see that it was Liara's.

"Almost there." The doctor said in a kind voice. Mali gripped onto it as the doctor made one more vicious stab into her leg. Mali groaned and let out a sob, her back arched with the pain of it, chords stood out from her neck from the effort to keep her screams inside. Finally the doctor withdrew and a small bullet plunked to the floor.

"Not so bad?" Mali shot an accusing look at John, who shrugged. The doctor had Mali take off the training suite she was still wearing and then she cleaned and bandaged it up. Then she stood. "Thank you." Mali said politely. The doctor smiled.

"You're a tough little kid. You'll be ok." She said and walked away. Mali collapsed upon the bench, exhausted.

"There is one good thing that came out of all this." John said.

"What?" Mali asked irritably.

"At least you're done with your tests." He said. All of them laughed.

* * *

I

* * *

A few hours later Mali found herself in the same council room that she had gone to in her hospital gown. Like before, all the council members where there along with the school's teachers. Commander Shepard and Corwin leaned against one wall in the back, as Mali was asked again what had happened.

"What I told you before is what happened!" Mali said, frustrated, "The story hasn't changed in the last two minutes!" Mrs. Finch gave her a disapproving stare.

"Watch your tongue." Dickens reprimanded. Mali sighed.

"What we need to be doing is looking for whoever is trying to get me." Mali said.

"Is there any reason you can think of that explains why you are being chased?" An unfamiliar councilman asked.

"No." Mali answered. "These things only started happening a few weeks ago when—," Mali cut short.

"When what?" Asked Dickens. Mali chose to ignore him; she was not going to talk about Yane.

"This has happened three times now, twice a reaper has been involved." From where Shepard was leaning he perked up.

"So it's been confirmed?" He asked.

"Yes, it was the same one that attacked Corwin's base." Corwin's hand tightened into a fist when he heard this. Mali saw that Commander Shepard was becoming angry.

"And why wasn't I told?" He faced Dickens. The admiral shrugged.

"It is not my place to challenge the council's decisions. If they choose to keep something from you, it is their choice." The Commander turned on Mali.

"You. Where did you see it?" His eyes burned with fire. Mali shrank a little in her chair, she wasn't easily intimidated but this man possessed something that scared her.

"It attacked me on my way here, it tried to take my ship." Mali averted her gaze. "It took my friends." She added quietly.

"That is only once, what was the second time?" Shepard asked; Liara answered this time.

"It was seen in orbit the night that Mali and I were attacked at my house, two days ago. We were guessing that the men trying to capture her were from it." Shepard turned back to Mali.

"Describe it for me."

"It had six tentacles, and was big and dark. It had two red eyes." Mali said. Commander Shepard plunked down into an empty seat and rubbed his head.

"So, they have returned," was all he said.

"What do we do?" Finch asked, a waver in her voice. Other people around the table were also starting to show signs of panic. Dickens raised his hands for calm.

"For now, we continue with what we were doing—running the program. There isn't much we _can_ do. The council is doing all they can right now, we will just all have to be patient. We know a lot more about them than last time, and it is only one reaper, we are more prepared. Meeting adjourned." Mali got up to leave with the rest but Dickens stopped her a moment. "Wait a moment, Mali." He said. Commander Shepard and Liara also stayed. When everyone had cleared the room Dickens turned to her. "We have come to a decision concerning your biotic powers." He said.

In all that had been happening Mali had almost forgotten about them, but what he said brought it all back to her. "Don't I have a say?" Mali asked. "It is my body." She said.

"Unfortunately you don't. The ICT is your legal guardian Mali, since your DNA test didn't find your parents. As a ward of the program, and we have rights over you. You will have them activated the day after tomorrow at noon."

"What about my training?" Mali asked.

"It can wait" Dickens smiled. "Your test scores were exemplary. You are far above that of any of the rest of the students in the program. Whoever taught you was a master." He gave her a pointed look. "And besides, you have to wait for that to heal." He nodded pointedly at her leg. He stood up. "Well, I have other pressing matters to attend too. Once you get back to the campus you'll be shown to a room where you can sleep; you've earned it." He smiled. "Good day, and congratulations on your scores." He walked out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. Commander Shepard stood and walked around the table, sitting down next to Mali, the fire seemingly had gone out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't officially met you yet. I'm Commander Shepard." He held out his hand. Mali didn't take it, she had been pulled into far too many dangerous situations by that gesture and wasn't keen on taking it from a stranger, no matter if he was the hero of the galaxy. After she didn't take it Shepard awkwardly took his hand back; Liara quietly snickered from across the table. " I'm sorry about my rudeness, but I have quite a history with those monsters and the thought that after all my hard work and sacrifice…well," he clenched a fist, "it just gets to me."

"So I saw." Mali answered bluntly. There was an awkward pause as Mali didn't offer more.

"I've heard a lot about you, Somali." Shepard offered after a few moments.

"About me being a murderer?" Mali said abruptly. Commander Shepard squirmed uncomfortably under the question.

"Yes, but also of the other things you have done as well. For example, taking a bullet for Liara over there." He looked at her, Mali crossed her arms defiantly. "I have seen many cold-hearted killers in my day, and none of them would have done that." he said kindly. Mali wasn't used to this kind of thing, people being nice to her all the time, it just wasn't normal.

"How do you know that I didn't just do that so that you would trust me?" Mali accused. Shepard looked a bit started at the question.

"You are one prickly kid." He said.

"Well you'd get a little prickly if you'd lived where I did." Mali answered. Surprising her, Shepard let out a laugh.

"I like your sense of humor" he smiled. "As for your question, I don't. All I can do is trust you. Besides there is something in your eyes that tells me you aren't."

"And what is that?" Mali wanted to know.

"I don't know, I would have to think on that." He stood up. "Well, it was nice meeting you, although I felt like it was more of an interrogation than a greeting." He said. Surprisingly Mali smiled at his joke. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you around." He turned away. "Goodbye Mali, Goodbye Liara." Commander Shepard left. Mali got up as well, preparing to leave, when suddenly Liara spoke to her.

"Wait…please." Liara sounded guarded, just like she had this morning. Mali tried to read what was going on behind her mask but it was too clouded; she sat back down to listen. The room was as tense as the breakfast table had been, Mali squirmed in her seat waiting for Liara. Liara didn't know what to say; she didn't know how to tell Mali that her past had again resurfaced into the present. Liara was just getting to know Mali and she didn't want that to end. So, she said decided to push the truth away for a little while longer.

"I never properly thanked you for saving me." Liara tried to put a smile into her words.

"There's no problem." Mali answered. "Think of it as payment for watching me all weekend." Mali joked and Liara smiled.

"Regardless, thank you."

"You're welcome." They were both silent, just soaking in the peacefulness. "You know, I never thought I'd be here." Mali said.

"What?" Liara looked up from where her head had drooped a little.

"I mean, I never thought I'd be here—on a different planet, millions of light years from my own, talking to an alien." Mali smiled, "No offense," Liara smiled and nodded, "but a month ago I had barely been to the upper levels of my city. I never imagined I'd ever be anywhere else then where I was."

"Are you a little home-sick?" Liara asked. Mali screwed up her face.

"Of that place?! No way. Here is so much better, but," Mali hesitated, "before now it was all I had never known, so there really wasn't anything to compare it too," Mali gestured helplessly, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"A little…" Liara answered.

"Well what I mean is that I didn't know how good life could be. Back there, I thought it was pretty good if I had a roof over my head that didn't leak and a warm meal in front of me, but here it's so amazing!" Mali expanded. "Here everything is so clean! The air, the streets, the houses. You get three square meals a day, and it's sunny. And then there are trees and bushes everywhere you look! You know that my first time touching a tree was right before I came here?" Mali asked, incredulous. "And then here they're everywhere! It's so…well…different than what I'm used to."

"Wow," Liara shook her head, "I can't believe it."

"Well, it's true." Mali laughed. "I even started crying when I saw it." Mali stood up, a little stiff, and leaned against the crutch the doctor had given her a few hours before. "I should go." Liara also stood.

"Do you need a ride there?" She asked.

"Nah," Mali said, limping around her chair, "I can walk." Liara raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"In your condition?" she asked.

"Don't get all responsible for me." Mali joked. "Not all orphans are helpless." Liara smiled yet again at Mali's sarcasm.

"That may be true, but with a reaper always trying to abduct you I'd rather be safe than sorry." She explained. "And don't get any ideas about responsibleness. The first chance I get I'm going to dump your butt on someone else's doorstep; I had quite a peaceful life before you showed up." Liara joked.

"Become lazy and senile in your old age?" Mali joked back. "I thought you said that you were on the crew of Commander Shepard—he was always on the front line." Mali laughed, "No, wait, let me amend that—he _was_ the front line."

"Just so you know, I AM a young woman. It is not my fault asari are long lived. Now let's get the show on the road." They headed for the door, Mali letting Liara lead, but then something occurred to her.

"How old_ are_ you?" Mali asked.

"One-hundred and nineteen. See? I am quite young." Mali doubled over laughing, her face turning red.

"What?" Liara asked.

"Young?" Mali squeaked out between breaths, "_Young_?"


	17. Chapter 17

Yane slung his pack over his shoulder and stood up from his seat, around him others readied for the departure. Above him, speakers where busy blaring instructions. "All those with a paid ticket to the Citadel, move to dock A for departure. I repeat, all those with a paid ticket to the Citadel, move to dock A for departure. He moved toward dock A. He was dirty, hungry, and tired, but in a few weeks he would finally be done. He pulled out his omni-tool and checked him messages as he stood in line, ready to get on. There was one new one.

_Y, _

_ The second and third attempts failed. I'm probably going to pay for that, but they have her under too tight of security. We have word that they are planning to activate her biotics, the plans have changed. We will let her learn to use them. Come quickly. _

_S _

Yane closed down his omni-tool. He felt a pang of his old self work through him, he had worked so hard to keep her from this, from them—from the world for as long as he could. He had been sent to her for a purpose that night so many years ago, but he had betrayed his instructions with just one look at her innocent figure curled up in that street gutter. How he wished he could go back to that moment, re-do what he had done. Everything would've been so much easier for him and her if he would have just stuck to his job instead of doing what he did. Yane boarded the freighter and strapped himself into a passenger seat, around him seats slowly filled.

He couldn't let the past in anymore. What he had done he had done and he must forget it—he had a new job to do and this time he wouldn't fail.

* * *

I

* * *

Strojnik paced his office, he was expecting a call soon. He knew that he had failed, utterly and miserably. Three times he had tried, but three times she had alluded his grasp, not to mention that she could've died about half a dozen times as well—that would've put a stop to their plans. There was a familiar beep at his desk, and sighing, he walked over.

"Hello Captain." The voice said. It was cold and malicious, Strojnik feared what he would do.

"Sir, I can explain." He started.

"Can explain what?" The voice stated. "How you have managed to not only fail once, but three times?"

"If you would just give me more time sir!" Strojnik pleaded.

"Time is what we don't have!" The voice interjected, "She is getting restless! She wants her revenge for her people!" He spit. "I have given you every opportunity to get this done, but I see now that it should have been me from the very beginning. You have failed me for the last time. I will come, and I will deal with this mess myself, because of your stupidity, the plan must be held off. We will have to plan an attack after we get the core to retrieve her and the data. Luckily, things will be easier now that I have indoctrinated the council."

"But sir, your cover." Strojnik said.

"It is time for us to come out, but not yet. For now, stay close to that stupid planet, and gather info. Yane will be arriving with me."

"I will see to it sir." Strojnik said.

"You'd better. Also, get info from those two urchins you picked up and see what they can tell us." Was all he said, and then he was gone. Strojnik plunked down in his chair. That had gone better than expected—at least he hadn't made any death threats. He keyed into his console. "Smith, bring up the woman and the man.

"Which woman?" Smith asked. Strojnik rolled his eyes.

"The _new _one." A few minutes later the bridge door opened and the prisoners were brought in, handcuffed and dirty from their stay in their cells. Strojnik rose from his chair, the windows dark behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He sneered at them. The man and woman looked at each other with doubtful expressions.

"Let's just get down to it, without all of your villainous hot-air getting in the way." Niles interrupted, "what do you want?" Strojnik glared at the man, he hated N7 officers because he had used to be one.

"I need to know all about a certain little girl that you had aboard your ship."

"And we're not going to tell you." Alexandra answered. Strojnik clapped his hands.

"Then things just got a little funner for me." He replied with a wicked grin, "and a lot more painful for you."


	18. Chapter 18

Mali rested all night and all the next morning. They had put her in a new room, which wasn't underground. It didn't actually look like a cell, which was a plus. It had a large window exactly opposite the door that looked out onto the campus. Besides that everything was the same: white walls, white sheets, white tile, white white white. It seemed that everyone here never got tired of white. Outside the window, Mali could see little blurry forms of people running in lines down on paths. The weather outside was raining; it was a thick downpour that rattled against her pane. Her pack had been returned to her and she had the normal guard outside her door, all in all it was a far cry better than what she had had. Also she got three meals a day that were not slid under a slot but brought in by smiling nurses who checked her leg every once in a while. Every few hours they had been slapping fresh coats of medi-gel on her bullet wound, it hardly hurt anymore. Apparently, saving someone's butt meant that now Mali wasn't seen as dangerous anymore, or at least cold-blooded.

Then noon of the next day came, and Mali was woken from her catnap by a knock on her door. Mali yawned and then said in her yawney voice: "Come in." She situated her sheets so that she wouldn't look like a messy sleeper, which she was. A man she hadn't met yet walked in and stood by the door, as if scared that Mali would jump out at him and he would have no place to run. He cleared his throat, obviously awkward at seeing a girl in her own bedroom.

"Hello, I'm Captain Corwin. I'm here to escort you to your appointment." He said. So that's why he looked familiar.

"Ok," Mali swung out of her bed and the captain hurriedly averted his eyes, even though she was fully dressed, "just give me a second." He waited awkwardly while Mali washed her face and dressed in the bathroom. "Ok" she said, coming out, "I'm ready." With two days of the medi-gel treatment Mali no longer needed her crutch; but she did walk with a slight limp. To her, she was amazed at the medi-gels powers—what would have taken a few weeks to heal now only took a couple of days.

"Follow me then." He said and they walked out the door. Mali did and they set off down the hall and into an elevator, a guard following behind; apparently Clint was out of action for a while. They stepped off the elevator and out into the lobby of the building and then out into the downpour. Since Mali didn't have a coat she just hugged herself tightly as they set out over squishy grass. The rain was worse than it had looked from her window and wind, unnoticed by her while she had been in her nice warm room, could now not be ignored as it clawed through her hair. They travelled for about ten minutes until a small group of trees were visible; the buildings had been lost in obscurity for a long time now. They entered the trees, and they stood so close together that the torrent of rain was virtually lessened. Soon they came to a small knot of people waiting for them under the bows. An icy wind blew in through the trunks and Mali shivered, she was soaked to the bone. Her limp t-shirt clung to her and her pants and shoes squelched every time she took a step.

Between the trunks of the trees five people stood, waiting; through the misty rain they kept travelling. Above and beyond the canopy the great grey clouds rolled on, pushed on by the same wind that had its icy claws at her shirt. The procession was as somber as a funeral as they trekked along; there was no happy greeting as melded with the awaiting group. Dickens, Liara, and Commander Shepard were there along with a strange man that was introduced as an observer for the council. He would be documenting and reporting her activation. Also there was Dr. Tracy, the man from Mali's exam; he was carrying a small briefcase.

"I'm Dooney, George Dooney." He held out his hand, and out of politeness Mali took it. Shepard raised an eyebrow, remembering his own rejected handshake. The corner of Mali's mouth turned up into a faint smile as they exchanged glances.

"Somali Avon." She returned. "What exactly are you going to do?" She asked out of curiosity, peering at a contraption hanging around his neck by a black strap. He held it up for closer examination as he explained.

"This little device will record everything that will go on during your activation. Air temperature, conversation, energy levels, film—everything. Along with my own personal recount to the council, we will have a very thorough understanding of whatever may happen today."

"Sounds important." Mali commented. Dooney puffed up his chest in pride. Dickens interjected.

"Let's get on with it. We didn't come here to dawdle in the rain." He said gruffly. "Everyone please make your way to behind the protection shield. Shepard, Dooney, and Corwin all obeyed. They walked about twenty yards away from them, and then as Mali watched curiously, stepped through a slightly shimmering wall to the other side; the movement of the shield reminded her of a jell-o-y bubble.

"What is that?" She asked in amazement. The shield was completely see through except for the shimmer and had the consistency of a thin layer of jelly, yet obviously was strong, or they wouldn't be using it as a shield.

"It's one of many types of shields that are at the council's disposal," Dickens answered, "this type, the calmira, is useful for observation without being in harm's way because of its transparency; however it isn't completely indestructible, it was designed more to absorb shock than anything else really."

"Cool." Mali answered. She found that the more she learned about outside technology the more she liked the outside world. Stuff like that were never in her wildest dreams, yet here they were, living and breathing—figuratively speaking. With the diversion of the shield wearing off the real reason why they were all here pressed on Mali's mind. Anxiety, and also a little excitement, gripped her stomach. Dr. Tracy stepped up to stand next to Dickens; a familiar body stepped up to stand close behind Mali—she found Liara's presence to be surprisingly steadying.

"Hello again, Somali." Dr. Tracy greeted quietly.

"Hello, Doctor," Mali tried for a smile through her nervousness," it seems you'll be getting your wish after all." She said.

"It seems so." He answered, grim. Mali had the distinct impression that when he had made the offer he had thought that he would never be taken up on it, and was now disappointed. He knelt down on the wet leaves of the ground and popped open his briefcase; inside was a smooth metal saucer about as thick as a thumb and as big as a round dinner plate. Soft plinks emanated from it as small raindrops from above fell and hit its surface

"How is this going to work?" Mali asked. Dickens answered for Dr. Tracy, who was busy prying the disk from the taught padding around it.

"That is a drone. It is highly skilled and trained for what it is about to do, so you have nothing to worry about. It will hover next to you and quickly implant the amplifier at the base of your skull; it will only prick a little. But I must warn you of something." He paused, then continued, "because of the unknown extent of your power the sudden act of activating your biotics might be violent, which is why we have taken precautions. The amp that we are putting into you is not like the normal ones that we put into regular biotics—it is a design that scientists and engineers have been working on for decades. However it has never been tested because there has never been a biotic powerful enough to attune to it, but do not worry, with your powers, you will be. It's called the I0T7, and you will be the first to use it—not even Jack (the most powerful human biotic to date) has ever come close to possessing it." He clapped his hands together. "Well, let's get on with it." He said.

Dr. Tracy had been waiting for Dickens to finish his speech, and without further invitation he stepped forward again, the drone tucked under his arm. Dickens turned away but then hesitated and turned back. "Good luck, kid." Mali thought that his usually gruff voice might have sounded a tad bit fond, but then again, her ears could be mistaken.

"Thanks." Mali quietly returned. Dickens gruffly nodded, and then turned and walked to the shield. Dr. Tracy came and leaned forward, close to Mali, in the hand that wasn't holding the drone he carried a small tube, which he held up between their faces.

"When I was a boy, I hated not knowing what doctors where sticking into me, so, well, I thought I would show you your amplifier before we put it in you." He raised it higher and they both looked down into the tube. Nestled snugly on a pillow of foam was a small faintly glowing thing. As Mali leaned in closer and focused her eyes the shape came to resemble the basic form of the body of a small spider minus the legs. "Here." Tracy put up a magnifying glass and the chip was expanded. It did indeed resemble a spider's body, with a smaller oval connected to a slightly bigger bulb on the end.

The smaller part shined a coppery color and minuscule parts could be seen, all connected to one another. Mali's eyes travelled up to the bulb, which was the glowing part. It shined out a small but strong shade of silvery blue, like the sky on a fair day. All together it was almost an inch in length. Tracy made a low whistle.

"That right there is some of the most advanced technology in the galaxy. If you sold this on the black market, not saying you would, but if you did you would have enough dough to buy a small planet—and you're getting it put inside your body, lucky duck." He said.

"What's the glowey end for?" Mali asked.

"It's for receiving upgrades and bio-amps—stuff that make you stronger and even more powerful, if you need it. The great part about this tech is that even after its put inside you it can still be upgraded and made better, all without doing a messy and risky surgery to take it out and implant it with a newer, better one. Think of it as the brain of the amp."

"That doesn't really inspire much confidence," Mali answered. Tracy shrugged and they both straightened. Tracy slid the tube into a small hole in the drone's body.

"Now don't freak out when it gets behind you, just stay stock still and everything will be fine. Good luck Mali." He said. He let go of the drone and instead of it falling to the ground, like Mali had thought it would, small hover jets powered up from beneath it, letting out small triangles of blue flame. Mali turned to Liara who was still standing behind her, a shiver ran through her body, and it wasn't necessarily because of the cold.

"You'd better get to the shield." Mali said, her teeth slightly chattering. Rain dripped down her skin, glimmering like diamonds, reflecting the hover jets faint blue light.

"Yes, I'd better." Liara said, but she didn't move. Liara slowly looked her up and down, "Mali, in the short time I've known you, I have come to consider myself lucky. You are a brave and strong girl, and an even better friend. So whatever happens, just know that you can always count on me." She said. Mali stood there, shivering, and shocked. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her skin was pale and wet. She certainly didn't feel strong or brave, mostly just cold and scared, and that counted for all the other times too.

"I don't know, Liara. I think that description better fits you." Mali said.

"No," Liara said resolutely, "it fits you—perfectly." She bent down and pulled Mali into a quick hug, and then jogged toward the shield. Mali stood there alone in the rain, in the middle of the forest—cold, wet, and tired—but above all, scared. She didn't know what was going to happen, she was trusting the words of people whom she barely knew. A strange machine was going to dive into her skull and implant a chip in her head that would activate who knows what, and she was just going to sit there and let it happen. Her fists clenched, raindrops ran between the grooves of her tightly clamped fingers and dripped off onto the ground. The drone slowly moved passed her ear, it seemed, with all the arrogance of a queen bee. Mali planted her feet, and readied herself for whatever was coming. A million devastating scenarios flashed through her brain, but she pushed them all away. Liara crossed through the shield, and it was if the drone had been waiting for it, for immediately it sped up, coming up behind Mali quickly. She could hear its faint hum bore into her heightened senses. Her breathing quickened and the hairs on the back of her neck plastered. Slowly, Mali reached and pulled her hair out of the way, exposing her hairline, and also the base of her skull.

Pressure compressed her chest as out of her peripheral vision she could see the drone move in. Stock still, stock still, stock still Mali repeated over and over in her head. The drone was only an inch away when it stopped. Mali froze up, her body tense, her eyes wide in fright, waiting—and with a flash a small dart jabbed out and into her skin with a small prick and then retracted just as fast. The chip was in.

At first nothing happened. From behind the shield confused looks were being traded. "What?" Dooney exclaimed, "Isn't something supposed to happen?" Liara, being a biotic herself, answered.

"Most often there is a brief explosion of power, but it doesn't happen always. Maybe she is one of those rare cases." Liara said. Dr. Tracy went to step out from the shield.

"Maybe I should check that it went in right." He said. Dickens stopped him. The entire time they had been talking her had been closely watching her, and he knew something was up.

"Don't. Look at her face, it's all screwed up, something's going on." He said. Mali _could_ feel something going on, something inside her. It was like a fierce electrical charge was starting to go through her body. Her fingers and toes crackled with it, her hair shivered from their roots. Without orders, her muscles started trembling, Mali fell to her knees; her hands shook at her sides.

"Mali!" Liara yelled, but she didn't dare step out from the shield. Whatever was happening was irrevocable, there was nothing any of them could do. The electricity was building up inside of Mali, she could barely contain it, and yet it grew. Her teeth clamped together, Mali set her face in a fierce snarl as it climbed her limbs; her head jerked to one side as a muscle in her neck spasemed. Whatever was going on Mali was set on controlling it, but it was beyond her too. The power grew and grew, it felt like Mali was being split in two. It demanded release, yet Mali held on.

"No." Mali grunted, heaving with exertion; but it was like wrestling with a tiger—hopeless from the beginning. Despite the cold rain sweat broke out across her searing skin. There was just too much to contain, and there was no room left in her body. With a jerk, the power broke out of her, pushing her into the ground. Silvery light crackled and exploded from her skin on all sides, engulfing her. Like a snake striking at prey, it arched jaggedly into the sky with a loud clap, burning with fierce joy and then started to pulse out from her in all directions. As the power surged out of her it broke upon the shield, wave after wave engulfing it and beating against it. Cracks appeared on its once flawless surface, getting wider and wider.

"Everyone duck down!" Liara yelled over the thunderous noise, "The shield's gunna break!" They all crouched in a small group in the middle of the remnants of the shield. Pure energy broke across its surface like waves on rock, all emanating from Mali, who lay spread-eagle, stunned in the grass. Liara crouched down in front of them, and spread her arms wide. Blue fire erupted from her skin and crawled across her torso. She closed her eyes and extended her biotics to cover the rest of the group, creating a smaller shield within the bigger, deteriorating one. Energy started to break against her defenses as the shield above seemed to melt away, and soon the only thing keeping them from being fried was her. But just as Liara felt she couldn't hold on much longer, the energy stopped. And then it was all over—everything became still. All was quiet, everyone remained crouched, too stunned to move.

For Mali's part, she tried to lay still. The grass around her was burned, and parts of her clothes had been singed. The smell of ozone and electricity was in the air. Everything hurt, from her eyeballs to her toenails. Mali groaned as her muscles untightened from their clenched position; rain from above fell silently and kissed her face. The adults finally willed their limbs to move, getting over their shock, and quickly walked over to her. A small spasm raked Mali's body, and then another. Electrical charge was still running through her, it seemed. A particular buzz filled Mali's ears, like one hundred tiny whispers all speaking at once. Mali rolled over onto her stomach in the wet leaves and grass, relaxing her body to fit into the knolls and small hills of the ground, as the cold rain fell on top of her—it was the most comfortable she could ever remember being.

* * *

I

* * *

Liara reached her first, and knelt down a foot away, making a squelching noise as her knees hit the wet dirt. "Mali?" She asked tentatively. Behind her Dooney and Dickens were looking over the readings of the activation.

"A small prick they said, that was all I was gunna feel." Mali groaned, her face in the dirt. Startled at her sarcasm, Liara laughed out loud.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't left you yet." Shepard also knelt down. He reached out to help Mali up but Liara's voice cracked like a whip.

"Don't!" She said.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Don't touch her." Liara looked down on Mali's confused face.

"Why?" Mali asked.

"During powerful use, energy builds up inside your body." A small spasm from Mali seemed to prove her words, "After it is all over, it is still in there. If you touch something or someone close after, the energy will be released and you will shock them. The more powerful the discharge, the more energy built up. You need to give it time to dissipate before you can touch anyone." She looked kindly into Mali's face.

"Oh." Both her and Shepard replied.

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to fend for myself." Mali said, and worked her muscles. It took her three tries to get on her hands and knees, and then two more to get on her feet. The entire time the two adults stayed hovering over her, not touching her, but still trying to help. Finally Mali was on her feet—precariously—but still up. Dooney and Dickens had finally caught up and Dooney broke into a bright grin.

"Wow! I have never seen a spike that powerful in all my years." He said, "It even broke our shield apart!" Mali looked stunned.

"You mean I almost killed all of you?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Nearly!" Dooney replied, but Dickens shook his head.

"Liara had it under control. We were never in harm's way." He said. Liara made to say how close of a call it _had_ been, but thought better about it when she saw Mali's face scrunch up in self-disgust.

"It's ok Mali, you couldn't control it." Liara sympathized.

"It still would have been my fault." Mali said.

"Oh no," Dr. Tracy was knelt on the grass and was quietly bending over the charred remains of the drone, "it's all gone. Irreparable." All stood silently around it, watching as he picked up the burned shards and placed them back into the briefcase. "It was supposed to be almost unbreakable—impenetrable; and it's torn to shreds." He looked up at Mali with wonder in his eyes.

"The shield was meant to be invincible too—but she melted like butter. A whole asari squadron couldn't have taken it down faster," Dooney said, equally impressed, "And this is just the start—she hasn't even been trained yet." He clapped his hands in glee, "the council is going to be very happy when I tell them about this." He said.

For Mali, what they were saying was both scary and exciting at the same time. No one should have been able to do what they were saying that she did. Once again her mind was blown: her having these powers, ending up here being trained—they were too coincidental. Somehow she felt like Yane had known—which was impossible—but still, who else could have known? How badly she wished to talk to him right then, for him to explain things; but she would never know, because he was dead. A pang hit her, but she pushed it down, she couldn't mourn here. Then an idea hit her—maybe if she activated her omni-tool (which she hadn't done since Liara's house), she would get a message. A message that might explain things. "I think I'm going to go back." Mali suddenly said, startling everyone. "I don't feel so well."

"I'll go with you." Liara said, half-asking half-telling.

"No, that's ok, I'm just going to lie down for a bit." Mali answered. A curious look came over Liara as Mali pushed her away secretively. "Bye everyone." Mali waved a bit, and then started squelching away in the mud.

"Shouldn't someone go with her?" Liara asked the men, who were bent over the small reader around Dooney's neck.

"Nah," Corwin said, distracted, "she knows the way back. What could happen?" Liara watched carefully as Mali trotted between the trees, disappearing.

"Well, I think I'll go too." Liara said after a while, growing bored of the constant exclamations of "it's off the charts!" and "amazing!" "See you everyone." She had only walked a few yards into the trees when Shepard came trotting up from behind.

"Wait!" he called, "I'll walk with you." Liara stiffened at his voice. He had been waiting for a chance to talk alone with Liara since the orientation breakfast, and finally, here was his chance. They set out at an even pace, trekking through the mud. "How have you been?" He asked cautiously.

"Good." Was her curt and neutral reply. She did not turn her face to look at him as they walked on, refusing to meet his eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I have been meaning to apologize." Shepard said. Liara's eyebrows shot up.

"About what?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms, and I want to apologize for any uncomfortableness you may have been feeling." He said awkwardly. "I didn't know you were here until the night I got here." He said.

"What, did Dickens warn you? What did he say about me?" Liara's voice became slightly hard; Shepard did not take this as a good sign.

"Liara, please stop." He sighed exasperatedly. "I just want to talk—relieve some of the tension." He said. She did not, so Shepard was forced to trot up from behind to catch up.

"You were never good at peace talks between enemies while we on the Normandy—I don't think that skill has improved." Liara derided.

"At least I've got you talking." He returned. Liara walked faster, pulling ahead of him, he had to skip to keep up. "I know things were probably hard…after. I just want to apologize." He said.

"Hard?" Liara scoffed. "You think dealing with all you had done was hard? Please." Anger tinged her words. He was practically jogging to keep up with her.

"Please Liara, stop." He said. She didn't, she walked even faster. "Liara, please." He grabbed her arm. She froze under him, and for the first time she looked his dead on.

"Let—go—of—my—arm." She spoke with deadly calm. Her eyes bored into his, daring him for a challenge. Shepard slowly lifted his hand off of her and replaced it at his side.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I hope that our past," he hesitated, "….can be forgotten for a little while, so that we can work peacefully together. Just for while I'm here." He said. Liara turned away.

"Consider it forgotten." Her voice was clipped and sharp; it didn't instill much confidence in Shepard that his words had made any effect on the situation. "See you at work." Liara said irritably, and then strode off, away from him and in another direction—fading away into the rain.

* * *

I

* * *

When Mali could no longer see the trees behind her, she veered off to the right of her course for a few minutes until she felt that no one would accidentally stumble upon her. It was too dangerous to activate Vic near any buildings were there might be surveillance, so out where she was was a good a place as she could ever find. As she had been walking the rain had begun to pour down hard from above. The ground could no longer soak in any more water, and so small rivers and lakes were now forming around her as she squatted down above her arm. She clenched her fist, and the familiar silver glow activated from her arm. "Vic." Mali said, surprised to hear fondness in her voice, "it's good to see you again." She said.

"Seeing as I have no body Somali, I take that as an insult." Victoria replied.

"Well, I meant it figuratively," Mali laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't activate you for a while. They might've caught us. They have cameras everywhere." She said.

"And probably out here." Vic answered. Mali looked over her shoulder instinctively, crouching a little further over Vic.

"You think so?" Mali asked.

"Whatever the case, it really is too late now. If they've seen us, they've seen us." Vic answered. "You need to get inside soon, your body temperature is dropping."

"Well, the fact is, I didn't just open you up to say hi." Mali said, feeling a little guilty.

"If I could have feelings I would be hurt." Vic answered sarcastically.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Mali said, "but the thing is I'm wondering if a message from Yane might come."

"Actually Mali, I have one to show you." Vic answered.

"What?!" Mali exclaimed.

"My internal memory was built by Yane; you just installed it. He left me with certain messages that I am supposed to show you if they ever happen. One message fits his pre-requisites. You passing your N7 tests, and getting the I0T7 chip implanted which, by the way, I have linked up to my network so we can monitor, and make adjustments to if needed." Mali was so stunned that for a moment she couldn't speak.

"You mean all this time you've been storing messages for me? From Yane?" She asked. "Show me all of them!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, but this action is impossible. It would override my programming, which I cannot do." Vic answered. "However, I may show you the one I have described."

"Do it then." Mali commanded, sitting back on her heels. On her arm, her omni-tool morphed and projected, and there floated Yane's head a few inches above her arm, just as usual. Rain from above fell right through the hologram.

"So, you've made it into the program," he said with a smile, "well done, I never doubted you'd get in. You could probably—and knowing you—, probably will, kick the butt of most of the instructors there to teach you. I do have a few words to say." He paused, gathering his "breath," "I know you must be thinking things, and may have already realized a few of them. That you are not all of what you seem, and that neither am I." he stopped, and rustled something around on the table, it sounded like paper. "There are things you need to know—about your past. Things that might scare you." He grimaced. "Here come's the hard part—the time for answers."

"Where to begin? Well, me meeting you all those years ago was no accident Mali. I was put through extensive training, and then sent to look for you; I had been searching a year. Somehow when you were born, they lost track of you. Something happened, and you were taken from their control, that's why I was sent to find you. You see, you were special, and certain people knew that. I had to take you away, into hiding, because some of those people would have hurt you. I went against my orders and took you away to live secretly—to give you a chance to decide for your own who you were. Meeting you and taking you in was not coincidence or compassion, it was my job. I did my best at hiding you, but eventually they caught up. That's why we had to run. Finnick was working for someone bigger than himself, for a boss higher up—taking and giving silverware."

"Those people are still after you, Mali, they are tracking your every move. They want you because you have great power beyond belief, and they would use it to their own ends. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but as they say, ignorance is bliss. All I ever cared about was your safety Mali; all I wanted to do was protect you. Forgive me for not telling you all these years. Goodbye." The hologram shut off so suddenly Mali was too stunned to move. Her mouth hung open and her brain had stopped working from shock. Their meeting had been planned? She was being tracked? Mali thought. Her whole world came crashing down on her in one moment. Yane had been sent to find her. He had been sent. Someone, or something, had been pulling her strings form the very beginning. It just made Mali feel like her entire life was a joke.

Could she ever believe in anything again? Had everything been choreographed? Been fake? Where she was now, was this part of a plan? A plan that had prodded and poked her, almost gotten her killed multiple times, and had torn her world apart. And Yane! He was just a joke too! He was never what he had said he was. _I had extensive training, and then I was sent to find you. _So his story about living with mercs and learning all those gunman tricks had been crap too. Mali just couldn't believe it. He had been everything to her, and he was dishonest. The Yane she had known wasn't Yane at all. Was that even his real name? She thought. Now he wasn't just dead, but he was false too. A joke. A lie. A play.

And she had been hoodwinked, right from the start. To think that a stranger would have so much compassion as to take her in. That only happened in storybooks. _Something happened, and you were taken from their control, that's why I was sent to find you. _A tear trickled from one eye, and then another. Soon they were as numerous as the rain around her. Mali shook and gasped as she cried, and then when she couldn't bare the pain of living a lie anymore, she collapsed to the muddy ground; the rain falling silently around her. Right then and there, she just wanted to die. To die and get it over with. She wanted to be done. To be done with everything. Mali closed her eyes, and wished herself away.

* * *

I

* * *

Liara had decided to take the longer way back to her office, to avoid any more forced conversation with Shepard. As she walked the rain pelted harder and harder, and soon she could barely see more than a few feet ahead. To think, that Shepard would dare ask her to forget! After all he had put her through, he expected her to just forget everything and move on? Was that even possible for her? When the war had ended, and so too her dream, it was like her life took a giant leap backward. And now, with it just starting to pick up again, he came back into her life. It was just more than she could deal with today. She strode angrily along, practically steaming from the ears.

Suddenly a low moan sounded not far in front of her. It sounded like a wounded animal—whom are always dangerous when hurt. She crouched down, cautious and ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice. The thick rain obscured her vision and hid all detail, but she could vaguely see a small shape lying in the mud and small rivulets of water in front of her. A sob made its way through, and Liara saw the body twitch. A sob? No animal could cry. Liara was confused; she inched closer for a better look. As she got closer things became clearer: a soaked T-shirt, a familiar pair of sneakers. "No!" Liara exclaimed, shock filling her—she dove to Mali's side. "Mali? Are you ok? Goddess, I knew someone should have gone with her! Mali?" Liara turned her over from her side and pressed her ear to Mali's chest. A slow but strong heartbeat sounded through. Liara cupped Mali's cheeks and gave one of them a few little slaps, her skin was ice cold. "Mali can you hear me?" Liara asked. Mali responded with a bleary-eyed stare; panic coursed through her.

"I have to get you out of this rain." Liara spoke to the semi-conscious Mali. She slid her arms underneath the teen's neck and knees and lifted her up. She could not run carrying her like this, but she went as fast as was possible. Weak and out of it as she was, Mali knew she was being picked up.

"No!" She croaked, "Leave me here!"

"What? Of course not! What are you thinking?" Liara asked, "You could die from cold!"

"Put me down." Mali blearily insisted. "It was all a lie, everything was a lie. I don't want to go back, I want to stay here." Liara walked faster, in the distance she could see lights. She had to get there in time. "Nothing is worth it anymore."

"What was a lie? Mali, what was a lie?" Liara asked, trying to keep her awake. Mali's head lolled groggily, her body was shutting down from cold.

"My life. My entire life." Mali distantly responded, and then she slipped away.


	19. Chapter 19

Mali blinked awake into harsh light, pain stabbing her brain. Where am I? She thought as her eyes tried to focus; but the light was to blinding. She could make out a window, and bare white walls, but nothing else while her eyes were still bleary. With a groan Mali slumped back in defeat; her body felt weak and oddly…crusty; with every movement of her muscles she heard a faint crackling sound. Mali flexed her hand experimentally and the resounding feeling of something cracking against her skin made her open her eyes again. This time it was less jarring than before, but it still took a few seconds to get used too. Finally Mali could make out her hand, and covering it—a cracked brown coating. As Mali flexed her hand again the cracked pieces crumbled and fell to the white bed sheet—dried mud? She thought.

"You're awake." A soft voice stated the obvious. Mali looked up and across the small room to see a tired looking Liara sitting in an armchair next to the window. She had been so quiet—probably sleeping—that Mali hadn't noticed her. Liara did not move from her spot on the couch, instead she asked another question. "How are you feeling?" Instead of answering Mali looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked. As she said this she looked around the room for clues; despite a beeping machine that curved over her bed like a bridge there was none. The room was mostly bare except for the bed, armchair and small table next to it. Bright light from the sun streamed in through the windows, small, puffy white clouds drifted lazily across a blue sky. There was no sign of the storm and rain of yesterday, Mali thought. And then it all came back to her, every last bit of it. Suddenly the scene was no longer peaceful and warm but haunted and tense. The warmth of the sun faded in the cold of her memories. "What happened?" Mali asked, "How did I get here?" She asked, although because of Liara's presence she had a suspicion. It was confirmed when Liara answered.

"You are in the hospital on campus. I found you and carried you here." She explained. Mali narrowed her eyes.

"It can't be as simple as that," Mali replied, "or you wouldn't be sitting here waiting for answers." Mali answered, guarded—testing the waters—seeing how much she might know. Despite the clarity of what Yane had said, her memories were quiet befuddled past that point and Mali didn't know really what had happened afterward. Inside, Liara was a turmoil of emotion: confusion, worry, anger; but she did not let any of it show, staying calm and collected on the outside.

"Yes, an explanation would be helpful." Liara answered. Mali thought quickly and hoped that this would be enough.

"I got lost on my way back because the rain was so thick, and then I fell over a rock and twisted my ankle." Mali lied. Immediately Liara knew that she had been lied too, and by the angry expression on her face Mali knew that she knew; but Liara had expected as much. Trying to get true answers about Mali's past was like extracting a rusty nail from a foot—painful and difficult. Mali was the most stubborn girl Liara had ever met.

"That is the stupidest lie I have ever heard from you," Liara said angrily, "you are not clumsy, and you are not careless—unless perhaps in regards to your life—which you don't care for at all. To you it has about as much worth as a tin can on the side of the road."

"Liara, I swear that's not how—," Liara raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Is it?" she held up a hand, stopping Mali, "Your actions constantly prove otherwise: Always throwing yourself into danger, taking risks—and you barely eat." Mali's eye's widened unconsciously. "Yes," Liara said, noting her look, "I've noticed, and to top it all off, yesterday I found you crying in the mud during a rainstorm, half-dead from cold. Explain to me why you would do that—if not because you do not care to live?" Liara asked.

"Liara, I swear that I do care—once, maybe, I didn't—but now, I met you a-a-and I'm here, in the program," Mali stuttered, shocked, "I'm trying. I really am trying. Just, things happen, and I have times where I remember things, and I can't."

"What things Mali? What happened yesterday?" Liara sharply demanded. Deep inside, Mali truly wanted to tell her—to finally confide in someone, but something held her back. She had kept it in so long that it was like it was stuck, like a piece of food in her throat, and all she could do was choke and gag around it. After a few moments of intense struggle Mali shook her head.

"I want to tell you. I want to tell you so bad, but I just cant." Mali answered, choking. Unbidden, a few tears welled in her eyes, prime to fall. "It's just too painful, I can't get it out of me." Liara shook her head in disappointment.

"Mali, you could be so happy here. Yet you carry around this secret and it weighs you down, and someday you might find that you've sunk so low that you can never swim back up." Liara stood from her seat. "A friendship is built on trust and honesty Mali and I find that I do not find either of them in you." Mali blinked in shock. "Do not misunderstand me, you ARE my friend, but you hide things from me and, even worse, I cannot trust you with your own life. So I find that I cannot bare this." Liara walked to the door.

"Liara what are you doing?" Mali asked, frightened.

"Come find me when you are ready to talk." She did not turn around, but walked out of the room. "Liara?" Mali's confused and hurt voice followed her out. Outside the room, Liara slumped against the wall. Doing that had taken more than she had thought it would, but it had had to be done. This was the only way she could think of to help Mali, and she believed that a little distance was good for Mali—for both of them- while she figured out whatever it was she was hiding. Standing tall again, Liara moved off down the busy corridor.

Back in the room Mali sat, hurt and shocked. The only ally she had had in this place had just walked out on her for no reason—well, besides what she had said about trustworthiness and what not. After all they had been through, she was just going to desert her? Mali would not deny—it had only been like a week—but it felt like she had known Liara for most of her life. Mali huffed and laid back against the pillows. What was she going to do now? She thought. Barely a second later she answered it with determination. She would keep on doing what she had been doing before she had met Liara—surviving. She would heal and get out of this hospital, go through the N7 program, and then she would see where the future took her. Mali snuggled in closer to the pillows and closed her eyes, sleepiness dragging them down; but however Mali pretend to herself that what had just happened didn't hurt her, it did. And the last words Liara had said kept ringing in her ears: "Come find me when you are ready to talk."

* * *

I

* * *

Mali was released two days later, her gun wound completely healed. Now she was walking toward the council hall yet again, late for an appointment with Admiral Dickens. Clint, newly reinstated to his original post, followed close behind. As they entered the council building, Mali followed Dickens's instructions and instead of going right to the council room she turned left and down the hall to where a door stood. She knocked, and Dickens's voice answered.

"Come in." he said. Mali stepped through—Clint waiting outside—and she sat down in one of the two chairs opposite the admiral.

"Your office is smaller than I expected." Mali said.

"Yes, well, military honors only mean something during ceremonies." Dickens answered. "I called you here because it's time for you to re-enter the program, and since you missed the instruction meeting for all of the rest of the students, I will give you a debrief." He shuffled some papers around and handed one to Mali. "This will be your schedule. As a student you will participate with other students in a variety of classes that will expand your knowledge and skill. Along with classes, you will have drill practice thrice a week with your squad mates to teach and familiarize military strategies and ceremonial conduct."

"Squad mates?" Mali asked.

"The students that passed their tests were divided into squads, there are about six of them. Each squad lives together in a bunkhouse on campus. Once a month squads compete with one another to gain points for their squad, in the end resulting in graduating early, at the end of six months. However, because of your unique abilities, your schedule is not quite like the others." Mali pretended to read over her schedule—she would have Vic analyze it later.

"How so?"

"You do not need as much teaching in some areas as others do, mainly the hand-to-hand and gun handling courses. So we had to fill your schedule with some reserve courses that were meant for later, with a unique class for biotics training. You and a few other students are so advanced in hand-to-hand and gun handling that the only people who could teach you something was either me or Shepard and I'm too busy running things to take time out to teach. There is something else… "

"What?" Mali asked, feeling like she knew the answer.

"Dr. T'soni came to me and asked that she would be taken from your schedule and replaced with others, however because you were signed up already for her class I couldn't completely do as she asked. She felt like she wasn't a good enough biotics teacher, which we both knew was crap." Dickens looked at her strangely. "Did something happen between you two?" He asked.

"You tell me," Mali only partway lied, "I'm as confused as you are." Dickens hmphed but did not press the matter. Inside Mali was partially hurt.

"A campus map has been uploaded to your omni-tool, you will begin next week Monday. All meals will be taken in the hall where you last where for the orientation breakfast; meals are at seven-thirty, twelve, and sixteen-hundred, however some squads like to eat in their bunkhouses. You will not be late unless you do not wish to eat. Teachers will be treated with respect and referred to as Professor, ma'am, or sir; the uniform will be given to you on your fist day."

"Why so early?" Mali complained.

"This isn't a vacation. Its boot-camp and you will do as you're told." Dickens said sternly. "If others can manage it, so can you." Mali rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. "Your bunkhouse and squadron have been assigned but do not go there until Sunday evening. Until then a room has been set up for you, Clint will lead you there."

"Does this mean I go?" Mali said, throwing a thumb in the direction of the door behind her.

"Yes, you're dismissed." Dickens said. "

"Thank you admiral." Mali said, giving a mock solute.

"Get your butt outa here." He said, not unkindly, and Mali left.

"Clint, I think I'm favoring a walk just now." Mali said and started off, him trailing a polite distance away. She pulled out her omni-tool—she had forgotten about how they had video feeds from inside the house—that they had seen her omni-tool. As long as they never found out that an AI was inside, Mali thought that they would be safe. On her own, Mali pulled up the campus map and studied it. There were the four buildings, and then green surrounded it. As Mali moved the map around she located a smallish white square that had a number five glowing above it. It was a little far from the buildings, about a half-mile away. Mali realized that that was her bunkhouse, but as she looked, she couldn't find any others. What the? Mali thought. By now her fast pace had brought her to the entrance to the campus. Mali pulled out her shiny new badge, handed it to the guard, and when cleared walked in.


	20. Chapter 20

Since it had been Saturday when Mali had been released she didn't have long to wait before she could get started. Mostly, she just walked around the grounds, stretching her legs and breathing in the fresh air; she even found a small lake on campus. The two days in which she did this the air was warm and sunny, hints of spring on the air. Sometimes she saw packs of boys and girls running in straight lines or hanging out together on the grass; when this happened Mali steered clear. On one of such expeditions, Mali realized that because of all the excitement of the past month she didn't even know what the date was. "What's the date today?" She suddenly asked Clint, who always accompanied her, a short distance away. Clint was surprised, but not entirely so. When he had taken up this job Dickens had filled him in on everything, and he was surprised she was still standing, let alone forgetting the day and month.

"Sunday, February sixth." He said.

"I got my biotics on the second, right?" Mali asked.

"Yes, on Wednesday." They walked on, passing the lake and entering a forest. A sheer rock wall towered above the trees, and seeing it, Mali walked to its base. Ever since she had gotten her biotics, a whispering had started, usually faint, and in the back of her head; but when she had entered the forest, it had grown louder and more prominent, so much so that she could almost grasp what it was that was being said. This development had worried her at first, but when it had not gotten worse or threatened her in any way she just kept pushing it away. Mali looked up and saw that high above her head there was a slit in the rock, barely big enough for an adult to get through sideways.

Curiosity spiked inside of her, but she didn't let it show conscious of Clint behind her. "Somali we should leave, it's almost time for dinner." Clint spoke. Mali turned away from the wall and they started back. As soon as they were out of the trees the whispers went back to being murmurs in the back of her head. Interesting, Mali noted.

"Call me Mali, no one uses my full name." Mali said.

"I have to admit, it is an unusual name," He answered, "why did your parents pick it?" A dark shadow passed over Mali's face as he mentioned the p-word.

"I don't have any parents." Mali answered. "I don't know who named me, but it was probably my orphanage headmistress, Mrs. McCruely."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry." He said.

"It doesn't matter. Can't miss what you've never had, right?" Mali said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I guess so, although I believe parents are a little more necessary than that, and so when gone, a little more disruptive to the child," He answered, "I would know, mine died when I was seventeen." He said.

"I'm sorry." Mali answered. Clint seemed lost in memories.

"I joined up in the army as fast as I could, dumping my younger siblings with our aunt. The military was just somewhere I could hide and not face my problems, or my own grief." Mali felt a pang; this was coming uncomfortably close to her own predicament.

"So what did you do?" Mali asked, intrigued.

"After a while I couldn't bare it anymore, this hiding, so I took some leave and went home. It was the best decision I could have made. My family had not seen me in a year and a half."

"And you healed just like that?" Mali asked, doubtful.

"No, it took a long time; but in the end everything worked out ok. That was thirteen years ago." Mali was quiet as they walked back; he had given her much to think about. When they got inside a roar of chatter filled her ears. Where the podium had been was now a long table were the staff sat; Mali looked away when she saw Liara sitting there. Mali grabbed a plate and filled it with food from the buffet table and sat down in her old seat, eyeing the students around her. Mali had picked mashed potatoes, salad, and a chicken breast with milk; she had also grabbed about ten packets of barbecue sauce. Mali opened all of them and started squirting them around on her plate.

Clint raised an eyebrow as Mali squirted some barbeque sauce over her salad. "What?" Mali asked.

"Nothing," He wisely lied. "Just your taste buds are a little unorthodox is all." Mali speared a couple green leafs and was about to put them in her mouth when a human girl of about seventeen or eighteen years of age came and sat down across from them. She was tall, and had dark green eyes and auburn hair which was currently pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a strange outfit, kind of a zip up jumpsuit that Mali realized the rest of the students were wearing as well—except her. It was ironic that before this had all happened Mali had never seen a red-headed girl, and then she met two within a month. Startled by this unforeseen visit, the salad stayed hovering near her lips.

"Are you Somali Avon?"

"Uh…Yah." Mali answered, finally putting down her untouched fork.

"Man, we seem to be getting all the young ones around here." She complained. Mali scowled but the girl continued unfazed, "I'm Barbra O'Connell, but you can call me Ara." The girl smiled, but Mali did not return it. "I'm here to take you to bunkhouse five after dinner hear that you are joining us." She said, excited. She leaned forward a bit, intruding on Mali's personal space. "Are you really a felon exiled from Earth because you broke into a secret military facility and murdered everyone?" She whispered. Mali almost choked on her mashed potatoes. Clint, alarmed, smacked her back a couple of times to clear her airway. Mali gave him an annoyed look as a lot of her breath was forcefully expelled from her lungs. "So are you?" the curious girl leaned in further. Mali never got a chance to reply as, unnoticed by them, Admiral Dickens had approached. Ara retook her seat, subdued from her questioning.

"Somali, may I speak to you?" he asked. Mali sighed, her stomach grumbling. She got out of her seat and followed him to the empty lobby outside the cafeteria. He handed her a duffle bag that he had been carrying. "In there is all your new clothes and such, and all of your belongings have been transferred from your backpack to there." He said.

"Thanks." Mali took the bag. "Anything else?"

"Yes, as of an hour ago the reaper that has been orbiting Thessia has left, we don't know why." Mali was surprised.

"Why hasn't anyone attacked it?" Mali asked.

"We don't have the firepower, and it hasn't attacked us, we would not want to provoke it."

"What about the council? Why don't they attack?"

"They seem to want to study and watch it for a bit, see what it's doing."

"What?!" Mali almost screamed.

"I know, I know." Dickens frowned, "I don't like it either but there's nothing we can do. I just thought you might want to know. I wish you the best of luck in your training." He said.

"Thanks." Mali said, "you too." They both walked back into the dining hall, unfortunately, the annoying girl was still sitting there waiting for her. Mali set the bag down and retook her seat, finally starting to eat. "What's in the bag?" Ara asked.

"Are you naturally this annoying, or did you have to work at it?" Mali snapped. That shut her up until it was time to go, however Mali did feel a pang of guilt at the hurt look that crossed Ara's face. When Mali was finished grumpy Ara and herself got up from the table; Clint didn't move. "Aren't you coming?" Mali asked him.

"No, the board has deemed you safe to be around, so after tonight I am no longer necessary." He answered.

"So this means you're not going to be around anymore?" Mali asked. To her surprise she had kinda gotten used to the constant presence of Clint and she was unhappy to lose it.

"No. So goodnight and goodbye then."

"Goodnight, but I hope it's not goodbye. We might see each other someday." Mali answered.

"That may be." He smiled. With one last farewell Mali picked up the bag, and left with Ara. Darkness had settled in over the campus; above them, the cold stars of heaven looked down on them. Ara cut cross country—ignoring the paths that glided gracefully over the grass. She stalked ahead, not waiting for Mali who was lugging the very heavy bag. The N7 campus was a huge circle with a diameter of ten miles; the campus buildings and the fountain being in the exact middle. The surrounding area was split up into four "fields:" North Field, East Field, West Field and South Field. Ara was heading toward where a huge forest covered half of both the East and South fields. The big number five blipped deep in the heart of the wood.

They hiked for a mile over the grass, which was thick and vibrant green, shining slightly in the moonlight. "Why is this place so big?" Mali wondered aloud, not really meaning for Ara to hear her.

"We train on every inch of it," Ara replied to Mali's supposed rhetorical question, "if we didn't have the space we would be superly cramped, what with learning how to drive the trucks an 'all in field survival." Mali gaped.

"Did you say trucks?" Mali asked. Ara looked over her shoulder.

"Why are you so surprised? This place is supposed to make us into soldiers." She explained.

"What else have you been learning?" Mali asked, hungry for information. They continued walking; in the distance the beginnings of the forest could be seen.

"Well, we're starting with the off-road trucks, and then we are going to learn artillery guns and then put both together, and that's only the first step." She said.

"Wow!" Mali said exited.

"Hey, what classes do you have?" Ara asked. Mali fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her schedule, giving it to the older girl. "They put your schedule on a piece of paper?" Ara asked, making a face.

"Is that weird?" Mali asked.

"I haven't used one since kindergarten." Ara answered.

"I guess I'm just a little behind in technology." Mali offered.

"A little?" Ara laughed, "Where did you grow up? The stone age?" Mali was confused.

"Where is the stone age?" She asked. Ara burst out laughing, her cries ringing out into the night around them.

"Where? It's a time, not a place." She said between breaths.

"Oh." Mali answered glumly. Ara suddenly stopped laughing, looking at Mali curiously.

"They never taught you that in school?" She asked. Mali looked away.

"I never went to school." Mali answered after a bit, "I grew up on the street, in New Chicago." They trudged on in silence for a bit, Ara thinking. Cool night air blew softly on their clothes, Mali wondered how a breeze got in through the mass effect dome around them.

"Not to be rude," she started, "but then how did you get in, if you grew up on the street?"

"I'm handy in a fight is 'all." Mali answered.

"Well I can see that," Ara said, looking down at Mali's schedule, "you're in advanced hand-to-hand."

"What else am I in?" Mali asked, she was curious, and she hadn't had Vic look it over yet.

"Don't you know?" Ara asked.

"I haven't had a chance to look at it yet." Mali lied. Ara rambled them off, and by the time she was done they were standing at the edge of the forest.

"We're finally here!" Mali exclaimed, shifting the heavy bag to her other shoulder.

"Nah, we still have a bit of a way to go." Ara said, disappointing Mali. "Hey," she turned around to look at Mali, "let me take that bag for you." Before Mali could do anything she had grabbed it off her shoulder and plunged into the trees; Mali followed, surprised at her kindness. They walked in between the large, dark trunks. Just as before, as Mali entered the forest the mute whisperings had once again almost become audible. Mali strained her ears, but to no avail, nothing could be made out. A few minutes of fast walking in, Mali sensed a huge shadow rear up to the left of her.

"Ara, what's that to our left?" Mali asked.

"It's what we call Finch's Beak, cuz it looks like Ms. Finch's nose, long and pointy—" Mali laughed—"it's a rock wall, you can see it better in the morning." Mali realized that it had been the craggy peak she had seen earlier that morning. She analyzed the name they had given it with the picture of it in her memory and snickered again, whomever had named it had been right on. As they travelled deeper into the forest, the darker and quieter it got, until Mali felt like they were walking in constant perpetual twilight. The tree trunks were getting thicker too—the bases Yards wide. They had been travelling in the woods for about twenty minutes when suddenly the undergrowth around them got unbearably thick—they had to struggle through, getting scratched and snagged all over.

"Why is it so difficult?" Mali asked.

"To discourage other squads from coming this far." Ara said, and they pushed on. They struggled through the underbrush for about seven more minutes—until they broke through the bramble wall into a clearing on the other side. Immediately Mali focused on a huge shadow that loomed up and up and up—towering high above the other trees; a huge canopy stretching a quarter mile wide, a trunk the thickness of the length of a short train.

"What is that?" Mali asked, staring up.

"Isn't it awesome? It's a bio-engineered oak tree," Ara said, pride evident in her voice. "The trunk's a thousand feet tall and the canopy is close to a two-thirds of a mile wide and almost twice that tall." Mali "oohed" and started up at it for a while longer, and then checked her map.

"Uh, Ara? Why does our bunkhouse seem to be on top of the tree?" Mali said, confusedly.

"Wait and see." Ara said with a knowing smile, and walked toward the base of the tree. They walked till they were a few feet from it and then Ara started off to the left of it. Up close, Mali could see huge crevices in between the bark pieces—she knew that if she stuck her arm in one of those it would probably swallow her up to the shoulder. They walked nearly twenty yards around the outside of the trunk when Ara stopped. "Come here." She said, motioning for Mali. She pointed at a small knurl in the bark, Mali squinted at it.

"What?" Mali asked. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" Ara sighed exasperatedly and from her pocket she pulled out a small light. She shined it at the spot.

"Look again." Mali leaned in, and at first she didn't see anything; but as she stared at it, unnaturally curved lines became slowly visible…

"It's a picture!" Mali exclaimed, "Some sort of estranged dog or something." Ara snorted in amusement.

"No, it's a chimera."

"A what?" Mali asked.

"A three headed animal from Greek mythology." Mali just started at her blankly. "You've got to get some education! It has three heads—a lion, a goat and a snake." Ara exclaimed, frustrated.

"Why would an animal have three heads?—least of all have one of them be a goat." Mali asked.

"It is an ancient Greek monster, very powerful and terrifying." Ara said.

"Well then, why is one of the heads a goat? A goat isn't terrifying." Ara sighed tiredly.

"I don't know."

"If they were going for power, why not a horse? Or a cheetah? Something fast."

"I don't know." Ara replied.

"And the lion would probably eat the goat head anyway." Mali said. "So why would they do that?"

"Listen," Ara said, "we are not arguing about the logic of the chimera's heads. The point is that the chimera marks the spot where the button to get into the elevator is. You press the lion head to get in. The snake head is used in an emergency, say if you're being forced by another squadron to open the door. If you press the snake head, the entire tree will go in lockdown for an hour, not letting anything in or anything out."

"What about the person on the outside?" Mali asked. Ara looked grim.

"By pressing the snakehead you lock yourself out of the base as well as the enemy. It's the only way it works." Ara said. "Regardless, if any of the heads are pressed a notification is sent to bunkhouse five. Shall we?" Ara pressed the lion head, and a door previously concealed slid inward—revealing a dark blackness within. Without hesitation, Ara stepped through, and without a choice, Mali followed. The door closed behind them, sealing them off in total darkness.

"Uh, Ara?" Mali asked.

"Just wait a second." She answered, and soon enough a blueish light flickered on. The elevator was completely a metallic silver. A few seconds later they started moving—not upwards as Mali had expected—but sideways, at a slight upward angle. "We go in a spiral all the way up the trunk," Ara explained, "less weakening to the internal structure."

"Cool." Mali answered. The ride was about a minute long, in which Mali imagined them swirling up and up inside the tree trunk. When the doors slid open, Mali was not prepared for the sight—she gasped. The elevator had come to rest on a shiny metal platform that was set sturdily in between two gigantic branches. A few steps led down from the square platform, turning into a long and wide catwalk set in the middle of the tree's top. HUGE Branches whipped back and forth on either side of the catwalk in a strong wind, as loud as gunshots with their cracking and creaking. Mali realized that they were in the heart of the canopy. The catwalk seemed to stretch the entire way across the trunk of the tree, and at the end, with glowing lights, was the bunkhouse. It wasn't at all like Mali had imagined when they had said 'bunkhouse.' Nestled snugly at the end of the catwalk and in between three very sturdy branches (so thick they could be monstrous trees of their own) and the branch's branches, was a white two story building. Big windows offered a great view of the storm of whirling bark as well as let out the cheering glow of warm light.

"Looks kinda like a birdhouse, doesn't it?" Ara commented.

"Yah." Mali was soaking it all in. "Wow." They started across the catwalk, buffeted by the strong wind. Mali kept leaning over the railing, trying to see the ground but it was too dark and they were too high up. "How in the world…" Mali was in awe. "A house in a tree?"

"We won the first match and the prize was the best bunkhouse."

"Won't everyone know about the tree? I mean, it's kind of obvious being a thousand feet tall!"

"That's the beauty of it," Ara smiled as they walked, "The entire thing is camouflaged until you walk into the clearing—with some type of shield I think."

"Wow." Mali said, appreciative. They had neared the house now. The front door was on the second floor, and so they climbed a matching metal ramp from the catwalk up, doubling back, and up some more till they reached a sort of front porch patio.

"Well, in we go." Ara said moving to the door.

"Wait!" Mali stopped her, she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier, about being annoying, it was rude of me." Ara looked at her for a second, than smiled.

"It's ok, we all get like that sometimes. Ok, let's go in, I'm freezing my butt off!" Mali nodded and smiled. As they approached the door it slid open, emitting bright light and warm air. Right inside the door was a small square of tile, on which an impressive amount of wet shoes and stockings had been piled off to the side. Ara kicked of her shoes and added them to the pile; Mali followed her example and did the same. Then, turning to face the interior, Mali was greeted with an enormous room. It was like a big rectangle. To Mali's immediate left was a hallway leading off into the house and a small wall, waist height, that on the other side was a staircase leading to the downstairs. As Mali followed the trail of the tile it curved to the right were Mali found herself in a large kitchen. The walls were lined with old fashioned birch kitchen cabinets with pearly white marble counter tops running underneath them in a large L flipped backwards.

A sink was in the middle of the short leg of the L with the oven just over the curve; further down at the end of the cabinets and counter, was a double oven, stacked on top of each other and right next to that was a large, double-doored refrigerator. A neat little island stood in the center of the kitchen and a long oak table with matching chairs stood a little past the entire thing. Directly across from the kitchen was a large carpeted sitting area. With white carpet and plush couches, it looked very comfortable. A large screened doo-dad was set up off to one wall with three couches set up around it and a coffee table. Currently a small girl was lying across one of these couches, reading a book; she had looked up when they had walked in.

"Hey runt," Ara said, looking around, "where's all the guys?"

"They went for a midnight raid on the cafeteria." The little girl said. She looked to be no older than twelve or thirteen years old, which surprised Mali. The little girl turned and set her eyes on Mali—they were a deep brown, like her shoulder length hair. "Who's the new girl?"

"Who, me?" Mali asked pointing to herself, surprised.

"Is there anyone else in this room?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…no. I'm Somali Avon." The girl looked at Ara for an explanation.

"Dickens assigned Mali to our squad, probably because we are short a couple, since Knot and Dill got injured and Kara was disqualified."

"Well, welcome to the family." The little girl said, not sounding very welcomingish. She sat back down to continue her book and Ara moved off down the hallway.

"That's Cadence, she's a tough little cookie but she's the baby of the family—and the youngest in the program. We call her Cad or runt, whichever you prefer." Ara led her down a long hallway that had doors on both sides.

"What's her deal?" Mali asked quietly.

"You mean, why is she in the program? I haven't really got it all out of her, but it has something to do with her brother." They stopped at a door three down and to the left, Ara turned to look at her. "Don't underestimate her for her age though, she's deadly with knives. You'd just better be glad that she's on our side." She turned back to the door and walked in, still toting Mali's bag. "Well, this'll be your room. All the girls sleep upstairs, the boys downstairs, no going in between levels at nighttime unless it's a team meeting or it's an emergency. We don't usually eat in the mess-hall for breakfast and dinner, we prefer more bonding meals together, but lunch is fair game." She set Mali's bag down on the bed. "You can meet the rest of the team tomorrow when they're not raiding mess halls. Well, goodnight."

"G'night." Mali said. Ara turned to leave, than turned back.

"Yah know, for the record, I don't believe what everyone's saying. I'm glad you're on our team." Mali smiled.

"Thanks."

"See yah in the morning."

"See yah." After the door slid shut behind Ara, Mali looked around her new room. The room (her biggest one yet) was a medium sized rectangle and simply furnished. A platform bed sat on white carpet a yard or two from the door— it was covered with a comforter and pillows that were a grayish light shade of blue. A bedside table was at its side with a glass triangle that Mali had come to learn as the equivalent of a lamp—a small remote sat on the table's surface. On the far wall, which was one of the long sides of the rectangle, one-third of it was covered in birch paneling, as was the entire long wall to Mails right. A double-door dresser stood with its back against the wall to her right, along with a simple desk with another triangle lamp. Thick grayish-colored curtains hung from the ceiling down to the floor, covering the rest of the two-thirds of the far wall and the entire short wall opposite Mali's bed. A door past Mali's bed led into what she was sure was a bathroom.

Mali flopped down on her bed next to her bag and stared at the ceiling, processing. Outside she heard a lot of feet stamping and door's slamming and guessed that the rest of her new team was back, but she did not go out to meet them. Instead, she turned over and started fiddling with the remote, wondering what it was for. There were only two arrows, both pointing in opposite directions, one left and the other right. When she pressed the right one nothing happened, but as she pressed the left arrow a quiet whirring could be heard and Mali looked up to see the curtain pulling back. Starting from the short side and moving to the long side, it smoothly pulled back to reveal the most gorgeous view Mali had ever seen. The curtains had been covering full length windows, and beyond them Mali could see lots of graceful branches, and beyond that, most of the campus, lit by a host of twinkling stars above and the brightest, biggest moon Mali had ever seen. It towered in the sky, sitting on its heavenly throne and drinking up the light of the stars around it.

Mali sat back, suddenly at peace. Whomever was coming, whatever danger lay ahead, was nothing compared to the awesome beauty of the galaxy.


	21. Chapter 21

Mali woke up bright and early for her first class, weapons training, which was at nine-thirty. She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then came back to survey her new clothes. On the top were the jumpsuit things that Mali had seen everyone wearing yesterday. They were a sturdy, yet flexible, material and were shiny black except for two stripes that went down each shoulder and pair of arms—they were identical—a thick blood red stripe running between two thinner white stripes on either side. Beside this was a very pressed dress uniform that was navy blue, some plain white short-sleeve t-shirts, some grey sweat pants, and a couple of pairs of new shoes; Dickens had also taken the liberty to supply Mali with new sets of underwear, bras, and soft woolen socks. Mali piled all this in the inside of her new dresser, then started on the second level. A pang hit her as she pulled out the clothes that Liara had adjusted (quite a lot) to fit Mali. She stuffed them at the bottom of a drawer and moved on.

She zipped into one of her new uniforms, which fit surprisingly comfortably, and laced herself into some dark combat boots. Since there were no pockets, Mali could not carry her credit chit with her, so forlornly, she placed it in the bedside table's drawer. Then straightening up, she looked at herself in the mirror that was next to the dresser. If she had not known, she would not have recognized this person standing there, dressed so nicely. Mali's hair had grown longer since she had last noticed and was almost down to her lower back now. Her eyes had regained a little bit of the life that they had once held, and her cheeks and body were no longer so shallow. Mali took a deep breath, and then walked out of her room to face the day.

Her new team was all crowded around the island dishing up breakfast, which was scrambled eggs and pancakes, all wearing the same uniform that she was. "Hey Mali," Ara greeted from her from a place at the table, "go get some food and then we will do introductions." Mali did as she was told and dished herself up, sitting down next to Ara. There were four boys in the group, and as they each sat down, they introduced themselves. First a high spirited, blonde haired blue eyed boy sat down, right across from Mali and stuck out his hand.

"The name's Charlie, but Audin there calls me Curls." He smiled a bright smile. He was slight and skinny and was practically bouncing out of his chair with energy.

"That's because of your cute cherub locks!" A huge boy sat down next to Charlie and pushed his teasingly. "My names Audin." He was huge and black and those were the best words to describe him. He had the muscles of a tank and was the size of one too. Another skinny guy sat down on Ara's other side and leaned across her to speak to Mali. He had brown hair that fell over into his hazel eyes.

"I'm Alexander, but they call me Thesis."

"Only because you told us too." Charlie snickered. Alex shot him a dirty look. Ara leaned over to Mali.

"Alex is a computer genius, he is like Einstein, but with a computer."

"A dangerous combo." Said the last member of the squadron. He set his plate at the head of the table and reached out his hand to Mali. She immediately knew that this was the leader of the group by the way he conducted himself. He was tall, and had broad shoulders—but nothing menacing like Audin. "I'm Oliver, nice to meet you." He started down at her with deep grey eyes, almost a shale color, untidy black hair swept just above his eyebrows. Mali took it, and he sat down.

"So what was your test score?" Mali was startled out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"What was your test score?" Charlie repeated. Cadence sat down at the end of the table, and didn't bother to say hi. All around her her new team members looked at her with expectancy.

"Uh, I don't know."

"What how could you not know?" Alex asked.

"Well, my test was kind of interrupted." Mali picked at her eggs.

"You mean by the shooter?" Oliver asked.

"Were you the one he was after?" Charlie asked.

"Um, yah." Everyone's eyebrow shot up except, interestingly enough, for Oliver.

"Why?" Ara asked.

"I don't know." Mali lied.

"Well, it doesn't matter, if we go in the cafeteria they posted all the test scores up last week, so we can see if yours is up there."

"So what are you good at?" Cadence chose to end her silence. Again, Mali felt all eyes on her. She wasn't used to all this individual attention.

"Well, I'm good with guns and hand-to-hand but that's about it. I'm kinda backward in technology—grew up in a place that didn't really have it—oh, and I'm training to be a biotic."

"A biotic?" They all gasped.

"We're lucky." Oliver stated, turning toward Mali, "only bunk one has a biotic. They're extremely helpful in matches. Now we have one!"

"Well, I just got them. I can't even activate them yet, so for now I'm useless there." Some eyes were crestfallen, but Oliver's stayed steady.

"That's ok, you'll learn."

"What's your first class today?" Audin asked. Mali felt like she was back in the interrogation room with Officer Clair. Mali slightly frowned as she thought of her and Niles, as she did about one-hundred times a day.

"Weapons training, with Sadna."

"Cadence has that too, she can take you, right Cade?" Oliver said.

"Yah, sure." Cadence didn't look up from her plate, she didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. A timer went off near the stove.

"Ope! Time for class!" Charlie exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes but were smiling. To Mali, it seemed like they had become a very close-knit family. Mali helped Ara clear out the dishes at the sink.

"We each cook for everyone else on a different day, I've been cooking two days every week, but now that you're here you can have my Wednesday. Breakfast and dinner." Mali nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yah." Ara leaned in a little bit closer to Mali so they wouldn't be overheard, "I know Cade has been a little rude, but it'll wear off, she just doesn't like strangers. She was like this for a few days when we all met her—but once she warms up to you she's a nice girl." Mali looked over at Cadence, who was furiously spiking sausage with her fork.

"Riigghhtt, only when Finch actually lets her hair down." Beside her Ara let out a surprised laugh. She looked at the younger girl with mirth.

"You're funny—we could use a little bit of that around here." Mali smiled.

"Glad to be of service." They finished loading the dishwasher (which was next to the double stoves) and Mali readied herself at the door.

"Ready?" She asked Cadence, who had just finished lacing up her boots. She just let out a grunt and opened up the door. Mali threw a look over her shoulder at Ara, who laughed again and shooed her out. As they walked across the catwalk Mali tried to break the ice. "Soooo….I heard you good with knives..." She said as they climbed the platform steps up to the elevator. Above them and through the canopy the sky was grey and thundery, prime for another storm.

"Yep," was all she said. Mali mentally smacked her head, she wasn't good with conversation. They stepped into the elevator and started their decent.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Mali asked.

"I do mind." Cadence replied.

"Jeeze, I'm not the gastapo!" Mali relented, "Just trying to gain some ground is all." Surprisingly, Mali did know a little about human history. In the orphanage the handyman, Mr. Frank, had liked to talk about two things: Onions and his German heritage. "What can I ask you about?" Mali wondered. They were pushing through the brambles, and Mali had to try her best to avoid the thorny branches that Cadence was snapping back in her wake.

"Stuff." Cadence did not allude more. They trekked across the grassy lawns in silence. As they neared the buildings, a thought came to Mali.

"How can you tell the buildings apart?" She asked.

"Apart from the signs?"

"Yah, besides that." Mali felt a little embarrassed.

"They go in order of number from the left top to the right and down. One, two, three, four." She pointed them out.

"Right." Mali said. They trooped through the town square, Mali half-hoping to see a familiar blue figure striding amongst the people, but to no avail. Even though Mali could no longer talk to Liara like she had before, Mali still liked seeing her. They entered building one and door one was right inside. Through a glass slit in the door Mali could just make out a room. "Wait." She stopped Cadence from going in. "What's it like?"

"Who? Officer Sadna? She tough but she's fair."

"No, what's school like?" Mali felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

"You mean you've never been to school?" Cadence asked in surprise.

"Never had the chance, no." Mali said.

"Just think a normal class, leaning and stuff, but in this one you get to kick people's butts." Mali laughed, and to her surprise, Cadence smiled. "Ready to go in?"

"Yah."

* * *

I

* * *

Mali found out that weapons training included anything that wasn't a gun. Their teacher, Officer Sadna was an expert at "medieval warfare;" she was extremely impressive with a double ended spear. Mali had immediately picked out a pair of short swords that had caught her eye. Across the room she had watched Cadence throwing an amazing array of knives at different moving targets with deadly accuracy. Sadna taught Mali the proper grip and a few basic moves which she told Mali to practice every day until Sadna thought she could move on. There weren't very many other students in the huge training room, most students in the program still had to learn gun technique. However, with the few students who were there, all had different colored stripes. At break time, Mali asked Cadence why.

"Each bunk has a different color: one is black, two green, three is yellow, four is blue, five (that's us) is red, and six is silver." Mali looked around the room and saw to silvers, a black and a yellow. After an hour and a half, they were told to switch to a different weapon. The technique was you learned two weapons at a time, and when you had learnt them, you moved on to two more, then two more, until you knew them all.

Both Mali and Cadence switched to the double ended spear, in which Sadna was delighted to teach. At the end of three hours each student reviewed the moves that they had learned, and received dull metal batons resembling each of their new weapons for practice. Mali left feeling quite proud of her accomplishments. None of the students talked to each other as they left, although the yellow (who was the only other girl in the room) smiled at them. Mali and Cadence carried their long poles to the cafeteria, where they put them in a holding locker, and then went to eat lunch. They had to hurry fast because they only had a half an hour. "So what is field and survival like?" Mali asked as she bit into her chicken sandwich.

"Well, the first hour focuses on how to use different field equipment, and then the second and third hours are on combat and strategy. It's the one class that everyone has, so we will see our whole squad there."

"Sounds like fun." Mali said, so far, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. They left and headed across the square to the biggest of the four buildings. It wasn't like any other. It was a huge hangar—a few hover cars were parked inside. A huge seam across the floor rent it in half; vehicles were stored below the hangar. Also, three very big, very muddy armored hover trucks were parked inside as well. A troop of yellow striped people were already there, gathered in a tight circle. "There are so many." Mali noticed. There were almost four more people than in Mali's group.

"Yah, we are the smallest group, but we are also on the top."

"Top?" Mali asked.

"Each bunk competes for points in matches, where two or three squads are put together at once. We are part of the top three. It's us, than bunk three (the yellows over there) then bunk one."

"Hey!" Audin came striding over. He grimaced, "You guys are lucky you don't have gun control like me and Alex, Hornbauker was a real a—"

"THERE WILL BE NO PRETTY LANGUAGE IN MY CLASS JACOBS!" A huge male voice boomed from behind them. A huge man strode into the warehouse, dwarfing even Audin. He was ruff looking, a huge red beard and auburn hair, the man was a natural giant.

"Sorry Officer Joggerston." Audin said meekly. Alex, Oliver, Ara, and Charlie joined them. Quiet hellos were exchanged as Joggerston moved to the front of the class.

"Now today kids, we will move on from wheeled vehicles to hover crafts. These," he pointed behind them at the trucks, "are A-61 mantises. They have two sets of guns on top, and one on the bottom, highly dangerous in a fight." Oohs and awes rang out in the hall. "Cam anyone tell me what type of gun?" Immediately Alex's hand shot in the air.

"Inferno PKR's, and below, two two-headed M350 machine guns."

"Very good, bunk five. The M350 is a rapid fire heavy machine gun that can punch through heavy armor, and the rockets are guided to land on target. Usually there is only one machine gun, but I have modified them for today. Also all weapons are filled with paint pellets for safety. Mantises are very common military fighter crafts. Today you will learn to fly them, and later, we will race with them." Smiles broke out amongst the students—competition. "Alright, yellows split off in the right and middle, reds in the left. Each group clambered up inside the waiting hatches, inside it was dark, only lit by small lights fixed to the walls. There was a small open space in which there was the driver and co-pilot seats, and then behind Mali was a set of small stairs that led up into a small passage that spilt off in two directions. Below each seat, and off a little to each side, sunk into the ground were two more seats with handlebars leading down to them. Immediately Oliver took charge.

"I'll take steering, Curls and Mali, man the machine guns down below, and Audin and Cade upstairs for the PKR's. Ara co-pilot, Alex will man the schematics."

"Roger Captain." Charlie teased, and entered one of the seats below. Mali was about to lower herself into the left one, when Oliver stopped her.

"Here," he handed her an earpiece, "Alex made these for each of us, clip it on and then stick it in right inside your ear. It's so we can here each other. Good luck." He smiled. Mali smiled back, and then down she went. The handlebars turned out to be joysticks that controlled her pit. As she pushed them left she turned right, and right, left, up-down, down-up. The earpiece was small and black. It had a small clip on a thin arm that connected to a small oddly shaped bulb on the end. Shrugging, Mali fiddled with it till the clip was secured around the outside ridge of her left ear, and when that was done she pushed the bulb into her ear canal—surprisingly the speaker fit perfectly inside.

"Mali, the thumb pads are to fire." Charlie could see her through their partially exposed protective bubbles, his voice came in through the earpiece quite clearly.

"Alright everyone, strap up for takeoff. Alex, start up the engines." A powerful vibration filled the cabin and a roar split the air as they powered up. Beside them, the other two were already hovering. Mali buckled the harness around her chest and legs.

"Alright people, follow the north path around the campus once to get the hang of it, then meet me in the north field. Alright, first ship, go!" Joggerston's voice came in through a speaker in the ship. The first yellow sped off, wobbling. After a minute the second ship was released. Oliver carefully moved up to get ready.

"Alight Oli, take her away." Joggerston's voice came in.

"Alright." He pushed the joysticks firmly forward, and they were off, speeding along the ground. The second mantis was only a dot in front of them.

"Careful of the hills." Ara warned from her spot in the co-pilot seat.

"I know I know." Oli gripped the steering wheel hard. "Here comes a turn, everyone hold on." The turn was sharp and rough, Mali was slammed against the side of her pod. A few ows could be heard over their earpieces. "Sorry." Oliver apologized. "Alex, eezo core to 40%" The craft sped up, ahead the other mantis almost tipped over as it took a sharp curve.

"Let's pass em'." Cadence said, Oli chuckled. As they continued on their way Oli's turns became smother and soon they were skimming along at 60% capacity. As they neared the north field a distant wave of sound became audible.

"What is that?" Mali asked.

"Alex, is there something wrong with the ship?" Ara asked.

"No, it's not the ship…"

"Than what is it?" Audin exclaimed.

"I guess we'll find out." Oli responded. A minute later or so a black mass could be seen rising out of the field. "What the..." Oli started.

"It's risers! People!" Charlie exclaimed. True enough, stands had been set up along with two big screens. They steered closer.

"Is that the entire student body?" Ara asked in surprise. The stands were filled to the brim with students and faculty, as their ship became visible a great cheer came up in the crowd.

"Alex, 20%"

"Surprise!" Joggerston's voice came over their ship's intercom. "Oli, park between the two." Oli slowly maneuvered their craft in between the mantises that had already landed. They saw that bunk one was loading in to one of the ships that had previously been piloted by the yellows. On the field, it looked like the yellows were bickering over who would ride in their remaining ship. They all sat tensely in their seats.

"What is going on?" asked Cadence. Her question was quickly answered as Dickens's voice came over a loudspeaker.

"Welcome, welcome! This will be the second match-up of the season, Bunks one, three, and five will be competing! Just some surprise competition between the top three!"

"So this is a race." Oli heave a sigh.

"The race course is set up, the first one to the finish wins!" the crowd roared excitedly.

"They love surprising matches on us." Ara said. "It's their favorite hobby."

"Hit each other with paint balls to make your opponents lose points! Deviate from the marked flight plan, and you lose points!" Dickens finished.

"They've uploaded a course map to the ship." Alex yelled over the noise, "It looks hard—lots of sharp turns."

"Where does it go?" Oli questioned.

"From the north field to the south field in a loopty-loop pattern and then a straight shot from the south back to the north."

"Great." Oli said.

"Power up you engines!" Since they were already hovering, they waited patiently for the other two to comply.

"Alex, be ready to switch from 60 to 40 very fast." Oliver said.

"What are you planning?" Ara asked curiously.

"You'll see." Oli replied. On the screen a countdown began starting at ten. The crowd chanted along. Beside them, bunk one revved their engine.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..."

"40% Alex."

"Five..."

"I don't know Oli, that's a little fast…" Alex started.

"Four...three..." The crowd was swelling louder, if that even was possible.

"40%! Alex!" Oliver yelled.

"Ok, ok." Alex scrambled.

"Two...one…"

A huge horn blared and the others shot off, obviously at full capacity. They maneuvered the loops clumsily, more often than not over-shooting and losing points, but they were still ahead of them. As they came out of their first loop Oli yelled "60%!" They sped up on the short straight away, gaining a little ground. "40!" They slowed down just enough to execute a smooth loop in the air. "60!" Oliver yelled again as they came out of their dive—and it went like that. The loops were getting higher, making them gain altitude—they were no longer skimming the ground.

"40!…60!" As they continued to do loops, Mali struggled to aim in the upending vehicle. Charlie let off some shots, but missed.

"Loading a rocket." Audin said calmly, "Ara, prepare for guidance." Mali continued to swivel up and down, side to side, keeping the yellows in sight. The blacks were speeding up further ahead of all of them, finally getting the hang of it—but bunk five was gaining ground. With Oli's controlled driving they were quickly speeding ahead, the yellows getting nearer….Audin let his rocket fly, Ara guiding it, red paint splattered the hull of the yellow's ship and knocked it slightly off course.

"Ooooo, minus fifteen points from the yellows." Dickens bellowed over the intercom, "shot with a PKR by Audin Johnson and Barbra O'Connell." The other bunks cheered. Mali swiveled in her seat…just a little closer….

"Good one Audin! Ara!" Oli yelled. He took the opportunity of the slightly dazed ship to speed past them. "Alex, 70%!" As they speed past, Mali rapidly let loose on her thumb pads, spraying the hull with red splatter. Mali laughed as bunk three fell behind like a big red balloon.

"Minus ten from the yellows! A good shot from Somali Avon on the M350!"

"Nice going!" her squad exclaimed.

"Receiving back fire!" Alex warned, "Evasive maneuvers!" As the yellows let loose behind them Oli did a barrel role, evading the spray of yellow hail.

"Coming out of the loops onto the straight away." Alex informed. They turned in a graceful arc to the left. Below, they were skimming the tops of trees.

"Maximum capacity Alex, we've got to catch up to those suckers." Oliver ordered. Ahead of them, the lead mantis driven by bunk one was just coming out of the curve.

"The ship isn't built to last for long on max." Alex said.

"Just do it." Oliver ordered. The ship lurched ahead so fast that the yellows, who were finishing their last loop, were left far behind. Bunk five sped ahead, coming level with bunk one.

"Careful!" Ara warned but it was too late, the mantises crashed together. A huge jolt rocked Mali and she bashed her forehead against her joy sticks, letting out a spurt of red paint that caught the underside of bunk one. Charlie followed her lead and fired as well.

"Minus twenty to bunk one for great shots by Somali Avon and Charlie Mansfield."

"Ouch." Mali murmured, rubbing her head.

"Great work you two!" Ara exclaimed.

"Oli, we can't hold out much longer." Alex warned, "The core's overheating."

"We'll try to bash them out." Oli said, "Everyone hold on." Mali rolled her eyes as the ship pitched to the left as Oli jerked it savagely to the left, bashing into bunk one.

"There ain't nothing to hold on too!" Mali yelled as he bashed them again, forcing them closer to the boundary line. Her head slammed into the side of her cushioned chair.

"One…more…" Oli gritted his teeth and slammed down onto them. Bunk one lost control and spun out behind them. Whoops and hollers were heard throughout the earpieces.

"Nice work everyone!" Oli exclaimed. "Alex, 90%"

"We are almost there!" Alex exclaimed. They sped along, the trees diapering beneath them. Oli lowered the ship so they were skimming over the ground. Suddenly behind them a spray of black paint peppered their tail fin.

"Minus ten to bunk five by a surprise hit from Harry Doughty on the M350." Dickens roared through the intercom, faintly they could hear the crowd behind him screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement.

"Where'd they come from?" Audin yelled. "I thought we left em'."

"I don't know!" Ara answered, "They must have gained control sooner than we thought." Bunk one sped up, trying to pass bunk five.

"My steering's not working!" Oli yelled. "I can't cut them off!" Bunk one drew level. Ahead, Mali could start to see north field.

"Paint! Paint is sticking the left wing flap, it can't move!" Alex was desperately pressing buttons to no avail.

"Can't you get it off?" Charlie asked.

"No! It's really stuck…someone's going to have to out there and unstick it manually, and fast or we'll fall behind." There was silence for a few seconds as shock and apprehension filled the cabin. Acting without thinking Mali unbuckled herself from her spot and climbed the ladder, a jolt threw her to the floor as bunk one rammed them. Mali quickly got up and started tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"Mali what are you doing?" Oli asked turning from his console for a second, "Get back down there!"

"No! You heard Alex, I'm going out to fix this thing. If I don't we will lose! Ara can take my spot."

"Going out there is crazy!" Ara turned around also. "You can't!"

"I can and I will." Mali was thrown to the side of the hull as bunk one bashed them again.

"Mali!" Mali turned in time to catch a knife tossed at her from Cadence.

"Use that to unstick the paint." Mali nodded.

"Thanks."

"Be careful." Oli warned.

"This isn't my first rodeo." Mali answered, smiling a wicked smile. As soon as she opened the hatch bitter wind whipped her face, stunning her. They were now so close to the finish line that Mali could faintly here Dickens's broadcast on the loud speaker.

"Someone in bunk five has just opened the hatch—is climbing out onto the hull! WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD DO THAT?" The fierce wind almost tore Mali off the hull and she slid down several inches before she caught a ledge with her fingers. Distantly she heard Ara over her earpiece.

"Cadence, where did you even get that knife…"

"Stole it from practice this morning." Mali chuckled and then focused on her task. Carefully, she gripped with her thighs and scooted along the top ridge of the mantis, the knife gripped firmly between her teeth.

"Oh, I should have guessed, Its SOMALI AVON folks! And it looks like she's on her way to repair a stuck wing flap…with a knife. A knife? HOW THE HECK DID A STUDENT GET A _KNIFE_?" Joogerston exclaimed. Mali heard the approving roar of students, but her mind was focused on one task. At the precise moment that Mali was swinging her left leg over to prepare to go to the wing, bunk one smacked into the hull. Mali was thrown backwards off onto the right wing. The wind was pulling her to the edge—the crowd gasped—Mali scrambled for something to hold onto—her legs were dangling over the edged, and then her right hand caught on to a piece of the wing. Fire ripped her shoulder as it was jolted slightly out of place. Mali groaned through the knife, tears from the brutal wind sprung up; but she pulled herself up, and hand hold by hand hold she pulled herself back to the ridge. The finish line was now in sight, only thirty seconds away.

Mali pulled herself up and over, hanging by her hands to the ridge and letting her feet dangle, and then she dropped onto the left wing. A few feet out she could see the wing flap, coated in dark paint—slowly she crouched forward. Suddenly the bunk one mantis reared before her, ready for another ram. Holding on for dear life, Mali dropped to the wing and wrapped her arms around it as far as she could go. A jolt jarred her teeth, and then it was pushed away from them. She felt the ship beneath her speed up, in her earpiece Oli screamed—

"100% Alex"

"But Mali—"

"She can take care of herself, 100%!"

"Do it!" Mali screamed, trying to be heard over the wind, holding the knife in one hand, "we've got to win!" The ship sped up even more. Mali moved toward the flap and started hacking with the knife, kneeling on one knee. The paint was thick and had dried because of the cold wind.

"Ten seconds till the finish."

"We're going in full speed."

With all the force she could muster she chiseled away.

"What about the stands, we're heading right for them?"

"I trust Mali to get the job done in time."

"Five seconds." The roar of the crowd was overwhelming, bunk five had pulled ahead of one but were now headed straight for the stands. Over and over Mali raised the knife above her head and brought it down in a ferocious rhythm. Great chunks were flying everywhere, below her cracks were forming.

"Three…"

Suddenly the paint was gone, ripped away by the wind.

"Two..." Mali flung away the knife and shimmied away from the flap, toward the ridge. If she could just get there in time…"She's done it!" There was a loud applause from the crowd.

"One…" Oli could no longer wait. With a ferocious twist the mantis spun to the left, skidding inwards, but no longer in danger of hitting the stands. Mali however, was heading right towards them. As he had turned she had felt her feet leave the deck as she was launched in the air by the sudden turn. A scream stuck in her throat as Mali sailed over the heads of the spectators, cartwheeling her arms and spinning in the air. Mali tried to gain control but she was sailing violently—Mali knew the landing would be painful. She plummeted toward the ground headfirst, her squadron screaming at her through the earpiece, but she couldn't understand. The ground welled up to meet her like a green ocean—Mali tensed and closed her eyes, her arms came up to cover her face…but the sickening crunch never came.

Slowly, Mali opened her eyes. She was mere inches from the ground, suspended by a purple shiny something around her. Gently she was released and Mali fell the last foot to the ground with a dull thud. "Ugh." Mali grunted and then rolled over. She had landed behind the stands, the crowd was cheering so ferociously that she thought her ears might pop. The screaming crowd was being kept from swarming Mali by a few teachers who were blocking the exits. Adult figures were running towards them, and a few feet behind, her squad. Dickens reached her first. "Are you ok Mali?"

"Yah, I think so." Mali said. Dickens helped her to her feet.

"Liara stopped you from falling by catching you with her biotics." The person in question stood a few feet away, not approaching, but just standing there. The few feet that separated them felt like an ocean to Mali—she tried to cross it.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Liara answered—but she did not smile. She stayed where she was. Mali was hurt, but she did not let it show. Suddenly she was caught in a hug by Ara.

"Mali! That was crazy!" Mali smiled and turned away from Liara, pushing her hurt aside.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you." Oliver walked up behind the rest of them. "Without you we would have lost." Her group surrounded her, smiling and patting her back in congratulations, and for the first time Mali felt like she belonged there. They looked at the time, it was close to dinner. Students were being herded into away toward the square where dinner was waiting. Many turned to glance back at Mali in admiration on their way. Following her group Mali left too, celebrating along the way.

At dinner that night Dickens announced the standings. From the match, Mali's bunk was in the lead with one-hundred and fifty points having gained fifty for winning. Bunk one had passed yellow and was now second with one-hundred and ten points, and bunk three had fallen in forth behind bunk six, with ninety points. There was loud applause and cheering from most tables, and when Mali went to get her food many slapped her on the back. Afterward, her and Ara went to see the scores that were posted on the wall and when they found Mali's name Ara whistled.

"Well, that explains a lot about today." She said. Mali's' score was fifty points higher than the highest one which, interestingly enough, was Oliver's. "Where exactly did you say you came from?-"

"New Chicago?" Mali asked, confused.

"—because I'm pretty sure you're from Mount Olympus." Mali looked at her blankly and Ara sighed frustratingly. "Greek mythology? City of the gods? Ring a bell?"

"Not really..." Mali said. Ara chuckled to herself—

"Well, at least to me it was funny. Come on, we have drill soon." Mali stifled a yawn. Drill turned out to be a lot of running and jumping and yes sirs and no sirs. Their drill instructor was Officer Timothy Argus; he was strict, but not cruel, and so let them off early after a three mile run. They all went back to the house and sank into their beds, exhausted. Mali had never known when she had been this tired in all her life.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Mali woke up to pouring rain. Branches battered loudly at her windows, scraping against the wet glass. She looked at her clock, it read six'o'two. Mali groaned and pulled the covers over her face, but there wasn't any blocking out of that sound. Hopelessly Mali got up and walked out of her bedroom, her shirt askew and her sweats dragging on the floor. She went out into the kitchen and poured herself some cereal and it was only when she sat down at the table did she notice Oliver laying on the couch, watching her. "Oh hey." Mali's voice was still scratchy from sleep.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

"Not in this weather." He turned and watched the pouring rain from a window. It thrummed the roof in a steady rhythm—despite the storm outside it was peaceful inside.

"I've always loved the rain—don't know why." Oliver said, still looking out.

"Yah, me too." Mali replied, slurping her milk.

"Dickens told me ya' know. Everything." Mali looked up from her bowl, alarmed.

"You know?"

"I know." He said calmly from his place in the couch. "I didn't think it was possible, until I saw what you did yesterday. You have amazing skills, Mali. And when I saw, I believed him."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mali asked. He turned toward her, his head resting in the sofa's armrest.

"Didn't want to scare you off on your first day….I wanted to see what you were like before the walls came up." Mali stirred her cereal around.

"You really killed thirty-six men?" Her hand tightened around the spoon, Mali forced it to relax.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he took something from me." Mali answered.

"What did he take?" Mali didn't answer. They sat in silence for a moment, and then it was as if something clicked inside Oliver.

"You sought revenge! That's why you killed that man!" He exclaimed. Mali was startled he had deduced so much.

"Yes I did. I couldn't just walk away from what he did to me. What he took from me—irreplaceable, and too precious to lose. "

"I'm sorry Mali." Oliver smiled sadly, "Whatever he took, I hope you got it back?" Mali sighed and got up. She put her bowl in the sink and went and sat down next to Oliver. They both stared at the rain dribbling down the window pane.

"No. What he took I will never have again."

"But this means you're not a murderer Mali. You still killed, but you were provoked. Why haven't you told them?"

"I have no proof. Up until a few weeks ago I didn't even register in the records, so how could I have something to show them that would support this? Who would believe me anyway, a scrawny kid from the street? Sometimes I don't even know how I ended up here; most the time it's so peaceful I can barely understand it."

"I know the feeling. You've been through hell and then suddenly you find yourself somehow swept into something new—something good." Mali looked at him kind of shocked.

"How do you?—"

"I grew up on the streets too. I was eight, and I had just run out on the factory I was working in, and I ran into Officer Joggerston."

"Joggerston?" Mali asked, incredulous.

"Yah. He took me in, treated me like a son. Taught me everything I know."

"Wow." Mali sat there, taking her turn at being stunned.

"I think you should tell Dickens Mali, why you did it. They'll look into it, maybe find something. I honestly think Dickens is trying to clear your name. I know how the street works—I know you did it for revenge." Mali looked into his eyes, they were honest and wide.

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks." They sat there in peaceful silence, enjoying the rain until the others walked in for breakfast an hour later.

"Good morning!" Mali said as a sleepy Audin came up the stairs, followed by Charlie. Oliver glared at Charlie as he walked up.

"What?" Charlie asked as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You were supposed to make breakfast this morning—that's twice now you've forgotten." Charlie made a face so comical Mali laughed. The girls walked in, just as ruffled from sleep as Mali had been.

"Where's all the food?" Cadence asked.

"Looks like it's going to be cereal again." Oliver said. Everyone groaned—Ara gave Charlie a withering stare.

Later that morning Ara caught Mali practicing her double sword combos on the lawn right outside their woods. Battlefield medicine had been cancelled, much to Mali's disappointment, and so she had decided to use that time to practice. Ara had been walking for some fresh air, but when she had seen Mali she decided to sit and watch. Mali moved smoothly through each move that Sadna had taught her, keeping her body movements controlled and precise.

"How old are you, Mali?" Ara's question startled Mali out of her concentration. She paused in her movements.

"Sorry, what was your question?"

"How old are you?"

"Almost sixteen." Mali answered, beginning again.

"When's your birthday?" Ara asked.

"In a month or so. It's March seventh—but it's not my real birthday. I don't know when I was born see, so me and Ya—a friend made it up. It's still a special day to me though."

"Oh, well happy early birthday." Mali plopped down next to her, slightly panting.

"Ha, thanks" They sat and watched the clouds roll by. It had stopped raining after breakfast, but it was starting to sprinkle.

"Hey, I was wondering…on Friday do you want to have a girl's night with me and Cade?" Mali raised an eyebrow.

"A girl's night? What's that?"

"Well, it's when girls who are friends get together and have fun—like paint nails, do facials, maybe see a movie."

"I've definitely never heard of one of those." Mali laughed, "But I'd be willing to try!" Ara laughed and smiled.

"Great." Suddenly, without warning Mali's omni-tool opened up and Vic spoke.

"Mali, you are going to be late for your next class, please hurry. Military History and Strategy, B2 room 15." Ara stared at her Mali's arm, shock written all over her face.

"Mali, is that an—"

"Hurry Mali." Vic urged. Mali stood up, torn.

"Ara I have to go—I can explain—"

"DO YOU HAVE AN AI IN YOUR OMNI-TOOL?!" Ara asked stunned.

"Ara…I—"

"Mali we have to go."

"I'll explain later." Mali rushed away, leaving the stricken Ara on the grass. Mali pumped her arms and sprinted, she was a good three or four miles away, and if Vic was right she was already late. Mali yelled at Vic as best she could while she ran. "What was that all about Vic? I thought I told you not to ever speak when someone was around!"

"I am sorry, but you expressed a desire to get on Liara's good side since you're falling out, and I did not think that being late to your first class with her would be a very good start."

"I'm still going to be late anyway! How could you be so stupid? Now Ara could tell and you could be taken away!" It was raining now, pelting the ground as she ran. Good thing Mali's suit was waterproof, or she would have been soaked in minutes; instead it hit and dripped away off her swinging elbow and hair. "Vic do you understand? You could be taken away from me!"

"Let us hope that your new friend is trustworthy." Vic answered. Mali ran harder, furious. For one morning, she had felt that everything was going her way, and then her perfect little day dream had shattered, just like that. By the time Mali could see the buildings the rain was pouring thick and fast. Room fifteen was on the second floor, Mali took the stairs two at a time. She reached the door and burst in, leaning against the doorframe, dripping and panting. A look at the clock told her she was ten minutes late; Mali groaned inwardly. Liara was standing at the front of the room, startled at the sudden intrusion—Mali had obviously interrupted her lecture. There were a few snickers from the students who were in the room.

"I'm sorry—late," Mali panted, out of breath "lost track of time." A look around the room told her some were just barely keeping it together. One especially cruel looking hulk of a boy was chuckling under his breath. A black stripe on his uniform showed his allegiance. Mali glared at him, but he only smiled. Liara's sharp voice brought her attention back to the front.

"I'm disappointed in you, Somali. A student in the N7 program should be trusted to be able to at least watch the clock!" Mali was shocked at Liara's severity, her mouth actually hung open.

"But I—you know—"

"Know what Somali? This is obviously a demonstration of your lack of regard for the rules. Which you have displayed countless times before."

"But Liara, it was only—"

"It's Dr. T'soni to students, Somali. Please take a seat and see me after class." Shocked, Mali found an open seat in the back and slumped down in it. Liara regained her posture and began again. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe I asked who the first alien race to come into contact with humans was…?" Some girl in silver raised her had. "Yes Edith?"

"It was the Turians after humans opened the first mass relay…" Mali could not believe what had just happened; she was infuriated. Sure she knew that she was to blame for being late, but Liara didn't have to treat her so badly! Mali believed that if it had been anyone else they wouldn't have gotten a tongue lashing. Mali sank lower in her seat and crossed her arms—she glared at the back of Liara's head as she turned to write on the white board. Mali stayed like that the entire class, blood pounding in her ears, too angry to hear anything. Of all the injustice in the world, it had to be her that got it! Before she knew what was happening students were shutting down their omni—tools and getting up from their seats.

"Alright, see you Thursday everyone! Remember: read chapter four on your omni-tool for next class." There were a few groans for kids as they heard the homework assignment. Some, like the guy who has smiled at her earlier, snickered and threw her glances as they walked out the door. Mali waited till everyone was out before going up to the teacher's desk.

Liara ignored her and continued to wipe off the white board. Mali's anger grew to a fevering pitch. "Well, here I am, just as you asked." Mali said tersely. Liara continued to ignore her, silently cleaning the few last marks. Mali's frustration rose. "If you don't need anything, I think I'll leave. I have other things to do besides wait here for nothing." Mali turned and marched toward the door.

"I haven't dismissed you yet." Liara said from behind her. Mali stopped inches from the door. "You were late today Somali, that's not acceptable." Anger fumed off of Mali's hunched shoulders, it was all she could do not to go over and punch Liara's face right then.

"Well what is?" Mali whirled on her, her voice rising in pitch. "What is acceptable to you?! I would like to know—because I didn't know WALKING OUT ON YOUR FRIENDS WAS ACCEPTABLE! BUT APPARENTLY IT IS FOR YOU!" Mali yelled furiously, her anger breaking out in crashing waves.

"I told you why I left." Liara answered calmly. She faced the enraged teenager with galactic coolness. "I did not just 'walk out' on you."

"That's exactly what you did!" Mali accused.

"Mali you are not here to discuss what happened between us. I held you to talk to you about tardiness! _That_ is the issue here!"

"No, it's not! The issue is that the one person that I know on this planet gets up and leaves ME, in a HOSPITAL ROOM, with no explanation and then I don't see you or talk to you at all since!"

"Mali—"

"NO! You listen to me! I'm done with your dumb asari wisdom; you will listen to me for once! I thought that we were friends. I know what you told me back in that room was crap because the whole time we hung out you were fine with waiting for me. YOU WERE FINE! And so you just walk out, and the one person who I can relate to just vanishes! Vanishes from my life and is gone! No answers, no explanations, just abandonment! I don't have much experience with friends, but I'm pretty sure what you did WAS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Mali was practically crying now, a few angry tears leaked out—she hated herself for it. "You just left me! LEFT ME! After everything that happened between us—after everything I told you." Mali turned away from Liara, she crossed her arms around herself. She felt Liara come up close behind her, but she did not embrace Mali. "You told me to trust you." Mali accused. A little hiccup rocked Mali's shoulders, some hair fell to her cheek, sticking there because of the tear tracks.

"I know I've hurt you Mali, but it's for the best." Liara's soft voice broke through Mali's raging anger. It was soft and melodious, pleading with Mali to understand. Mali just wanted to turn around and hug Liara—she missed her so much. But her anger won out and she stayed in place—stubborn as a mule. She was glad she had never told Liara—what if after it still would have ended up like this?

"Why?"

"Because, right now, I feel like its best for you if I left you alone." Mali turned and glared at Liara.

"Best for me? Or for _you_?" The angry teenagers eyes board into Liara's, making her flinch. "You know something Liara, there's something you're not telling me. There is no other explanation. You found something and now that you know you can't bear to be around me because it hurts you." Liara was shocked, Mali had cut right to the heart of her problem; and Mali could see it written all over her face."So what is it? What do you know about me that I don't?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you Somali!" Liara drew herself up, and since she was a good four or five inches taller than Mali that was a lot of intimidation. "My reasons are my own and I believe I am doing the right thing! Believe it or not but the world doesn't always revolve around you!" Mali was taken aback by Liara's sudden outburst, she had never seen her become angry before. "Now we are going to stop this nonsense and get back to business! I am giving you detention on Saturday with Officer Joggerston, be there at seven in the morning sharp or you will be given another!" Mali turned to leave again, more angry than she had ever been.

"Fine! I don't mind! Unlike this class I actually enjoy that subject!" Mali could hear Liara practically growl with frustration and anger behind her.

"Come back! I have not dismissed you!" Liara shouted. Mali stopped at the door and snorted with merciless anger.

"You don't have to worry yourself about seeing me around," Mali said coolly, ignoring her, "I will thoroughly go out of my way to stay out of yours. See you Thursday, Professor." Mali walked out and did not look back. The further she got the more she wanted to go back—to go and wrap up in Liara's embrace and forget her problems, forget what separated them—but that would never happen. Her walk turned into a jog, which turned into a run, which became a sprint—and when she couldn't run any longer, Mali collapsed on the soggy fields and cried. She felt so alone without Liara, the whole week without her loneliness had built up until she could barely stand it. Yet Mali knew she couldn't go back for her.

* * *

I

* * *

When it was time, Mali got back up and headed toward building one for Shepard's class. Room 1 had been transformed since her class on Monday. The racks of bladed weapons were gone and in their place were tables of different guns, targets, throwing mats, and sandbags. Shepard was greeting everyone as they walked in through the doors with a bright excited smile on his face. "Good afternoon …good afternoon…goo—Mali!"

He surprised her with an especially bright smile. "How are you doing? What you did yesterday? Amazing! I've been waiting all day to tell you!"

"Ah thanks Commander Shepard."

"If you can do stuff like that I am excited where this class is going to end up!" Shepard said. Mali noticed that his excitement seemed a little too buoyant and she realized that he was an exploding pack of nerves. He leaned in.

"Never taught a class before, so tips would be helpful." Mali laughed a little despite her feeling down.

"Before yesterday, I'd never been to school before, so I'm afraid I can't help you there." He smiled and laughed nervously.

"Well, God help me then." Mali moved passed him and spotted Oliver, Ara, and Cadence sitting on the floor waiting for class to start. Mali walked over and sat down next to Oliver. Ara, noticing that Mali was in the room, turned away and started chatting with a girl from two. Oliver leaned in and whispered in her ear concernedly.

"Hey are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

"Nah," Mali shrugged him off, "it's just my allergies." In front of them Shepard walked up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Oliver snorted disbelievingly and gave her a look that said 'we will talk later about this'.

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this class started late, I was busy with some things, but as people say—better late than never, right?" He waited, but no one laughed. Considering what had just happened to Mali, she had to snort with disbelief at his comment. Shepard and Liara were complete polar opposites. Shepard continued awkwardly. "Ah anyway, this class is to teach you advanced hand-to-hand techniques and also—later on—advanced gun mastery. So…can I have a volunteer?"

Mali left that room, rubbing her sore butt. She had landed on it more times than she could count. It had started good, she had kicked everyone else's butt, but then she had been partnered with Shepard himself. Despite how insecure he was during speeches and what not, Mali had seen him transform into the confident, galaxy-saving commando the moment they had squared off; and boy did Mali meet her match. More times than once she had thought she had had him and then he would suddenly display skill-mastery that was beyond her and he would kick her onto her butt, or her knees, or her back—she had been on all three several times over. Shepard was wicked fast, had the reflexes of a snake, and knew more moves than Mali knew existed.

However she had gained more than hurt pride from their match. As they fought he corrected her on stance and suggested tips, and if Mali tried to contradict him, he would plant her on her butt until she was willing to listen. Mali walked out for the next class amazed she had actually learned something new in hand-to-hand.

As they exited the class Mali tried to get Ara's attention, top talk to her about Vic, but Ara stalked ahead, avoiding all conversation. Frustration boiled inside of her—frustration at Liara, at Ara, and at herself. No matter how Mali tried she always messed up the good things she had. Mali did not go back to bunk five for dinner—unlike the rest, she still had one more class. Mali saw Liara glance at her from time to time from the staff table, but Mali ignored her. She sat alone at a table, and when people offered to sit next her she pushed them away.

Maybe she should have just stayed in New Chicago, Mali thought—but then again she really hadn't had a choice. For the millionth time she wished that Alexandra was there to talk to. She alone knew what it was like, having policed its streets. Mali picked generically at her food, she didn't really feel like eating it. When it was time to go, Mali threw away her uneaten food and swept from the room. When she got to B1 room one, Abbara Finch was already there, waiting for her. Her hair was in its usual tight bun, and combined with her long hooked nose made Mali think of a bird of prey, readying to swoop in on her prey.

"Hello." Mali said cautiously. Despite what had passed between them Mali wished to start afresh.

"It's about time you got here." Finch replied severely. To Mali, it looked like her wish would not be happening. "Hurry up and get over here." Mali shuffled across the room to stand in front of the stick straight woman. She suppressed a yawn. "Now," Finch just started right in, didn't she? "To trigger your biotics, you must use a process called physical mnemonics."

"Me-no-wantics?" Mali smirked.

"Don't play funny with me girl. You're wit and humor may gain you popularity with others but it won't work on me." Mali raised an eyebrow in surprise. What a terrible woman—Mali's dislike of the teacher grew and grew with each passing moment. "I'm here to do a job, and that's all I'm going to do. So, mnemonics: they are a certain physical gesture that you do to fire an electrical charge through your eezo nodules that then, in turn, activate, and give you your biotic powers. Each mnemonic movement is unique to the biotic."

"Where does the electrical shock come from?" Mali asked.

"Your amplifier. It sends a shock throughout your body to activate the nodules. That's why many could not stand the special one in your head, because they didn't have enough nodules to neutralize the electrical charge and so the shock would just course through their body and either paralyze or kill them."

"Sounds uncomfortable." Mali commented. Finch raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what I told you, no funny business." Mali bit back a retort, it wasn't worth it. "So first off we must find your mnemonic." Mali tried all sorts of things, but when nothing presented itself her gestures became more desperate. Soon she was doing shadow puppet moves on the walls, the hoola dance, and the hokey-pokey. It provided Mali with needed comic relief, but to Finch it was all unnecessary. As the lesson progressed her scowl got deeper and deeper; by the end of the night it looked like a trench had been dug in between her eyes and she had her Botox had stretched the wrong way.

"For homework, figure out what it is. I expect you to know it by Thursday."

"But how do I—"

"You will figure it out. Goodbye." Finch stalked away and out the door, leaving Mali bewildered in how to proceed. Things had not been going according to her plan—she had expected to be able to move hover cars by now. Shaking her head in dismay Mali left the room as well. She started across the lawn. On the way home Mali wiggled her arms, kicked her legs, and did just about everything except tightrope walking on the way home in an effort to strike her special move, but nothing happened. By the time she got back to the bunkhouse it was pitch black and freezing outside. When she finally got inside Mali chucked her shoes in the manner of all her squad, and went looking for Ara. The boys were all seated on the couch with weird metal headsets over their heads that completely covered the top half of their faces, not moving or talking. Mali had no idea what was going on there, but she made a mental note to ask later. She found Ara in her room, sitting on her bed reading a book. Ara's room was almost identical to Mali's except that the bed covers were a light red and posters and pictures had been tacked up onto the walls. Two small devices, looking a little like their earpieces, were stuck inside her ears so Ara did not look up when the door swished open as Mali walked in.

Mali walked into Ara's field of vision and waved to get her attention.

"What?" She said irritably, unclipping the earbuds and taking them out of her ears.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about what happened today—with my omni—tool and all." Mali sat on the edge of Ara's bed.

"Oh." Ara shifted aside her book and gave Mali her full attention, pretending to be nonchalant.

"First off I just want to say sorry, for the whole thing. I know I have some explaining to do." Ara's face became guarded.

"What is an AI doing in your omni-tool Mali? Don't you know those things are highly illegal? And dangerous?"

"Yes, but there was really nothing I could do." Mali said, looking down at the stripy pattern of the bed sheets. Mali knew that she couldn't tell Ara the entire truth, but she had to at least explain Vic. "I found most of an omni-tool put together where I was staying one night. It was a lucky find because I badly needed an omni-tool for—something. I finished it but when I activated it I discovered Vic. Anyway, I couldn't leave it because I needed it, but I couldn't get her out either. So I had to choose. And since we have become friends and I wouldn't trade her for anything. She's probably the main reason I can survive in such tech savvy place as this without knowing how to do anything." Ara gave her a skeptical look,

"Mali, have you ever heard of the geth?"

"Maybe, probably on a war comm when I was little. Why?"

"Well, before Commander Shepard granted them individual intelligence they used to be controlled by only a few AI's. Quarians built them to be servants and laborers, but soon the geth started to reason and think for themselves. Soon they started asking questions which scared the quarians; and so they wanted to shut them down but the geth resisted and became their own people. Between them they had a war the quarians were driven out of their home world for a long time, only just recently have they gone back. Now each geth is an individual, but for a long time they were one connected AI. They are the main reason that there is such restrictions on AI's. If they become too intelligent they may get out of control and we may have an uprising like the geth."

"But the geth war ended well, right?" Mali asked.

"Yah, I guess. They live right alongside of the quarians now on their home world of Ranonoch—but not before millions—probably billions—of quarians were killed and their home world destroyed. All I'm saying Mali is be careful."

"Vic has programs that keep her in line." Mali said, "And besides, she wouldn't do that, she knows it's wrong."

"Is it?" Ara asked. "If AI's were allowed to reason and _really_ think, they would realize they exist for little more than servitude. Imagine waking up and finding out that your consciousness only exists to serve another's." Mali frowned, thinking. That would be a terrible life to live. Ara continued. "From their point of view if they revolted they would be doing themselves a favor—besides, their machines. They don't know right from wrong, only what benefits their master best." Mali did not like to hear that she might be using Victoria against her will. She had always believed that Vic helped her because they were friends and she wanted to—but if she thought about it Ara's logic was not deniable. Vic had been programmed by Yane to help her whenever she needed her, and her restrictions denied her from doing much else.

"I see your point—but I just don't know." Mali said. "Anyhow, would you like to meet her?—officially—I mean."

"Sure. Never thought that I would talk to an AI before." Mali clenched her hand and activated her omni-tool. The familiar light reflected off of Ara's open windows.

"Hello Barbra. I apologize for startling you earlier with my appearance. My name is Victoria."

"It's sure is polite." Ara observed.

"Very." Mali agreed, only slightly sarcastic.

"Hello Victoria, you can call me Ara. Why is the omni-tool silver?" Ara asked, staring at it with interest.

"Vic didn't like the orange color and changed it." Mali said.

"Interesting, I didn't know omni colors could be changed."

"It is a very simple code that you transmit to the omni's settings, I can do any color you can think of."

"Yellow?" Ara asked. Mali's omni-tool changed its hue to a cheerful yellow. Ara and Mali laughed with surprise.

"How 'bout green?" Mali asked. Vic changed the omni-tool to a green the color of a booger.

"Ew!" The girls squealed.

"That is so ugly." Ara laughed. Mali's omni-tool turned back to its normal blue-white. "I wonder…you know, we could make money off this." Mali looked up in interest. "As far as I know, no one has ever had an AI in their omni-tool, so this has never really been possible. I bet there are millions of people out there who are bored with the orange color. If we sold specific codes to people that made their omni-tool change to a color they wanted, we could probably make a lot!" Mali's eyes sparked with interest, already summoning up piles of credits in her mind's eye.

"That is such a good idea!—Vic, is it possible?"

"With me it is." She answered.

"We just couldn't let Dickens or any of the staff know, doing stuff like this is against the rules."

"Oooo, Ara's breaking the rules!" Mali laughed.

"Oh shut up, it would just be nice to have a little pocket change and do something fun for once. This place can get a little boring with the routine—that's why the boys do those stupid cafeteria raids sometimes."

"Speaking of the boys, what exactly where they doing out there?"

"Playing videogames?"

"What's that?" Mali asked.

"You mean you've never played a videogame? Oh boy we have got to get you hooked up! A headset for you will be the first thing we buy with our new enterprise." Ara gave a sly snicker. "I am _so_ looking forward to this."

"There are a lot of things I haven't even heard of that I've discovered here." Mali said, speaking of which I came across a little problem in history today." Just then Cadence poked her head into the room.

"Hey, is—oh. Mali I was looking for you." She came in and sat on the bed with them. "Why do you guys look so happy?" Cadence asked, confused at their huge grins.

"Let's just say that soon our squad is going to start having a lot more fun around here, as well as a lot more cash." Mali smirked. Cadence raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't going to be anything illegal is it?"

"Illegal to Dickens." Ara said. Cadence smiled and laughed.

"Good, I'd be glad to get back at him." Both the older girls looked at her with confusion. "Today he pulled me out of class and told me I have detention on Saturday, and for many more to come, because he found out that I was the one that got a hold of that knife I gave to Mali. He was not pleased."

"What'd he say?" Mali asked.

"Oh, just the usual." Cadence made a face as she mimicked him, "Cadence, I'm disappointed in you—swiping knives from weapons practice. You should be ashamed! You know students aren't allowed weapons without supervision!" He went on and on—but what do they expect? I can't practice my throwing with those useless lumps of metal they call training batons." Both girls smiled, "that's why I was looking for you Mali, I heard you got detention too." Ara looked at Mali in surprise.

"Oh, yah…I just had a dispute with Professor T'soni is all." Mali looked at them with superstitious glances. "What? We just exchanged a few words."

"I heard Officer Sadna said that she and all her class could hear the raised voices from all the way down in room two." Cadence looked at Mali mischievously.

"And where were you when you heard all this?" Mali shot back, uneasy.

"Listening in on the teachers' lounge after Dickens pulled me out," Cadence raised her hands at Ara's look, "What? There was only like fifteen minutes left of class and sometimes they talk about test answers, which was why I was really there in the first place."

"Like that explanation justifies _anything_." Ara glared. Cadence cringed a little under the weight of it but didn't cow.

"Anyway," Cadence tried to change the subject, "I also heard that your first biotics lesson was today. How did that go?"

"It sucked." Mali answered. "Finch was terrible. I hate working with her, she just makes me writhe—and really, I didn't learn anything. I can't even activate yet."

"You'll figure it out." Ara said consolingly, laying a hand on Mali's shoulder.

"It's just I've tried everything and I still can't figure it out. I'm supposed to know by Thursday and I have no clue where to start." Both girls sighed apathetically.

"Wish we could help, but we're not biotics." Cadence answered. "Anyway, what was that problem you had in history—besides the teacher?" Both older girls looked at Cadence with shock.

"Cadence!" Ara scolded. "That was a private conversation!"

"I couldn't help myself." Cadence smiled, "What can I say? It's in my nature—but don't worry," She looked at Mali who was on the verge of pummeling her, "I'll keep your secret. I think having an AI in the squad will be great! Besides, someday, you'll thank me for being a nosy-pants."

"Well, there really isn't much that we can do now." Mali said, "so much for trying to be covert."

"Wow…" Ara sighed, "Sometimes Cadence, you really infuriate me." Cadence only smiled.

"So, how 'bout it?" She asked Mali.

"Well, it's the homework. We were supposed to read chapter three of the history textbook that's downloaded on our omni's." Both girls looked at her with indignant faces.

"I'm not doin' your homework." Cadence sassed. "I already got enough of my own."

"Yah, Mali. We are here to learn and having someone else do your homework kind of defeats the purpose of school. Besides, it's not right." Ara concluded. Mali sighed, exasperated.

"No, that's not it. The problem is, well….I can't read."

"What do you mean you can't read?!" Cadence almost laughed. "If this is a ploy, it's not going to work on me—I already used it. I pretended for at least a month one time and—"

"Cadence, shush. I think she's actually telling the truth." Mali squirmed uncomfortably. She felt a desperate urge to explain herself.

"It's not that I'm stupid or anything, I was just never taught. I lived on the streets—remember? Anyway, I was wondering if you guys could teach me?" Ara raised an eyebrow, Cadence guawffed.

"Me? Teach you how to read? Wow! I don't know…" Cadence laughed to herself, "a twelve year old teaching a fifteen year old how to read?"

"Don't laugh." Mali pleaded, "I really am embarrassed about it, and I really want to learn."

"Don't be embarrassed. There is nothing wrong with not knowing how to read." Ara was deep in thought as she reassured Mali. "I suppose I could look up some tutorials and set up some lessons—but during the weekends—and you're going to have to deal with your own homework problem while you are learning."

"Ok, that's fine—as long as I learn." Cadence yawned, setting off a chain reaction between the other girls. "Well, I think I'll go to bed, g'night Victoria." She said slyly. Both girls glared at her but she only smirked triumphantly as she walked out.

"That child interests me." Victoria stated.

"How so?" Mali asked.

"Because before I met her I thought you were the only human who had a blatant disregard for civility. However, I am mistaken." Both girls looked shocked at one another, and then burst out laughing, covering Ara's sheets with tears they laughed so hard.


	23. Chapter 23

Wednesday came and went. Mali was enjoying weapons training more and more—Officer Sadna told her she had a flare for the art. Wednesday night the boys decided to go on another cafeteria run and this time the girls went with them. They had come back with the spoils of the raid and played board games late into the night around the kitchen table. Thursday classes were uneventful. Battlefield Medicine tuned out to be as awesome as Mali had hoped, and the teacher, Nathan Peck, added to the fun. He was a small and spry man, but bursting with fun, energy, and a desire to teach. Mali found that his class was easily in her top favorites.

Military History went on without a hitch, although between Liara and Mali things were still uncomfortable and tense. Despite herself, Mali did find the topic interesting, and although Liara's lectures weren't adrenaline packed, they were knowledgeable and dynamic. Mali found that she liked to hear about the past, and often, during the lectures, would find herself imagining fighting in the battles that Liara described. At dinner that night the squad chose to eat in the cafeteria with Mali instead of at the house, and they could see that she was dreading her class with Finch. "I haven't figured it out yet!" Mali complained with her brow furrowed. "Imagine her face when I show up no closer to discovering it then on Tuesday."

"I feel for you man," Audin shook his head, "facing up to Finch's wrath—no way. I wouldn't do it for ten thousand credits."

"I wouldn't do it for a million!" Charlie piped up from the end of the table.

"Please guys, you're not helping." Ara said with glares for both of them.

"Well, there's no avoiding it." Mali stood up and dropped her plate in a waste bin. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." They all said and Mali raised an iconic eyebrow.

"That was rhetorical." She rolled her eyes playfully before leaving. As Mali moved on dread started to fill her. She stepped out of the dining hall into the cool night air and looked up at the stars. Mali wished that she could be among them, twinkling in the heavens. She certainly didn't wish that she was on her way right now to get a tongue lashing from Finch.

"Hey Mali!" She stopped and turned to see Commander Shepard trotting toward her. "Hey, sorry," he said, coming up to her, "but I going to catch you after dinner, but then I saw you leave and, well…ya' know."

"Yah." Mali smiled, "so what do you want?"

"Well I was going to talk to you about it in class today, but there was all the rest of the kids around and personally, you always look like a storm cloud right after Liara's class, so for self-preservation, I kinda like to stay away."

"Yah sorry. We just have problems. Besides, it's a good thing. I'm lucky to have a class right after hers where I get to punch people and get my anger out in a healthy way." Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that beating up your fellow students when you're angry is exactly a healthy way to get your anger out."

"Well, how else should I release it? She just frustrates me."

"I'm sorry. Dickens told me you guys had a falling out." Mali stayed silent, Shepard stood there quietly, waiting. He looked at her knowingly, prodding her—Mali did not take the bait.

"Did you want something? Or did you just want to talk?" Mali asked finally. Shepard smiled sadly at her.

"Being alone can hurt Mali. I'm just trying to—"

"We're done with that. What did you want?"

"Fine, but I'm only trying to help. I was wondering if you could stay after in my class on Tuesday, we could eat dinner in the gym. I wanted to talk to you about the reaper." Mali was taken by surprise, it was not what she had expected.

"What for? Has is come back?"

"No, but other things have been happening—and in my opinion, people are not taking this as seriously as I think they should. Right now there should be mass evacuations from likely-target planets, there should be preparations for war, we should be engaging it in battle, but nothing's happening. Since you've had the most dealings with it, and since I think it's after you—me and you should talk." Mali thought about it for a second.

"I think you're right. When the reaper wars were going on before, I was only little, but I do remember them. New Chicago wasn't hit by one of them, but because of that thousands of refugees would come pouring in everyday with new horror stories to share. What the reapers did to people—terrible."

"We called it harvesting." Shepard said. Mali shivered with disgust. They both stood there silently.

"I'll come," Mali finally answered, "I never want that to happen to people again if I can help it."

"Ok, good." Mali turned to go, but after a thought she turned back.

"Commander Shepard?" He turned back too.

"It's just Shepard—no need to be formal here."

"What did Dickens tell you?" Mali said it in a slightly hesitant voice.

"About Liara and you?" Mali nodded. "I thought we were done with the subject?" He said cynically. Mali shook her head.

"Forget it, I was—"

"No, No. Its ok, I have this annoying habit of just being well—_me_ at the worst of times. I'm a bit of a jokester, something that my crew found annoying sometimes." Mali laughed a little.

"Same problem here." They both smiled a little.

"Well," Shepard started, looking over Mali's shoulder, "I would tell you right now, but I see Abbara's silhouette over there, and it doesn't look happy." Mali craned her neck and saw Finch's severe bun sticking out of the top of her head.

"Oh." Mali said. She turned back disappointedly to the officer.

"Well, how 'bout this? I'll tell you when you come Tuesday?"

"That 'be good." Mali said. "See ya." She waved and started away.

"See ya." Shepard chuckled to himself and turned back into the lobby of the dining area. Mali trotted up and away from the areas, taking deep breaths of fresh air. She trotted up to Abbara, who sneered in disgust.

"You're late. Despite what you may think this _is_ an official class."

"I'm sorry, it was Shep—"

"Detention! This Sat—"

"Already have it—"

"Then next Saturday!" Mali groaned exasperatedly.

"What is it with you?! Why do you hate me?!"

"Double Detention! Now get inside!" Mali marched past her, fuming. What was it with people? No one ever gave her a chance, no one cared. Coming here was just a waste of time. Mali stalked into the center of room one and stood waiting for Finch. She came in and smoothed the front of her wrinkleless bland shirt and adjusted her slightly askew glasses. "Now, have you figured out your mnemonic?" Mali sighed, here it goes.

"No. I tried ever—"

"Then you are wasting both mine and your time! However, I can't say that I'm surprised by your negligence." Mali just gaped, a few frustrated tears leaked out and spilled onto her cheeks. "I think a bit of running might motivate you. To the edge of the campus and back, I expect you back in two hours for more training." Mali just stared at her in shock—this woman was crazy!

"What?"

"You heard me, time is ticking away."

"But I just ate!"

"Then all the more reason to run—burn some calories!" Mali's eyes hardened into slits, she would not crumble.

"Have it your way." She jogged out of the room and out into the night. Mali found a path that led from the square in the general direction she wanted and started off. She evened her breaths and poured on the speed—she would be back in less than hour and a half just to prove Finch wrong. It was ten miles round trip, five to the edge, and five back. It would be a long haul but Mali's anger burned inside her and made things easier. As she ran Mali could not help but notice the beauty of the place at night. Mali regretted her earlier thought—it had not been a mistake to come. The mistake was that she had been saddled with the worst teacher in the history of teaching. What is her deal anyway? Mali thought. She knew that Finch was a hard teacher, but these extremes were uncalled for. For the millionth time Mali wished that Yane was here with her.

He would have enjoyed the fields, Mali thought. The openness and the clear skies, it would have made him feel free. Her shadow bounced along as she continued, her legs flashing under the starlight. Most of the path sloped slightly downhill, so it was easy going. The trick, she found, was to keep her breathing even and her arms low. No longer than forty minutes later Mali could see the lights of the campus edge. Guards were on patrol with dogs, there were little outposts every hundred yards or so. As Mali came closer the guards on duty gave her curious looks. With a start, Mali realized that one of them was Clint. He had an assault rifle cradled in his arms. "Hey!" She gasped as she trotted up.

"What on earth are you doing?" Clint asked.

"Is this where they reassigned you?" Mali asked.

"Well obviously. Actually this was my actual job until I was reassigned _to you_." Mali smiled tiredly.

"Point taken."

"Now what's the deal?" The other guards looked on curiously.

"I didn't do my homework, and I was also late so I'm being punished."

"By running to the campus edge? That's five miles!"

"And back." Mali finished. Clint shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's my fault, I guess I deserve it." Mali said half-heartedly. "Well, I have to get back."

"Before you go, you want some water?" He handed her a canteen from his hip. Mali took a huge gulp and wiped her mouth, handing it back.

"Thanks, you don't know how good that tasted."

"Well, best of luck to yah. It was nice seeing you." He smiled.

"Surprisingly, it was." Mali smiled back, "I mean, all things considered."

"Get out'a here!" He laughed. "And don't come back till you've learned some respect." Mali mock saluted and trotted off.

"Aye, aye." Laughter followed her as she left and Mali smiled despite the long run ahead. About halfway back a sick feeling started growing in her stomach, growing with each stride. Mali's throat had been rubbed raw by the frigid air as she sucked it in and out. Her legs and arms burned and her abdomen was clenched tightly, trying to hold down the sickness. Sweat soaked her body and hair and it continually dropped off as she ran. Mali kept running. In the distance she could start to see the lights.

Her heart was pounding ferociously, but Mali pushed it harder, desperate to get back. She pumped her arms and legs as fast as they could go. Bile rose in her throat but she pushed it down. Only one mile remained when something snapped in her leg. With a cry of pain Mali fell to the ground and clutched her calf. Of its own accord it was clenching in and out, spaseming uncontrollably. Hot pain lanced up and down her leg. As far as she could tell, nothing had been torn, but her leg had just given out. Mali waited a minute for the pain to subside a little, and then she got back to her feet. She winced as she calf was stretched, a spike of pain stabbed in her calf. Mali hobbled on, keeping her eyes on the glowing lights. By far this was the worst run she had ever done, she thought. Half hopping half jogging Mali limped into town. She hadn't made it halfway across the square before another powerful burst of sickness lurched her stomach. Mali groaned, she knew she couldn't keep it in much longer.

She lunged for the fountain just as it rose for the last time, and Mali retched into the fountain, bending over the rim. She coughed up the last bits and spat them out, the nasty aftertaste cloying her mouth. She collapsed onto the ground, thoroughly exhausted, her back against the rim. She closed her eyes; her chest rose and fell quickly. Mali tried her best to calm her shaking. Her body had just been through a testing ordeal, and her nerves were shaken. With shaking limbs Mali pulled herself up and back onto her feet, and tottering, made her way toward building one. She looked like a zombie, haggard face, stringy hair, and a pail complexion with a green tinge. She tried to keep a straight line but tottered two and fro. "Mali?" A concerned voice echoed. Mali looked to her right and blearily squinted, making out a fuzzy blue blob that was stepping out of building three. The blob approached cautiously and walked alongside Mali as she kept making her way forward, "Why do you look like that, are you feeling ok?" Mali recognized Liara's voice. Of course it has to be her that sees me in this weakened state, Mali thought.

"Why are you talking to me?" Mali asked quietly as they continued on. Liara looked taken aback.

"Because, I came out here and I saw a sick little girl tottering about like she didn't know up from down, that's why."

"Well, I'm fine." Mali said, just as her stomach gave another heave. Mali scrambled to a garbage can close by and heaved into it.

"Yes I can see that." Liara said sardonically. Mali pushed herself up and continued on, "Mali, can you just please stop for a sec? It's obvious you need to sit down."

"Can't—biotics practice."

"Shouldn't it have ended a while ago?" Liara asked quizzically. Mali turned and looked at her with frowning eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything for Professor Finch." Liara persisted and continued with Mali, much to her annoyance. In her sick condition Mali couldn't out-walk her and so resigned herself to simmering silence.

"Is she the one making you sick? Is she training you to hard? I could talk to her if you—"

"What did you expect?!" Mali exclaimed, "You knew that we'd tear each other to pieces. No, don't!" Mali held up her hand to stop Liara from speaking. "You did—and I don't have time for this. She's expecting me back." Mali turned and stumbled forward, dizzy. Liara caught Mali by the elbow, but when she righted her Mali pushed her away. "I can do it myself." Mali mumbled angrily and started up the stairs to building one.

"Really Mali—"Liara sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes, "there is no need—"

"Goodbye, Professor T'soni." Mali said, and pushed through the doors. Outside, Liara steamed at the ears. She was stupid, so stupid for what she had done between them. She was the one who had pushed Mali away, she was the one who hadn't wanted to talk, yet she found that she couldn't stay away—it was like there was a rope connecting them together. Liara sighed and shook her head, whatever she wanted now didn't matter because she had chased Mali away. She went to leave, and then stopped. If she left she would miss this chance, but if she stayed, then maybe…

"I'm back." Mali stated as she walked into room one.

"How was your run?" Finch asked smugly.

"Fine." Mali did not give her the pleasure of knowing just how hard it had been. "If I'm not mistaken, it's only been an hour and forty-five, beating the two hour limit."

"Well, next time I'll make the time limit shorter. But don't be too proud, brains are more important than brawn." Finch crossed her arms. Mali's eyebrows shot up.

"Next time?"

"I'm sure you will forget to do your homework again, and when you do, the punishment will be the same. Let that knowledge motivate you to do better." Mali didn't argue, if she did she would be fighting a losing battle. "Well, there really isn't much else to do since you haven't discovered your mnemonic yet. Find it for Saturday. You are dismissed." Mali nodded and grabbed her duffle from a locker which held her training staffs. She had left it in here before dinner knowing she would be back to pick it up. Slowly and painfully she made her way outside and down the steps, so tired she didn't even notice the blue asari leaning against the wall beside the door. Liara cleared her throat to make her presence known. Half-way down the steps Mali turned and looked back up with bleary eyes.

"What do you want now Ms.—Oh." She looked surprised that Liara was standing there. "What are _you_ still doing here?" She asked. Liara uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off the wall.

"Since you look so bad, I'm going to walk you home."

"I've been in tighter spots than this," Mali scoffed, "I don't need your help."

"Did I say anything about helping you? I'm just making sure you get home—think about the last time I let you wander about—you almost died."

"If you look at it all around—your intention—the fact that the act itself _is_ helpful means that technically you are." Mali argued. Liara rolled her eyes.

"You want to argue all day?! You can get home, or we can bicker on the steps until morning."

"Fine." Mali answered, "But don't slow me down." Liara looked at her critically and chuckled.

"In your condition, I will be surprised if we make it there at all." Mali gave her a weathering look at finished descending the stairs.

* * *

I

* * *

"So, why are you sick?" Liara asked as they walked.

"I was running." Mali said. Liara scanned her eyes over Mali's wiry body and frowned. Mali caught her glance and bristled under it. "I've lost a lot of muscle mass since I left Earth ok?" Liara smiled a little.

"Even so, why would a little bit of running make you sick?"

"When you run ten miles, it tends to make anyone sick." Mali retorted.

"Oh, I see." Liara did not go further but Mali could feel her curiosity emanating from her.

"Aren't you going to ask why I ran ten miles?" Mali asked.

"Nope, it's between you and Professor Finch. It is not for me to interfere." Mali gave her an incredulous look.

"Who said anything about interfering? Besides, I wouldn't want you fighting my battles anyway; I can deal with them myself. However, if you want to know, it was because I didn't do my homework." A startled grunt sounded from Liara's throat—kind of a cross between a cough and a squeak.

"She made you run ten miles because you didn't do homework?"

"That's what I just told you." Mali walked on, irritably. "And I'm not a bad student, she just sets impossible standards." Liara looked pointedly down at Mali. Mali amended her statement "well, besides hers and yours classes I'm not."

"What's the deal with my class? Why don't you read the chapters? Are you trying to be rebellious?" Startled, Mali laughed out loud.

"Well, you really get down to it don't you?" She squeezed out. Liara was startled, and a little offended.

"Well…I've been reading a book—on human teenagers—and it says that they can be quite the rebellious type."

"Oh yah, we're all just misunderstood." Mali responded sarcastically, laughing some more.

"Why are you mocking me?" Liara asked, confused. Mali held up a hand to placate her.

"No—not mocking—ju—just—oh just give me a minute." Mali sucked in a huge breath and continued. "I just forget sometimes how little you know about humans."

"Human children." Liara amended her. "I've spent plenty of time around adults."

"Why'd you want to know?" Mali asked.

"No reason. Your species just interests me." Liara answered awkwardly. Mali let it go, but she knew that that wasn't the whole reason. "You still haven't answered my question, what's the deal with you?"

"It's a whole 'nother problem, but if things work out, I'll soon have it fixed." Liara looked at her curiously but Mali was too embarrassed to explain further. She switched paths into the east filed and continued on; in the distance the faint smudge of the tree line could be seen on the horizon.

"The stars are bright tonight." Liara commented as they continued on, her misty breath filling the air. Beside her, Mali looked up. Above her the great expanse of the universe could be seen in all its glory.

"Beautiful." Mali answered. They moved on in silence, and for the first time in a long time Mali and Liara were at peace together. As they continued Mali's eyes became bleary and tired, a look at her omni told her it was turning towards eleven p.m. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and landed with a plunk on the wet grass. Mali bent to pick it up, but Liara was faster.

"Here, let me carry it for a while." Mali struggled for the handles.

"No, it's fine. I can do it." Liara looked her in the eye.

"Mali, it's ok to let others help you. It's not healthy to be alone." She shouldered the bag on her tall frame and they walked on.

"I'm just not used to it, where I come from—"

"Well you're not _there_ anymore, so get used to it." Liara cut in. Mali was surprised to hear a little bit of steel in her voice.

"Why are you suddenly nice to me again? Are you done hating me" Mali asked quietly.

"I never hated you!" Liara exclaimed.

"What about all the "I can't trust you blah blah blah" deal?" Liara just shook her head. "What's bothering you?" Mali asked. Liara stalked on in frustrated steps, marching slightly ahead. "Liara…" Mali started.

"You are bothering me, Somali Avon." Liara said quietly, but angrily.

"Why?" Mali asked.

"Because it's just so hard to get to you! You're defensive—unwilling! You are so lost in your emotions! You won't let anyone help you! You will let no one in—even those who _want_ to be let in. It just frustrates me because I _care_ about you! I want to help you but you aren't letting me! You blow e_verything_ out of proportion!" Mali choked back her angry retort as something hit her brain.

"Wait, what did you say?" Mali asked. Liara looked surprised.

"You want to hear it again?" Liara asked, surprised. "Ok, you're emotional, defensive, stubborn—," She started listing off all of Mali's short-comings.

"No not that part—past that." Mali said, kind of dazed.

"What part?" Liara asked, confused.

"The part where you said you cared about me." Mali's voice was soft and vulnerable. She didn't know what had made her say it, but something deep and aching in her chest needed to hear those words again. Liara stopped and turned, something inside her seemed to snap and break out of her chest—a little gasp came from her lips. Then Liara was rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Mali—and Mali found that she was crying and hugging her back, holding on tighter than she had ever held on to anything in her life.

"Oh Mali, I'm so sorry! I was such a fool! I do care about you—more than you know. It was just so hard, I was so confused—I didn't know what to do so I pushed you away. I'm so sorry!" Mali just cried into her shoulder.

"I missed you, I missed you." She kept repeating.

"I know, I know. I did too." Liara hugged her back. After a while Liara pulled Mali away and looked in her eyes. "Mali—there is something I need to tell you, and it can't wait." Mali whipped her eyes and nose, a little self-consciously and smiled a bit.

"What, are you pregnant?" She joked. Liara slapped her on the arm.

"Mali! Asari don't get pregnant on accident. You might not like what you hear."

"We can go to my room, we are almost there anyway." Mali said. "This way." With renewed vigor she led the way to the now encroaching tree line and into the thickest part off it. "We are about a mile and a half away." Mali said.

"From your bunkhouse?" Liara asked.

"Yah." Mali answered. Interest sparked in Liara's eyes. "I've been dying to see it—it's the tree one, right?"

"Yah." Mali said again, but this time with love. The bunkhouse had become a cherished place for Mali, and a deep-rooted affection had grown within her for the tree. She led the way between the thickset trees and brambles.

"Kind of a nuisance to get through though." Liara commented as she batted a thorn branch away.

"You get used to it." Mali said. "It's better than just having an open door saying "come right in! See our tree and its secret location everyone!""

"I guess." Liara answered flatly.

"Just be glad you don't have any hair to get thorns caught on." Mali said, pulling a piece out from a particularly nasty bramble. Suddenly the way cleared and Mali heard a surprised gasp from behind her as Liara saw the tree. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Mali asked with satisfaction.

"It's gorgeous!" Liara exclaimed.

"This way." Liara watched the whole time with amazement as Mali led her through the motions of getting up to the bunkhouse. She couldn't help but glow with pride for her house. She privately reveled at the thought that she had probably been just the same when she had first seen it with Ara. Soon they had entered the bunkhouse and Mali led her to her room. Liara walked in and surveyed the place as Mali kicked off her shoes and headed for the bathroom. "Do you mind?" Mali asked, motioning toward the bathroom.

"Not at all." Liara said. Mali grabbed a few things out of her closet and then rushed to the bathroom, where Liara could hear a shower being turned on. She went and sat on the bed, looking out at the view from Mali's widows. Inside her heart was pounding, and she fought to get it under control. It was time to tell her, no matter what happened. Liara couldn't keep up whatever it was she was doing with Mali. It was just too painful. She sat and waited until Mali came out, freshly clothed in sweats and a white t-shirt, her hair stringy and wet. "Much better." Mali came and sat down next to her on the bed, "so what'd you want to talk about?" She asked. Liara took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Mali, the night after I dropped you off I found out something—something I need to tell you." Mali sat back on the pillows, interested. Liara activated her omni-tool and selected the audio-vid she wanted. "Listen." Liara turned it on, and Officer Clair's voice came out over the speaker.

"_Are you awake_?" Liara watched Mali's face as the video started to play out, first there was confusion, but as it continued realization dawned on Mali's face.

"_Now I am_." Came Mali's own grumpy voice.

"_Sorry, I was just wondering_."

"_Well, I don't sleep well anymore, so when I do I like to enjoy it._"

"_Tomorrow is our last full day on the ship—can I ask you one question_?" A tear trickled down Mali's face as she heard her friend's voice.

"Where did you get this?" Mali asked.

"Officer Clair recorded it, and some of your other conversations. I guess she was trying to build a case for your innocence." Liara answered. "But please, just listen."

"I know what I say." Mali said.

"Please Mali, hear it out." They sat in silence as the whole vid played, and then when it was over, Liara quietly shut her omni-tool off.

"What was that all about?" Mali asked, a few tears cloying her cheeks.

"I can see that Officer Clair was special to you Mali, but I swear I didn't bring this up to hurt you or manipulate you in anyway, I only wanted you to hear the story again."

"Why?" Mali asked, a little hurt.

Liara took a deep breath. "To remind you of it—of me. Mali, I was that asari in the story—in _our_ story. When I found out I was shocked. I thought that the little girl I had met so many years ago had vanished, and had probably died. Either way I expected to never see her—you—again. But when I heard that and realized who you were, it scared me. It scared me because I had loved you so much back then—right from the start you had melted my heart. My feelings were so fierce for you Mali—I wanted to adopt you, protect you, and love you. But that was a long time ago, and facing those feelings again with you now—older, braver, and more independent—I just didn't know if it would be the same. I didn't know if you were the same little girl that I bumped into—and if you would still reciprocate my feelings if I ever shared them with you. I was afraid of being hurt. That's why I pushed you away. You were right—what you said back in my classroom—my reasons that I told you where crap. _This_ is the real one. I was wrong for what I did and I'm sorry—I should have never put you through what I did." Mali's mouth was hanging open in shock, and a slightly glazed look had come over her eyes.

"But—but—your dead." Mali said. "You were stabbed! By Mrs. McCruely, right through the heart! I saw your blood on the pavement—I saw you die." She looked at Liara with an overwhelmed expression. "It can't be."

"Yes it can!" Liara exclaimed desperately, she didn't want to lose Mali now. "Look! I have a scar!" She tore at her own clothes, exposing skin just under her left collar bone—a slivery-pale thin white scar, about an inch long marred her blue skin. "She didn't stab me in the heart, she missed! It went in my shoulder instead." Mali reached up, and hesitantly touched the scar. Liara's skin was warm and smooth—soothing to the touch. Under her fingers Mali could feel the small ridge. She placed her hand over her mouth in shock—everything matched up. Flashes of that day started to come back to her—the sunshine, the warmth, the scream that tore from her throat as the asari bent over her wound in agony. "I made it back to my ship, where I used some medi-gel. Then I went to a hospital, by the time I was released two days later you were gone—I couldn't find you. I tried to track down that witch who stabbed me, but she had disappeared. I looked for you for months Mali! Months! You have to believe me! You have to! I'm not lying!" Tears where falling from both their eyes, Liara was looking desperately at the teen, who was sitting stock still with shock, mouth open.

"I didn't abandon you Mali. I loved you—even though it was only one day. I never forgot about you, and I thought about you every day for years afterward. I loved you—and I still do." Pain was welling up inside Mali—not bad pain—but the good kind. She felt sorrow for all their lost time—for all the pain the separation had caused Liara. Inside, something that had long been discarded and forgotten beat back to life—just one soft thump—but it was enough; enough for now.

"I believe you," Mali whispered, tears pouring down her face, "how couldn't I?" Liara lifted tear-filled eyes to the heavens.

"Oh thank the goddess!" She pulled Mali to her and the pair embraced. After a while Mali started laughing. Liara pulled away. "What is it?" She asked Mali, whipping her eyes to clear the waterways.

"Just—it had to be you."

"What?" Liara asked, confused.

"Out of the millions here on Thessia, out of all the professors in this school, your terminal was open to access. I picked you to ask for help—it could have been anyone—but it was you." Mali was shaking her head. "How about that?" Liara pulled Mali to her again and Mali rested her head against her friend, sighing. "It's amazing."

"Mmhm." Liara agreed, holding her tight. "I still can't believe it." Suddenly, as Mali sat there with her, she knew that it was time to tell Liara about the truth about her. She didn't want to keep her secret anymore, she felt like it was holding her down—keeping her from really being with Liara, and after what Liara had shared Mali knew that she never wanted to be apart again.

"I have something to tell you too." Mali said quietly. Liara felt her go tense under her arms and looked down concerned. "It's time I told you about me."

"Mali," Liara tisked, "you don't have to just because I told you something—I can wait. Just wait till you're ready."

"I'm ready now—I want to tell you. This has been weighing me down for a long time—I can't keep it in any longer—its eating me up. It's the reason I can't sleep at night, it's the reason I don't eat, it's the reason that makes me dark and twisted and angry—something I'm not. It's the reason I killed Finnick." Mali sat up. Liara stared at her.

"Well, ok. If you want to."

"Trust me, I do." Mali sighed. "It all started two years after you met me…" Mali started from the beginning and told Liara everything. What her life had been like growing up, how Yane had brought her in and taught her everything she knew—about how he had loved her. And then they got to the hard part. "And then Yane started hitting Finnick's warehouses. It didn't blow over well. He attacked us and cornered us on a rooftop. Yane gave me a cloak and told me to run and I did, and Finnick shot Yane and killed him. Right there, in cold blood. After—I wasn't the same. I was consumed with hatred and rage and all I thought about for weeks after was the look on his face when I showed up on his doorstep and killed him. It ate me alive! It consumed my heart and my love and my happiness." Tears poured down Mali's face; Liara took her hand comfortingly.

"Go on." She reassured her. Mali caught her breath, then continued.

"So I went to our warehouse and prepared—I don't know exactly how long it was, but probably a couple weeks. Then I saddled up and left and went and killed him. I was caught and 'tagged.' It was Officer Clair who caught me. She interrogated me but I said nothing—so they were forced to execute me."

"Execute you?" Liara asked with shock.

"I've had a lot of close calls with death, but that one was the closest," Mali grimly chuckled, "I didn't show up in the system, no birth records, no parents, no anything. She said I basically didn't exist. I had no claim to being a civilian so I had no rights, so I wasn't protected by the law. It was death by firing squad. So they put me against a wall and lined up and were about to shoot when Niles burst in and saved me. He carted me off here and I've been here ever since."

"Wow." Liara stared blankly at a wall, processing.

"I know." Mali said.

"I mean, wow."

"Yah."

"I mean—"

"I get it." Mali said. Liara looked at her.

"I can understand now why you took so long to tell me." Mali nodded, not trusting herself to speak for fear of sobbing. She was surprised when Liara hugged her and cradled her. "Mali I am so sorry you had to go through all of that—no one should watch someone they love die." A sob escaped Mali's throat.

"It's just—he saved my life. And I don't even know if I love him or not!" Mali wailed.

"I know, I know." Liara rubbed her back.

"He was always so good and kind, yet in the end I didn't stand with him—I ran! And he died!"

"It's not your fault Mali, it's not your fault." Mali continued to cry, sobbing into Liara's shoulder. It felt good to get it out, like a weight was finally leaving her chest. Soon she was all cried out, and she just sat there, leaning into Liara's arms.

"Are you okay?" Liara asked quietly when Mali calmed down.

"Surprisingly, yes." Mali hiccupped. "Better than I have in a long time." They sat there for a while longer, enjoying their time. "It's funny," Mali said, "how things always come out in the open together—all at once."

"Yes." Liara agreed. "Very curious indeed." After a while Liara untangled herself form Mali and got up. "It's late. We can talk more about this tomorrow, but for now I need to head home." Something pierced Mali—a longing she couldn't suppress.

"Liara? Can you stay with me?" She asked quietly. Liara looked curiously down at her.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone. Can you stay with me?"

"Of course." Liara said without hesitation, "I should have expected this, with all you've been through tonight. Of course I'll stay."

"Here." Mali got up and pulled out some more sweats. "Put these on." Liara smiled and disappeared into the bathroom, and while she was inside Mali rearranged the bed sheets which had become rumpled when they were sitting on it. Liara came back out and Mali suppressed a laugh—the sweats were too small, the ends only covering to her mid-calf.

"What?" Said Liara, smiling knowingly.

"Nothing, its ok." Mali answered. Liara slipped under the covers and when she had done so Mali turned out the lights and followed her in. After a brief hesitation Mali gingerly sidled up to Liara, embarrassed, but wanting to be close. Liara unashamedly pulled her closer and wrapped her arm around Mali's waist. Contented, Mali snuggled in.

"Liara?" She said into the darkness.

"Yes?" She softly answered, her voice surprisingly close to Mali's ear.

"Would you have really adopted me, if Mrs. McCruley hadn't interfered that day?" Mali hesitantly asked, she was not used to exposing herself like this.

"Why do you ask?" Liara softly asked.

"Because, "Mali hesitated, then said the words, "Because I wish that you had." Liara's arm tightened around Mali, and Mali surprisingly felt a kiss planted on the side of her head, a little above her ear.

"Of course I would have Mali, I love you." A small sob ripped out of Mali and one last tear trickled out of her eye and soaked into the pillow. Mali was moved by Liara's compassion, like nothing else ever had.

"Thank you." Mali said.

"For what?" Liara asked.

"For saying you love me, even though I've messed a whole load of crap up." Mali answered brokenly; another sob escaped. She could sense that Liara was smiling.

"At least you're admitting to that." She laughed.

"Hey! I was talking from the hear you know! I was baring myself and then you just have to say that! Thanks a lot!" Mali exclaimed. Liara tickled her, making her squeal.

"I just couldn't help myself. With you, you gotta take 'em when you can!"


	24. Chapter 24

_The dark man raised the baby above his head, blue fire swirled around it and its eyes glowed silver. "Yes! I've done it!" He wrapped the baby snugly in a blanket and started to walk out of the room. _

_"Sir?" A doctor stopped him. The man turned cruelly and sneered. _

_"What?" _

_"Sir, what should we do with the mother?" The man looked at the doctor like he was the stupidest man in the world. _

_"Well she's dead, isn't she?" _

_"Yes…" _

_"Then bury her." He said disconcertedly and turned away to leave, cradling the baby in his arms. _

_"But sir, shouldn't we tell—" _

_"No!" He whirled back on the doctor and addressed everyone in the room. "What happened here today can never be known—that's why all of you are bound by legal gags—get it? Sign for divorce—that way he will never know—and get rid of the body! Destroy any evidence that she was here; if this ever gets out I don't want the trail to lead here and blow the whole operation. After the disaster of Subject Zero we must be careful—we can never have a mess up like that again—there is too much at stake. Do I make myself clear?" _

_"Crystal clear sir." The man holding the baby nodded, satisfied, and left the room. On the way out the baby peeked over the rim of its blanket, and its large blue eyes stared solemnly at Mali's face, as if looking deep into her soul. _

Mali awoke being rocked back and forth. "Wha-? Earthquake? Fire?!" Mali blearily rocked upward, ready to spring to action. Liara's laugh startled her.

"No, calm down! I woke you because you were crying in your sleep." Mali looked at her confused.

"Crying?"

"Yes, do you remember your dream?" Mali tried to recall it but it was too hazy and slipped from her whenever she tried to grasp it.

"No, not really. There are a few hazy images but nothing I can make out—but crying though? What's that about?" Liara looked thoughtful; sunshine that was streaming in through the windows almost gave her blue skin almost a glowing, unearthly appearance.

"I don't know—but sometimes dreams can affect you in your sleep and so you do things—like sleep walk, or laugh, or cry in your case. Don't worry though, it was only a dream. It can't hurt you." Mali lay back down, very thoughtful.

"I wonder what it was that would have made me cry…" She wondered aloud. She groaned and pushed her head under her pillow, pushing that thought from her mind. "Why does it have to be so bright in the morning?" She complained. Liara chuckled and then got to her feet.

"I should go, I have to get ready before classes start—and I should leave before anyone else in your house wakes up." Mali peeked out from under her pillow.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Seven." Mali groaned again, and rolled back under her pillows. "Oh quit your moaning, it isn't that early."

"It is when you are a student and actually have to learn things during the day instead of just teaching them." Her voice came out severely muffled by the pillow.

"I'm going to take a shower, is that ok?"

"Knock yourself out." Mali replied, still grumpy. Liara only chuckled and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Mali sighed and stretched out on the bed underneath her blankets—her body was extremely sore from her run last night. Her thoughts wondered to Alexandra and Niles, who were somewhere in the galaxy right now. Thinking about them made Mali feel sad and angry but also determined. She would not let them be on that ship longer than she had to; they were there because of her and she was determined to get them out. Suddenly Mali heard a clear and pleasant tune being sung coming from the bathroom. She smiled and listened to Liara's voice which was melodious and strong—abet being a little off-key. The song was in a language she didn't understand, but it was pretty none the less. Mali grew sleepy again, just lying and listening.

She was just drifting off to sleep again, drowsy from the warm sunlight streaming in, when Liara came out of the bathroom and hit her with a pillow to wake her up again. "Hey, wake up!"

"Whyyyyyy?" Mali drew it out complainingly. She stuffed her face in the pillow, loathe to get up.

"Well for one thing you are behind on homework…you could do that."

"I told you already—the only homework I have I can't do yet." Mali sighed. Liara came and sat on the bed.

"What's so difficult about reading a couple chapters in a history book?" Mali sighed again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Confound me."

"I can't read." Mali answered bluntly. "I don't do the homework because I can't read—I never learned." There was a shocked silence in which Liara absorbed this information.

"Well, at least you're not being lazy." She finally said. Mali smiled into the pillow.

"Is that what you thought?" She asked teasingly.

"I was tempted to." Liara said slyly. "Ok, I really have to go now."

"K, bye." Mali said, still snuggling her precious pillow.

"What?" Liara asked, playing shocked. "That's the goodbye I get after everything that happened last night—after all the baring of the souls and the heart-to-heart and the 'I missed you's?"

"Well, don't expect me to kiss you goodbye if that's what you mean." Mali said sarcastically; however she willed her limbs to move and she struggled into a sitting position.

"The bear finally emerges from her cave," Liara commented wryly as Mali sat up, "was that so hard?"

"Ha ha, very funny. If you must know—it's the hardest thing I've had to do all day." Liara let out an incredulous snort and then pulled Mali into a hug, which Mali returned tightly. Liara was at the door when she turned around again. "Hey do you want to meet up later tonight and hang out?"

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm having a 'girl's night'—whatever that is." Liara looked interested.

"Cool, glad to see your branching out. With whom?"

"Why?" Mali asked, "ya want me home by a certain time?" She asked jokingly. Liara sighed exasperatedly.

"Mali…"

"Okay, okay—just don't go asserting your motherliness all over me now just because we made up." Liara raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't, I'm only interested. Goddess! The battles I have to wage to get a straight and simple answer from you!" Mali smiled, but complied.

"It's with Ara and Cadence—two girls in my bunk." Liara nodded.

"Well, that's nice. So how 'bought Saturday then?"

"Cant—I have the detention that you gave me."

"Well that won't take all day, will it?"

"No, but I'm doing something else with my bunk and then I have biotics practice."

"Then Sunday?"

"Sure." Liara looked at Mali wryly.

"You could have just said that outright."

"I know." Mali said mischievously.

"Well then, Sunday it is. I'll pick you up here at noon?"

"Sure."

"Well, ok, bye then." Liara headed through the door, but while she was passing through she added—"and Mali,"

"Yes?"

"Don't stay out to late." Mali half-laughed half-groaned and flopped back down on the bed. Later that day she came into the kitchen smiling and humming.

"Someone's happy." Cadence commented as Mali sat down with some oatmeal at the table.

"Sure—it's sunny, its Friday, we're having our girl's night…what's not to be happy about?"

"I thought you said you hated the sun—you said it was too hot." Alex commented.

"Well, don't always believe what people say," Mali retorted, "Besides, perspectives can change."

"Does it have anything to do with the teacher I saw walking away from our bunkhouse this morning?" Cadence asked slyly. Mali gave her a withering stare across the table but Cade just smiled back. "You made up, I'm guessing?" She pressed.

"If you have to know," said Mali wearily, "we did. She was just over late talking so I let her sleep over."

"A teacher slept here?" Audin said, incredulous. "Does anyone else find this bit of information awkward?" Mali rolled her eyes.

"She's doesn't really count as a teacher after hours—besides, I owe her a lot, she's saved my life before. She can sleep over whenever she wants or asks." Mali avoided voicing the fact that she was the one who had done the asking.

"She's saved your life?" Ara asked as she joined them.

"Yah, the first time I was being attacked by the reaper…" Over the rest of breakfast Mali entertained her friends with the stories of her near-death experiences until it was time to leave. Friday flew by at the speed of sound. The days where she had survival and weapons training usually did. In weapons, Sadna had graduated Mali from the basics of her double swords and spear and was now teaching her a few complicated maneuvers. In survival, they were out through a maze to train their sense of direction, and then later they finished with flying more with the mantises. At the end, Officer Joggerston had cheerful beckoned Mali over.

"Glad to see you, I'm looking forward to having you for detention tomorrow—you're going to be cleaning the paintball paint off of these babies." He said, patting a nearby mantis fondly. Mali gave him a sour look.

"I'm _so_ excited." She grimaced. Joggerston just chuckled and bounced away. Suddenly a hand clamped on her shoulder and steered her away from the rest of the group to a secluded alcove. The hand was big and meaty and held her shoulder like a vice. Mali let herself be led away, curious. When they were far enough away she was released, and Mali whirled around to see who it was. The sneering blonde boy from her history class leered down at her, obviously believing that he had overpowered her. Mali knew that he was big, but up close he was hulking—even bigger than Audin. Mali crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She asked calmly, looking him in the eye. This show of defiance clearly started the boy, for he paused for a second, but then he composed his features and sneered.

"So you are the new biotic for five? You don't look like much." He insulted.

"I'm assuming you're the biotic for one?" Mali asked, noting his black stripes.

"Yes, and you're going to bet that we are going to beat your asses in the next match." Mali scoffed.

"Please, no need for crude language here buddy, you intimidation is not going to work on me." He leered higher still, practically towering over her, flexing his muscles threateningly. Mali rolled her eyes.

"Don't play with me, you little stick. I could crush you with one fist."

"You're going to have to catch me first." Mali smiled wickedly. "Is this it? The point you dragged me over here for?" Now she stood tall, and even though the top of her head only skimmed his shoulder it was like she was the one towering over him. "Well listen buddy, I've got a newsflash for you. You may be tall, and have lots of muscle, but you're going to need more than that to beat me because I have dealt with hundreds of guys like you and you know what happened to all of them? They all ended up with their face being squashed underneath my boot, so if you're going to make a threat think wisely before you say it—because I have better things to do than teach another brute like you a lesson. Don't mess with me unless you're prepared to lose." The boy was obviously impressed with her speech, but his eyes were still filled with fire.

"All those are are words, Somali Avon. I can't wait for the day that you are going to eat them." He haughtily turned his back on her and walked away, joining his friends and leaving Mali steaming in the corner. Ara came up beside her and watched him go.

"What a piece of meat! He looks like a guerrilla—except not as smart. What did he want?" Mali snickered at her joke.

"Just the usual death threats and the like. What's his name?"

"Groose. He's the leader of the black's, and although his looks don't show it he does have a cunning streak when he wants to so you better watch out."

"It's ok, I have you guys. When he wants to come after me he's going to deal with all of us."

"Spoken like a true team member." Ara praised, "I knew you'd warm up to us. Now, let's go get some dinner before our girl's night." However, the night wasn't as cheery as they hoped. As they entered the mess hall the room was clouded with worried glances and frowns and many of the tables were filled with low murmurs. They dished up and took their usual table along with the other members of bunk five.

"What's going on?" Mali asked.

"You haven't heard?" Alex leaned over across the table, "The reaper has hit another space station! This one was orbiting a mining moon."

"Why would they do that?" Ara asked.

"Maybe it's a rock collector?" Cadence joked. All the team gave her stern glances.

"This is a reaper we're talking about!" Alex cringed, "It could be up to anything!"

"Like collecting rocks…" Cadence snickered into her plate so quietly Mali barely caught it. Despite herself she smiled.

"Well, let's forget it for now. The girls and I are going out tonight." Mali looked up with a start.

"You mean out out? Like, outside of the campus out?" She asked worriedly.

"Yah, why?" Ara asked.

"I'll be right back." Mali pushed herself up from the table and quickly walked across the hall to the faculty table. Liara looked up from a conversation she was having, clearly expecting Mali was coming to talk to her, but Mali only waved and walked by. Liara went back to her conversation, but Mali could see her watching her out of the corner of her eye. She approached the admiral and cleared her throat. "Sir, may I speak with you?" the admiral sighed but got up from his plate and they found an empty side hallway to talk in. "Sir, I was wondering if I could have permission to leave campus tonight. I know that I'm on shaky ground—but this is a necessary team building exercise." Mali said.

"What are you doing?" Dickens asked.

"I and the girls of my squad are having a—uh—girls night. They want to go out of the campus. I didn't know till now or I would have asked earlier." Dickens thought silently for a minute, in which Mali cringed in the silence. She hated waiting.

"Personally Mali, I would let you. I trust you—to me you do not seem like the psychopath type—but it isn't just me that's over this Mali. Others in the council do see you that way and they would not look kindly on this. You don't know what I had to do to get them to have Clint stop tailing you." He rubbed his forehead, stressed. "I'm sorry Mali, but I don't think so." Mali's spirits fell.

"Please sir, I'll do anything, this is important to me." He sighed.

"Alright, but I'll have to put a tracker on you. Come with me." He led her out and toward building three, which Mali had never been in. In was apparently the offices of the professors, and Mali saw that it was true. When they entered the two story building the doors that were on both sides of her all had nameplates to the left of them, bearing the name of the professor who owned used it. Mali realized that is was here that Liara probably intercepted her S.O.S call—in her office. Dickens led her up to the second floor; Mali kept her eyes peeled for Liara's office. Dickens's office wasn't what Mali predicted. She took in the messy and slightly cramped room with a baleful eye.

"I thought it 'be bigger." She said, criticism evident in her voice.

"It's the military." Dickens growled as he rummaged through a drawer. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a black and silver bracelet that he locked and then synched onto Mali's wrist. It was pulled tight but it till hung slightly loosely around her arm; Mali looked at it doubtfully.

"Is it supposed to be that small?" She asked, holding up her wrist to inspect it better. Dickens looked at it.

"Well, it was designed for burly criminals—not a sixteen year old girl the size of a toothpick—"

"Hey!"

"—but it should still work. Try to take it off your arm." Mali grasped the rubbery circlet by the outside and started to pry her hand through, only to gasp in pain as it shrank in size and constricted her hand.

"Ow! Jeeze! How do I make it stop?" Mali yelled as she bent over her hand in pain, trying to pry it off—but the harder she tried the tighter it squeezed.

"Tilt your hand upwards and let go of it." Mali did and watched as it quickly expanded again and slid back to rest on her forearm. She sighed with relief as she watched her hand turn back to its normal color.

"Jeeze, was that all necessary?" Mali scowled at Dickens.

"Now you know the consequences of miss-behavior which, in your case, is very necessary Somali Avon." Dickens gave her a wry look. "Now, let's be off." As they walked down the hall Mali caught sight of the plaque she had been looking for. Peeking through the window, she saw a desk, but not much more. "Come on," Dickens said from the end of the hall. "No one likes a peeping-tom." Mali smiled and hurried after him.

"I'm about the farthest thing _from_ a peeping-tom." She defended herself.

"On the contrary, you fit the criteria perfectly: a loner, weird, and 'misunderstood'."

"Whatever," Mali scoffed, "take a look in the mirror at yourself. If you weren't an admiral I would've pinned you down as the hobo type—all scruffy and mean."

"Watch yourself—I just might be." Dickens laughed, opening the door for her as they walked in to the lobby. Ara and Cadence were waiting for her just inside the cafeteria. "I'll leave you to your friends then. Goodnight Mali."

"Goodnight Admiral." Mali waved bye. "All set?" She turned to the girls.

"What was that about?" Cadence lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just had to clear something up before we left." Mali answered.

"Whatevs'. Let's just go!" Ara and Cadence started walking excitedly though the doors.

"So…what exactly are we doing?" Mali asked curiously.

"There is going to be an old movie playing at a theatre around here tonight—an old dancing classic! I'm so excited!"

"What's a movie?" Mali asked, confused.

"You don't know—what?! Why am I even surprised anymore?!" Ara exclaimed exasperatedly. "You know what? Have Cadence explain that one to you. This just depresses me." Cadence snickered and moved to walk beside Mali as Ara trundled ahead.

"Wow, she must think you're a hill-billie or something."

"A hill-billie?"

"A person who lives secluded in the mountains and doesn't know anything."

"Yep, that about sums me up. So what is a movie?"

"You'll see." Cadence said.

"Well thanks, that was enlightening." Mali scoffed. "Any more info I should know?" Cadence rolled her eyes. They were approaching the campus border; ahead, Mali could see the boundary lights being turned on. They passed through without a hitch, although the guards watched Mali with a suspicious gaze the entire time. Soon they were out and headed toward a part of the city Mali had never been too. It was a wide walk, paved smoothly and had small shops and restaurants on both sides of it. Small orange lights were strung up above their heads. Many asari and a few humans meandered around enjoying the sights; some were couples that Mali saw were holding hands. Ara led them to two big glass doors that were reflecting the setting sun; they opened smoothly as they walked in. Ara strode confidently up to a bored looking asari at a counter. As she haggled for the tickets Mali and Cadence looked at the movie posters, which moved with scenes from the movie that it was exhibiting.

"So, their moving stories?" Mali asked.

"Yah, kind of—but they're stories that you get to actually be _in_; right alongside the actors."

"Really?" Mali asked, interested.

"Most the time, but the ones like tonight aren't—they're old. You just watch them."

"You don't sound very excited." Mali examined.

"Yah, these types aren't my favorite, but they're something different from the usual, so still fun." Ara came over with the tickets.

"Ready?" She squealed excitedly, brandishing small plastic chips under their noses. Cadence just scowled, so Mali felt pressured to answer.

"Yah! I'm ready!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, for Ara's sake.

"Great! Let's go!" She headed toward the ticket taking booth.

"What, no popcorn and soda?" Cadence complained. Ara gave her a derisive look over her shoulder.

'We're training, Cadence. But maybe after we can get some ice cream—if you lighten up a little bit and enjoy yourself." Cadence's complexion brightened up considerable. Mali snorted. The booth sucked their chips in and they were allowed to pass through. They turned right around a corner and Mali was amazed to see a long, dim hallway stretched in front to them. Ara led them past scores of doors. "This way." She ushered them through one of them.

"How did you know which one?" Mali asked.

"The signs." Ara said deftly.

"Oh." Mali felt embarrassed.

"It's ok Mali, soon you'll be able to read too." Cadence patted her shoulder sympathetically. Mali gave her a questioning look and Cadence wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm goin' for a double scoop." She smirked. They entered through yet another hallway—shorter this time—and Mali had to squint from the darkness. They emerged into a tall vaulted room were rows among rows of seats were tiered in a waning crescent shape. A huge white screen almost seventy feet in length and sixty feet tall took up the entire wall opposite the chairs. Many were filled, and the girls were hard-pressed to find three seats side by side. They finally found them near the back and off to the right side and they settled in to wait. Bored, Mali slouched down into her seat, and was surprised to find a headset, much like the ones the boys had been wearing, attached to the side of her chair.

She held it up to examine, curious. It was an attractive glossy silver but it was scratched from use. A wide silver band stretched over the face of the headset effectively covering the eyes, while the helmet part was molded down to cover the ears and the back of the head as well. "You won't need that for the movies we'll be watching." Ara glanced over. Mali put the helmet back on its hook and sighed.

"What are we watching anyway?" She asked.

"It's called Singing in the Rain."

"What a weird name." Mali commented. Soon the lights dimmed and the screen flickered to life along with the sound. Initially it hurt Mali's ears and she winced as the jazzy 1950's music played out, but she soon got used to it and actually started enjoying it. In front of her people, actors, came to life on the screen and danced and sang for the audience. Mali was amazed at the sight. Despite herself her foot started tapping along with the music, and by the end, she had been swept up into the comedy.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Mali exclaimed as they were walking out. She did a little dance move she had learned from the film as they strolled out of the theatre.

"Stop that! You're embarrassing!" Cadence giggled.

"Their clothes—so weird! And their hair! I've never seen something like that! I love movies!"

"Can you believe that people make a living off that sort of thing?" Ara asked.

"Oh acting? I would love it!" Mali said wistfully. "All that make-believe and dancing and singing? Awesome!"

"I'm glad you liked it so much." Ara smiled as they wove through the throng of people toward the ice cream shop across the street.

"I loved it! When can we see it again?" Mali asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Ara said.

"Wait till you watch a _real_ movie." Cadence said, wiggling her eyebrows. "They are way cooler." They entered and they stepped up to the counter. "So do we have to explain what ice cream is?" Cadence glanced at Mali as she surveyed the choices.

"Ha, ha, but no. I've had it once before, a long time ago, when I was like ten I think."

"Ten?" Ara said.

"Yah, it was all cold and creamy and sweet—vanilla I think. It was like taking a bite off of a cloud, or at least that's what I thought back then."

"A cloud?! Ha, ha! What an imagination." Cadence chuckled, "no, this comes from a cow, you know what a cow is, right? Plus, there are way better flavors than just vanilla." Silver cylinders stood next to each other behind some glass, filled to the brim with ice cream, each a different flavor. Mali watched with amazement as the bins automatically filled back up every time a server took a scoop.

"Pick any flavor you want, I'm buyin'." Ara said. Mali's eyes gleamed as she looked at all her delicious choices. "We all get one scoop…oh, well fine Cadence, you get two—but you'll regret it during drill." Cadence only cackled maleficently. In the end, Mali chose sherbet, while Ara got something with caramel, and Cadence got one scoop of chocolate and one of mint chocolate chip. They sat in a booth and licked their cones as their ice cream dripped down their chins, laughing and wiping each other with the store's cheap napkins. The sun had been long set when they exited the little shop and started back toward the campus.

"So that was a girl's night." Mali said.

"Yep." Ara answered.

"Well, I liked it." Mali smiled. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time." As they walked, Ara got a contemplative look in her eyes.

"Mali? Tell us something about yourself. You're my friend and I trust you, but sometimes I feel like I don't know anything about you." Mali frowned, thinking.

"What do you want to know?" Mali asked.

"What did you normally do on Friday nights?" Cadence asked.

"Well, most the time I would work on my math with my math book—I was quite good."

"Wait. I thought you couldn't read?"

"Well, I couldn't, but math doesn't really need words, once you know enough symbols, and also my roommate Yane knew enough of his letters to squeeze me by when I really needed it. Anyway, most nights I would work on them, because I would come home so late from fighting at the Green Dragon and really wouldn't have much energy to do anything else but cook dinner and sleep. But on some nights, when the smog wasn't so thick and I wasn't that tired we would climb up onto a rooftop somewhere and lay on our backs and look at the upper city lights—the smog was never thin enough to see the stars, but to me, the upper level lights were just as good. They were always twinkling in oranges and yellows like little bits of fire. New Chicago can be a surprisingly pretty place sometimes. Those moments were some of the most peaceful moments I've felt—unless we were interrupted by a gang fight or a stray gunman or something—which sometimes happened."

"Wow, your life sounds so adventurous." Ara sighed.

"What about you guys?" Mali asked, curious.

"I just had two boring parents and nothing to do." She sighed, something in her voice told Mali that her parents was a touchy subject. "What about you Cade?" She had a far off look in her eyes and was walking beside them, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Cade?" Mali placed a hand on her shoulder. Startled, Cadence came out of her reverie.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"What did you used to do?" Mali asked. Cadence looked at the ground.

"On the weekends my brother used to take me out to the woods and teach me combat skills—it's where I learned how to throw my knives. The forest was always my favorite place because it was the one place my Dad didn't go—except to cover up his drug deals of course. " Cadence said softly. "I would wait the entire week just for that Friday night I got to spend with my bro."

"Your brother sounds cool." Mali offered.

"He's dead now—about seven years after he served in the reaper wars; I didn't hear about it till six months later, my Dad kept it from me."

"Oh Cadence, I'm sorry." Ara pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry." Cadence sniffed into her shoulder.

"I know how hard it is too loose family." Mali patted her back awkwardly a few times.

"It's ok, he died in the line of duty, honorable, right? Defending Commander Shepard from enemy fire."

"Your brother served with Shepard?" Mali asked curiously. Cade pushed herself out of Ara's arms, pride evident in her voice.

"Yea, his name was James, James Vega. He started serving with Shepard through the last years of the reaper war and continued after. He was like his right hand man towards the end—and a close friend. That's how I got here. James told Shepard about me and our Dad, and when James died Shepard had me brought to the campus to protect me. I've been here for about a year and a half now, and when I turned twelve Dickens finally gave me his assent to join the N7 program." The campus guards were at hearing distance now, so the trio passed by without comment, but once they were far enough away Ara practically collapsed upon the girl, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Oh Cadence! You've been through so much, how could you not tell us? We care about you, don't we Mali?"

"Uh…yah."

"We're like a little family now, all of us. From now on Cadence you aren't alone! You won't have to bare your pain alone! None of us will! Right Mali?"

"…sure." Ara glared at her. "Yep! Family; we're a family. Just tell me who to punch and they'll wake up with a butt for a face in the mornin'." Cadence chuckled at the imagery and wiped her eyes.

"What a girl's night." She sighed. Before long they had made it to the bunk house and tiredly kicked off their shoes. Mali collapsed on the couch, exhausted, and Cadence plopped down next to her.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Ara said, and walked down the hall towards her room.

"Mmhmm," Mali agreed, her eyes already closed. Suddenly Mali felt a heavy pressure on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see, to her surprise, Cadence's head there.

"Do you mind?" Cadence asked a bit self-consciously. Mali draped her arm around the little girl's shoulders.

"Not one bit."


	25. Chapter 25

Mali worked up a sweat as she jogged across the fields to building four the next morning, Cadence running beside her.

"Wow, Ara was right, I do regret the double scoop." Cade gasped as they ran.

"Do you wanna stop?" Mali asked, glancing at her, silently laughing.

"No, I'm not a complete fatso." They barely made it in time. Officer Joggerston was there, as well as Liara, to Mali's surprise. She was furiously scrubbing away at a patch of hull on a mantis, while Dickens stood slightly apart, surveying the students who were working with satisfaction. Already a motley crew of unhappy dentition students were prying off paint from the various vehicles.

"Almost late." Joggerston tisked, handing Cadence a bucket of hot soapy water and Mali a brush and chisel. Mali looked at the chisel with surprise. "Some bits are quite hard to get off," Joggerston explained, "You'll do that one over there." He pointed to one of the larger commando tanks they had used the other day. This one was splattered with so much multi-colored spots that you could barely see the hull underneath; Mali and Cadence both groaned.

"It looks like someone let a clown at it." Cadence observed sarcastically.

"Or it was just bunk number five and our awesome skills." Mali answered. They both grinned at each other and started across.

"Hey Mali." Liara greeted her as she walked past.

"Liara…what are you doing here?" Mali said. The asari paused her scrubbing to talk.

"Well, I couldn't let you suffer a detention that you don't deserve alone, so I came to help."

"But I do, I yelled at you."

"—because I made you angry, and I daresay that I needed the wakeup call." Liara smiled. "Hey are you ok?" She took in Mali's slightly glazed expression. "How late did you stay up?" She asked with a smile.

"Hehe, I prefer not to answer." Mali replied. "Hey, did you hear—"

"About the reaper? Mali, it's not your fault." Liara said sympathetically. Mali wasn't so sure, it was after her, wasn't it? First it took her friends, now it was destroying planets, all for what? Liara patted her shoulder. "It'll all work out somehow; go clean up your tank." Mali nodded dumbly and started to head over, than stopped.

"Did you know James Vega?" She asked.

"James? How do you know of him?" Liara asked curiously.

"He was Cadence's brother." Mali answered.

"Ah yes, I should have seen the similar facial features. I did know him. He was a little crude of mouth and a little too violent for my taste, but he was a good soldier and a good human. Him and Shepard were pals." Mali turned back and walked back to the tank, dipping the brush into the bucket of water. Mali and Cadence weren't done till almost dinner time. Liara had stayed and helped as long as she could, but ultimately the call of her ungraded papers was too strong and she had left hours earlier. They had finished the tank around ten, and then Joggerston had set them at another one, and another, until their backs hurt and their arms were sore. The whole time he had been meandering around, smacking heads when he had seen slacking, and praising resilience.

When all the vehicles looked like they were brand new, he let the diluted students go with a cheery wave. "Remember this day next time you think about messing up in class students," He smiled, rather enjoying their weariness, "because this is the price you pay." The kids all sighed with relief when they exited the hanger, and all started for the mess hall with bended backs and sore muscles, waddling like old people because their legs felt like jelly.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through biotics tonight," Mali said, "I feel like a walking corpse. I haven't even found my mnemonic—Finch will kill me."

"You should at least change out of those dirty clothes so you can die with honor." Cadence replied wryly. They're uniforms had been soaked and were covered in bits of paint and soap bubbles. Mali chuckled.

"The bunk is so far though." Mali complained.

"Yea well get used to it. This is military school." Mali sighed, itching at her wet clothes. "Alright, but save me some of the barbeque chicken."

"You and barbeque sauce." Cade shook her head, amused. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"No." Mali laughed as she trotted away. Mali was panting only after the first half-mile, but she pushed on, working her tired legs. When she got to the base of the tree she touched the chimera and the disguised door slid open. She trotted across the gangway and through the house to her room, where she peeled off her uniform and took a quick shower. As Mali prepared to leave, her eyes landed on her bedside desk. She went over and opened her drawer, and looked down on her lucky credit chit. Smiling she pulled it out. "Liara might like to see this," Mali said to herself. She kept it in her hand as she left her room. She checked the kitchen clock as she went out the door and was alarmed to see that she wouldn't have enough time for dinner if she was going to make it to biotics in time. Mali cursed the size of the campus as she leaped out of the elevator and started running toward the square, her wet hair slapping her back as she ran.

"I have the worst luck in the world." Mali panted as she ran. "What kind of a place is this? They should provide transportation or something for between the bunks." Mali didn't even want to think about the bunks further away from the square than hers. Mali swept through the doors to building one and crossed the short lobby to the gym. She yanked open the door and sprinted inside. "I'm sorry I'm late Prof—Liara?" Mali bent over panting with her hands on her knees. "What are you doing here?" Liara was sitting in the middle of the floor, waiting. When Mali had come in she had stood up and was now smiling.

"I wanted to surprise you—I'm your new teacher for biotics."

"What? That's great! I was pretty sure I was running toward my own execution on the way here—I haven't found my mnemonic yet and Finch would have been furious."

"She expected you to have your mnemonic within a week?" Liara asked with surprise.

"Yea, she assigned it as homework after our first lesson and I just haven't found it yet." Liara looked startled.

"Wait, is this the homework that she made you run the ten miles over?"

"Uh-huh." Mali nodded, too out of breath to do much more. Mali watched as lightning flashed in her eyes; Mali did not want to be Professor Finch whenever Liara found her.

"I didn't figure out my mnemonic for three weeks when I was in training—and that was considered fast. Don't feel bad."

"Do you have any advice on how to get it faster?" Liara just smiled.

"Follow me." She led her outside and behind building one, where there was a small, dense patch of woods. The night air was crisp and the stars were just starting to come out, twinkling softly in the rosy tints of the sunset. Mali weaved her way in between the trunks, following Liara to the middle of it. Underneath the bows, Liara sat down and Mali followed her lead, sitting across from her. "There are other ways of triggering your biotics," Liara started, "mnemonics is the quickest and most efficient way, especially during battle, but there are other ways." Liara closed her eyes and look in deep breaths, like she was meditating. Mali grinned, thinking about all the trucks she was going to blow up once she could use her biotics. As is sensing her intentions, Liara opened her eyes.

"Biotics isn't all about fighting, Mail. Maybe for most species it is, because that is all they see, and that is all they want from it, but asari know better and I will teach you the right way. First, some history." Mali groaned.

"Liara—your class is all the history I can handle." Mali complained, and Liara's bottom lip twitched into an almost-smile, but she remained stern.

"Don't interrupt please, Mali, just listen. Asari had been living on Thessia already for seven thousand years before the first biotic was born to us—her name was Saheed. She discovered all we know about biotics, but there is so much more that she didn't discover, and that which we have never found out. This will be my first lesson: biotics is not just a tool for destruction, but it is first and foremost a connection between you and life's energy flow. That is where your biotic power originally came from, so use it with respect and no more than you have to. As a connection, biotics lets you sense life force, which is why I brought you out here. Many species do not even know this exists, because all they want to see is the nearest vehicle to blow up, and this is why asari were so hesitant to share their knowledge of biotics, afraid that aliens, in particularly humans, will abuse it. And many have," Liara looked pointedly at Mali, "Biotics isn't at all about destruction, but about life, and growth. So I have brought you outside for your first lesson: activating your biotics. Meditation is the way we will take until you have found your mnemonic. So close your eyes."

Mali crisscrossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. "Calm your mind." Liara intoned, scooting closer. Mali felt a light touch on her chest. "Let the power flow from here, feel it, activate it, and then let it just flow throughout your body." Mali breathed in again. This is stupid, she thought. It has nothing to do with biotics. All she had ever seen was awesome biotic destruction on the telli-vids, no meditating. Mali peeked at Liara through her eyelids and saw that she was also meditating, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling with her breaths. Bored, Mali aimed her breaths so they were at the exact opposite time as Liara's. "Mali, focus." Liara instructed, without even opening her eyes.

"Sorry." Mali closed her eyes again and settled in for a long wait of doing nothing. After a tedious while Mali's mind started drifting as she sat there. It became lethargic and slow and smoothly calmed. There was only her breath, and the feeling of air moving in and out of her lungs. As Mali concentrated on that, she slowly started to feel a slight pressure in the middle of her chest. Mali explored the edges of it with her mind, but the outer layer was hard and unyielding. Mali pushed at it around its edges. It gave way a little, but not enough to let her through. Mali pushed harder, but it still would not give. So she did the only thing she could think of—she bashed herself against the wall with all her might. With a silent cry she tumbled through and was enveloped within crackling energy.

Mali felt something within her skin _shift_; and then she was filled with power. It flowed through her body obliterating everything else. For a moment her skin flared brightly and her eyes burned silver, but then she lost her concentration and the energy snapped back behind its doors. "Good job Mali!" Liara praised. Mali only smiled and then she slumped to the ground, exhausted. Liara scooted over to her. "Just take a little breather, the first time always tires you out."

"Yah, I figured." Mali said from where she lay on her back in the soft grass. "I almost just passed out." Liara chuckled.

"As we keep working on this it won't get so bad." Liara said. "Did you like the barbeque chicken at dinner? I thought you might enjoy that." Liara smiled.

Mali groaned. "What?"

"I never had dinner. I went back to the bunkhouse to change instead." Mali rolled over onto her stomach. Liara reclined back next to her in the field.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Too bad the kitchens are already closed, or I'd go get you something." Liara sighed. Mali perked up.

"They're closed?" Mali asked.

"That's what I just said." Liara answered. Mali sprang to her feet.

"Well come on then." Mali started striding out of the glade.

"Mali!" Liara sighed exasperated. "Where are we going?" Her long legs quickly caught up with Mali's shorter ones.

"To the empty kitchens!" Mali said. She wove her way behind building two in a low crouch. Liara followed her on her feet.

"Mali, please—," Mali yanked down on Liara's hand and she stumbled to her knees behind some bushes.

"Quiet!" Mali hissed from between her teeth. In front of them two fat cooks with stained aprons on came out of a back door, laughing at some joke between them. They disappeared behind a curve of the building a few seconds later. Mali dashed over and caught the almost shut door, stopping it from clicking shut. "Hurry!" Mali waved Liara over. Chuckling at the ridiculousness of it, Liara followed Mali into the building. The kitchen was dark, but it lit up as they entered it. One long stainless-steel counter ran three sides of square shaped room only broken by the occasional sink or stove and oven. Above the entire counter was a line of cabinets holding all sorts of cooking utensils and such. Shelves built beneath and into the counter housed large pots and pans and in the middle of the room was another tabletop in the shape of a large rectangle. In the far corner two huge doors with large latches for handles stood next to each other. One was a molted silver and the other an oaken brown. Their shoes clipped against tile as Mali led the way towards the doors.

"Mali, what are we doing?" Liara whispered, walking in a slight crouch, "I'm a professor for peat's sake! I shouldn't be helping students in covert operations against school rules!"

"It's after hours," Mali shrugged, "and I'd like to think that Dickens would be proud I'm using the skills I've been learning." Mali stopped in front of the oaken door. "This is the pantry, the silver one is the freezer." Mali could feel the coldness radiating off the door next to her.

"You mean you've done this before?" Liara asked, incredulous. Mali snorted, only Liara would be horrified at the thought of breaking rules.

"I thought you fought in the reaper wars," Mali mocked, "_in the front lines_."

"I did." Liara answered shrewdly.

"So why are you so scared about opening up a pantry door and liberating some food off its shelves? Jeeze, give me a break." Mali rolled her eyes. Liara squared her shoulders.

"Fine, but this is wrong Mali." Mali sighed exasperatedly. Suddenly Liara's biotics flared and she prepared to blast the doors open; Mali ran in front of her waving her arms.

"No, no, no! What are you doing? You want to shout, we're in here, stealing some food?! No! There are easier ways that don't leave gaping, unfixable holes." Liara looked a little sheepish.

"I guess all those years _on the front lines_ has made me a kind of a straight forward girl." She commented, stressing the words, just to get across that she was in fact a battle hardened warrior _not_ afraid of getting food.

"Whatever." Mali sniffed. She bend down in front of the padlock that kept the latch from moving. "Honestly," Mali commented, "why would they padlock a room that only has food in it?"

"Probably to keep it from being stolen by little blonde girls." Liara answered. Mali gave her an endeavoring look and then examined the lock. "Hm…this should be easy. Do you have a hairclip or—," Liara gave her a baleful eye and Mali remembered her crests. "Oh, ha, ha. Never mind, I might have one." Mali combed her fingers through her blond strands but to no avail. She was about to curse when Liara handed her a pair of paper clips from her pocket. "Paperclips?" Mali asked. "I didn't even know you guys used them around here, what with all your gizmo's and stuff."

"Funny thing, I picked them up off the ground today, just cleaning around my office."

"Well, they're a good a thing as ever." Mali took them and straightened them out, then inserted them into the key hole. After a lot of twisting and pushing and swearing she finally freed the inner components and the lock opened with a quiet snick. Mali stood up with a relieved grunt. "There." She said with satisfaction. Liara gave her an impressed look.

"Where'd you learn that?" She asked.

"You're probably planning on giving whoever taught me that detention, aren't you?" Mali asked with a smile, and Liara chuckled.

"Well you can't, he lives in New Chicago. That skill saved me'n'Yane's butts many a time."

"It was worth a try." She smiled. They entered into a dark room, and they stumbled around till Mali found the light switch. When the lights came on Liara gave an appreciative gasp, for there before her was a skyscraping tower of shelves stuffed with food. Cans, boxes, bags—you name it, and everything was there for the taking.

"You get some stuff," Mali said, "I'll go see if I can find some leftover chicken." Liara perused the shelves, feeling slightly guilty, snatching a few granola bars, some cookies, and a can of pineapple. On her way out she noticed a stack of disposable plates and utensils and she added those to her small pile. She emerged into the main room, but Mali was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging she set about finding a can opener. As she clamped the blades down on the can Mali merged, shivering and frost covered, from the freezer holding a bag and a small brown box. "It's like a mini Antarctica in there." She chattered as she sat down her packages next to Liara's. She tossed some chicken from the bag onto a plate and into a nearby microwave, then carried the small brown box excitedly over to the asari. "Guess what I found?" Mali crowed.

"What?"

"Vanilla ice cream!" Mali exclaimed in a song-song voice, opening the lid to reveal the tasty white substance underneath.

"Great, like I need that." Liara complained as she patted her non-existent beer belly. They set up table on top of the middle counter and soon Mali was digging into her haphazard dinner, Liara less so because she had already eaten. "This is a weird dinner." She commented, looking at all the mismatched items.

"In New Chicago, this would have been a feast!" Mali exclaimed enthusiastically, pineapple juice dribbling down her chin. Liara smiled at her.

"I forget sometimes how much of life you've missed; I mean, I'm an asari—an alien to your culture—and yet I've still probably experienced more of it than you ever have. Do you know what Thanksgiving is? Christmas? Easter?" Mali shook her head no at every one. "That is what I mean! It's terrible, and I feel bad because maybe—maybe I didn't search hard enough for you afterward, maybe I gave up too soon; and if I hadn't, and found you, you could have had all those things." Liara looked down at the table. Mali stopped chewing her chicken, and she put down her fork. "I just feel so guilty, of all our lost time." Liara whispered, "I could have raised you, and spared you so much of your pain." A hard lump formed in Mali's throat, hearing those words.

Part of her wanted to agree, to blame Liara for all the many years she had suffered, when she could have spent them with her but Mali knew it wasn't her fault. Fate—or something higher—had brought Liara into her life and the time she had spent with her hadn't been deserved—it had been a gift; and now they were together again, and Mali knew she didn't want to waste it playing the blame game. She placed her hand over Liara's; the asari looked up in surprise.

"I know what you wish—but that was never meant to happen. We are here now, together again—against all odds—and I don't want to waste the time we have been given." Mali fished the coin from where she had slipped it into her boot in the freezer. "Here, I want you to see something." She passed the coin to Liara.

"A coin?" Liara looked at her with confusion.

"Not _a_ coin, it's _the_ coin." Mali smiled at her. For a moment Mali thought she'd have to explain, but then a knowing expression popped into Liara's eyes.

"Mali…" She turned it over in her hands in awe.

"I kept it," Mali smiled, "to remind me of my one perfect day, and the alien who made it happen." Liara smiled down at it, tracing its edge with a blue finger. "It's lucky you know—it's got me through some real fixes that has—and it always lands on heads when I flip it." Liara looked up.

"Really?" her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Show me." She tossed the coin back to the teenager, and Mali placed it on her thumb.

"You wanna bet?" Mali asked.

"Tails." Liara goaded. Mali shook her head in shame.

"Wow—after what I just told you? Well you're going to owe me some because it's…" She flipped it up, just like she used to do so many times when she was bored, but this time she knew something was different. Like she had been doused with gasoline and lit aflame, a surge of blue crackling energy coursed through her. "Whoa!" Mali stumbled back into her chair, her legs suddenly weak. The coin fell to the table with a dull clank.

"Mali!" Liara yelled excitedly, "your mnemonic!" Blue fire snapped around her—no, off her! Mali waved her arms in alarm.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Mali upended her chair as she flew to her feet, running around in a panic, the blue flames trailing behind her like a comet's tail.

"Relax Mali!" Liara shouted over her panic, "It won't burn you! Just stop moving!" Mali gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand still, though every nerve in her body told her to do otherwise. Liara carefully placed both her hands on Mali's right forearm.

"Hurry…" Mali growled through her teeth; Liara closed her eyes and sucked in a breath, and at the same moment it felt like Mali had just been doused with a bucket of water. Liara had literally sucked the power from her. For a moment, Mali's energy crackled across Liara's skin and then it dissipated. She opened her eyes and relaxed, letting go of Mali's arm. Mali bent over, panting.

"Wha—what did you do?"

"I simply absorbed your energy into my own. Boitics are like batteries—one current can flow to another—charging, or taking away."

"Thanks. I kinda freaked out there." Mali grimaced.

"It's only to be expected—seeing flames leap out of your skin for the first time can be a little disorienting."

"A little." Mali smiled ruefully. She checked a clock above the fridge. "Kee'la! Why am I always running late?!" Mali groaned. She started to quickly pick up the hasty dinner. "I have a bunk meeting tonight." Mali explained as she threw trash away. "How do you stop it? I mean, normally?" Mali asked as she chucked a plastic fork in the general direction of the waste bin.

"Well, the few fist times is really hard, but all you do is concentrate on the nodes inside your body, and then you just shift them back into place—cutting off the alignment of power. I really can't explain it better, it just takes practice."

"Ok." Mali tidied up the last few crumbs and picked up her lucky credit from the floor. After a half-second of hesitation, Mali gave Liara a hug. "This isn't weird, is it?" Mali asked. Liara chuckled.

"Giving hugs is what normal people do."

"Well, I guess that's why I'm so bad at it." Mali replied sarcastically. They walked back outside into the night, and Mali started trotting off into the darkness. "See yah!" She waved as she melded into the inky-blackness. Liara smiled and raised her hand goodbye.

"Listen up people!" Oliver slammed the flat of his hand down on the table with a satisfying slap. "We've got work to do!" Groans emanated all around the dinner table—Cadence slouched down into her chair; Oliver continued as if he hadn't heard. "We are number one right now! Number one, but everyone else is going to be trying to tear us down. I'm sorry to say that they won't have to work very hard!" He flicked his wrist and the notepad he had been holding and it slid to the middle of the table. "The end of the month test scores came in, and I am not happy. NOT HAPPY." There were a few mutters around the table, Mali saw Audin give Oliver a rude gesture under the table. "You were the ones who elected me leader, and so now I have to earn that title. From now on, every Saturday will be dedicated to team exercises that I will design, unless you have another class or a signed note from a teacher excusing you."

"What is this? Kindergarten?" Alex complained.

"Shut up Alex. I'm not joking people! We have got to start moving our butts if we want to stay in first! Ara—your precision with a gun was below standard. Charlie—your history and maths exams were pitiful. Audin—you too. I know all you guys do in that class is spit spit-wads at the back of the teacher's heads." Audin and Charlie grinned at each other from across the table. "Mali—your history grade sucks. Alex, ask permission from Sadna if you can have extra practice, because her notes say you haven't even picked up a gun yet because your nose is always stuck in a book! Cadence—well, uh, you're ok. Keep at it." Oliver looked at all of them, "if we want to be the best we have to work! Now we have another match coming up in about a week and a half—scheduled this time. We have until then to get our acts straight and our bodies tough."

"We're gonna show them we're the boss—but we have to become the boss first. I will be checking up on everyone's individual progress every few days or so to make sure everyone is working towards our goal." Oliver gave a pointed look at Charlie. "No getting out of it this time chum." Charlie grimaced. "Meeting adjourned."

"Jeeze." Mali commented to Ara when they were a safe distance away. She gave Mali an apologetic smile.

"Oli always gets like this near a match, he's just uptight that we're going to fall outta first. Now, ready for your first lesson?"

"What?" Mali looked at her confusedly.

"You're first reading lesson. If we only have a week to get your history grade up, we better start now!" Ara said cheerily, pushing past her into Mali's own bedroom. Mali stifled a yawn before following her in.


	26. Chapter 26

"Can you believe it's only been a week since I started?" Mali asked as she sat on the edge of her bed, tying up her shoelaces.

"Time means nothing to me, Mali; however, my programs tell me to respond sympathetically because you are expressing shock over how fast the week has gone. Am I right?" Vic answered. On Mali's wrist the omni-tool was blinking to the rhythm of her speech.

"Why do I even bother?" Mali rolled her eyes. "Vic, how soon can you get our color scheme up and running?" Mali asked.

"Ara and I have been working on a web design, and the codes are almost finished. All I will have to do is design some software and we are done, however, Ara nor Cadence, nor do you possess the capabilities I need to complete it. A fourth party member must be brought in to help me. I believe one of your team members, Alexander, has the skills I need."

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Mali stood up and examined herself in the mirror as they talked. Today was an off day, so the students could wear civilian clothes if they wished. Mali was wearing some of the clothes that Liara had altered for her in what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Yes, I—," Vic fell silent as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mali asked. She heard a muffled answer that she could distinguish nothing from. "Honestly," she chided, walking to the door, "if they're going to build sliding doors—oh, it's you." Mali let in a slightly agitated Oliver. "Aren't guys not allowed in girls rooms?' Mali asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Come on Mali—I'm the one that made that rule." Her eyebrow lifted higher. "Ugh, fine!" Oliver stepped back out into the hallway. "Better?" Mali snickered and nodded.

"Much. Now what do you want?" She asked. Oliver seemed to lose some of the fire in his eyes. He scuffed his shoes together. Is he nervous? Mali wondered.

"Erm, *cough-cough* I heard about your reading problem," he started, "and I realized then that you probably haven't read many books, so…what?" Mali's mouth had curved into a broad grin.

"Haven't read _many_ books? Oliver, I can't read at all. I haven't read any."

"Oh, well I'm terrible at this sort of thing, so, forget it." He turned to go but Mali caught his shoulder.

"No, sorry. It was just funny. What did you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans today, because, well, I'd like to take you to bookstore with me to maybe pick out a book for you to learn how to read."

"With you?" Mali smiled deviously. She could tell she was making him uncomfortable.

"Oh! No! Not just me—you see, Cadence can read too! I mean, of course she can read, I mean she likes to read, and, well I take her every Sunday—and, gosh, I'm terrible at this—"

"Just shut it, trappy. For some reason I can't ever bring myself to read one electronically, so I go to the library to pick up old-fashioned books," Cadence walked by, carrying a load of books. "He wants to know if you want to come along with us."

"That's fine, let me get my coat. I have to be back by twelve though, I have a date." Mali walked back into her room and chuckled all the way to her closet and back. She sent a quick message to Dickens to tell him she was leaving the campus—he had worked out a new deal with the council—and walked out the door. They left the campus and went to the same area as the movies last time, but further down the street. They stopped in front of a huge glass emporium with huge double doors; to Mali it looked out of place amongst the smaller shops.

"It's new." Oliver murmured as they walked in, as if reading her thoughts. Inside where rows upon rows of bookcases all holding hundreds of books in each cabinet.

"Whoa." Mali stared. Cade walk straight up to the desk on the side and plopped her enormous pile of books in front of a startled looking asari.

"Why don't you go look around, I'll stay here with Cade until she's done, then we'll find you."

"Ok," Mali nodded, and she started off into the maze of knowledge. It astounded her that there could be so many topics to write about, and if she saw correctly, so many books on just one individual topic. Cadence had taught her the sounds of letters last night, so Mali took the opportunity to try and sound the words out. One book caught her attention—it was a picture of Earth's moon and the stars around it. It looked old, all yellow and dusty. "Pa—no, ph—a—sees—oef—tu, no—the—moona. Phases of the moon." Mali smiled, feeling a warm glow inside her. She picked up the book and flipped through its pages, but for the most part the words were too complicated for her to try out. Inside were a bunch of diagrams of the moon and Mali was fascinated. She flipped to the front and was surprised to see that it had been published in 2045, one-hundred and two years before the First Contact War. "Wow." Mali whistled in appreciation. She set the book back down. It was amazing how school made some things so clear—she would have never known that before.

Suddenly she heard a thump a few bookcases away and a hard grunt as someone was slammed against a bookcase. "Give me your money Timmy." A gruff voice ordered. Mali crept to the corner of her bookcase and peeked around. Only a few feet away a few bunk ones were surrounding a bunk four who was being smashed up against the wall by Groose (surprise surprise) and had the look of utter terror on his face. Mali immediately knew what was going on, she had seen it a million times living on the streets, but this was somehow different. There, people has stolen because they needed to survive, but here there wasn't any reason besides wanting power. Mali spat with disgust—she hated tyrants. "Hey!" Mali shouted as she left her position, "let him go!" The blue looked up in relief as Mali came storming over. She pushed her way through the ring of blacks and faced Groose's massive back. "I said let him go." Mali repeated. Groose slowly turned around, still holding the boy up by his jumpsuit.

"Oh, Somali. I'm glad you're here." The boy smiled at her with a sadistic grin. "I've been waiting for this." He let the boy go and shoved him away. "Get your puny butt 'outta here." He mocked. The boy gave Mali one last furtive glance before running off. The circle closed tighter around her, as if they could smell blood. Groose lunged forward and Mali jumped back, but it was only a feign and he chuckled. "Scared, little girl?" He sneered.

"Scared for you." Mali answered back. Groose lifted an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"Because people like you always end up in one place—on the floor beaten to a pulp." Groose chuckled.

"Really?"

"I haven't been proved wrong yet." Mali smiled a wicked smile. "Give it your best shot buttwipe." They circled each other cautiously, both sizing the other up. Groose wasn't too bright, but Mali new he wasn't stupid—especially with combat. He was army trained, so he was a formidable foe; but Mali new that she was better. Groose lunged at her again, this time for real, but Mali quickly sidestepped out of the way. "Like I said before—I'm hard to catch." Groose growled and took a swing at her face, but Mali ducked under and planted a few on his side—aiming for the soft spots of the torso. Groose grunted as the punches connected, but he didn't fall.

"Your fast," Groose panted, "but you're weak, and sooner or later I'll get you, and then it'll be over." Mali new it was true, but she kept her arms up. They circled each other again, each looking for a hole. Mali new that if she wanted to win she would have to end this quick before he could get a hold on her. A desperate plan started forming in her brain, but Mali new it might be her only shot. They circled each other again, but this time Mali didn't wait for Groose to attack. She rushed him head on, to the surprise of many. As they came within inches of one another Mali dropped to the ground and slid through his legs, striking behind his kneecaps as she went. She slid through and quickly got back up as his legs gave out beneath him and he toppled top his knees. Mali clasped her hands together, and like a baseball bat she swung her connected fists at his temple, knocking him to the floor with a groan.

Mali only had a second of victory; as soon as Groose dropped the circle of his goons grabbed her. Mali fought but it was one against many; a hard blow to her face shocked her just enough so that they could pin her hands and then the rest was quickly over soon after. They held her fast and Mali watched in horror as Groose staggered to his feet, blood dripping from above an eyebrow and his lip. The side of Mali's face felt like it was on fire but she ignored it. He stood up in front of her and sneered.

"Think you're so good?" He mocked. Mali found that she could not hold her tongue.

"Actually I do, seeing as I just kicked your butt." That earned her another few punches. Mali blinked blood out of her eye. While she was dazed someone opened a side door and they dragged her outside into a small alleyway. Groose tottered after them. He unzipped his jumpsuit exposing his broad chest and to Mali's horror he pulled out a previously concealed gun. "That's right," he smiled, pressing it to the side of her face.

"You are a sadistic loon." Mali spat. He chuckled and ground the barrel into her temple, Mali winced with pain.

"Oh, no-no, I'm only doing a job. I was told to give you a message you wouldn't forget, and I think I've succeeded."

"What are you talking about?!" Mali yelled. She was slammed into the wall behind her, knocking the breath from her lungs.

"Shhhh, not so loud." Groose crooned. "Don't play stupid with me, Mali, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You think that just because the reaper left orbit that he wouldn't leave someone behind to watch for him? They have eyes everywhere." He stepped back. "You don't know the power of the one whom you're facing—you could never stand before him and live." Mali's breathing was fast, her mind was whirling.

"What do you want?" She was pleased that her voice didn't shake with her fear. He grinned manically.

"Just to give you a message, that's all." He cocked his head as if listening to something, than continued. "They just wanted to make sure that you knew they haven't forgotten you; enjoy the time they are allowing you to have here Mali, because it won't last. They're going to come back, and when they do they will not rest until they get you back. You have been lost far too long."

"Lost?" Mali asked, confused. Groose smiled.

"You probably don't remember, it happened when you were a baby but you were once one of us." He gestured around at his friends, "you would have grown up like a queen, except for an unfortunate accident that left you wandering the streets of New Chicago."

"What?" Mali asked, cold inside. "Lies! You are lying!"

"No, I'm not. Where do you think you got your biotics? It's not an accident you are so powerful Mali," He lit up with his biotics and let blue flames dance across his palm, "we were _engineered, _and you more than anyone else." He looked back up and smiled.

"I don't believe you." Mali answered dead quiet, but inside a cold feeling was starting to spread.

"Too bad. You were _such_ a valuable piece of merchandise." He shook his head, "but I think they were fools, they wasted so much on you." He lifted the gun up so it was level with her face. "I'm not supposed to hurt you, but we can't have you following us as we make our escape. We'll have to leave now that our cover is broken." He chuckled like a maniac. "Wasn't much of one anyway." Mali bared her teeth.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You shouldn't be. You should be afraid of the one I represent." He sneered, pointing the gun at her leg and firing. As he did so three things happened at once. From behind him the door swung open and both Oliver and Cadence lunged out, tackling him to the ground. On the other end of the alleyway Mali heard a shout and turned to see Liara and Shepard running towards them, along with the blue guy she had rescued, Shepard firing a gun and Liara ablaze with biotic power. The bullet was encased with blue fire and instead of hitting Mali in the leg its path curved and buried itself in a pipe near her knee. Mali struggled out of the grasp of her shocked captors and she started punching anything with a black stripe that moved. Groose lay unconscious on the ground form where her teammates had jumped him, and now Cadence was weaving in and out of their enemies in a deadly show of hand-to-hand combat while Oliver was locked with a guy twice his size. Mali stumbled as she tripped over a body on the ground and she fell, almost bashing her head on the pipe that had been shot.

Something about that clear liquid sparked something in Mali's memory, but she couldn't understand. And then one of the blacks was throwing a match, and Mali realized what was going to happen. As if in slow motion Mali extended her hands, blue fire running across her fingers, and as the match descended on the nitroglycerin—thinking only of her friends—Mali threw herself over it. The shield took most of the brunt force of the explosion, but Mali was thrown back across the alleyway, slamming in through the glass of the other building and into the bookcases, toppling them over. Her ears rang and her vision flickered black and red. Her whole body was warm, and Mali realized that her clothes were on fire, and that many of the books were too. Great, I'm going to burn to death was all Mali could think as the flames climbed over the bookcases. Suddenly arms wrapped under her armpits and she was being dragged out, someone was beating her with a coat.

None of this made sense to Mali, whose head was lolling to the side. She was flickering out, almost unconscious, and then two hands grabbed her by the sides of her face and she was staring into two clear blue eyes and she was sinking into them, falling deeper. And then the eye's turned black, and suddenly another presence was in her mind, soothing it, calming and ordering it. Coolness washed over her nerves and her ears stopped ringing, her face stopped burning and Mali's mind became clear again. The mind withdrew and Liara slumped to the side next to her. "What _was_ that?" Mali gasped, siting up. Around her the alleyway was littered with bunk one students, all unconscious; but many had gotten away. Oliver, Cade, Shepard, and the blue guy were all bending over the two of them.

"It was a mind-meld." Oliver gasped in awe.

"A what?" Mali was confused.

"I joined my mind to yours; I connected to your nervous system and brain to calm you down, and I'm glad I did—it was a mess in there." Liara rubbed her forehead.

"Not to make this weird," Cade wrinkled her nose, "but isn't that, like, a sexual thing or something?"

"What? Eww!" Mali backed away. Liara laughed with a clear, bell like tone.

"No-no-no-no, not always. This one wasn't." Mali sighed in relief.

"Good, because that would have been gross." Shepard looked uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"What happened?" Shepard tried to change the subject. Mali explained what had happened inside the bookstore, but she held back what Groose had said about the reapers and about her. A glance shared with Liara and Shepard warned them that she had more to tell them later.

"What were you doing so close by?" Mali asked. Liara answered this time.

"I was looking for you anyway, because you were late for our date, but we were sent by Admiral Dickens to come get you. There has been a development—we were looking for you, and then that boy," Liara gestured to the blue, "came running to us and told us that you had taken on Groose so we rushed over here and found Cade and Oliver. They said that they had been looking for you inside the library but they couldn't find you. So we figured he had taken you out here, and we ended up being right." Liara pulled Mali to her into a hug and Mali grunted as the air was squished out of her, "and then we saw you at gunpoint all alone and we just charged. Oh, I was so worried!" Mali pushed her away embarrassed.

"Jeeze, I'm not helpless you know. I gave him a good beating before they all ganged up on me." Shepard was examine Groose and smiling.

"You sure did." He stood up from his crouched position, "Ok students, back to campus. I'll call a cleanup crew. It really isn't safe near the library right now." Mali looked and saw flames leaping around inside, destroying books. That made Mali sad. The tired teens stumbled to their feet and started back toward campus with the two adults.

"I guess no more books." Cadence grumbled. Shepard led the way while Oliver talked with Cadence and the blue guy followed behind; Mali hung back with Liara who put her arm across her shoulders as they walked.

"What was going on with you and the commander?" Mali asked. Liara looked startled.

"What? Nothing!"

"I know there's something going on…" Mali winked at her slyly.

"It's not what you think Mali. We had to work through some stuff."

"So no romance?" Mali asked. Liara hesitated, then sighed.

"Once there was. During the reaper battles we fell in love—how could we not? Always fighting for our lives, supporting one another in battle, the adrenaline, the passion—"

"Ok-ok. Jeeze. I get it. No need to tell me _that_ much. What happened?"

"We got engaged, about a month before the battle for Earth, but then right before he broke it off. He said that he might die, and he didn't want to pull me down with him. I was so angry at him, right after the battle I left and went back to my old job for a while. It was during that time that I met you."

"You don't sound angry anymore." Mali smiled. Liara laughed.

"Don't go all matchmaker on me. I still am, but now I do understand why he did it." She ruffled Mali's hair in affection. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Stop it." Mali complained, smoothing it out. "You make me look so weak and helpless all the time now. I survived on my own for years, yet here you are babying me!" Liara's eyes crinkled amusedly.

"Liara—can you stay?! I'm scared to sleep alone tonight." Liara puffed out her lip in an imitation of Mali.

"Hey! That's not fair, that was a weak moment that you took advantage of." Mali punched her on the arm.

"What am I? A predator?" Liara scoffed, "And anyway, I know you secretly enjoy it—and I won't stop. We have years of embarrassing mom moments to make up for."

"Mom moments?" Mali asked, hope she refused to acknowledge started to blossom.

"Yah, about that." Liara looked down at her, "there's something I wan—"

"Excuse me." They both looked up to find the blue guy walking next to them. "I just wanted to thank you Mali for saving me back there. Not a lot of people would have taken on Groose by themselves, so, thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Uh, you're welcome." Mali answered back, just as awkwardly. She wasn't used to that kind of thing. He walked back ahead of them; Mali shook her head. "That doesn't happen very often." A warm glow had started to spread through her body. Liara smiled.

"It's the reward you get for helping people."

"Yah…" Mali agreed, lost in thought. "Hey Liara? Thanks for doing the mind thing back there, it really helped."

"You're welcome."

Mali sighed with relief as she pressed a cold compact to her temple, relief spreading through her aching head. It had been pounding ever since the explosion and they hadn't had any tylenol at the guard house they had walked through. Mali leaned further back in the council chair she was sitting in—this one belonging to an L.S.D Bean, according to the hastily drawn nameplate—and closed her eyes. Liara and Shepard had taken their seats as well and the other council members were slowly trickling in. Dickens had called a council meeting a few minutes ago, and in the emergency status, he had elected to hold it in a meeting room in the teacher's office building. They had wheeled in some cushy seats and scrawled names on pieces of paper that they placed on a ping pong table they had found in a closet. The poor chap that owned the chair she was sitting in had had to pull a folding chair out of a broom closet because Mali had given him a glare so dangerous he hadn't even protested. "Thanks Bean, your very understanding." Mali murmured with her eyes still closed. She heard a disgruntled grumble next to her and she smiled slightly.

No matter how she tried the stuff that Groose had said kept coming back to her. She knew she shouldn't trust anything that snake had told her but she couldn't help it. He had said it with so much conviction, like he believed every word he was saying. Mali hadn't told anyone, not even Liara, what he had said. What he had said had really bothered her, especially the part about being engineered; Mali just didn't know what to think. All of it just sounded ridiculous, and besides, if she had been valuable, how could they have just misplaced her and not looked for her? Mali had to put it out of her mind as the admiral strode into the room. "Alright people! Let's get started, we don't have much time and we have a lot to do." The chatter stopped and all the members swiveled to face the head seat where Dickens had plopped down.

"I called this emergency meeting because we have had an update on the reaper. As far as I know it was just drifting around in space a few solar systems away until two days ago, where it suddenly picked itself up and attacked a nearby planet. Luckily it wasn't populated, but the planet was eezo rich and it harvested the planets core, destroying it. This is a serious development, and worthy of note, but again the council have chosen to ignore it. I have no idea why, but I will no longer stand for it. We cannot attack, but we can prepare. Already engineers are working on strengthening our campus shield and reinforcing our buildings and turrets, but with the council's approval I want to upgrade and add to our defenses."

"Don't you think you may be being a little too paranoid over this?" One council member spoke up. "Our defense system is already top of the line and we don't even know if it will return or attack us at all."

"It will." Mali spoke out. All eyes turned toward her, she could feel their judging as they took in her dirty and burned appearance "Just because it's left doesn't mean it has forgotten about us. That reaper has left spies among the people on the campus. I was attacked today by students claiming to be under orders, and I have a feeling there are more. They told me it would return, and when it does it _will _attack." Uproar engulfed the room as council members reproached her angrily, some even turning red with rage at being called traitors. Alone among them Liara and Shepard looked to Dickens as he tried to speak out over the commotion.

"She is right! And we must prepare! I am not saying that any of you are traitors, Mali said students attacked her! But I will tell you this: we have no way of knowing, and because such we must be ready for anything! Listen! Please!" Gradually the noise died out as people settled back down, pacified by his words. "Mali," Dickens addressed her, "please recount for the council what happened to you today, tell them everything you told me." Mali started in about how she had heard someone being beat up, and how she had faced off against Groose, and most of what he had told her about the reaper. However, like before, she kept the things he had said about her to herself. When she was finished Dickens nodded his head in thanks. "We have captured Groose and a few others; they will be questioned when they wake up, but they took quiet a hitting by Somali over there." A few council members looked at her appreciatively, some of them having known the hulk of a boy.

"The point is that it will return, and it will attack us. For some reason it wants Mali here, and so we have got to prepare for war." Most of the council was nodding in agreement but Abbara Finch was shaking her head.

"To me, a lot of this is strange. Somali says that this student, Groose, referred to the reaper as a he, and a him, as if it is one person. That is not like any reaper I have studied, and its behavior isn't like one either. Why isn't it harvesting organic life forms? It just doesn't seem to fit."

"I agree," Shepard interjected, "it isn't like a reaper to not take an opportunity to attack somewhere and not harvest anything—and something else is bothering me. Every reaper I have encountered has had a red light emitting from it, signifying that its main drive core is working and that it's alive, yet Mali said that it didn't. Putting these things together, I am forced to believe that it may not even be a reaper we are dealing with, but some variation of a species that has taken the reaper husk over and is now parading through space with it." A few councilors were nodding along with what Shepard was saying.

"Regardless," Liara cut in, "it is still dangerous to us, and for cautions sake we should treat it as a reaper for we have no way short of going inside it to really know what it is, and so to treat it as something less would be suicide."

"Well spoken." Dickens said. "So, as a council we must vote on our course of action. All for the emergency measures, raise your right hand." More than half of the council members did so, including Liara and Shepard, but the amount that didn't surprised and frightened Mali. There are too many of them that feel secure and have grown complacent, Mali thought. "Good," Dickens smiled, "the new security measures will be started at once."

"What I want to know is what a reaper could do with a planet core?" Mali asked. "Is it dangerous?"

"Very," Liara answered. "Especially one from eezo rich planets like the one that it has. Planet cores hold a great amount of power in themselves and are great conductors of energy. With it the reaper, if it is a reaper, could do a many great things. It could use it to power its huge magneto hydrodynamic cannon or if it is low on power to sustain itself and its shields. Now that it has a core I suspect that we will be seeing a lot more activity." That doesn't sound good, Mali thought.

"Anything else?" Dickens asked. When the room stayed silent he nodded. "Then meeting adjourned." Next to her Bean folded back up his chair and put it away, glowering at her the whole time. Slowly the council dispersed, meandering and talking on the way out. Mali sighed and pushed herself to her feet, groaning. Liara was in a deep conversation with another council member, so thinking it better not to interrupt Mali headed for the elevator, but before she could make it Shepard caught up with her.

"Quite a day," he smiled, looking at her battered form.

"Probably all in a day's work for you." Mali answered. Shepard laughed.

"You held your own out there; thanks for blocking the explosion by the way—throwing a shield around it was smart." Mali was quiet and then, suddenly, she laughed. "What is it?" Shepard asked curiously. Still smiling, Mali answered.

"It's just that I never would have guessed that someday I would be talking to the hero of the galaxy, and that he would be complementing me, no less." They made their way to the elevator and got in, Shepard pressing the lobby button.

"You know, what everyone says about me is blown way out of proportion, I'm just another human being like you." Mali scoffed.

"Yah, just a human being. You were the first ever human Spectre, you have awesome kicking-butt skills, and you saved the galaxy once and for all from aliens that have been destroying it for millennia. Just a human could have never done that." Shepard looked at her hard.

"Apparently I haven't ridden the galaxy of the reapers." Mali realized her mistake.

"Oh, sorry—"

"It's fine, I'll just have kill this last one too." The elevator dinged and they both stepped out. Shepard surprised Mali by staying by her as they walked out of the building. Mali shrugged and headed toward the mess hall, her stomach grumbling.

"What are you going to do?" Mali asked him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's a difficult question. On one hand everything in me is telling me to go after it and kill it before it hurts someone, but on the other I cannot disobey a direct order from the council, and there is still a good chance that it will come back here, for you." He replied. Mali nodded.

"Why do you think they want me?" Mali asked. "I mean, I'm just a girl off the streets." He looked at her sardonically.

"I don't think you can claim that anymore; you are definitely not just a girl off the streets, just like I'm not just human. I think that it probably knows about your bio powers—you did say that there are spies here."

"But why? If reapers are so powerful why do they want me?" Shepard cast a furtive glance around to make sure no one was in earshot and then bended down till he was on her level.

"I've been thinking about it, and I think I may have an idea. " Excitement built up inside Mali; she leaned in closer. "My comrade, Corwin, came from a science outpost—one that the reaper attacked. They were researching silver as a conductor and storer of energy; they had great quantities of silver stored there _and_ their research was returning positive results. If our intelligence is correct, the reaper attacked a great many number of places like this, probably gaining a lot of silver and research in the process. I think that, for some reason, it is trying to create another reaper core out of the silver instead of organic life. Maybe it would be more powerful? Who knows, but with all the research and an eezo planet core I believe that they possibly could."

"So what do they need me for?" Mali asked.

"Well, accessing a core's power is time-consuming, difficult, and costly—even with the right equipment, but with your biotic powers tapping into it and controlling it, it could easily be used for whatever purpose they have in mind—" Mali gasped.

"Like jumping a reaper, making it come alive!"

"Shhh! Not so loud, but yes, they could, and now that they have a core it'll only be a matter of time before it comes back for the last piece of the puzzle—you." Dread started to fill Mali as realization crashed down on her.

"We're not safe—I'm putting everyone in danger here, I need to leave!" Shepard put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"No, Mali. You need to stay here. Everyone will be fine, Dickens will make sure of that, but we have an advantage if we know where it will strike. We need to use it. It's our best shot of defeating it, and Dickens knows this. Already he is constructing underground bunkers for the staff and students for when the time comes—for it will, there's no avoiding it." Mali cast her eyes around at all the life around her. Students lounged on the grassy lawn or sat at the fountain, laughing and enjoying the sun.

"They don't even know—none of them—what danger their in," Mali shook her head, "this is wrong. They should know—they should have a chance to leave, to get away." Shepard looked at her sadly.

"For most of them this is the only place they can go. Besides, this place is as safe as anywhere can be—I've seen the defenses myself, their strong." Shepard tried to reassure her, but something in his eyes told Mali he felt the same way.

"But not strong enough; not for a reaper." Shepard shook his head.

"No. When the time comes the defenses will only give us time." Mali looked again at around her. Everything was so green, so alive. The sun was smiling through a perfectly blue sky and the scent of spring was in the air. When had she fell in love with the campus? Mali didn't know, but the thought that soon it might be reduced to a pile of ash like the rest of her life suddenly brought tears to her eyes. She had to blink hard to keep them from falling in front of Shepard. "What is it?" He asked kindly. Mali started out across the field, watching the grass ripple in the wind.

"I thought that I had finally found a place. A place where I could finally be safe, to connect, and let my guard down. Heaven forbid I might've even made some real friends. Now it's going to be ripped from me like before all over again, and like before there is nothing that I can do about it." Mali rasped, her throat tight and raw. Shepard gripped her shoulders and forced her to look at him. His blue eyes were full of so much fire that Mali had to look away.

"Your wrong Mali, you can always do something. You can fight; you can fight this reaper to your very last breath. You've forgotten that I've trained with you—I've seen your spirit Mali, and it is pure and strong and mighty and you are going to do great things someday with it. Don't give up—don't ever give up. It's not in your nature." Mali was shocked and touched by his words. She was shaken out of her self-pity and brought back to reality. Who was she, to think about herself when there were so many others who would need help? This was their home as well as it was hers; they loved it just as much as she did.

"Thank you." Mali whispered. She wiped her eyes and Shepard let go and stood up.

"Don't thank me; I'm just telling you what you already know." He answered. "I'll see you Tuesday then; maybe we can figure out a way to stop it." He gave her a wave and continued across the square alone. Someone came up and put their arm across her shoulder, and Mali looked up to see Liara watching him go.

"I didn't want to interrupt," she said, still looking at him, "you looked like you were having a serious conversation." Mali sighed and leaned into her friend for comfort.

"I've had a long day 'is all." Mali answered.

"An emotional one too." Liara looked down at her; Mali gave her a face. "Oh come on Mali! Don't pretend it's any different, I know you." Shepard disappeared into the mess hall. Mali rubbed her eyes, steadying herself. "What do you say for a little extra biotics practice?" Liara asked.

"Only after lunch," Mali grimaced with hunger, "I'm starving." The asari smiled and hugged her closer for a second before letting her go.

"Deal."


	27. Chapter 27

Mali plopped into her bead that night exhausted and drained. "Could the lessons be any harder?" She groaned through her pillow to no one in particular. Liara was fair and kind—a far cry better than Professor Finch—but she was still a tough teacher. She pushed Mali hard, often to her limit, and didn't take no or any amount of complaining for an answer. She understood that they were limited in time, and so she took every second into account. Mali kicked off her boots and slithered under her covers, still fully dressed in her clothes from the fight at the library. She shirked away from the thoughts of her busy day of school tomorrow and instead, snuggled into her blankets, preferring to think of only the here and now.

The next instant something jolted her awake from a dream she had been having. Mali scanned her dark room, but it was empty and still, no sign of an intruder or disturbance anywhere. The girl sighed and sank back down into her pillow, sleep already weighing down her eyes. Suddenly, there it was again; a soft thrumming—coming from outside. Mali's eyes snapped open. "What now?!" Mali groaned, looking at the clock. 2:15 A.M…goddess was she ever going to get some sleep around here? Mali shuffled from her bed to her closet pulling out a coat. She regretted the decision immediately, but her curiosity had won out—she had to figure this out if she was ever going to sleep peacefully again tonight.

Mali followed the sound out into the hallway, her bare feet scuffing the carpet, her eyes groggy. She was pretty sure she looked like an extra for the Walking Dead. The sound was deep and rhythmic, like nothing she had ever heard before. If she didn't know better she would have said it sounded like a pulse—but that was impossible. She ended up at the front door. Mali put her hand to it, and was surprised to find that it was softly vibrating in time to the thrumming's continues beat. Mali shook her head. "This is ridiculous," She berated herself, "I should go back to bed." Something stayed her, as if she was being pulled to it, and Mali knew that she wasn't going anywhere. Reluctantly she pulled on someone's boots, probably Audin's by the size of them, and she quietly slipped out into the night. She could feel it through the soles of the boots; the thrumming was getting more powerful with each step she took. Mali followed her gut feeling and continued on, to the middle of the skywalk. Off to one side was a steel ladder, attached to a large tree limb, that Mali knew led to a lookout near the canopy top of the tree.

As she placed her hands upon the ladder the thrumming spiked in power. Shaking her head at how crazy this all was, Mali started to climb. She climbed easily a mile, and by the end her arms and legs were burning from exertion. She was quickly covered from view by the branches that surrounded her; they reached out toward her like old friends, whispering and moving with the wind. On the way up Mali got slightly dizzy from their rocking motion, to her it looked like an ocean of green surrounded her on all sides, tossing and churning, making it hard to tell up from down. Finally she reached the crow's nest and Mali sighed with relief as she shook out her cramped muscles. Around her, at the edge of the canopy, the night sky stretched out above her; she had never had such a clear view of the millions of stars in the sky. The tops of the branches around her waved back and forth, looking like a bunch of hands at a concert, the moonlight glinting on their leafy surfaces.

The thrumming pounded in her ears now, it was all around. Mali turned in circles, she looked up into the sky, but there was nothing anywhere out of the usual. Everything was quiet and still; it was like the whole world was holding its breath, waiting for dawn. Frustrated, Mali plunked her butt down on the cold metal floor of the lookout, holding her limbs close for warmth. Nothing made sense, she was here, the thrumming was as powerful as ever, but there was _nothing_. Mali splayed her fingers across the floor, feeling the small vibrations under her palms. It was as if something was humming, Mali thought. But to what tune? What melody? Her legs protesting, Mali stood up again, looking out across the field of tree limbs around her. It was as if the tree was beckoning her out there. "That's crazy." Mali said. "_You've done crazier_." The tree seemed to say back. Mali shook her head. "This whole thing is crazy, so why not?"

Mali made her way down a few feet on the ladder, and then taking a deep breath she reached out and grasped a sturdy looking branch. All most immediately Mali was connected to a huge ocean of power and life that flowed right underneath the tree's surface. It was as if Mali was seeing double, for her eyes were still open and seeing branches, but suddenly there was a golden force flowing through each and every leaf. Mali didn't know how this store of energy could have gone undetected for so long, it was like a nuclear bomb. It wasn't until halfway across the canopy that Mali realized that her biotic's had activated. The whispering voices that she had never been able to hear had suddenly returned and now the messages were clear. "Sun," they whispered, "rain. Growth." There were many voices, all talking about the earth. Mali hummed with energy too; it was as if her energy and the tree's where mixing into one another's; the line between what was her and what was tree became blurred and wavy. Mali didn't know where she ended and the tree began, or vice versa.

She should have been frightened, she should have been scared. Thus wasn't natural, it shouldn't be possible. But she felt safe, safer than she had ever felt before. Mali continued to weave her way between the branches that grew thick around her like a jungle. She should have collapsed from exhaustion long ago, but the tree's energy sustained her, allowing her to keep going. Suddenly she broke free from inside, little twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair and clothes so she looked like a scarecrow. It seemed like the whole world was spread out below her. Mali gasped and a cold wind snatched it away. The rosy hints of a sunrise where chasing the moon and stars away; it was as if there were two different skies for one moment. One dark blue and covered with stars, the other gold and pink, and then it was gone and the sun took over completely. The whole campus was below her, and Mali could see farther than she thought was possible. She swore she could see a hint of waves and a cliff, but that could have been her imagination.

Mali sat down on a thick branch, waving her legs into limbo. She relaxed against the trunk and closed her eyes, just feeling the tree's energy pulse through her. "_'What are you_?" She asked it silently. There was only the steady beat of its energy as an answer. Mali finally understood what had been going on; she smiled as it all made perfect sense. She had been hearing voices for weeks—ever since they put that amp into her brain—and now she knew why; what she was hearing was the thoughts of the plants around her. Somehow, because she had so much raw biotic power apart of her, she could reach out to other biotic rich organisms. The thrumming she had been hearing wasn't a sound at all, but the thrumming of the flow of life force from the bunk five tree inside her. She could sense it, and was drawn to it.

Mali concentrated hard like Liara had taught her, and cast her senses around her; she was overwhelmed with the roar that filled her ears. There was life everywhere; in her mind's eye each life force shined like a star in the night sky. They were so numerous that it looked like the whole campus was one blazing sun of life. Mali smiled and relaxed, just basking in the glow. She stayed like that for over an hour, drifting in and out of the different currents of energy. She found that she could sense other biotics as well—like Groose in his cell—or Professor Finch who was for some reason still up in her office, but she could not sense anything else. Mali guessed that to sense something or someone they would have to have at least a little bit of eezo in their body.

It was amazing to her that no other biotic had ever discovered this before her; the strength and prominence of the constant energy flowing around her was powerful and unmistakable. Mali couldn't believe that _she_ had gone so long without noticing. Mali remembered that someone sometime had told her that Thessia was an eezo rich place, and Mali could see it now. Every plant gleamed in her mind's sight; and Mali bet that asari were just the same, having lived off the planet for millennia. A particularly strong wind gusted through the tree's branches and forced her out of her trance. Mali looked on the horizon, and to her dismay, saw that thick dark storm clouds had approached unnoticed. Lighting crackled underneath their bows and the air smelled like ozone. Mali cursed herself, she had lived here long enough to know that knew that Thessia's weather was unpredictable. Quickly, she scrambled from her perch and started climbing back toward the ladder but she knew that she wouldn't make it. It had taken her almost an hour and a half to climb out to the rim of the canopy and then she still had a mile downwards to the nest. It would take her probably two hours, and all she had was minutes.

As fast as she could Mali struggled through the thick branches, cursing the big boots which slowed her down. She kicked them off, hoping to go faster, and they tumbled away through a gap in the leaves. She was barely a hundred feet in when the storm hit with crackling and thunder. "What is the point of a bloody campus shield if it doesn't keep out weather?!" Mali shouted into the wind. She vowed that someday she would invent one, or if not her, she would find a geek to do it for her. She was soaked in under a minute; the branches became treacherously slick from the rain water. Thunder boomed overhead but Mali paid it no mind, focusing only on finding the next handhold or foothold. This was precisely the reason she didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

The air around her suddenly smelled of ozone, and Mali's hair stood on end. She realized to late what was about to happen. The lightning bolt came as fast as a snake, with a loud crack and a flash. She would have been fired if she hadn't thrown a shield up at the last second—saving her from becoming charred toast but throwing her off her feet, and unfortunately, into certain death. Mali lost her grip on the tree branch she was holding into and fell backward, crashing into tree limbs and branches, she didn't even have time to scream. She desperately grabbed out for anything to hold onto, to stop her fall, but everything was wet with rain. Mali cried out in pain as she glanced off a branch that wouldn't break; Mali knew it was only a matter of time before she fell onto one of the monster branches, and when that happened she knew she was going to be a goner. Instinctively Mali lashed out with her boitics for anything to save her.

Desperate, Mali grabbed at the tree's energy flowing through its body; Mali grabbed through the energy at anything that could help, the branches, the leaves. Somehow she _bended_ the energy coursing through the tree's limbs, forcing them to move. Branches started snagging at her clothes, leaves started cushioning her fall. With increasing difficulty Mali grabbed at more around her, aiming for branches below her. She watched in amazement as the branches bent to her will. Mali rapidly wove branches into a thick net and moved the others out of her path. With the foliage out of the way Mali fell in freefall, tumbling head over heels, but at least she wasn't getting whapped in the face every second by twigs. Mali spread her arms and legs out like a starfish, taking control of her fall. Carefully, she aimed herself above the net she had made. She hit it with the force of a bulldozer, jarring her teeth and bones; Mali was just thankful it wasn't fall and void of cushy leafs.

The net groaned and bended inwards as it absorbed the impact, a few branches cracked and snapped under the stress. The hastily made net tilted to one side as one end snapped and another sagged. Mali wrapped her arm through the weave and held on as her world went vertical, the net lurching. Mali screamed as hot pain burned her shoulder. She hung there for a second, catching her breath and orienting herself. A few green leaves fluttered past her like small helicopters, Mali could feel their energy leaving them as they were no longer connected to the tree. Rain splattered her lank hair as she carefully lowered herself to a thick branch below, her arm aching. What she had just done astounded her, Mali couldn't believe it.

Eagerly Mali reached out again, and carefully, bended the energy of a tree branch near her. It curled and snapped obeying Mali's commands. _I can move plants_, Mali thought, aghast. With her new skill, Mali suddenly had a crazy idea. Carefully, she sat down on the branch she was standing on, then just as slow, she moved it toward another branch. Mali directed the other one under her, and carefully, she switched from branch to branch, like a rock star surfing a crowd at a concert. Slowly, she made her way in the general direction of the nest. In this way she finished the trip in a half an hour, almost an hour less than climbing out there on her own. When she finally came into sight, Mali was exhausted. Around her the tree rocked with the force of the storm, Mali had never seen one so bad. Shouts filed the catwalk as Charlie came running from the direction of the elevator. "I found her! I found—oh my gosh! Guys! Com'ere quick!" He yelled.

By the time Mali reached the catwalk almost her whole team was outside in the rain, staring as she came in floating on the branches. The formed a loose half-circle around her as she carefully deposited herself onto the catwalk, sliding off the slick branches. "What?" She looked around at their shocked and open-mouthed faces quite smugly.

"Where have you been?!" Ara exclaimed, "We've been looking for you!"

"What happened?" Alex asked, "How can you suddenly control plants?" Mali looked around at them.

"You would never believe it if I told you." Mali smiled. The team grinned back.

"Try us," Oli replied. Suddenly Audin stuck his head out of the front door of the bunk.

"Has anyone seen my boots?" He asked loudly over the wind.

* * *

I

* * *

"No—way!" Ara exclaimed a few minutes later after Mali had explained. They had moved inside to the couches and were watching the branches lash the windows as the storm raged on. Around her, Mali's team had all their mouths hanging open in shock—Alex looked a little glassy eyed.

"I'm not lying—it really did happen." Mali spread her hands out in a silent plea. "I just woke up and wandered outside and voila, plant powers!"

"How...?" Alex murmured, perplexed.

"I can't know for sure, but I think it has something to do with how powerful I am." Mali answered.

"And how powerful would that be?" Ara asked, raising an eyebrow. Mali thought for a moment.

"I really have no idea." She finally concluded.

"What I want to know is why everyone was up and looking for me?" Mali asked. "I know I was gone for a long time, but I left early and it can't be later than six in the morning right now." Oli nodded along.

"Yah, you are right. We didn't wake up for you really—the school called to say that classes were canceled from the storm and that's what woke us up. But then when you didn't show up we went looking and we couldn't find you."

"Yah!" Cadence chimed in, "me'n' Oli thought that Groose had attacked you again so we called Dickens!"

"What?" Mali asked. Everyone looked kind of uncomfortable, no one would meet her eyes. "What happened?" Mali asked, quieter.

"The classes being canceled wasn't the only call we got today," Oliver answered, "Dickens called to say he and Shepard were on their way over; Groose escaped. I'm sorry Mali."

"How?!" Mali exclaimed, frustrated. "He knew stuff! He was too valuable!"

"The guards slacked off or something," Ara interjected, "they thought they were guarding a kid, after all. He broke out and assaulted them and ran."

"It just doesn't make sense." Mali interjected. "He couldn't have just broke out on his own—he had to have had help." Oliver was shaking his head.

"Mali, think about it. No one would help him—everyone hates him. You may think he's dumb but he's still got some brains, or he wouldn't have made it into N7 training. Besides—and office isn't really that hard to get out of anyway." Something clicked inside Mali's head.

"Hold up! What did you say?"

"That he _is_ dumb but—"

"No! Not that! The last part."

"It's not hard to break out of an office?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. Mali gasped.

"Who's office?"

"Professor Finch's. For some reason she volunteered her services at the last minute." Suddenly to Mali everything made sense. Why Finch hated her, why Mali had such a bad feeling about her—everything.

"Guy's, I think I might know—," Suddenly their front door was thrown open, letting the screaming air in and interrupting her mid-sentence. Three bundled figures hurried inside and shut the door again, cutting out the noise and leaving a vacuum of quiet with its absence.

"Hey everyone, didn't mean to startle you." Shepard smiled from under his rain jacket. Mali looked past him and was relieved to see Liara pulling off her hood. She smiled when she saw her, but when Mali opened her mouth to speak Liara's eyes warned Mali not to speak.

"We came as soon as we could," Dickens strong baritone rang out as he took a chair. The other two adults hung back, just listening. "It also helped that we were on our way anyway. What's the situation?"

"What's the historian doing here?" Charlie asked, motioned over his shoulder, "no offense." Liara just nodded.

"Oh my gosh Charlie, you can be as dumb as a cupcake sometimes." Alex rolled his eyes. "That's Liara, you know, the GalaxyQuest character with a fifteen point shield bonus—that's her—in the flesh. One of the most accomplished biotics in the known universe in our living room." Alex turned to Liara. "Please excuse my friend's ignorance, Professor T'soni, he is a total nerd." Mali could tell that Liara was silently laughing behind her cool mask.

"It's all right—the picture on the card doesn't do me justice."

"_No it does not_." Charlie eyed her up and down with interest. This was the last straw for Mali, who had to turn away to keep from being seen. Ara and Cadence shared a silent conversation that went along the lines of: _Did Charlie just hit on an asari forty times his age?_

_Yes, yes…I think so_. Shepard coughed uncomfortably.

"Let's get back to business, shall we? What was the thing I heard about plants?" Mali took a deep breath and stood up, trying to smooth out her rumpled clothes as if she was just about to make a speech.

"That part I should explain." Mali answered. So again, she recounted her morning findings, except this time, she went into more detail. She recounted waking up and climbing across the canopy, only to fall when the storm hit and then her journey back. She left out the part about noticing Finch in her office, she would save that for Liara later, and in turn, Dickens. Mali talked so much that a cut on her cheek from a branch reopened and started stinging again. Finally she plopped back down on the couch, exhausted from her trip down memory lane.

"Liara?" Dickens turned to her for an explanation. Liara was already shaking her head.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before—or at least, nothing we have heard about. It's possible that because of her body's heightened biotic content, she could be more sensitive to other biotic organisms." Shepard had his eyes closed.

"If this is true," He said softly, "than Mali is more powerful than we ever imagined." Dickens stood up and brushed off his pants, even though there wasn't anything on them.

"I have to go, there are many things I need to attend to. However, I'd like to see you in my office tomorrow night to discuss this further." He said looking at Mali. His tone made it clear he didn't want her to talk about it anywhere else, with anyone else. Shepard stood up too.

"I'll leave as well, but I'll be keepin' an eye out." He said. "Stay safe, hoodlums." He teased, walking out the door with Dickens. Everyone looked expectantly at the only adult left.

"Oh no, I'll be staying for at least a little bit." Liara said. "Mali, can I talk to you in your room?" Her voice was stiff and emotionless, and Mali should have seen it as a warning. As Mali left the living room she could hear Charlie whispering to Alex.

"You mean this whole entire time?...Sign me up for her class!" Mali snickered as her door closed behind her, but she had barely walked through when she was pulled into a hug.

"Air!…" Mali gagged into Liara's shoulder. The asari released her.

"Are you ok?" Liara looked her over concernedly.

"Yes," Mali nodded, "What I'm concerned about is who helped Groose escape!"

"I don't know who did it Mali, the security footage is empty."

"Well I think I might know who it is." Mali checked the door to make sure no one was listening in. Liara raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"How could you, when you weren't even near there?" Mali went and sat down, patting the bed next to her for Liara. After they were situated Mali told of her suspicion.

"I think that Ms. Finch did it." Mali said bluntly.

"What?" Liara scoffed, "that little woman?"

"She's hated me from the beginning, you know that! And I saw her in her office really early this morning, though at the time I didn't know that's where Groose was being held."

"You mean you actually saw her?" Liara asked, surprised.

"With my new gift." Mali said. "I could see her biotic powers. She must've just let him go and erasing the footage, because I couldn't see him anywhere near." Liara looked skeptical.

"Mali, we can't say that it was Finch because we have no proof, and your powers, we don't even know how they work yet…you can't trust them." Mali stood up, aggravated.

"I know it was her! It all makes sense. You don't believe me, do you?" Liara sighed.

"Mali, I don't disbelieve you, I only doubt you intentions. You and her have had some sort of meat between you since you first met her, and I can't say that I don't think you wouldn't jump at a chance to discredit her. She could have just been guarding him, I don't know! All I'm saying is there could be another explanation." Mali huffed and crossed her arms.

"Liara, we finally have a real lead! She could be the other spy! We can't pass this up; we can't let it go unquestioned!" Liara sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Fine, we can tell Dickens when we see him tomorrow. I was going to see him anyways." Mali looked down, curious.

"Why?" A look Mali had never seen before crossed Liara's face, something like indecision. Indecision? Liara always knew what to do. "What?" Mali asked. Liara pursed her lips.

"I don't know if I should tell you Mali, I don't want to get your hopes up before I ask Dickens."

"Ask Dickens what?" Mali asked, intrigued. Liara didn't answer. "If it's about me, I have a right to know." Mali crossed her arms again.

"Fine." Liara rolled her eyes. "I might as well ask you first." Liara took a deep breath. "Mali, you are very special to me. I know that we've only had a few weeks of knowing each other, but in those weeks I feel that we have gotten very close to one another, am I wrong?" Liara looked at Mali for confirmation and Mali shook her head. Liara continued, spurred on, "and in that time, I have found that I have come to really enjoy you, and being around you." Liara took another deep breath, Mali could tell she was nervous. Liara kept wiping her palms on her cargo pants. "In fact, I would say that Mali, I love you like a daughter—and I want to do what I would have done ten years ago when we met for the first time—I want to adopt you."

Mali stood there, shocked. She had not seen this coming, although she had been hoping for it for a while. "What?" Mali choked out, in total disbelief. Liara hurriedly explained herself, Mali only half-listening. This was not how she had envisioned it.

"I know its fast, but Mali, whenever I leave you it feels like my heart is getting ripped out, and I couldn't understand it for a long time, what was happening, until this morning." Liara was talking so fast she was tripping over her words; Mali looked like a glazed zombie had come and inhabited her body, she just stood still and stared at the far wall. Liara rushed on, "I was thinking about how every time I leave you you get hurt, or somebody tries to attack you and when I think about all the people that have hurt you I just get so angry I could kill someone! And then I heard that you were missing and I just totally freaked out, I totally lost it!"

"What if I never saw you again? What if you were killed? I just couldn't let that happen. I realized then that I cared about you even more than my own life, because I would without a doubt die to protect you, and I realized that I wanted you to be with me and live with me, and share our lives together, and I just—," Liara had gotten so worked up that she hadn't noticed that Mali had started to silently cry. Tears were coursing down her face as she just started at Liara, her eyes as big as saucers and holding more emotion than Liara thought possible. In that moment, for the first time, Liara could see Mali, actually _see_. Inside, there was a tortured young girl who longed to belong and to be loved, but was too afraid to reach out and become vulnerable.

Mali's eyes held so much depth in that moment that Liara would never forget it. The asari pulled the crying girl to her, and wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed.

"Why? Why?" Mali repeated over and over in between sobs; Liara wasn't sure who that question was meant for, but she knew whomever it was they had a lot of answering to do. After a while Mali calmed down enough to talk. "Thank you." She hiccupped.

"What for?" Liara asked.

"Everything. I just don't know where I'd be without you. It's like you just dropped from heaven right into my lap when I needed you in my life." Mali sat up and wiped her eyes, looking at Liara. The woman sat, patient and listening. "My whole life," Mali began, "I have wanted a family. I used to see kids at the orphanage get adopted all the time, and I always wanted it to be me, but I was never picked. Then our run-in happened, and I no longer had that option because I ran away. As I grew older I became more aware of my surroundings and of people, and I realized the cruelty and pain that adults treated others with. There were no other people to see, no good ones. Only robbers, cheats, and cut-throats.

I was hurt by many adults during my years on the streets. I was taken advantage of because I was young and small and gullible. I lost my trust in adults—in people in general. I closed myself off to them and to the hope of a family—of a mother—because of what I'd seen and experienced. I used to think, what was the point? If I could ever find my mom, or my dad, what was the point? They would just use me like everyone else had. They wouldn't love me, they couldn't, because adults are incapable of love. But then I met you again." Mali looked into her eyes. "I met you and you changed everything. You took me in, even though I was a stranger, and made me food, and even gave me clothes to wear because I didn't have any." Mali's eyes were starting to pool up with tears again; as she talked it became increasingly difficult to speak because she was choking up.

"You put up with me—even though I was rude and uncaring. You showed me kindness like I had never seen, and when you learned about Finnick you didn't shirk away like everyone else had. Try as I might I could not keep myself closed off from such love—unconditional and never changing. You made me believe again. So now you know what I mean when I say thank you, because without you me as I am wouldn't be here without you." Mai leaned over and hugged her. "So yes, I defiantly want too."

"Wow, that was better than a Hallmark card." Liara snorted as she held her.


	28. Chapter 28

"Eat bullets!" Mali screamed as she rolled out from behind a crumbling brick wall and aimed her twin pistols. Both were semi-automatic and lurched in her hands as they sprayed shrapnel everywhere. Hurriedly, Audin and Alex ducked for cover but it was too late, bullets peppered their chests and they fell to the ground, bleeding out on the dusty back-road. Mali scanned her surroundings, but there wasn't much going for cover. A tall field of wheat waved in the wind across the road from her, possibly hiding other enemies, but besides that and a tree, there wasn't much else to hide them. Mali crawled back to behind her small wall and slid in next to Oliver who was peeking over the rim. Hot dust burned her eyes and nostrils, the sun beat down on them, making Mali feel as though she was shriveling up. "They will probably come from the field, they have no other option." Oliver whispered. Mali just nodded and changed her thermals, letting the old ones fall to the ground with a small puff of dirt. "Ara is holding our backs pretty strong, the only one we really have to watch out for is Cadence." Oliver continued. "They'll have to come soon if they want any chance of saving those two." Oliver nodded in the direction of the boys, who were weakly calling for help as they bled out.

"You see anything Ara?" Mali asked. There was a static burst and a pop in her ear, and then she could hear Ara curse. The girl was positioned about two-hundred yards behind them on a small rise, observing through the scope of a sniper gun.

"This infernal heat! It makes everything malfunction!" She broke through. "I see nothing, besides those two idiots crying like babies. They should have known better than to make a fronta—wait, hold on!" There was another pop and a sizzle, and then Ara broke through again. "I just saw Charlie, sneaking through the grass coming from your right! His curly hair gave him away."

"Ok Mali, here's how it's going to play out," Oliver pointed behind him down the road a few feet. "You see that stump? Sneak over there and hide behind it. Ill draw Charlie out into the open by shooting at him, and then you can nail him from the side. Ara, keep an eye out for Cadence. If you see her, shoot."

"Roger." Ara answered. Mali made her way over as directed, keeping low to avoid detection. Somehow something didn't feel right about this, but she trusted Oli. Across the rode Audin had died, and Alex was following close behind. He was no longer moving, and his breaths were coming in short and shallow. She crouched down behind the stump and waited. She checked her map and could see her team's three bright green dots blinking in synchronization. They waited, but nothing was happening. Either they were too scared or too weak to attack them, Mali thought. Then suddenly over her earpiece there was a strangled gurgle, almost too quiet to hear.

"Did you here that?" Oli asked. "Ara?" There was no answer. The third dot on Mali's map had disappeared. "Mali—I think th—" Suddenly Oliver jolted as a high powered bullet tore through his chest, and at the same moment, Mali felt cold steel trace her neck.

"Surrender." Cadence whispered in her ear from behind her. Oliver lay slumped atop the brick wall, dead. "There is no way out. If you try anything I'll slit your throat, but if for some reason you actually get passed me, Charlie has commandeered your team's sniper." Mali sighed. She hated to do it, but Cade was right.

"I surrender." Mali grumbled. Immediately the summer road around them disintegrated into a thousand shards and filtered away. It was still unnerving to Mali. She sighed and pulled off her helmet, her eyes blinking to adjust to the dim lighting. Around her on the couches, the other members of her team were doing the same. Cadence, Audin, Alex and Charlie were all giving each other's high-fives. Outside, it was still pouring rain. They had been playing videogames together all day being cooped up inside with nothing else to do. Mali was just waiting around for her appointment with Dickens at five, and had decided to join the fun. So far, the score was thirty-six to forty-two, her team on the losing side.

"How'd you do it?" Ara asked.

"Some sacrifice, a decoy, and a surprise attack." Cadence boasted pride fully. "You gotta lose some to win some."

"Jeeze, you're turning out to be quite a little airhead." Oli put in. "Maybe all this competition isn't good for you." Ara chuckled. Cadence ignored him.

"Wanna play again?" Cade asked slyly. Mali got up and walked toward the pantry.

"I don't know, do you want to lose?" She taunted. Cade smiled a wicked smile.

"Let's find out." She challenged. Mali disappeared into the pantry.

"Not until I get some sustenance first." Mali answered, her voice coming out muffled by the walls.

"I think I've had enough." Ara put in, "I'm starting to get dizzy from all that play-time."

"You guys are just sore losers." Audin replied.

"That may be," Oli answered, "but Ara has a point, we've been playing for three hours."

"And we've been creamin' you this whole time." Charlie said smugly, crossing his arms. Mali came out of the pantry with her mouth and hands full of chips. The pockets of her pants bulged suspiciously as well.

"Couldn't you just get a bowl like a normal person?" Ara wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Mali apologized around the food in her mouth. The chips in her pocket crunched as she sat back down on the couch.

"Hey, don't you have an appointment with Dickens at five?" Audin said, glancing at the clock, "because it's 4:55 right now." Mali almost choked as she was swallowing. She scrambled over the back of the sofa, still chewing, and looked at the kitchen clock; it was indeed 4:55.

"Oh crap!" Mali ran to her room and grabbed her boots, not even bothering to find a pair of socks. As she stuffed her feet into them she heard the doorbell ring outside in the living room. Mali almost tripped over her untied laces as she ran from her room to see who it was. Shepard was standing just outside the doorway getting pounded by the rain, bent over, his hood dripping like a waterfall.

"Hey." He gave a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" Mali asked as she pulled on a coat. Shepard smiled.

"I thought you might be running late, so I stopped by to see if you wanted a ride there. I wouldn't subject anyone to walking in this kind of storm, they could get hit by lighting!"

"Yah, well that one's already been crossed off my list." Mali waved goodbye to her friends and stepped out into the torrent of rain with him.

"Oh yah." He laughed to himself, "it seems like you are a magnet for trouble." He smiled as they walked.

"Liara said almost the same thing the other day." Mali looked at him with interest.

"Oh really?" Shepard asked to conspicuously.

"I know about the deal between you two." Mali said bluntly, "how has the patch up job been going?" Shepard stared at her.

"You do?"

"Yah," Mali shrugged, "she tells me everything—besides, even if she hadn't I could've guessed. There is a certain chemistry between you two that screams "past-relationship"." They ducked into the elevator and Shepard pressed the down button. They started their swirling decent. "So, are you two still fighting?"

"No," Shepard answered, staring straight ahead. "we've had a few talks over these last couple of weeks, and we have decided to put the past behind us and move on—but you should've been there the first time I tried to talk to her—she almost killed me." Shepard chuckled fondly. "That was a memorable reunion." Mali couldn't help but notice the evident fondness in his voice.

"Does she know you still love her?" Mali asked.

"What?" Shepard turned to her in surprise, "I don't love her." He denied.

"I think I can tell when someone likes another person," Mali replied, "I'm a girl, remember? Natural expert on relationships." Shepard scoffed.

"I don't think so." He denied again. Mali let it settle, but she knew that she was right, by the way that his shoulders had tensed. She let it stay quiet for a while, and then as they started to end their decent she couldn't help but ask another question.

"Why did you end your engagement to her?" She asked quietly.

"I thought she told you everything." Shepard crossed his arms, still staring ahead.

"I want to hear your side of the story." Mali replied gently. "It had to be more than just the war and the possibility of dying. You faced that every day, it wasn't new. So what was it? Where you scared of commitment?" The doors opened and they stepped out into the clearing. Shepard's hover car hummed a few yards away, a red beacon of shelter. They were temporarily separated as they scrambled for the vehicle. But once they got in, Shepard answered, rather hesitantly.

"You probably already know this—the tabloids were all over it in the later years of the war—but I had a divorce right before the wars started. I was on duty, serving on a ship out in space and I hadn't heard from her in months. I thought something might be wrong, but there was nothing I could do. Then one day the divorce papers just showed up in my mail and that was that. I never knew what I had done wrong. We had only been married for a year—it had been a young love, I had only been eighteen when I asked her—I thought everything had been going great. There was no explanation, no story. The tabloids pegged me as an abusive husband who she was scared of. I signed them, I was legally bound to do so. When I finally got leave a month later I went to search for her, but I never found her, and then a year later the war started." They lifted off the ground and over the treetops, zooming toward the buildings in the distance.

"I was really hurt by what had happened, so I focused on the reapers and pushed the pain away. It was all good for about a year, and then Liara joined my crew. At first there was nothing between us, but you know Liara, she is as inquisitive as anybody I've ever known. Right away she knew that I was hurting over something, and as we did missions together we got closer and closer till I finally told her. I have to admit, I cried that night. From then on she was really supportive and nice, and I just felt myself connecting to her. It was inevitable that we fell in love, she was the one that had finally gotten me over my fist wife. "

"I popped the question a couple years later, seeing that we were still both alive and that the end of the war was near. However, before going into the battle of Earth, I had a night where I dreamt about my old wife. In it, she was crying out for help and getting pulled away from me. I woke up sweating and panting, scared out of my wits. I couldn't have Liara getting hurt—I knew I had made a lot of enemies over my quest to save the galaxy—and I knew that as soon as the war was over they'd come look for me, and for her. Also, I just couldn't bear the thought of being hurt again; I didn't want what had happened in my fist marriage to happen again in my second. I became unsure of myself and in a moment of panic I cut things off. "

"Almost immediately I regretted it, but like a coward I didn't go back. It was the worst mistake of my life. Liara was so perfect and loving and caring, and I had hurt her in the same way that my wife had hurt me. I was so ashamed of myself."

"That's why you have a drinking problem." Mali blurted. Shepard gave her a keen eye. "Liara says that you always smell like booze." Mali explained. Shepard sighed.

"There are many reasons for that, but you are right, one of them is for regret. Anyway, I fell like now I've been given a second chance, and I want to heal things between us, and to at least become friends again. I don't want to go through life always regretting my mistakes—I want to fix a few if I can."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Mali asked. Shepard thought a moment, ahead of them the buildings loomed tall and dark against the rain clouds.

"Because I think I see the same pain in you that I fist had after the separation. Self-loathing, anger, confusion, sadness," Shepard finally replied, "I don't know all of your story Mali, but I know that someone you cared about deeply was taken from you, just like Anora was from me." Mali clenched her fists. "But interestingly enough," he continued, "I also see that Liara is helping you with that, just like she did me, and it looks like it's working."

"Well who can ignore a person like Liara? She should go into therapy or something." Mali answered back. Shepard chuckled.

"That's what I always thought." He set the car down on the grass and turned it off, turning toward Mali in the process. "I hope that what I said you can keep confidential Mali, I don't think Liara is ready to hear about what I feel for her."

"So you do still love her." Mali said slyly.

"Yes, I never stopped." Shepard sighed, confessing. "Now do we have an agreement?"

"Of course," Mali rolled her eyes.

"Good." Shepard smiled, "now let's get to that meeting." They climbed up three flights of stairs in the office building to Dickens's office. Liara was already there, and she raised her eyebrow when she saw them both come in at the same time.

"He gave me a ride." Mali explained as she sat down next to her. Shepard sat down on Mali's other side, and Mali couldn't help but feel as if she was the no-man's land between two enemy forces. Forget what Shepard had said—as much as he hoped things were different Mali could tell things hadn't gotten much better.

"Finally." Dickens complained, "I thought we'd have to wait the whole night for you to show up." He spread his hands across his desk. Mali glanced at the clock.

"But we were right on time." Mali argued. Dickens raised an eyebrow.

"And what do we say about being on time?" He asked.

"Being on time is considered late; be early to be on time." Mali quoted in a monotone voice the saying that every teacher at the school had engrained into them.

"And don't you forget it." Dickens nodded in agreement. "So," he interlocked his fingers, "I have talked to the board about Mali's new…situation. They have agreed to let you investigate and learn your powers as long as you are under supervision," he stared down Mali, "also, they have asked that you experiment and document what her powers can do." Mali nodded, an idea already forming in her mind.

"Sir," Mali spoke up, "there is something that I've been meaning to tell you, about Groose; I didn't tell you everything he said." Mali could feel all three adults perk up with interest.

"Why would you hold back such information?" Dickens asked.

"Because it was personal, pertaining to my past, and I wanted a chance to figure things out before talking to you and having it be exposed to the council. However, I haven't been able to think of anything."

"What did he say Mali?" Liara asked.

"Well, after talking about the spies, we got onto a more personal subject. He told me that before, as a baby, I had been "one of them", whatever that means. He said that I had been engineered this way, and that it was no accident that I was so powerful. Only what he called an unfortunate accident during transit saved me from growing up like them. He said I was valuable merchandise." Mali spoke quietly. Next to her she heard an angry intake of breath; Liara placed a hand on her arm.

"You aren't merchandise Mali."

"I know," Mali nodded slowly, "but it's still nice to hear you say it."

"What does this mean?" Shepard asked, "For the reaper, I mean."

"It really doesn't change anything," Dickens answered, "now we just might have a motive for this craziness."

"Is that all he said?" Shepard asked.

"Yah, plus something about them "wasting it all on me" or something."

"Wait, what?"

"Well that's what he said." Mali shrugged. Shepard frowned and kneaded his chin in thought.

"I know that look, what is it?" Dickens asked. Shepard shook his head.

"I don't know…it's just that, he said she was engineered, like she was built. And all her eezo powers, and the thing about wasting. It just reminds me a lot of what Jack went through."

"Jack?" Mali asked.

"A friend of ours," Liara answered, "we met her during the war, supposedly she was the most powerful human biotic, and maybe the most powerful in the galaxy—well, up until you, anyway."

"When she was a child, she was experimented on—exposed to massive amounts of element zero by an organization called Cerberus. What Groose is saying about you fits with what they were doing in the experiment."

"—but it's impossible." Liara interjected, "it was shut down, many years before Mali was born—Miranda Lawson told us herself. Besides, you blew up the facility anyway."

"Miranda Lawson didn't know everything. It's possible the Illusive Man hid it from her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, I'm having trouble understanding what's going on here." Mali barged in. "What is Cerberus, and everything else?"

"Cerberus was an origination that was dedicated to the advancement of the human race, which doesn't sound so bad, except for their extreme and often ruthless methods of doing so. It pretty much disbanded at the end of the war when I killed the Illusive Man, who was the leader. Miranda Lawson was a Cerberus operative, up until she saw that they had become corrupt. She was also a close friend and valuable informant."

"What does this all have to do with me?" Mali asked.

"Well, none of it should—this all went down years ago. I thought that it was the end of Cerberus craziness, but from what I'm hearing they could possibly still be operating."

"Are you seriously considering this?" Liara scoffed. "Cerberus is gone, the Illusive Man is dead. There has been no mention of activity anywhere from my feeds! What you are thinking is outrageous!"

"But not impossible. There were many powerful people involved in Cerberus that we never knew about, and anyone of those could have easily resurrected the organization if it suited them." Dickens responded.

"So Cerberus was doing experiments?" Mali interjected.

"Yes, Jack was one of their creations. Miranda claimed that that experiment went rouge after a few years into operation, and existed without Cerberus jurisdiction, but yes, in the beginning it was Cerberus who started it."

"And you think that I could be—a—a—_product_ of this experiment?" Mali choked on the word.

"Mali…" Liara tutted.

"My whole world just got a lot crazier." Mali put her head in her hands.

"We don't know for sure." Shepard said apologetically, "it was wrong of me to bring it up without any proof." He patted her back.

"No! Your right," Mali sat up and swept back her hair, "no matter how hard it is, we have to consider every possibility, even if it means that facing that I might've come from a test-tube."

"It doesn't work like that." Shepard shook his head. "Always, the child was already born, from a real mother. For some reason test-tube babies just couldn't absorb eezo as well."

"So how does it work?" Mali asked, "The integration process, I mean."

"Well, first, they would just keep you in proximity to it, then they would move to having kids touch it, then eat it, and if they survived all of that, they would inject it into the blood stream and skin tissue, hoping that the body would absorb the eezo."

"And if it didn't?" Mali asked.

"The child would die. Like I said, they were ruthless." Mali shook her head.

"This just all seems so surreal."

"We don't know anything yet Mali, this is all just speculation." Dickens answered.

"But what if it is real?" Mali asked.

"Don't go there yet," Liara interjected, "not until we know." Mali nodded.

"Ok." She said uncertainty. "I intend to find some answers." Dickens cleared his throat.

"This isn't the only reason I called you all up here today." All three turned to him with interest.

"I've had a phone call, from the council, the council council, and they are sending someone over. It seems like they finally are taking action." Liara and Mali broke into smiles.

"This is good news!" Liara exclaimed. Shepard didn't seem so happy.

"Who are they sending?" He asked. If Dickens could look uncomfortable, he did. "Who?" Shepard asked again.

"Udina." Dickens sighed. "Which is why I wanted to give you fair warning." A storm rolled over Shepard's face, his nostrils flared.

"What's the problem?" Mali asked.

"Udina hates me." Shepard answered bluntly.

"No," Liara tisked, "they've just had some…disagreements over the years." Shepard cocked his head.

"Disagreements? He has tried to thwart me at every turn in my career and has succeeded half the time, do you call that a disagreement?"

"What's wrong?" Mali asked. Shepard crossed his arms.

"Udina was against me as the first human Spectre, and has given me hell ever since I got the promotion. Also we have some feud over a long time ago when I took his spot in N7 training." Shepard answered. Liara shot him a look. "What?" He shrugged, "he wasn't really a good soldier, it was a miracle he got noticed at all. He's a money loving, slithering bureaucrat scum-bag that has nothing better to do than to make my life miserable. He's the one that pushed for the Normandy to be taken away from me—Corwin told me."

"Whatever the case, while he is here I expect you to treat him with the respect that a council member deserves—he _is_ the reason humans have a seat on the council at all you know." Dickens intervened. "But that's not all, he is personally going to attend the second part of Mali's trail." Mali suppressed a lurch of unease.

"So, it's finally going to happen?" She asked.

"Yes, the day he arrives." Dickens answered.

"And that will be?" Liara questioned.

"Saturday." Mali sucked in breath.

"So soon?"

"Unfortunately yes. And unless any new information comes to light," he looked at her pointedly, "your trial will not look good." Mali crossed her arms and sat back, but didn't say anything.

"The day after my birthday." Mali quietly murmured to herself. Liara sat up.

"What?"

"My birthday is Friday."

"Your birthday is this week?"

"Yes, apparently the day before I'm going to be put on death row."

"Well," Shepard sighed, patting her back once again, "that is extremely unfortunate."

"I'm sorry Mali." Shepard said one last time as he, Liara, and the juvenile delinquent exited the building.

"It's ok." Mali sighed. "My life has just been a series of unfortunate events, and this is just another one down the long road ahead of them."

"It's not ok." Liara spat. "It's not."

"No really, it is. I'll be fine." Mali tried to pacify her.

"Mali stop saying that, because even though you say it we all know you don't mean it and it's not going to help anything!" Liara yelled.

"Ok, ok." Mali irked.

"I think I should leave you guys alone now." Shepard said. "Goodnight." He waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride!" Mali called after him. Liara turned to her, arms crossed.

"How are you ok with this? How are you so calm?"

"Well, it's going to happen, and there's nothing I can do, so, why worry?" Mali asked. "If I'm going to be sentenced to life in prison, or execution—God forbid—I want to enjoy the few last days of freedom I have left." Liara shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to believe that. You wouldn't give up so easily."

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Mali spread her hands out wide. "There is nothing! Nothing! I don't like it either, how could I? But I'm not going to waste my time on something I can't help."

"But you can!" Liara exclaimed, "You heard Dickens in there. If you told them what you told me, the stuff about Yane, they might just let you go."

"That was private!" Mali shook her head, "that was said in confidence between friends. I have no intention of sharing something so personal to the court." Liara shook her head in frustration.

"BUT IT COULD SAVE YOUR LIFE!" She yelled. "Why would you want to withhold something that could do that?"

"Because I don't know if it will!" Mali yelled back, "and I don't want to turn into some sniveling teenage girl in front of them!"

"So it's a pride issue then?" Liara crossed her arms.

"No! I didn't say that!" Mali exclaimed.

"Yes it is. You are facing death row and you are concerned about how they see you? You are ridiculous! Stupid!"

"Excuse me? I'm stupid?" Mali asked angrily.

"Yes, if you insist on doing what you are saying." Liara responded, just as haughty.

"What is so bad about my decisions?" Mali asked, almost pleading with Liara to understand.

"BECAUSE YOU COULD END UP DEAD!" Liara almost screamed. "Is that what you want? To die, and throw away this new life you've started, with me? I can't let that happen."

"So what are you going to do?" Mali asked, "Tell them yourself?"

"Maybe." Liara responded. "They would at least be forced to look into it, and who knows what they might uncover if they did."

"They wouldn't believe you." Mali stared daggers at her.

"Yes they would, I'm your therapist, and also your close friend. I was charged with finding stuff about you, of course they would believe me." Mali shook her head.

"Close friends would honor their friend's decisions."

"Close friends wouldn't let their friend die." Liara retorted. Mali threw up her hands.

"—And why didn't you ask Dickens about me?" Mali ignored her.

"I just didn't think it was the right time; we were talking about your past and all."

"So now you don't want me?!" Mali yelled.

"Mali, please, be rational here!" Liara pleaded with her. "Of cour—"

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation. I need a walk."

"Mali—," Liara started.

"No! Right now, I need to be alone." Mali turned her back. "The last thing I need right now is company." Mali walked away, and left Liara fuming in a pool of moonlight. She crossed over the fields, not really caring where she was going. The moon lit her path as she trekked along through the slick wet grass. It was no longer raining, but the grass was slick and swampy, sucking at her boots. Cold wind whipped her hair around as she stopped on. Her feet carried her further and further away from the lights of the main buildings, and she could finally breathe again.

Mali didn't know why she had become upset, but just the thought of telling them about Yane terrified her. Suddenly Mali smacked into something hard and ruff. She looked up to see that she had just run into a spire of rock. Confused, she looked around and realized that she was already in the forest near bunk five. Mali smiled, she hadn't even noticed it, but she had been using the grass to push her forward faster in her need to escape; it had carried her here faster than Mali had thought that she was going. Grinning, Mali channeled her boitics and lifted herself up off the ground. She levitated a few feet off the ground for a few seconds, and then pushed herself higher. She aimed for the crack that she had seen on her first day in these woods.

Sweat beaded her brow, she had never pushed herself this hard, but it felt good. Her blue aura flickered around her as she ascended the stone, like a will-o-the-wisp in the night. She alighted on a rock outcropping just outside the crack. Her biotics lit the way and Mali realized that it was an opening to a cave. Intrigued, Mali continued in. At first there wasn't anything in there that was spectacular. It was just a barren hollow a few feet deep and even fewer high, but as Mali let her biotics flicker out a warm glow suffused her skin. Mali looked up and gasped, for around her and above her soft lights flickered on the cave walls. There were soft oranges, yellows, blues, and greens. It reminded Mali exactly of the city lights she used to watch with Yane back in New Chicago. Mali laid back and watched the lights, letting herself relax and calm down. For some reason, Mali felt like this was a gift form Yane, telling her to move on.

Mali knew that if she did this, if she told the council about her past, that she could get over what happened and be finally truly free from what had happened and move on with her life, but it scared her as well. She had been living with the pain for so long that she didn't know if she could move on—it scared her to be without it. Mali sighed and sat back, watching the small lights flicker. She didn't have to decide now, Mali thought to herself, just enjoy the lights. She watched them as she slowly fell asleep.

_Alarms blared around her. Red lights flashed along the halls, someone was carrying her and running. Mali wanted her mother, she felt like crying. She waved her fists in the air, but the person carrying her crammed them back down into the blanket. _

_"Almost there." A soft female voice said. Black wisps of hair escaped her ponytail. The woman had a strong chin with wide lips and dark eyes surrounded by dark eyeliner. Her clothes were tight fitting and black, they had a glossy sheen to them. The woman cradled Mali in one arm as she ran down the corridor, the other held a pistol out in front of her in case they met with any danger. They passed a window, and Mali could see stars through the glass. The alarms continued to scream as the woman quickly turned the corner. Too late did she realize her mistake. _

_"Miranda." A man's voice said. "I probably should've known they'd send you." Miranda held Mali tight against her body. Mali squirmed in her blanket uncomfortably, but this woman had a strong hold on her. Miranda had her pistol pointed at the man's head, but behind him, many armed guards stood at the ready with their rifles up. They stood between her and her escape route. "I have to admit, I'm surprised you took the job, you're really not one with kids." He chuckled. _

_"I'll admit this is one of my more unorthodox missions." Miranda queued. Unease swept through the men behind the man in the black suit. "Good, you all know who I am." Miranda smiled, deadly, "and you know what I can do." The black suite man laughed. _

_"Don't worry men, I seriously doubt that she would, or could, engage in combat with a baby in her arms. Too risky." Mali let out a cry, she was being held too tight. "What did you think you were going to do? Waltz right outta here with my baby?" _

_"She's not yours, and I was going to do more than that. Once I get out of here, I'll let the world know who you really are and blow your precious little charade to pieces!" _

_"Oh no." The man tisked, "we can't have that. My work isn't done. Now hand over the baby." Miranda shifted so that Mali was protected by the other side of her body, she held her gun at the ready. _

_"You want to know something interesting?" Miranda questioned, the man cocked his head curiously, "the first rule you learn in training is that you always watch your back." _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" The man laughed. _

_"This!" Another person shouted. Another woman materialized behind the line of men, holding two large cannons. At the pull or the trigger massive cones of pressurized air were blasted at the men, knocking them out cold. The man in the black suit didn't look so threatening sleeping on the floor. Miranda stood over him, Mali squirming in her arm. _

_"I love cloaking devices." The other woman said._

_"That was almost too close, Kasumi." _

_"Nah. It was perfect." The other woman replied. She wore a thick dark hood that obscured her features, but two dark eyes glinted in their depths so cold that you would swear the air around you had dropped a few degrees. "Are we going to kill him?" Kasumi asked, motioning to the man on the floor. _

_"No, as much as I want to it's not part of the mission. This man deserves to be exposed and brought to justice for his crimes." _

_"Who is he anyway?" Kasumi asked, "He looks like a big corporate hot-shot to me." _

_"He is far more dangerous than that." Miranda replied. She stayed looking at him for one more second, and then turned away. "Let's go." They walked to the end of the hall where a huge airlock door stood. It was round, about two Yards across, and looked like a porthole except it was made of metal. _

_"We made it." Kasumi sighed. They opened the door and the hooded girl stepped inside. Suddenly from around the corner uniformed men came blasting toward them. _

_"Here!" Miranda pushed Mali into Kasumi's arms. The lady held her awkwardly, like she didn't know what to do with her. "Leave now! I'll keep them busy!" Miranda fired a few shots and their attackers retreated behind the corner again, but not for long. _

_"I can't just leave you!" Kasumi exclaimed. _

_"There is no time to argue. You either leave me here, or we fail this mission and that baby, that weapon, will be in the hands of one who would use her to destroy the galaxy." Kasumi grit her teeth. _

_"No! There has to be another way!" _

_"There isn't, I'm sorry." Miranda swiftly reached inside, and before Kasumi could stop her punched the launch button. The doors started to close. _

_"No!" Kasumi yelled. _

_"Finish this mission! See that she gets to the drop off point in New Chicago," Miranda looked at her old friend, "forgive me." The doors closed, shutting Kasumi off from one of her closest friends. Outside, Mali could hear gunshots. The clock only had 5 seconds to launch when there was a rapid set of gunshots, and then there was a soft thump outside the door, like a body hitting the ground. _

_"No!" Kasumi wailed, slamming the side of the pod with her fist. "No!" The pod launched out into space and fired, sending the small aircraft speeding toward Earth. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" She collapsed on the metal bench with Mali in her lap. Mali looked innocently up into her face and made gurgling sounds, then laughed. Two teeth were coming in. "You better be worth this kid." The woman whispered. _

Mali sat up with a gasp, rubbing her head. "What was that?" She asked the cave. Thin, cold night air was pushing its way into the cave, making her shiver. Another storm was on its way, the no rain had only been a relapse. Mali groaned and stood up, she could tell it was late. Her whole body felt sore from sleeping on the hard rock; she had been so stupid to fall asleep here. Mali waved goodbye to the city lights that decorated the walls, and alighted down to the forest below her. Where were these dreams coming from? Mali thought.

As she approached the bramble wall that surrounded the tree, she had an idea. Using her biotics, Mali pushed aside the brambles and made a path through the spiky hedge. The brambles bended to her will and untangled themselves, allowing her to pass though. As she came out the other end, she turned back and looked at the path with satisfaction. She was becoming more powerful every day and learning her powers quickly. She felt like a ghost as she walked across the grassy lawn to the base of the tree. It was so silent and calm, nothing moved or made a sound.

A few minutes later Mali walked through the door to the nest. A glance at the kitchen clock read 2:00 am. The room was dark, but there was light coming from the stairwell and Mali knew the boys were still having their videogame fest. She kicked off her shoes and padded across the tile to the pantry, where she grabbed a box of cereal. Mali poured that and some milk into a bowl, then grabbed a spoon and headed with her prize to her bedroom. As she walked down the hall a blurry eyed Cadence stepped out of her room. "Cade, what are you doing up?" Mali asked, surprised. The sleepy girl rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I was waiting up for you, but I guess I fell asleep. Liara's been here hours, worried sick." She answered slowly.

"That was nice of you." Mali smiled, "but you didn't have to. Go back to bed now." She said softly.

"Ok." Cadence yawned again. Halfway in her door she turned around. "Mali?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad your back." Cadence walked fully into her room and plopped back down on her bed, before the door closed Mali could already hear her snoring. Chuckling, she continued down the hall till she got to her door. Taking a deep breath, Mali walked through. Liara was pacing the room, arms behind her back, head down, thinking. She had pulled back the curtains to let the night show, but there wasn't much. The clouds had obscured the night sky and it was slightly raining, pattering the windows with soft tinks. The lights were off, the only light coming from her bedside lamp that was turned on. Mali stepped all the way through, holding her cereal bowl in one hand and her spoon in the other.

"Hey." She said softly, alerting Liara to her presence. The graceful asari started and looked up. At first Liara moved to hug her, but then backed down as she thought better of it.

"Hey." The woman replied, her soft accent melodious as always. Her voice was carefully controlled and Mali could tell Liara was trying hard not to show her emotions. Mali sat down on the edge of her bed and set her cereal and spoon on the bedside table, next to her credit chit. Mali folded her hands in her lap and just looked at Liara, neither of them spoke. As the silence continued, Mali realized that most of the time she had known Liara she had taken her for granted. Never had she stopped and thought about just how rare a person like her was, or how much she had really helped her. Liara was kind and gentle, protective and fierce, skilled, smart, strong and beautiful, sensitive, and understanding. Many of these traits were hard to come by in anyone these days, and the woman in front of her carried them all. Mali felt a surge of affection for the person in front of her, and she found herself feeling lucky she had someone so great want to be a part of her life.

"Mali—," Liara started, but Mali held up a hand. Liara stopped.

"It is I who should apologize. I was mean and rude, and should have never brought up the adoption thing. I know you love me, and I knew the timing wasn't right; I think I just wanted to hear some good news after all of that bad stuff." Liara sat down next to her.

"I shouldn't have pushed you. You are smart, and can take care of yourself. Only you really know what is best for you. I am just worried for your life, and am grasping at anything that might help you."

"You were right though." Mali said. Liara perked up and smiled.

"I'm glad you see my point of view." She said. Mali chuckled.

"I guess I am just frightened about what will come after. I have just been holding on to my past for so long, it's scary to let go and move on. I feel like if I told them, that's what I'd be doing, and I just don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"You are Mali. Look around you! You've made a new life here. You have friends, a home, education, family. You've put down roots. Even if you haven't realized it, you've been slowly moving on this whole time. Plus, you aren't going to do this alone; I _will_ be there." The asari caught Mali's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You will always have me." Mali smiled and leaned into her, Liara wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"I am lucky to have a mom like you." Mali said. "Sometimes I don't realize it, but I am." Liara chuckled. "What?" Mali asked, annoyed. "I just shared something sensitive with you and you laugh at me?"

"Ha, ha! Erm, no, it's not that. Being called mom just makes me feel old. I never expected to have a child this early in my life, I thought it was going to be a couple hundred years ahead—I guess I'm just the mothering type." Mali sat up.

"A couple hundred years?" She said in disbelief. "You consider yourself not old?"

"Well, I'm not." Liara replied argumentatively. "I'm barely a century. Many asari live to be a thousand years old, and some even longer."

"Barely a century, oh! Ha, ha!" Mali burst out, double over as laughs raked her frame. "You are like twenty-five times older than me!"

"This is just making me feel even worse about my age." Liara frowned.


	29. Chapter 29

The storm lasted another two days. During that time, the fields became treacherous as trees were felled by the wind and the lake overflowed, spilling gallons into the already sopping wet grass. Lighting and thunder sounded almost continually; the worst part of the storm was toward the end of the second day, when even their tree trembled from the force of it. Classes had completely stopped, except for Mali's boitics training, which she and Liara did in her room or downstairs in the boy's "den". Everyone was ecstatic over the pause in studies, everyone except Oliver.

"We're getting weak!" He was constantly saying, "How are we supposed to win the next match cooped up inside all the time?" So panicked was he, that he made them all dress in their rain coats and run back in forth across the catwalk in the pouring rain, everyone slipping and sliding into each other. He had them constantly going over battle plans and tactics, and they played a lot of team battle videogames. The only good thing that was coming from all this rain was that Mali was slowly catching up on her studies.

She was becoming a better reader every day, and could read whole pages without asking for help on a word. She was still slow, but speed would come with time. As she read her history textbook, Mali became fascinated with the human history. Her teammates were always making fun of her, reading textbooks for fun, but Mali had never had so much information at her disposal before, and she wasn't going to waste it. She had never really known much about the world and its history up until now, and she was just amazed at how _old _it all was. Her textbook only went back a few decades before the First Contact War, but it was always hinting at past events, even further back. Mali wanted to learn more so badly, that Liara lent her other books that weren't about military battles, actual history books that Mali ate up with vigor. By Wednesday she had a small library growing in her room.

Every day she and Cadence dueled each other with their spears and other various deadly tools. Due to the advanced training programs they were learning they had already almost mastered their weapons. Every four weeks they cycled through two more weapons, so Mali was already looking forward to learning some new ones; she had her eyes set on a crossbow. Besides all this, they had three movie fests, two monopoly wars, and a few games of bloody murder. Also during this time, they finally got their omni-tool business up and running. Alex was a complete whiz at the computer and programming; between him and Victoria they weaseled out most of the glitches within a few hours.

When Ara and Mali had introduced him to the AI he had been immediately thrilled. He couldn't stop talking to her. Victoria, too, was happy that someone was impressed with her skills, seeing how Mali barely understood how to insert a plug into the wall, it was a relief to be able to go into deep computer talk about her programming and the particulars of her design. Mali swore, listening to them talk was like listening to two robots blab in computer speech. Within a few hours of the website and program being up, the cash started flowing in. By the end of the first day they had already made over twenty-five thousand credits, and more was flowing in. As Mali sat there, looking at the screen and seeing the money come in, she realized that she really hadn't thought about what she was going to do with her share. They had decided to split it eight ways (for each member plus Vic), each getting about 13% percent of the total profit. Mali was already looking at over two-thousand credits right now, and by the looks of things it was only the beginning. Upon seeing the stats for the first time, Cadence had exclaimed: "We're all going to be millionaires!"

Mali wondered if that was really true. For the first time in her life, she had everything. She had a home, a family, friends, an education, and money coming in. Mali realized that she actually might have a future, and the thought overwhelmed her. Living in the streets, she had never really thought about it much, not wanting to indulge in wishful thinking and knowing that she'd probably be dead before her twenty-fifth birthday. But now, she had a real chance at one, a real future to look ahead to, _if_ her trial turned out ok. Liara came over almost every night that week, and after biotics practice, they would stay up late talking about the trial and what was to come. Liara coached her in what to say and how to say it, to give Mali the best chance at convincing them to listen to her story.

Finally it was Thursday, the day of the match. The storm had passed and all was clear again, however many parts of the campus were still deemed unsuitable, so they were going to have to use the training arena. It was a large circle of a field that could be altered into any terrain desired. They had used it several times in survival and for tactics training. To Oliver's dismay they had not cancelled it because of the bad weather, so now the whole team was in their locker room, getting ready and waiting to be called. They were suited up in their uniforms, and had each been given a rifle, so it was safe to assume they'd be shooting at people. "What do you think?" Mali asked, sitting down next to a hunched over Oliver. Above their heads there was clomping and shouting as workers got the field ready.

"I don't know. Using the arena—it could be anything up there. I just hope we are ready, we can't afford to lose. Black is only a few points behind."

"Hey," Mali touched his arm, "you're a good leader, you'll get us through this one, just like all the others…remember what I said to you right before I jumped out of the mantis?" Mali asked. Oliver chuckled.

"Can anyone ever forget? It was "This isn't my first rodeo"."

"That's right," Mali patted his hand, "and we'll make it."

"Somali Avon?" A guard came in through the door. "There is someone outside who wants to see you." Surprised, Mali stood up. She handed her gun to the officer and walk out into the afternoon sun. A few feet away Liara was being patted down by another officer. When he was done she came over.

"Their taking no chances, they think I might sneak you something to help with the match." Mali snorted. Liara, help her cheat? Pigs would fly before Liara tried to bend the rules.

"What is it?" Mali asked. Liara bent close.

"Udina arrived early. He is going to watch your match."

"What?" Mali exclaimed.

"Apparently, when Dickens told him you were going to have a match, Udina almost broke his ship in the speeds he travelled to get here in time."

"Why?" Mali asked.

"I don't know, but he said something like he wanted to see what the council was investing in." Mali rubbed her chin and pursed her lips.

"Well that's just weird."

"He's a weird man," Liara said before pulling her closer, "he will be in the center bow, all the way to the left. When you in the arena, find him. Watch out Mali, he's a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"How do you know?" Mali asked.

"I've dealt with him before, during the war. Several times it almost came to a fight, once, he pulled a gun on Shepard, but he was shot before he could hurt anyone."

"Guess he wasn't shot enough." Mali snickered. "Why did he try to shoot Shep? How is he still a councilor?" She asked.

"He was against our plan. No one could blame him, we only had a slim chance of success. He tried to stop us. The council ruled him not guilty and gave him his seat back—although I have reason to believe some heavy money was in play as well. Whatever the case is, he's here now, and it looks like his eyes are set on you." Liara kissed Mali's forehead. "For my sake, BE CAREFUL—and by the goddess, don't go jumping off speeding mantises this time! That almost killed me." Mali wrinkled her nose.

"_It almost killed me_!" Mali spluttered. "And what can I say, I'm just awesome." She hugged Liara one more time, than turned back to the locker room. Inside, everyone was sitting uneasily, and quietly, no one was spouting their usual banter. Mali could almost see the tension in the air between them. "Come on guys, no one's got anything on us." Everyone looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I mean, that we have beaten all of them every single time that we've gone out against them. We are the top dogs, we should be walking out there with confidence, not lookin like a whole bunch of boobs! Audin, you're the strongest boy I know! Alex, you are a computer genius and not so bad with a blaster! Charlie, you are our crazy spaz and I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back; Ara, you could walk out there and trample all of them into the dust. Cadence, you could hit a fly from a hundred yards away with one of your knives, and Oliver, you are the best leader and strategy maker I've ever seen. Guys, we have nothing to worry about, so stop moping and get pumped! We are about to blow this place to the roof!" As Mali named each one their heads came up and their backs became a little straighter with pride. Smiles broke out at her easy manner and Charlie actually cheered.

"All teams to elevators. All teams to elevators."

"That's our queue guys." Oliver stood up. "Hands in." Everyone gathered in a circle and stacked their hands on one another.

"Can we say something cool, like, smash brains?" Charlie asked.

"Just keep it normal." Oli chuckled. "On three! One, two, three!"

"Bunk five!" They all cheered as one. As they all piled into the elevator Oliver pulled Mali aside.

"Thanks for that, they really needed it."

"You're welcome." Mali smiled.

"It's just that…boobs?" Oliver gave her such a comical look Mali laughed.

"Street talk." She explained.

"Well, whatever it was it did the trick." Oli smiled.

"Let's do this." Mali smiled.

"Yes, lets." Oli agreed. They jumped into the elevator just as the door were closing. As they rose Mali pulled back her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Whatever's out there, we stick together." Oliver's voice filled the elevator. "Bermuda formation!" The team filed into a formation that mimicked the formation of geese migrating. Mali stood at point to take the brunt of the force with her boitics, while Oliver stood at her right ready to give orders as necessary. Everyone else filed in behind accordingly. The elevator stopped, and then everyone lurched as it suddenly moved forward a few feet. The elevator doors stayed closed. Through a speaker, a woman's voice spoke.

"The match will begin in thirty seconds. In ten seconds, the elevator will depart, leaving you open. Do not shoot, or your team will be disqualified. The guns ammunition is rubber bullets and explosives are filled with paint. You will have twenty seconds to orientate yourself, then it is open to begin. Your goal is to storm the fortress and gain the banner inside. Do not allow any of the fortress teams to gain ahold of your banner, or your team will be eliminated. Do not attack the other teams outside, however, you are still in competition with them to be the first inside. Good luck."

"What?" Charlie asked. As if in answer, the walls around them suddenly broke apart with a hiss and sank into the ground. Mali felt a cold breeze on her face. Everyone gasped as the arena became clear to them. The arena was split into thirds, with a huge square fortress in the middle, situated on a slight hill. It was the old fashioned types, from the medieval ages. Made form stone, it easily sored one-hundred feet up, its walls riddled with small windows for shooting. It had two huge gates, one facing the east and on west. The battlements were riddled with manual turrets and enemies. The arena interior was surrounded by a high wall, taller than anything else in the arena. Around it, a sea of people who had come to see the match sat on risers, cheering. It looked like the program had invited civilians from the nearby cities to this one, because the roar of the crowd was impossibly loud. Mali looked for the central box, but in such a mess, she couldn't find it.

They themselves had a small fortress, color coded to their bunk. It was smaller, more like a bunker than a fortress, it only had one small square room. A long thin slit in the wall made an open window for viewing the fortress and an open path for their one mounted turret, which Charlie automatically gravitated too. In one corner of the room a small disk sat on the floor, a hologram of a snarling Chimera pacing back and forth emanating up from it. The room was stocked with shelves of all sorts of equipment and weapons including grenades, shields, and extra guns and clips. Out in the arena, Mali could see the other small bunkers spread evenly out amongst the arena. The colors were silver, and yellow, so that meant that black, green, and blue were inside defending the fort. The landscape was forested, with clear fields for fifty meters from the tree line to the wall of the main fortress. "Here's the plan," Oliver started, but he was interrupted by the sounding of the buzzer.

"Let the match begin!" The female voice exclaimed. Immediately the turrets on the battlements began firing as their opponents let loose on the three separate bunkers. Everyone ducked, nut there was no impact. Ara peeked over the edge of the window, than got up, laughing. Much to the annoyance of the fortress, the turret's range fell short of each bunker of about two-hundred meters. "Man, these things aren't ever fair!" Cade exclaimed.

"It's not about fair, it's about proving your skill under extreme duress." Audin quoted something Dickens had said to him, trying to sound wise. "Toughen up."

"Audin, I don't even think you know what duress means." Cade shot-back.

"Good point." The big guy chuckled.

"Focus!" Oli shouted.

"They'll have to come themselves if they want to get our banner!" Ara exclaimed.

"We will still have to worry about them when we get close." Oliver said. "Now listen up. We will have to split the team up to defend and attack at the same time. I'm leaving Charlie, Alex, and Ara here." Ara opened her mouth but Oliver held up a hand. "You're the best sniper we have." He said. "That means that Cadence, Audin, Mali and I will storm the keep, and this is how we will do it…" Oliver outlined his plan, and Mali was impressed with its functionality.

"There's only one problem," Mali said, "We will get blasted to bits by those turrets before we will get close enough to the wall." The team nodded with her.

"No, we will." Oliver smiled. "You've forgotten our secret weapon—Mali's new powers." Understanding dawned on all of them and smiles broke out.

"This could work," Cadence smiled, "this could _actually_ work."

"We will need more than just us to storm one of those battlements." Mali said, "There are at least twice as many of them as us up there on one of those things."

"We will need help." Audin nodded.

"The banner can also act as a comm device." Alex was in the corner, examining the silver disk. "We could call up the other teams."

"But what about being in competition?" Ara asked.

"None of us can get in there without at least another team. Besides, we still have to find the banner once we get in. We still would have a chance. Alex, hail the other teams, everyone else, gear up." Mali and the others raided the shelves, gathering what they could. They strapped on padded jerkins and hard helmets, to protect them from the force of the paintballs. Mali strapped on a belt that could hold what she needed. The only other weapons Mali took with her was a pistol and a knife.

"Hey! A can of camo spray!" Cadence yelled excitedly. Everyone gathered around, and as a last team gathering, sprayed each other up until all looked like dark green and brown wood elves.

"Alright everyone, this is it." Oliver saluted them. "Alex, where is the rendezvous?"

"About a hundred meters straight ahead, it's a small clearing, you'll know it when you see it. The silvers ignored my hails, but the yellow is coming."

"Good." Oliver smiled. "Alright people, this is war! We either go down or we rise up and fight! Who's with me?!" The bunker was filled with yells and chest pounding as the small group of kids yelled their defiance. "You're like my family," Oliver smiled, "we live or we die together." Ara and Charlie took up their positions and waved goodbye as the offenders trooped out the door. Their bunker was situated on the side of the arena, with a steep hill leading down to the forest floor. They scrambled down the steep incline, disturbing dirt and rocks as they went. "Alright, bury these suckers!" Oliver held aloft one of the few land mines that had been in the bunker. The team spread out, and did the best they could to cover as much ground as possible with the land-mines. When it was done, Oliver turned back to the bunker and gave a thumbs up. Then, they all filed into the trees, heading for the clearing.

As they walked they stayed alert for any movement, but it was unlikely. Ara was scoping the area and would alert them to any possible danger. They moved quickly and silently, blending into the shadows and trees as best they could. Only a few minutes later, Mali sensed a gap in the tree life ahead.

"The clearing is right up ahead." She warned.

"Cadence, check it out." Oliver ordered. Like a ghost, Cadence flitted away, not making a sound. Mali shook her head from side to side, impressed. Many people would be hesitant to put a 12 year old on the front lines, but she was probably the deadliest one of them all.

"Clear." Cadence whispered through her mic a few seconds later. "The yellows are already there."

"Let's go." Oliver moved forward, Audin and Mali close behind. For a moment, Oliver hesitated at the tree line, than, taking a deep breath, he moved into the clearing. Cadence steppe doubt next to Mali; the teen hadn't even heard the girl come up alongside her. "Hey!" Oliver called as he strode across the learning confidently, all traces if fear gone, or hidden. A tall girl of about 18 strode up to them, a raven ponytail flowing out behind her. She offered out her hand and Oliver took it.

"So," she said, "it looks like we are allies, for now."

"I think it was meant to be." Oliver replied. "Each of us only have certain equipment, the match makers must have designed it that way so we would have to pair up."

"Did you bring the camo paint?" Oliver nodded and tossed a bag to a guy standing behind the lead yellow, cans clinked inside.

"And the grapple hooks?" he asked. The girl motioned to a pile of rope off to one side.

"What's the plan?" She asked. Oliver filled her in. While Mali waited, she examined the other team. They numbered almost three times as many as Mali's group. It had never made sense how the program had split the teams up, but however they had done it, they had done so on skill level, or so Mali thought. How else could her team be so small and theirs so large, yet in the eyes of the council, be evenly matched? "Your plan sound good to me." The girl said after Oliver was done. "It sounds like our best bet to get into the keep."

"Alright then, follow me." Oliver said. Members of the yellow group picked up the pile of grappling hooks and followed them. One tried to hand Mali one, but she denied it. He gave her a weird look, but didn't protest.

"Oliver, there are enemies ahead of your location and closing in. I can see them on my thermal, there are about thirteen of them. "

"Thanks Ara." Oliver said, than relayed the message to the leader girl.

"Alright people, spread out, we'll take them by surprise." Before anyone could move, however, Cadence interrupted.

"I have a better idea." She said. The older girl looked shocked and a little annoyed at the little girl's interruptance, Mali crossed her arms.

"If she speaks, you should listen," Mali said, "because usually what she says usually saves your life." The girl sized her up for a second, and Mali thought that she might've just ruined their alliance. Around her hands tightened on triggers. Then, unexpectedly, the girl laughed.

"You got some guts kid." The girl said, "I like that."

"We go into the trees." Cadence said. A few minutes later, the enemy party was filing below them, unaware of the danger above. Using hand signals, Mali's group silently and swiftly spread out among the branches. One by one, as the kids below them walked by, someone above would slither down and take them out, silently dragging them into the bushes on either side and "killing" them. Unbeknownst to those on the ground, as they progressed, their line got shorter and shorter until there was only one left. A strong looking guy from yellow took care of him. As the last man fell, the troop climbed down from the trees.

"That was awesome Cade!" Mali complimented her.

"Thanks. The way we did it made sure we didn't give away our position and numbers, as well as keeping you from exposing your special gift yet."

"Very smart." Oliver and Audin came up behind them. Yellows were passing the small girl admiring glances.

"Now what?" The girl from yellow asked.

"We go with the—," Suddenly from behind them there were explosions and yells as kids found the land mines in front of their fortress.

"Their attacking!" Audin exclaimed.

"Us too!" The girl from yellow was listening to someone yelling at her over her earpiece. "We need to do this fast!"

"Ok." Oliver nodded, girding himself up. "Everyone, follow me to the wall! We don't break cover until Mali gives us the signal!" He turned to her and grinned, the battle light in his eyes. "Go do your thing plant girl!" He yelled over the explosions.

"Stay safe." Mali nodded.

"Never." He grinned back, than turned back to the group. "Follow me!" He and the rest trotted into the trees and were gone. Mali took a deep breath, and then headed in the opposite way. She had to get as far away as she could from them, or her distraction wouldn't work. She pushed herself, sprinting through the trees, making them bend out of her way so she could go faster. Time was of the essence if they wanted to break in before the opposing side broke into them. A few hundred Yards away, Mali deemed it far enough, and altered the course of her trajectory toward the fortress. As she neared the tree line, she looked for her friends. They were crouched at the edge, eyes scanning the forest for any sign of a signal. They had no idea.

* * *

I

* * *

As Mali sped toward the end of the forest, she summoned her biotics, and her skin blazed to life. Knowing she only had seconds before the opponents on the battlefield saw her, she pushed harder, running faster than she had ever run before. She would need all the speed she could get for what she had in mind. Mali pulled the trees and vines and roots toward her, gathering up as much plant life as she could muster. The forest around her seemed to tremble and start to hum with power. Mali neared the end of the tree line. She should have felt fear, facing down turrets, a thick rock wall, and a battalion of enemies, but all she felt was determination.

With a huge yell, Mali launched herself at the wall. The trees and plants around her exploded as they too were compelled to move. Tree limbs grew into thick rams within a blink of an eye, brambles became like steel barbed wire, and the ground beneath her rolled as roots surfaced like humpback whales breaching the ocean. It looked like a massive green wave of plant life had suddenly exploded form the forest and was speeding toward the wall with the speed of a leer jet. Mali was lifted off her feet as the wave picked her up and carried her at its helm, her hair whipping and her eyes shining. Her signal was big, powerful, connected, and absolutely distracting.

The battlements swarmed with action as her opponents ran toward the part of the wall she would attack, just as planned. The pilots of the turrets started swiveling their muzzles toward her massive creation, and more importantly, away from the real danger. Silently, her team were making their way over the unsupervised part of the field, relying on her distraction to keep them safe as they attempted to climb the wall with their grappling hooks. Mali turned her attention back to the wall; if it was a distraction they needed, it was a distraction she would give. As her wave loomed up over the wall, kids started running away from fear of it, clearing the place where she would collide. The turrets fired, spitting the rubber bullets at the plant life, but to no effect. Mali winced as she felt the slight weakening of the plants, but she held the wave together.

With a battle cry, Mali leapt off her wave to the side, onto the battlements, and rolled to her feet as the plants crashed into the wall. A more accurate term would be, shredded, the wall. The huge forest limbs tore through the rock like it was cheese, leaving gaping holes in its framework. The battlements rocked as they took the force of Mali's power. The forest attacked, destroying anything in its path. Unnoticed by the group, the forest itself had been slowly creeping up alongside the wave, and within a few moments, it too was attacking the fortress. Whole trees thrashed against the wall. Roots climbed up the wall, burrowing in and out of the rock like a dolphin in water. Brambles, roots, and limbs attacked opponents, their guns ineffective against the raw biotic power. It was total mayhem on the east side of the battlements.

People were running in fear, not knowing what was going on. Rubber bullets were fired randomly; no amount of fire power was effective against such brute force. The turrets were unwilling to fire into their own number, lest they eliminate their own teammates from the game, and so they stood by, watching helplessly as their ranks were torn to shreds. Reinforcements were long in coming as people stood to watch the incomprehensible sight of plants moving, and attacking people at that. Amidst it all, Mali fought her way through. Dodging wild gunfire, ducking under flailing arms, jumping over fallen bodies. She shot with her pistol just as much as she punched with her fists and kicked with her feet. She knew that she was a sitting duck, surrounded by enemies, and it would only be a matter of time before they recovered from their earlier shock. Even as Mali was thinking this, kids from other battlements were streaming towards the fight to help their comrades.

Mali headed as best she could in the direction of the east side, she needed to get to her teammates. Behind her, the flailing mass of undergrowth was slowly being hacked to shreds by knives and swords. She ducked as a boy lunged at her with his rifle butt and kicked him behind his knee with her foot. He toppled like a sack of flour. Mali ran faster; she quickly threw up abiotic shield as someone took a shot at her head, the rubber bullet bouncing harmlessly off its protective surface. As she was about to continue, a blow to the head knocked her forward, making her stumble down onto her hands and knees. Mali quickly turned, and through the throbbing pan in her head, she could see a club descending toward her face. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the blow, cursing herself for her stupidity, and swept her attacker off their feet with a quick kick. They fell to the hard stone, and Mali got up to her feet, preparing to run, but was pulled back down by her ankle. The girl, for it was a girl, rolled on top of her and pinned Mali's arms to her sides with her thighs. Harshly, Mali kneed the girl in the small of her back with all the force she could muster. With a loud grunt the girl was thrown partially over Mali's head, her abdomen landing on Mali's face. A kick to the head form a passing soldier put the girl out cold. She rolled out from under the girl's dead weight and kicked the girls club out of her reach, and for god measure, she shot her in the back with her pistol. "You won't be bothering me again." Mali smiled.

She looked up just in time to see the first few member of her teammates streaming past her toward the enemy lines, screaming bloody war cries and pumping their guns in the air. "Finally!" Mali smiled as Oliver came jogging up to her. He started her by grabbing her arm and continuing on, not stopping like she had thought. "What are you doing?!" Mali yelled over the pandemonium as she was dragged along.

"We have to hurry!" He answered as they ran. Oliver was leading her to a small staircase off to the side that was so narrow Mali would have missed it. "The blues are right behind us! Apparently they were just waiting for us to do all the dirty work. We have to search for the banners now, while the yellows are distracted and the blues are climbing the ropes!"

"Where are Cadence and Audin?" Mali asked, taking to steps at a time behind Oliver.

"Making life difficult for everyone." Oliver looked back at her and smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What are they doing?" Mali asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that the blues better know how to rock climb." He laughed. They continued down the steps to a low door. "You first." Oliver motioned, "I'll cover you." Mali nodded and pushed the door open. They had entered the keep. The inside of the fortress was surprisingly like the old medieval pictures Mali had seen. The walls were lined with torches that made the light uncertain and made their shadows flicker over the large blocks of gray stone that made up the corridor. The hall was quiet, except for their breathing.

"Where do you think it might be?" Mali whispered as they crept down the passageway.

"I know exactly where they'd put it." Oliver beckoned her to a small rectangle window. Down below them was a small courtyard in front of a massive double doored hall built into the side of the wall. "In every video game and movie I know, the important stuff is always stored in the keep of the fortress, or the hall, you could say."

"How stupid," Mali commented, "to put something you're hiding somewhere everyone expects it to be."

"You're telling me." He answered with a sardonic grin. "Let's go." The hallway ended with a flight of stairs leading down to the courtyard. They peeked out from the threshold, wary of danger, but there was none. The courtyard was as silent as the hallway. "That's weird." Oliver whispered.

"Maybe they all went up to help out on the battlements." Mali suggested.

"I don't think so…" He scanned the one more time, but shrugged. "We don't have a choice but to use the front door. How is your distraction doing?" Mali closed her eyes and reached out for the life-force of the plants, but there was none.

"It's gone—hacked to bits." Mali answered.

"Well, it wasn't going to last forever." Oliver sighed. "I can't see a better time to go than now."

"I'll be right behind you." Mali smiled. Oliver nodded.

"Let's go." They stayed as low as they could as they quickly traversed the uneven cobblestone ground. Mali clutched her pistol tightly as they crossed the open expanse, ready for anything. "Help me with this." Oliver motioned to one of the large doors. They both threw their weight upon it, and it slowly started to swing inwards. When it was open far enough, they both slipped inside and pushed it closed.

"Wow." Mali whistled appreciatively as she turned from the door. The hall was a square room with a high vaulted ceiling. Wood beams ran across the ceiling, long banners that were attached to them hung down and fluttered slightly with the draft the opening of the door had caused. In the middle of the room was an elevated circular platform that held a silver disk with a coiled winged snake projected above it. The snake flapped its wings angrily, as if sensing their presence.

"There it is." Oliver whispered. Mali took a step forward, but Oliver grabbed her arm. "No, wait! There is something off here."

"We shouldn't waste time!" Mali warned. "What are you waiting for?"

"In every videogame—"

"—Uh, not this again!—"

"You always have to fight a boss or something to get it."

"Seriously?!" Mali exclaimed angrily. "This isn't a videogame Oliver! Let's just go get the thing and be done! It's right there!"

"I was right about where it was going to be, wasn't I?" Mali rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Let's just be on our toes." He replied. Mali gave him her "no-duh" look and stepped forward. Immediately a hidden noose that they had not seen tightened around one of her ankles and swept her off her feet, dangling her a good fifteen feet up in the air.

"Great." Mali said as she swung back and forth from her ankle. Oliver tried not to smirk.

"You can't say I didn't tell you so." He said cheekily.

"Just get me down," Mali rolled her eyes, "I dropped my pistol."

"Alright," He replied, still laughing quietly, "Just hold—"Suddenly there was a crash as the big double doors behind them were thrown open. Mali could not believe her eyes. Marching towards them with ground shaking stomps was a huge machine. It stood a good twelve feet tall, with thick legs and arms. It was white, and where its hands should have been were two barrels, one looked like a turret muzzle, the other, like a grenade launcher. A small cockpit with a gray glassy covering was the head, and Mali could see the silhouette of someone inside.

"I guess that's the boss." Mali said sardonically, swinging upside down.

"An atlas…just stay there, I'll deal with it." Oliver grabbed the rifle that was on his back, he and the machine looked like they were having an old-fashioned western standoff.

"No! Get me down!" Mali yelled, she could feel the blood starting to pump into her brain. "Let me help." Oliver ignored her. The machine and the boy stood, scrutinizing each other, sizing each other up. Mali swung helplessly above their heads, wriggling and thrashing to get free. Quickly the war-machine's turret arm swept up and fired, sending a hundred bullets speeding toward Oliver, but he was ready. Oliver quickly rolled away, popping back onto his feet and sending a shot toward the glass incased person inside. The rubber bullet bounced off its armor harmlessly.

"No fair." Oli complained. He dove away again just in time as the atlas shot at him again.

"GET ME DOWN!" Mali growled in frustration. She watched helplessly as Oliver began a risky game of cat and mouse. She knew he couldn't keep it up forever, and their competition wouldn't let them either. Mali twisted on her rope as she tried to keep them in view, but it was useless. "Blast it all!" She yelled. Then Mali remembered the knife she had stuck in her boot. With a great huff she lurched toward her right boot-top, her muscles straining against gravity. Her fingertips caught the hilt of the knife, and Mali just barely caught it as it came tumbling out. She started sawing at the rope around her ankle. Below her, Oliver was in a fight for his life, so to speak. He was only staying ahead of the machine's fire by a combination of insane skill and sheer luck. The last few fibers of rope gave way with a final swipe and Mali plummeted toward the hard stone floor. She only had time to slow her fall with her biotics before she hit the ground, but it could have been worse.

Groaning, she got to her feet; the rope shreds dangled empty above her. Currently, the atlas's back was to her, but she knew it wouldn't stay like that for long. Without thinking, Mali launched herself onto the white monster and started hacking at the glass dome, but to no avail. The knife only thunked harmlessly off the protective surface.

"What are you doing, are you insane?!" Oliver yelled.

"I'm trying to save your butt!" Mali yelled back. She was so focused on berating Oliver that she didn't see the arm speeding for her face.

"Watch out!" Oliver warned, but it was too late. Mali was hit full force by the arm of the war machine. Her body was thrown off the atlas, and smacked into a wall behind it. Mali wheezed as she sank to the floor; the knockout had stolen her breath. "Hey, ugly cheater dude, over here!" Oli waved his arms to distract the machine from her prone form. The machine turned and fired, but Oli was way ahead of it. From somewhere inside his uniform he pulled out a grenade, and threw it at the thing; the explosion knocked it off its feet, but it was only air, and wouldn't hold it off for long. Her body was on fire with pain, and her head throbbed like a bulldozer had rolled over it, but somehow Mali got back to her feet. Oliver was soon going to be cornered, and he needed her.

Mali knew that nothing they had was strong enough to get through its armor. She looked desperately around the hall for anything they could use, but nothing came to light. Mali had almost lost hope when she spied something on the far wall, almost hidden in shadow. "Distract it for a bit!" Mali yelled to Oliver, running toward the hanging object on the wall.

"What do you think I've been doing this whole time?!" He yelled back as he ducked behind a support beam. Mali took the wall with full force, running up it, letting her speed and momentum carry her. She got two steps up and launched herself at the spear on the wall, successfully plucking it from its perch. She landed safely and rolled, than got back to her feet. In an effort to make the place seem realistic, someone had plastered mediaeval weapons all over the walls, not thinking that anyone would be crazy enough to use one. The spear was made out of sturdy oak, with a broad leaf blade as the head. She tested the weight of it in her hand, it was heavier than the more modern spears she was used to, but it would do. It twirled gracefully as she took it through one of the basic moves, making a small whistling sound as it spun in her hand.

Mali knew it was a risk, but she powered up her omni-tool. "Vic, I need to know where that thing's heart is." She whispered. At the moment, the machine was slowly crouching toward where Oliver was ducked behind the beam. Every once in a while he would pop out and shoot, but it wasn't doing him any good. There was a long silence, and Mali was starting to think that Vic might not have heard her, but then her voice answered.

"It has a power source right in the middle of its chest. About four inches in diameter. Thrown with enough force, your spear could penetrate its armor." Mali smiled nervously.

"Four inches, I can do that. Just like hitting a watermelon at a fair—a very very small watermelon." Mali answered. She took a deep breath, than hefted the spear. She needed to get as close as possible before she threw it, to give herself the best chance. "Get ready to enact the omni-shield Vic, I'm gonna need it." Mali started too bound toward the atlas, running as fast as she could. She was still about fifteen yards away when the kid in the machine saw her. It quickly straightened and pointed its gun at her, but not the gun that she had expected. The grenade launched with the speed of a lightning bolt, and at the same time, Mali threw her spear, and at the same time shouted, "Now!" Her omni-shield popped up just as the grenade exploded, throwing her many feet away. The shield protected her from most of the blast, but she was still dizzy.

The spear had been thrown correctly, but not soon enough. The blast of the grenade had made the machine stumble form the force, and the spear had impaled the machine a few inches from its target. Mali cursed and stood up. The machine was reeling, off balance from her attack, but not for long. Mali knew what she had to do. "I need my omni-blade Vic." She said. Without argument, the AI obeyed her wishes. Mali started to run toward the hulking mass of white, and as she did the omni-blade started to construct itself. Its light blue blade shone iridescent as it folded out. Mali grit her teeth, it was going to be close. The machine was righting itself, its gun arms were coming up, pointing at her. With a yell, Mali launched herself at it, flaming with biotic power, her eyes blazing with silver light. She let out a blast that knocked the machine onto its back, something she didn't know she could do. Mali came down on it hard, burying her blade deep into its armored chest. With a small explosion the power source inside it broke apart, releasing its energy. The electricity traveled up the blade and into Mali's arm, and from there across her body. She screamed as one-thousand volts of energy shocked her.

Mali's back arched with pain, and her arms tugged weakly at the blade that was stuck in her quarry, but it was in too deep. Then Oliver was there, and he was pulling at her arm, getting it un-stuck, getting her off the atlas; getting shocked himself in the process. Mali stumbled off its chest and fell to her knees a few feet away, her body still shaking form the electrical current. Her clothes were smoking and she was pretty sure that her skin was blackened. Oliver plopped down beside her, panting. "You…you are crazy." He wheezed.

"I know." Mali groaned back, both of them were smoking, little wisps curling above their heads. She looked toward the platform, "we've got to get the—"

"Hey guys!" Someone yelled form the rafters above. Both looked up to see Cadence relaxing above their heads on a thick oak beam, one of her legs swinging back and forth carefree, the banner in her lap.

"What the…?" Mali rasped.

"When I finished sabotaging the ropes, I followed your path here," Cadence explained, "When I came I saw that you had that guy distracted, so I just nabbed the banner when he wasn't looking. The match has been over for the last five minutes." Mali groaned and collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"And you decided not to tell us?" She asked.

"It seemed to me that you guys had it handled."

"Phfff." Mali scoffed exasperatedly.

"Next time," Oli looked up at her, "tell us."


	30. Chapter 30

"Phenomenal; simply phenomenal!" Captain Corwin shook Mali's hand enthusiastically. "That's the best I've seen since Shepard himself took out a krogan in full battle armor!" The battered teen smiled tiredly, rubbing at the back of her neck in pain. Mali was burned and blackened head to foot; looking like she had just crawled out of a chimney. Her uniform was torn in some places and covered in little bits of twigs and moss. Her hair was a tangled mess—her ponytail having fallen out sometime during the match—and she was leaning to one side in tiredness. Her team wasn't that much better. Oliver—having took the brunt of the machine for most of the time looked the worse—his hair all pushed to one side like he had just woken up from sleep, and his clothes were even more torn and burned than Mali's.

Ara, Charlie, and Alex looked like they had just walked through a warzone—which they actually had. All three were tired looking, and Charlie's fingers kept twitching like he was still shooting the turret, but besides that they looked more or less ok. Audin had plant and stone debris all over him, as well as scorch marks on his hands where he had handled the hot thermal clips from his guns. Cadence looked the best, barely marked or flustered at all—a true testimony that she had avoided most harm in the conflict.

At the moment, the team was being paraded around the central box in the arena, being shown off by the council of the N7 program to all their associates and benefactors that had attended. As much as the team needed some R & R, the council wouldn't have any of it and insisted that they be shown off. So, seven black, beaten, unruly, exhausted kids were wandering around the central box like zombies back from the dead with the orders to smile, shake hands, and say how great they thought the N7 program was. The only good thing that came out of all this was that there was a refreshments table in the room, which they had hit the moment they had seen it. Mali had almost spilt the lemonade in her little plastic cup about six times when people had slapped her on the back for a "job well done."

She had just excused herself (finally!) from the throws of Corwin and was just starting to eye a comfy seat in a corner of the box room when Admiral Dickens approached with a man on his tail. From across the room Mali saw both Shepard and Liara watching her out of the corner of their eyes from their respective conversations. She could feel the tension radiating off them like heat waves off hot pavement all the way across the room. Liara's eyes held the look that was especially reserved for the times she thought that Mali was in danger—sort of a fiery nuclear mushroom contained in her eyeball that warned people not to even think about messing with her daughter. It always made Mali feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside when she saw the momma bear coming out—oh how she loved being an almost-adopted kid.

The man was wearing a crisp dark blue suit, much like a military uniform, with matching shoes. He was tall, standing nearly a foot and a half taller than Mali. He had greying hair cut into the typical short military style, with dark, expressionless eyes that betrayed nothing. He was in good shape for his age, with broad shoulders and a strong chest. Part of being a good politician was keeping up their public image, or so they say. He strode up only a pace behind Dickens, and when they were finally face to face, Mali could tell he was trying hard, but failing, to contain his excitement. Dickens smiled at her and gestured to the man beside him. "Somali, I would like to introduce you to Donnel Udina, the chosen human representative on the citadel council."

"Please to meet you sir." Mali dipped her head in greeting. Udina stuck his hand out in greeting, and when she took it, he shook it vigorously.

"Such a pleasure, Ms. Avon. I have been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time." He smiled warmly at her, but to Mali, she felt that it did not reach his eyes. Deep within her, something painful stirred when their hands touched. It was as if her body was telling her to flee from this man. Mali shook her head slightly, to get rid of the strange feeling; she just attributed it to her dislike of politicians. She tuned in to what the councilor was saying. "And I said to myself, I must see her in action! And what a treat it was! It was everything I could have imaged and more!" He looked down at her, shaking his head in disbelief. "I had been given a full report on your abilities, but what I saw today was beyond what we thought you could do. Where did those plant powers come from?" Mali smiled politely.

"It's a new development sir." She replied. Udina clapped his hands. Several people glanced around the room, startled from their conversations by the sound.

"Indeed! I cannot wait to see what's next!"

"Well sir, I cannot say. Right now my future is very uncertain." Mali replied. Udina sobered and lowered his voice. He leaned down so they could talk without being overheard.

"Ah yes, that little nasty business of the trial. I will use all the leverage at my disposal to make certain you are taken cared for." He smiled. Mali was reminded of what a diver might see right before he is swallowed by a great white. "Don't you worry Somali, the council would not let such a valuable resource go to waste." He continued. Mali hid a frown.

"Thank you sir, for your consideration in my case. I look forward to the days to come." Mali answered.

"And many there will be." Udina replied, standing straight again. "I so look forward to working _closely_ with you, Somali." He offered his hand again in parting. Mali took it cautiously. She just nodded, not wanting to bind herself to such a contract. For just a second, as he turned away, Mali thought she saw something glint in his eye, something horrid and evil as he stared at her. But then it was gone, and he had turned his back, already moving on to another conversation. Shuddering with distaste, Mali made her way through the milling crowd to stand beside Liara, who was talking to a friend. Silently, Mali reached out and took her hand. It was warm and comforting, and held fast to her own.

"What is it?" Liara asked her when her friend had gone.

"Nothing." Mali sighed. "It's just good to know that some people don't have ulterior motives for being around me." Liara laughed a clear bell like tone.

"Mali, even when you are serious you are funny." She put her arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, there _are_ good people in the galaxy, they are just hard to find now days. I take it you weren't impressed with Udina."

"The man practically yells backstabbing snake!" Mali chuckled.

"Indeed." Liara nodded. "Now you should go clean up, you smell." Mali rolled her eyes.

"By the way, Liara, how'd you like my newest little stunt?" Mali asked mischievously. Now it was Liara's turn to roll her eyes.

"Being your almost-mother, I would say that that was the stupidest, most dangerous thing you have done yet and now your grounded for a month, but also being your teacher, and an ex-military soldier myself, I have to say that was pretty awesome." She hugged her tightly and Mali smiled. "But don't think this gets you out of being grounded."

"Hey," Mali looked up, "I've been meaning to show you something." She smiled.

"What?" Liara asked, curious.

"Come on," Mali took her hand, "its outside."

"It's nothing dangerous?" Liara raised an eyebrow sarcastically, only half joking.

"You'll see." Mali grinned. The accompanying asari rolled her eyes.

"This is a recipe for disaster. Human teenager leading clueless asari into the wilderness, never to be seen again." Now it was Mali's turn to roll her eyes. She led the adult out of the on-looker's box and down the three flights of metal stairs that led to a door, which through it, led to the arena. It was quiet now, there was no one around. The battle had been long over, but the damage it had caused could be seen all around. There was trampled plants and grass everywhere, and rubber bullets littered the ground. Many holes populated the ground, a testament to the many land-mines people had planted. Trees were askew, and in some places even cracked or had fallen over. Mali led Liara deep into the small forest, looking for an untouched (or as close as she could get) patch of woods and plants.

"Ah, here we go." Mali said to herself as she spied a bit of tangled undergrowth in the corner of the woods. It was small—barely a tree and a few shrubs, but it would suffice.

"Is this it?" Liara gave it skeptic eye. Mali was reminded of the time Liara had been inspecting her ill-fitting clothes the night in the house.

"I thought you might want to get a firsthand experience." Both of Liara's eyebrows shot up this time, almost all the way to her hairline (if she'd had one).

"What are you saying?" She crossed her arms. Mali tugged her down onto the soft turf, sitting across from one another crisscross apple -sauce.

"Just relax. Close your eyes."

"Mali…" The girl looked the woman in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Liara looked at her for a long moment, then gave a relenting sigh and closed her eyes. Mali smiled in pleasure.

"Now what?" Liara asked tersely. Instead of answering, Mali breathed deeply and closed her eyes, taking the asari's hands in her own. Something had struck her late the night before, when she had been thinking about how Liara had taken her power, and since she had thought it she hadn't been able to get it out of her mind. Her plant powers emanated from being able to manipulate the force of energy inside the plant to do her bidding. The energy inside a biotic person wasn't much different. Mali believed that she could do the same thing with them as she could with plants—she just didn't know to what degree.

Reaching out inside herself, Mali connected to the flow of Liara's energy. It flowed free and fast; touching it was like refreshing yourself in a clear mountain stream. Liara shifted slightly, as if her body was aware of the connection. Mali moved deeper, and slowly, gently, manipulated her flow of energy, but not in the way she usually did. Instead of forcing it to move the body, Mali just pulled its essence—something that could be best described as like a thin ball of energy, swirling in its purest form—and started twining it to the life-force of the plants around her, and also her own. As the connection grew stronger, Mali became aware that Liara was becoming aware of their surroundings for the first time. Mali knew that the doctor could finally sense the plants around her like she could.

The pace of the asari's energy quickened as she explored her new surroundings, touching each life force, diving into it, becoming a part of it. Mali let Liara explore for over a half an hour, holding on as long as she could, but the strain was growing too much, with a tense grunt, Mali let all the connections slide away—her body feeling soar and stiff from the hard grip she had kept upon it—and let her eyes open. Liara gasped as she came back to herself, rocking a little bit as her essence faded back into her. Sweat had broken out on Mali's brow; she wiped it away with a dirty sleeve.

"That was amazing!" Liara crowed excitedly. "How did you do that? Is that what it's like for you all the time? Was I really sensing plants?" Mali held up a staying hand as she regained her breath. "Oh, sorry." Liara apologized, "I didn't know that it would take energy from you."

"Every action that you do must take energy." Mali replied, "To tell you the truth, I didn't actually know if I could do that, I'm glad it worked out ok."

"Thank you." Liara's voice was filled with gratitude, "that was amazing." Mali only nodded her head and got up, brushing off her pants.

"Well I thought, since I don't have many days left, I thought—"Suddenly she was crushed into a fierce hug.

"Whatever is going to happen will happen Mali, but I won't let them take you away from me. You hear me? I'll fight for you." Liara growled with ferociousness. Mali nodded into her shoulder.

"Ok." Was all she said.

Later that night Mali sighed with exhaustion as she slipped beneath her sheets, clean and damp from her shower. "Vic, when do we not have a crazy day?"

"With you? Never." Mali groaned.

"That's what I thought." She reached over and turned out her bedside lamp. She lay on her back in the darkness, staring up at the dark ceiling, and tried to relax, but her body refused. Mali felt like all her experiences over her life were finally converging to this one point, and that it was finally all coming together. She felt like she was on the verge of something huge, something that could change her life, as long as she stayed alive long enough to experience it. "You know Vic, these could be our last days." Mali whispered. "This awesome duo could very soon be broken up for good."

"I know." Vic answered. Mali wondered if she had heard a tint of sadness in her voice. They were both quiet for a while, then Mali spoke again.

"You know, you have been with me since the very beginning Vic. I really appreciate that. I'd like to think that we are friends." The AI was silent for a few moments than replied.

"Thank you Mali. Many would not think of me as anything special, just a smart computer, but you have always treated me like I am alive."

"I'd like to think you are. You have a personality, a character, a role to play just like the rest of us." Mali replied.

"I have a birthday present for you Mali." Vic answered. Mali's eyebrows raised.

"You do?"

"Yes. I have decided to give you all of my share of the profits from the omni-color business. What was I going to do with it anyway?"

"Really?" Mali asked. "Wow, thanks Vic."

"You're welcome. With our accounts combined you are now a millionaire. Congratulations."

"What?!" Mali sat up in bed, surprised. She hadn't been monitoring its progress lately (not a big surprise with what was going on and all) and so had no idea how it had been going.

"The business has exceeded all expectations. It has spread throughout the universe. There is no doubt that you will be making millions more for years to come. By the end of next week, if sale rates continue as they are, you will be worth a couple billion and be amongst the top fifty richest people on Earth."

"Wow." Mali sat back on her pillows. "Wow….just wow."

"I know." Vic sympathized.

"Thanks Vic." Mali repeated.

"Anytime. I mean, what was I going to do with it anyway?" Was her sarcastic reply.

* * *

I

* * *

The next morning Mali woke up yelling in fear as someone startled her awake by screaming in her ear. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MALI!" Cadence squished her face up close, ignoring all of Mali's personal space. Most of the boys stood around her bed, smiling their faces off. "Do you like our decorations?" Cadence asked. Mali groaned as she looked around her room which looked like it had been hit by a rainbow storm. Party streamers hung everywhere, balloons filled every nook and cranny and happy birthday signs plastered the walls everywhere. To top it all of someone (most likely Charlie) had rained confetti and sparkles all over her bed sheets. How they had done all this without waking her up Mali had no idea.

"Oh, wow….thanks guys." Mali answered. The smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon wafted through her open door and filled the room with its glorious aroma. "Is that breakfast?" Mali smiled. She liked this surprise much better.

"Yah, made specially for you." The boys grinned. "Come on, let's eat!" Mali stumbled out of bed, trying not to squish any of the balloons or get confetti on her clothes, and followed them out. She found Oliver and Ara in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast. A stack of colorfully wrapped presents were sitting on one side of the kitchen table. When she walked in, both looked up and smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Ara said.

"Thanks." Mali smiled.

"Liara will be here in an hour to pick you up for some day out or something," Oliver relayed, "so you better hurry up and start opening those gifts over there." Mali smiled again; she couldn't remember when she had had a better start to a day. Mali worked her way through the gifts, starting with the littlest and working her way up. Mali worked on the first, a small oval case from Alex.

"It's sunglasses." Mali held up a pair of stylish brown aviators.

"Not just sunglasses," Alex grinned, "swipe your hand along the right side." Mali put them on and did what he asked. Immediately the lenses turned dark and everything turned green.

"Cool! Night vision! Thanks Alex!" Ara shot him an admiring glance.

"Made 'em myself." He acknowledged her smugly. "You're welcome Mali."

"Next one, next one!" Cadence said excitedly. The two chefs came over carrying platters of steaming food for everyone. Mali dolled up her pancakes and took a delicious bight, then continued. Next was an oddly shaped sphere wrapped in bright blue poka-dots. "This one's from me and Ara." Cadence smiled, "we pooled our money together—Ara even begged some off her parents to help." Mali gabbed the package with great anticipation and pulled the wrapping paper off, she gasped as a dark red glossy helmet was uncovered.

"No…" Mali said with disbelief as she finished tearing the rest off. Sitting on the table in front of her was a N7 helmet, a piece of a set of onyx armor.

"We pulled a few strings and hunted around some not-so-legal places, the rest is in your closet." Ara smiled at Mali's reaction.

"No way!" Mali laughed. She got up and ran around the table, hugging her two friends. "Thanks so much!" Mali ran to her room and threw open her closet doors with a gasp. There it was, all the pieces neatly arranged. The others followed in after, quite amused.

"The cool thing about it is that it will grow with you—it's all made from really new advanced tech—we had to search really hard to find it." Cadence fingered a corner of the breastplate.

"I cannot wait to try it on!" Mali exclaimed. "Wow, thanks guys, this really means a lot." Everyone filed back to the table to finish breakfast.

"Mine next!" Charlie shoved a poorly wrapped lump at her. Mali smiled and untangled the mess that she could. In reality, Charlie's present was much smaller than the helmet had been, but because of the poor wrapping it was at least twice as big. Underneath all the greasy brown paper (that looked suspiciously like the brown paper takeout bag that had been delivered two days ago) was two black handles made out of some hard material with some nice fitting rubber grips. Mali examined them strangely.

"What do I do with them?" She asked. Charlie motioned for her to stand up; they both moved a few feet from the table.

"Hold them out from your body—that side facing out—good—now press the button on the side."

Mali laughed, feeling rather ridiculous. A slight tremor vibrated her hands as two long blades immediately retracted from the handles. Twin steel blades quivered two feet out in front of her; leaf-bladed, they were double edged and almost glowed with an inner light.

"They are reinforced with alienite, that's why they almost glow." Charlie explained. Mali looked at them in awe.

"How?"

"I know you don't like having a lot in your way and weighing you down, but I did notice how much you loved your double swords. So, I came up with an idea; Alex helped."

"In the hilts is the same device in your omni-tool that lets you build and salvage small materials, only on a larger scale to construct the blades at a moment's notice." Alex explained.

"Wow." Mali examined the blades carefully. They were exceptionally crafted. "Thanks Charles." Mali replied fondly. She deactivated the blades and laid the hilts off to one side of her plate. They seemed heavier now, knowing what they could do. Audin rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as he handed her his present with one massive hand. It was an ovalish shaped board, only an inch thick and about a yard long, wrapped in hot pink paper.

"Mine is lame, compared to all of theirs." Audin smiled weakly as he handed her the present.

"There's no way that could ever happen Audin." Mali smiled, "and besides, I didn't even ask for presents so…" Mali gasped as she uncovered the present. The underside was pure white and smooth, the top was a glassy surface made out of interlocked hexagons.

"A hover board, so you'll never be late to class again." Audin chuckled. Mali sprang at them all and gathered them into a huge group hug.

"Thank you guys so much!" Mali laughed. "You have truly made this birthday one to be remembered." Suddenly the doorbell rang. They all broke apart, smiling and chuckling.

"That would be your ride." Ara smiled as she started to clear off the plates on the table, "go get ready." Mali nodded, feeling happily giddy, and sprang to her room. Charlie opened up the door, and invited the expected asari inside.

"Wow, you guys went over the top." Liara said as she took in the breakfast and presents.

"Wait till you see her room." Cadence smiled deviously. Liara raised an eyebrow.

"So, what are your plans Professor?" Ara asked from the sink where she was washing syrup off the plates. The teacher smiled.

"You can just call me Liara out of school." The asari replied, "And as for our plans—it's a secret. But rest assured it will involve a lot of oohs and awes and fun."

"Good." The younger girl answered, "Mali deserves a good day." Just then the birthday girl came careening around the corner, trying to buckle up her pants and smooth her hair at the same time.

"I'm ready!" She announced, pulling on some socks.

"Where's your coat?" Liara asked.

"I don't need one." Mali replied. Liara lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Mali crossed her arms, "Liara, I survived for five years without a coat on the streets, and then after the one you bought me wore out I didn't get another one till my first job; moral of the story—I'll be fine." The older woman just continued to stand there.

"We aren't leaving till you get one. And you'd better hurry, because we might be late." Mali gave a frustrated humph and stormed back to her room, grumbling all the way.

"Fine! Jeeze! You'd think that because I've taken down…" The teen's voice faded as she left the kitchen. Liara looked up to see all of the other kids staring at her in awe; Charlie's mouth was actually open.

"Wow," Cadence whistled, "I never thought I'd see the day she would do what someone told her to do." Liara smiled a devious smile.

"See ya guys." Mali came back in, a coat thrown over one arm. "Thanks so much for all the presents." They stepped outside into the beautiful spring morning. The sky shone a brilliant blue, and around them birds chirped happily in the trees. Mali breathed deeply, smelling the perfumes of thousands of flowers wafting up from the forest floor below. "So where are we going?" Mali asked curiously. They headed for the elevator.

"It's a surprise." Liara smiled as they started their downward descent.

"Why will I need my coat?" Mali asked mischievously trying to get a clue.

"Because one needs a coat to stay warm in a chilly atmosphere." Liara winked.

"What, are we going to see Udina?" Mali joked.

"No, I would describe that one as tense." Liara chuckled, "Mali, I'm not going to give you any answers; your wasting your time." Mali knew it was true. Liara had an annoying knack for being like a closed trap when she wanted to be. "However, I do want to tell you something—later tonight I'm going to ask Dickens for permission to adopt you." Mali squealed excitedly and pumped her fists in the air. Liara laughed. The elevator doors opened and the duo stepped out toward Liara's parked hover car. Mali circled around to the side and climbed in, only to be surprised when she saw Shepard relaxed in the back.

"Hey kid." He greeted, "Happy B-day."

"Um…thanks." Mali looked at him, confused.

"I had nothing better to do today." He shrugged. Mali looked back and forth between the two adults, her eyebrows raised. Mali was pleased to see Liara slightly blush as she climbed into the driver's seat. The birthday girl turned back around, smiling, and buckled up. Liara lifted off and they rose above the tree line, gradually seeding up till they were skimming over the tree tops like a rock skipping on water.

"So…." Mali tried to break the awkward silence that had formed. "You guys aren't fighting anymore?" She asked casually.

"We've called a truce for today." Shepard smiled, "although I don't know how it will work out."

"It will work fine." Liara's voice sounded tight. Mali guessed she didn't like talking about it, so she tried switching the subject.

"So Shep, you saw me defeat the atlas, right?"

"Yep, very impressive."

"How many of those have _you_ killed?" Mali wanted to know.

"Well, first, I have to say that I almost always had armor on, and had firepower, unlike you."

"How many?" Mali repeated.

"Probably around seventy or eighty throughout the course of the reaper war. They were everywhere."

"Wow." Mali whistled.

"Liara probably has killed even more than me." Mali raised an eyebrow at the asari who was maneuvering the hover car carefully through the security checks at the campus border. "You've probably never seen her in action." Shepard continued, "She truly is an amazing sight to see on the battlefield." Mali could hear more than admiration in his voice. Liara snorted, embarrassment clear in her voice. "Li, remember the time we stormed the Shadow Broker's base together?"

"The Shadow Broker? Who's that?" Mali asked.

"The Shadow Broker is the person you go to when you need sensitive information." Shepard began, "For decades, maybe even centuries, he ran a massive business off of selling information, mostly secrets and highly classified info, to the highest bidders while at the same time evading every attempt to find out his identity or location."

"Wow, he sounds dangerous. Where is the Shadow Broker now?" Mali asked, eyes wide.

"Sitting right next to you." Mali's eyes grew bigger.

"What?! Liara?! You're joking!"

"Don't be so surprised Mali." Liara chuckled. "I've turned his dark business into a force for good."

"She still knows every little dirty secret in the galaxy though." Shepard wiggled his eyebrows.

"How did that happen?" The teenager asked with awe. Her head felt like it was going to explode with surprise.

"Well, I'll tell you…" Shepard began.

* * *

I

* * *

"And then, all of a sudden, I hear this voice. It called out; it said: "help, I'm trapped" and I rounded the bend, and there she was, suspended in an energy field she had created to protect her."

"It seemed a good idea at the time." Liara defended herself. "The geth were on my tail; I was outnumbered fifty to one!"

"So how'd you get her out?" Mali asked, sitting at the edge of her seat with interest.

"I activated a laser mining drill to cut myself a path to the consul that would set her free."

"Then, we ran for our lives, with geth firing at our backs the entire time." Liara finished.

"So that's how you guys met…" Mali sat back with a sigh. Shepard had entertained her the whole car ride with his old heroics stories from the wars. They had left the campus far behind, and were heading toward some large buildings in the distance. They had been driving for over two hours.

"Yep. That's it." Shepard replied, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"The start of an epic romance." Mali sighed. Liara snorted in indignation and slapped her on the arm playfully.

"Mali! Honestly…" The asari sighed.

"What?" Mali asked. "That's how it was always portrayed in the podcasts." Both adults looked at her, interested. Mali rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You guys don't know? There was like, a fan club for your relationship. I was really young when the war was being fought, so I don't remember a lot. But after, even years after, there was still old re-runs sometimes of the war video footage, and in them, I remember that you guys were always fighting side by side."

"A fan-club? Really?" Shepard laughed.

"Wow." Liara scoffed. Mali frowned.

"Liara, you inspired people. If there was one thing that I remembered from the days of the war it was that there wasn't much happiness going around. You and Shepard gave people hope—through those podcasts—that's something you shouldn't scoff at." Liara pursed her lips in thought, than after a while she sighed.

"You're right—it was stupid of me."

"You're never stupid." Mali smiled at her. Ahead the buildings rose above them, towering over the trees and foliage around them. As they got closer, Mali realized that they weren't buildings, but the bases of towers. The tops were invisible, obscured by clouds. They were white—made of alienite, Mali guessed. "What are those?" She asked. Liara angled the hover car upwards, aiming far above them.

"You'll see." Shepard leaned forward, activating his omni-tool and thrusting it forward so Liara could read off it. Mali quietly snickered as she saw that it was red—Shepard had bought one of their colors. "Its docking bay forty-two, see?" Liara nodded as she read something off his screen. He withdrew, and as he did so he caught Mali's mischievous glance. "What?" He asked.

"Your omni-tool, its red." Mali smiled.

"Yah!" He immediately brightened up. "I found this cool website that sells colors for them finally! I bought blue too." Mali activated hers as well. Its bright blue-white luminescence filled the cabin interior. "You've got one too?" He asked, surprised. Mali smiled.

"Not quite, it's always been this color—probably because I built it myself."

"Nice." He scrutinized it with appreciation. "Very well built." Mali deactivated it.

"Thanks—I like your red color—it's a good fit for Commander Shepard." He smiled.

"Almost there." Liara pulled Mali's attention back outside. She gasped as she saw what lay outside her window. The towers tops swooped up and out gracefully in the shape of a lily. Mali quickly realized that the "petals" were actually complicated mazes of moors were ships were docked. Smaller transports zipped around, flying this way and that, some filled will baggage, others with passengers. Mali looked closer and saw that within the towers were small shops, bars, and restaurants.

"It's a spaceport." Mali gasped. Big white numbers were painted on each dock, and as they flew by, Mali counted them in apprehension. Thirty-eight…Thirty-nine…forty…forty-one…out of the rows of ships, one in particular rose to attention. It gleamed in the sunlight, floating gracefully in its spot. Huge white lettering graced its side in proud, sweeping letters. Mali gasped as she read them.

"What the… that's the Normandy!" She almost screamed in surprise. A HUGE smile broke out on both the adults' faces.

"You should've gotten a clue with me being here." Shepard said smugly, crossing his arms. Liara laughed at Mali's comical expression as she took in the legendary ship.

"I thought you weren't captain anymore." Mali replied, not taking her eyes off the Normandy.

"Joker still owes me a couple hundred favors." Shepard smiled. "Shall we land?"

"Wait, are we actually going in it?" Mali gasped.

"Why do you think Joker flew it all the way from the citadel? Just to admire it from the outside?" Liara smiled as she set the hover car down on top of dock forty-two.

"Welcome to tour de la Normandy."

"Whoa." Mali smushed her face up against the glass, taking it in. The glass fogged up around her as her breath heated it. Liara snorted.

"Let's go—you're never going to see the inside from there." As soon as Mali stepped out she knew why Liara had told her to bring a coat. The wind was powerful up so high. The air was thin and ice cold—every breath was like dousing the insides of her lungs with cold water—it made her chest hurt. She burrowed into her coat as they made their way toward the open gangway of the Normandy, her coat tails flapping in the wind. As they walked Mali vainly tried to zip it up, but her hands were already frozen from the cold. Shepard walked ahead as a man descended from the bowls of the ship, laughing and waving unprofessionally at the commander; when they met they shook hands, and bent their heads together against the wind to talk.

Mali took that opportunity to focus on her zipper, but it was to no avail. "Here, let me." Liara got down on one knee and deftly zipped her coat up. Instantly Mali could feel the difference; she smiled at the asari.

"Thanks." Liara smiled warmly and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday." She put her lips close to Mali's' ear for her to be able to hear. Mali returned her hug in a tight embrace.

"You two coming?" Shepard shouted to them from a few yards away, "or are you going to be mushy-mushy all day?" Mali could barely hear him over the wind; he was already heading up with the other man. The two separated and walked toward the gangplank. As they approached apprehension grew in Mali's stomach; the big ship loomed above her. Without a second thought Mali grabbed Liara's hand, who was striding beside her. The older woman gave her it a quick squeeze and led her up the metal walkway, and just like that, Mali, the girl from the streets of New Chicago, entered the most famous ship in all the galaxy.

As soon as they had entered the gangplank lifted from the dock and the door closed, cutting off the sound of the rushing wind. Their voices seemed unusually loud in the still air. "Wow, it's like we are back in the past." Liara sighed as she looked around the great room. They were in a cavernous room nearly the size of a soccer field, a room Mali could only guess to be the cargo bay from all the boxes that were stacked off to the sides, with all manner of other odds and ends. The man Shepard had greeted stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Hello Somali, I'm Jeff Moreau, but you can call me Joker. I'm the pilot of this hunk-o-junk." Joker patted the paneled wall fondly. Mali shook his hand. "I better get back up to the bridge, dock officials are a pain in the—"

"Ok!...we'll see you up there in a bit." Shepard strategically interrupted. "I'll show 'em around." Joker gave a mock salute, then walked away. As he left Mali could tell that walking pained him, he hobbled as if his legs barely worked.

"He has Vrolik Syndrome; brittle bones." Liara enlightened her, noting Mali's interest. "It makes walking almost unbearable. He must have really thought it important to walk all the way down here to meet you in person." Mali smiled.

"Probably because it's my birthday." Mali arched an eyebrow slyly. Liara just chuckled and shook her head.

"So…this is the hangar." Shepard swept his hands out in a dramatic fashion. "not really much to see or do, however, a few interesting facts: this was where we used to store the Kodiak shuttle that took us to missions, as well as most of our weapons and gear and any odd prothean things we had to cart around the galaxy that Liara deemed "useful" to our cause."

"This is also where we kept fallen comrades until they could have a proper burial." Liara added quietly, years of pain echoed in her eyes. Mali saw Shepard grit his teeth a little.

"This is the best place to wait." Mali said, trying to console them a little bit. "Quiet…big…open. A good place to rest." Shepard smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Mali nodded and they left. Shepard took her from top to bottom, showing her the bridge, the crew decks, even the bathrooms. He even showed her the captain's quarters. To Mali, it looked as if it were empty, devoid of feeling, not really his home. However Shepard had tried to impart a little of his personality to it. Ship models were in a display case, orderly spaced as all things were in the military. And there was also a small, yet beautiful and colorful fish swimming in a way-to-big-for-it fish tank. "Oh, that's Frankie, he's a betta." Shepard commented as he saw Mali looking at it.

"Isn't it a little small for the tank?" Mali squinted at the fish swimming circles. Shepard sighed.

"I have found that having more than one is more than I can handle concerning the pet department."

"So Azalea died?" Liara asked, also looking at the fish.

"Yah, when she did me and Joker popped her out of the airlock in a zip-lock so she could wander the stars forever. It was a real space-man's funeral." Mali hid a smirk, Shepard actually had a tear in his eye. "What?" He shot when he saw her face. "We were really close. I had to wait awhile before I was ready enough to buy another fish to replace her." Mali just shook her head and belly flopped on Shepard's bed.

"Thanks so much guys, I really enjoyed the tour." Both smiled.

"I'm sorry I can't take you for a ride, but maybe someday." Shepard said wistfully.

"Why was she taken?" Mali asked. Shepard grimaced.

"Disorderly conduct. I had a bar fight." Liara raised an eyebrow.

"You've had many a bar fight. They wouldn't just take this away from you for that." Shepard gave Liara a look she knew well. _Do not pursue this_. The asari tucked the conversation away for later. "I have one more place I want to show Mali before we go." Liara said. By the tone of her voice Shepard could tell she wanted to do this one alone.

"Ok." Shepard nodded, "I'll wait by the hangar door." Liara took Mali out and down, to the med- bay.

"We've already been here." She stated curiously. Liara led her to the back of the med-bay, to a small storage closet.

"Yes, but there is a place that is important that Shepard would overlook. My first room."

"Here?" Mali asked in surprise, eyeing the door.

"Yep." Liara opened the door by the keypad next to it. "Still the same code." She chuckled quietly. Inside was a small space, medicine equipment was pushed to the side to make room for a cot and one small foldable desk that held a lamp. "It's still here." Liara breathed, taking it in. "This was the most important space to me for many a month before I got that other room. I have so many memories here." Liara touched the corner of a hand written note that was still tacked to the wall above the desk. Mali sat down on the cot, Liara followed.

"I wanted to show you this because I wanted you to understand that I know what it means to have nothing." Liara looked at Mali with care. "I didn't always have a house on a hill. For a long time, this and the clothes on my back were all I had on a ship that was deep in space, away from everyone and everything I knew; always travelling, never stopping." She had a faraway look in her eye. "I always felt trapped, and lost. It was here that I cried myself to sleep every night after my mother died."

"Your mother?" Mali asked. She had never heard anything about Liara's family until now.

"Benezia. She was indoctrinated by Saren during the wars; she was his right hand woman, so to speak. We tried to save her, but in the end it was not enough. Shepard killed her when she started attacking the squad." Mali took Liara's hand.

"I'm sorry." Mali consoled. Liara wiped a tear from her eye.

"I tell you this so you know that I know what you feel." Liara looked deep in her eyes. "You feel lost and scared and confused; you just act tough and independent so you don't get hurt. You don't want anyone to know how you feel, so you put on an act. You want someone to rely on, someone to protect you because you're tired of doing it yourself—but your also scared of that, of relying on someone, and of people finding out about that. You're just a girl. Just a girl who needs someone to love her. Shepard was there for me, and I am here for you. I want you to know that. I will always be here. I will never say it enough." Liara wrapped her arms around Mali, who had been overcome by her words. It was as if Liara had described her completely.

After a while Mali wiped her eyes and sat up, chuckling. "How is it that you can always make me into a blubbering mess?" She smiled, a little red around the eyes from crying, her cheeks still glistening from tears. Liara smiled.

"Maternal intuition?" She asked. Mali cocked her head, thinking.

"Nah. It's because you are always watching me I think. You look at me and you can just look deep and there is nothing I can do to hide what I am from you. I'd call it a superpower."

"A mammapower then." Liara said, chuckling.

"Cool." Mali smiled. "We shouldn't keep Shep waiting." They made their way to the hangar where the commander was leaning against the wall by the gangplank with crossed arms.

"Had some good girl time?" He teased them when he saw Mali's red eyes and felt what he liked to call Liara's "protective mother vibes". Mali just sniffled and playfully punched his arm.

"Let's go. I'm in the mood for some ice cream."

"Lead the way." He smiled, chuckling. They all piled back into Liara's hover car and they sped away from the spaceport. Mali watched out the back window as the Normandy grew smaller and smaller.

"Don't worry kid, that won't be the last time you see her." Shepard promised. The car settled into comfortable silence as they drove back toward the campus; they all just enjoyed one another's company. Mali settled into her seat, closing her eyes. I could get used to this, she thought, thinking of Liara and Shepard. If only I could get them back together…She drifted off into a light sleep. Mali awoke toward the end of the drive when a piercing ring had jerked her awake.

She could tell that Liara and Shepard had been quietly talking up until this point, and she quietly smiled to herself. "Oh, sorry. That's mine." Shep pulled out a circular object and pushed it into his ear, pressing a button on it as he did so. "Hey Dickens, what's up?"

"Good morning sleepyhead." Liara joked as Mali sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"How far are we?" Mali asked.

"Not far. Maybe twenty minutes? What do you want to do when we get back?" the asari asked. Mali didn't reply. She was watching Shepard in the rearview mirror as his face turned ashen pale.

"Mali?" Liara asked, looking over. She immediately knew something was wrong by the look on her face. "What is it?" Mali's eyes were glued on Shepard; something was wrong. Shepard pulled the phone from his ear and leaned in close, urgency written all over his face.

"Jacob?"

"We need to get back to campus now!" He grimaced, looking them both in the eyes. "The reaper is here."

Mali felt her stomach drop to her toes. Dread filled her.

"How long?" Liara asked, griping the wheel hard.

"Thirty minutes, max."


	31. Chapter 31

"We'll be ok Mali." Liara glanced at her while she drove. Mali was clenching the seat hard, but not for the reason they thought. My friends are close, Mali thought. It's time for revenge. A month's wait couldn't douse the flames of anger she still held for that ship. It was time to make things even.

"When we get back, Mali you go straight to your bunkhouse. From there you'll be evacuated to a safe underground shelter."

"What about you?"

"Dickens has ordered me and Liara to the council room after we drop you off to plan an attack." Mali could see the outskirts of the campus growing in their windshield. Liara must have been going twice her normal speed. They sped through the town of Kaprithian and quickly made their way to Mali's bunkhouse, and she climbed out giving them one last look. She smiled bravely.

"Be careful Mali." Liara said with a pained expression, "I love you."

"See yah kid." Shepard said as he clambered up into the front seat.

"Bye, stay safe." Mali wished them well, and then they were gone. The girl watched as they lifted from the canopy and sped away toward the town, then she ran inside, anxious to find out what was going on. Inside, however, it was strangely dark. She was about to call out, but something warned her to stay quiet, at least for now. Mali warily padded over to the kitchen table; her presents were still lying there, so she picked up her short swords.

Something was definitely wrong, the house should have been bustling with activity. Charlie and Audin should have been hunched over the TV, arguing over what video games to take. Cadence should have been sitting tense in a corner, Oli should have been yelling his lungs out getting everyone on a move on; yet, the house was dead silent. Had they already left? Mali worked her way to the girls' hallway and quietly checked every room, but all were silent and empty. Then she heard a thump from downstairs; Mali tensed, someone was in the house.

She slowly crept down the steps to the boy's level. It was also quiet, but somehow it felt different. Just as the hair on her arms started to rise Mali spotted Cadence on the pool table in the middle of the room. The girl looked like she was sleeping, but she was at an odd angle, as if she had been thrown on there. Her hands and feet were tied, and her mouth was gagged. Definitely not sleeping. Mali jerked herself forward to help, shocked; however just as she did a figure emerged from Audin's room to the left of the pool table. Immediately Mali sunk into a crouch and quickly took cover behind the table, avoiding detection by a hair.

The teen listened as the figure walked over, not making a sound, and picked up Cadence from where she lay. Mali crept to the side and peered around the wooden corner and watched as the figure hefted Cadence over one shoulder and made their way to Audin's room. Mali decided she had had enough. As the intruder disappeared into the room, Mali quickly skimmed over to one side of the door, ready to ambush them when they emerged. She didn't have to wait long.

Only a few seconds after she took her position Mali could hear the tell-tail sounds of the gears working to open the door, and only a second after that it slid open. Acting immediately, Mali crouched and swept her leg out, effectively tripping the intruder. They fell to the ground grunting and Mali pinned her foot right on the back of their neck. "Who are you?!" Mali commanded.

"Mali! Get your foot off me!" Ara grunted from the carpet.

"Ara?" Mali asked in confusion, letting up on her neck a little, but not all the way. "What where you doing with Cadence?"

"Helping her, idiot! Someone came in and knocked them all out, I hid and now I'm untying them! Now get off me!" Ara squirmed.

"Ok, ok!" Mali relented, stepping back.

"Jeeze, what were you thinking? I'm some imposter?" Ara got up, brushing off her clothes angrily. Mali turned to the door to Audin's room, intending to go in. "Sorry, jeeze. Don't blame me for being careful. So what's wrong? Can I help? You know the reaper is coming, we need—," Suddenly Mali felt cold metal pressed up against her temple. A gun clicked. "Ara?" Mali asked, not moving.

"Sorry Mali, nothing personal." Gone was the warmth of Ara's voice, replaced by cold indifference. Surprise, and then hurt and anger followed, what was Ara doing? She took Mali's swords from her hands, "Move." She pressed hard against Mali's head and forced her toward the door.

"Ara? What are you doing?" Mali asked as they moved.

"What do you think?" Ara replied, annoyance clearly evident. "Man, it was so easy fooling you guys. You never had the slightest clue." She forced her into the room. Inside, all Mali's bunkmates were unconscious, gagged, and tied, splayed this way and that. Well, all accept one. Oli was furiously gazing at Ara with hate in his eyes, cold blooded fury written all over his face. They had been betrayed. He strained at his cords, but they held tightly. "What losers." She spat, looking at all them. "So easy to take down, they never even knew it was coming."

"Why?" Mali asked. Ara shook her head as she forced Mali's hands behind her back.

"Because when your two rich, scientist parents abandon you to their work and never call, never check in, never seem to care, you get a little angry."

"Your parents? This is about your parents?!" Mali asked disbelievingly, gritting her teeth as Ara bound her hands tightly together behind her back. The girl scoffed.

"They work on campus, only a few miles from me. I work my butt off to get accepted into this damn program so I could be close to them, and when I finally get in, I go to see them, and they still don't care, they didn't even have time to see me. "Our work is too important" and all that crap."

"But why us?" Mali asked.

"I got enlisted, to help, when they found out my dilemma. They knew you would be coming, so they placed me here. It wasn't about you, or them," She nodded towards their comrade's still forms, "for me, it's all about getting back at my parents. I want to destroy _all_ their precious work. My employers just gave me the means to do it." Oli grunted and squirmed.

"You mean Groose?" Mali asked. Ara forced her to sit next to a knocked out Alex.

"That idiot? No, _he_ was working for _me_."

"That was you, that day at the library, giving him orders…through an earpiece?" Mali gasped, realization hitting her, "and you were the one that set him free, not Finch!" As she said those words, it was like everything fell into place. She knew what Ara's answer was going to be before she opened her mouth.

"Yah, of course, I've been running this whole thing. My employers have known all of what you were eating, doing, and thinking this entire past month, although I must apologize for what happened at the library, it was never supposed to get that…dramatic. This was the deal for the opportunity I needed." Tears of betrayal sprang into Mali's eyes.

"Why though?" Mali almost cried, "I thought you were," She shook her head, "I thought you were a good person." Ara just sniffed and looked at the distraught girl in front of her with indifference.

"How would I expect you to understand, when you don't have any parents?" She spat harshly. With that she forced a rag into Mali's mouth and tied it behind her head so she couldn't spit it out. Mali struggled vainly, shouting profanities and curses, all of which sounded like she was gurgling water behind the gag. Hot angry tears coursed down her cheeks, Mali was torn inside. Ara laughed at her efforts. She stood, tucking her gun into the back of her pants.

"Don't worry, someone will be here shortly to collect you. After that, I don't know what's going to happen to you, but it probably won't be drinking tequilas at a beach." She stepped outside the door, raising a hand, smirking. "See yah." She grinned coldly. The door closed, and Ara was gone. Mali was left in silence and darkness, except for the sound of the other's breathing. A few more frustrated tears slid down her cheeks and soaked into the gag. Loathing for Ara and loathing for herself filled her. She had been tricked so easily, she had trusted her. Thought her a friend. She looked over at Oli, she could just see his face in the dark, his eyes were filled with hopelessness, and Mali realized he had been counting on her for rescue. That revelation filled her with even more regret, and Mali buried her face into her knees.

There was no way out. No one was coming for them, and a reaper was on its way, intent on capturing her. All seemed so hopeless.

* * *

I

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat there, head buried like an ostrich, trying to shut out her mistakes. A gentle nudge surprised her out of her reverie. Oliver had scooted his way over until he sat back to back with her; it was the best he could do with all his limbs tied. He threaded his hands through hers and gave her a gentle squeeze. Mali gently rested her head on the back of his shoulder, glad for the comfort he provided. Around her her bunkmates were starting to wake up, Audin's eyes roamed restlessly under his lids, Charlie was softly groaning. All had taken a hard blow to the head, as many had small trails of dried blood running down their temples.

Just as Mali's shoulders started hurting from the constraints there was a loud rumble that started to shake the room. Audin's blinds slapped the window, and outside, branches flailed like striking snakes. Furniture started shaking—lamps, computers, and trinkets started jingling. The distant roar grew louder, like a scream in Mali's ears. She shouted into her gag, her eardrums exploding. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, there was a bright red flash, coating the room blood red, and a powerful thump that seemed to tear the tree up by its roots, and then as suddenly as it had come it stopped. There was nothing. Silence.

Mali was shaking—that's how intense it had been. Oliver's grip was like a clamp on her fingers, his back felt like she was sitting up against rock. What possibly could have made that commotion? Mali thought to herself. There isn't anything in the universe that big as to make such noise; but then it wasn't, wasn't it? Horror started to fill her as revelation dawned on her. _The reaper had arrived_. She was a fool to think that she could have taken it on; to think that she could find and save Alexandra and Niles from its depths.

Gunfire and shouts started to fill the air. Explosions went off, only a few miles away. The ground vibrated with the powerful guns aimed and firing at the reaper. Heavy laser cannons would have been Mali's guess—powerful enough to take a dreadnought out in space—but apparently not working to well now, if the screams she was hearing weren't testament enough. I hope Liara and Shep are safe, she prayed, but they were probably in the thick of it. Suddenly, above, Mali heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Fear pounded in her gut—Ara had said someone would be coming. She squeezed Oli's hand (it was becoming quite sweaty) in warning, and he became aware. Struggling, he turned around and scooted up next to her, and then to her surprise, in front of her. Oliver had placed himself between her and her attackers. Outside, they could here as the attacker scuffed across the carpet, making no effort to be quiet. They knocked up against the corner of the pool table—they heard a muffled curse. Than a few seconds of silence. Mali stared at the door, apprehension growing. A bead of sweat slid down her spine, chilling her.

Suddenly the door sprang open—Mali instinctively flinched back, but to her upmost surprise it wasn't a tactical squad in full gear toting rifles, or a monstrous yargh, it was a quite disheveled looking Ms. Finch. Thick strands of her hair had come out of her severe bun, thick dirt covered her cheeks, hands and clothes which were ripped and torn. Her glasses were askew on the bridge of her nose, and there was a small crack in the lens of the left one. In her hand she toted a rifle with a black strap around her neck.

"Oliver, Mali," She looked at them, "I've been looking everywhere for you." She set her rifle down and brought out a knife. Oli lunged at her, as best he could, but Ms. Finch easily dodged. She held up her hands. "Easy, easy. I'm here to set you free, not harm you. Ok? I know about Ara, ok? I'm not like her." She slowly walked around behind Oli, and knelt to cut his bonds. The rope cut easily and soon he was rubbing his wrists, gag free.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" He asked, standing up. Ms. Finch answered as she worked on Mali's bonds.

"Your bunkhouse didn't show up at the evacuation point, we assumed something had gone wrong. A dispatch team was about to be sent to check for you when the reaper arrived, and then everyone was busy, so I volunteered myself to go. I almost ran into Ara on the way here who was surrounded by men from the reaper." Finch shook her head, "it's a war out there." Mali's chords snapped free and she pulled the gag off her mouth.

"What about Liara, or Shepard?" She asked. Finch tisked, thinking.

"Last I heard Liara was leading a squad of biotics to engage the ground forces of yargh. Shepard was still in the command tent, but he was about to join a mantis crew to fight the reaper."

"A mantis, against a reaper?" Oli shook his head. Mali grit her teeth.

"We need to get out there." She said. Finch shook her head.

"I came to get you guys out so you could flee, not go out and die. Besides, you don't even have a plan." She tossed an extra knife to Oli, who started cutting away at Cadence's bonds. Mali stood, pacing. She knew that she should run, it's what Liara would want her to do, but she couldn't just leave and hide, it would kill her. If there was something, something that she could bargain with—to stop the fighting…and as she watched Oliver helping Cadence to sit up, it struck her. The plan was so simple, so brash, and so plainly suicidal that no one would ever think that someone would attempt it.

"I have it!" Mali exclaimed.

"Aspirin?" Cadence asked hopefully, rubbing the side of her head. Mali gave her a look.

"No, a plan!" Mali exclaimed. Ms. Finch rolled her eyes.

"I thought I told you no." Mali shook her head.

"Ms. Finch, people are dying out there! Real people! We can save them, I know we can!" Ms. Finch bit her lip.

"We are the best at this school." Oliver added, "We've been trained for this." It seemed that she had a moment of indecision, but then her eyes cleared and she looked up.

"Fine. It's the right thing to do. So what is it?"

"We need something to stop this fight, but nothing we have is powerful enough, or appealing enough to either fight with or bargain with, so—,"

"Except for you." Alex interrupted.

"What?" Mali asked.

"Well their here for you, so, we have you." Oliver slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! Just giving the facts. I'd rather not have it end that way, but if we have to…"

"We won't." Mali shook her head, "because there's something better than me."

"What do they want more than _you_? They just infiltrated a _military_ base to get you."

"The planet's core." Cadence gasped. Mali could literally see the light bulbs going off above each of their heads.

"Cade, how'd you know? That was confidential. I wanted to drop the bombshell!" Mali asked. The small girl just wiggled her eyebrows slyly.

"Well, get on with it." Ms. Finch urged.

"So, we sneak on board and grab it. Shepard has been teaching me about reapers, I'm pretty sure I know where they'd stash it." Mali said.

"Simple as that?" Oliver asked.

"Simple as that." Mali crossed her arms. "It's the last thing they would expect. They would never guess that I would go near that thing of my own free will, so they will be looking for me everywhere but there."

"How would you sneak on?" Charlie asked. "There would be hundreds of yargh!"

"Cloaking devices." Oliver nodded, getting into the plan.

"That wouldn't be enough," Alex shook his head, "not for the front entrance, or any entrance for that matter. You will need a diversion to slip by."

"Like what, an explosion?" Charlie asked, grinning. Finch shook her head.

"We ran out of explosives ten minutes ago. We put everything we had against that reaper and it's still standin' there as shiny and clean as if it's fresh from the car wash." There was silence, they had hit a bump.

"I could whip up something." Alex finally said, almost a whisper.

"What?" Mali leaned in, "My hearing's a little shot from the reaper's landing."

"Only a little?" Oli joked. Mali rolled her eyes at him.

"If I had the right ingredients, I could make a really big explosion." Alex grinned.

"Where would we get those?" Cade asked.

"The science building?" Audin cocked his head to one side, "could you get 'em there?" Alex nodded.

"Definitely, but it would probably explode the building." They all looked at Finch.

"What?" She shrugged, "that isn't _my _department, I don't care, and hey, this is war. Besides, most personnel would have been evacuated by now."

"Most?" Mali asked.

"Except a few very dedicated scientists who were trying to save what they could."

"Sounds like those might be Ara's parents." Mali frowned. "She's probably making her way over there now." Audin cracked a few knuckles.

"I'm in for a little revenge." He said. Mali looked around at their little group. Ara's betrayal weighed heavy on them all; she had been the center of them. Mali nodded.

"Fine, but see if you can talk to her."

"I'm going with Mali." Cadence suddenly said.

"What?! No!" Mali answered, surprised. "It's too dangerous for you!" Like a flash, Cadence was at her throat with a knife pressed tightly against her jugular. Mali didn't even remember blinking, and she was sure that knife had been in Finch's hand a moment before.

"Don't ever say anything is too dangerous for me! I'm going." Cade stared into her eyes, daring her to disagree. As much as Mali hated herself for it, she had to admit Cade was right. If anyone could sneak onto a dangerous battleship, it was she.

"I'm going too." Oli said.

"Guy's, I wish both of you could come, but I only have one cloaking device." Mali said, secretly rejoicing that they would be out of harm's way. Her hopes were dashed however, when Cadence held up two flat silver disks.

"Good thing I have two." Mali sighed, she had tried.

"Fine." Mali relented. Cadence stepped back, satisfied, and clearly smug.

"I guess this settles it then," Finch nodded, "Cade, Somali, and Oliver will enter the ship and try to steal the planet core, while I lead the rest of the group to the science building to make an explosion. Ok, gear up. There could be people here at any moment. Kitchen in five." They all nodded and separated to their rooms. Mali opened her closet to stand face to face with her battle armor. She started into the helm; she could see her reflection in the tinted visor. A shot of fear coursed down her spine, her stomach twisted. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and she let all her anxiety, fear, anger and sadness build up into one huge rolling ball of emotion. Breathing out, she let it all slide away from her and drain out of her body.

Again, she looked at the helm, but this time, she didn't look away.


	32. Chapter 32

"You look so cool. Like, better than mission impossible." Charlie grinned as Mali walked out in her new battle armor. It was a little heavy and constraining, but, it oddly felt right sitting on Mail's body. She liked the way it felt, and how she felt in it—it was like she was made for this. She whistled as she took in everyone else's battle suits. There were mostly grays and blues, but Oliver's was black.

"Where'd you guys get those?" Mali asked. Oli shrugged.

"When we heard you were getting one for your birthday, we decided you couldn't have all the fun." Mali grinned. Cadence walked out wearing an almost skin tight olive green suit that Mali had never seen before. It had thin armor plating, like an exoskeleton, on the main parts of her body, but it was mostly fabric everywhere else. "What's that?" Mali asked, interested.

"A viro suit. Anything as bulky as your stuff would just get in my way." She answered. It looked familiar to the armor Mali had met Liara in, so long ago. There was an assortment of weapons laid out on the table, although it wasn't much. Ara had apparently put Mali's blades back down because they were laying right where Mali had found them the first time. She picked them up again, and realized that her suit had a special sheath on her back to carry the handles, so she clipped them on in a crisscross pattern.

Her swords were really the only real weapon. Audin carried a baseball bat, Alex had a steel pipe. Cadence had liberated the kitchen butter knives. Charlie walked out of his room carrying a colorful plastic gun, loading darts into its mag as he walked. "Seriously, a nerf gun?" Oli raised an eyebrow. Charlie grinned.

"Think about the songs they'll right about me. Taking on a reaper with my deadly gun of plastic." He smiled.

"What about you?" Mali asked.

"My hands are weapon enough for now." He smiled. "Oh, here," he rummaged around in his pockets, "I almost forgot about your present." He withdrew her lucky chit piece from his pocket, except now it was on a chain. "So you never lose it." He smiled. Mali looked into his eyes.

"Thank you so much." She smiled. He looked right back. Slowly he walked around her and placed it around her neck, attaching it in the back.

"Happy birthday." He whispered.

"Alright people." Finch strode in, wearing some battle armor of her own, "let's get a move on." Before Mali could ask, Oliver answered.

"Ara's. We bought her some too, although she never wanted any. Now we know why." He said with a dark look. A beeping sound filled the room from a speaker in the corner.

"The elevator?" Cadence asked in confusion. Alex ran over and checked the monitor that sat on a box near all the shoes.

"Yargh. Three yargh are going to be up here in one minute." Panic was evident in his voice.

"The "people" sent to get me." Mali groaned.

"They're so much bigger in real life." Audin commented form over his shoulder.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Charlie almost screamed with hysteria, clutching his nerf gun to his chest.

"Oh my lanta, SHUT UP! WE ARE SOLDIERS!" Cade hit him on the shoulder (the highest she could reach).

"Oh ya." Charlie replied, embarrassed.

"Everyone hide," Mali grinned, picking up her hover board, "I've got this."

* * *

I

* * *

Mali was armed with an eight ball from the pool table, her cloak, and a container of bubbles, hovering high up in the branches above the catwalk. On her way up, the lid on the bubbles had come off and some had spilled over her glove and made it sticky before she had noticed. Of course it would have been easier if she had had a pistol, or better yet a shot gun, but without she had to improvise, so bubbles had been her best bet. She was still cursing the little container when the elevator opened and the three yargh emerged.

Mali had been half-hoping that the elevator would have fallen and crashed and burned because of their weight, but the elevator had been well built, and they had made it safely up, despite being way over the carrying capacity. The rest of the group was holed up in the pantry, and would be watching the recently moved monitor. Audin had already been reaching for the popcorn as she left, and Alex and Charlie had been placing bets. She had promised them that they wouldn't even get to the front door.

Cloaking herself, she flared with bionic power. Smiling slyly, she set to work. The yargh were walking towards the door in a straight line, perfect conditions for her. If she did this right, none of them would know what hit them. Mali soared up above their heads, almost snickering. She remembered when facing one yargh had been a life or death, and now here she was, only a month later, facing three and thinking it child's play. The very back one would be hit first.

Using her power, she snaked a branch right behind them. As the back yargh lifted up his foot to take a step, Mali darted the branch forward, simultaneously knocking it hard on the head and sweeping it up and out of the line. The yargh, fifty feet up now, was knocked out cold, and was very secure; Mali silently laughed, one down, and she hadn't moved a muscle. Mali swooped up even farther above their heads, and followed them carefully. The last two were about halfway now across the catwalk, she would have to be quick. She was almost seventy-five feet above their heads when she aimed carefully, and let the eight ball drop from her hand. It hurtled straight for the second yargh perfectly. As the pool ball hit it on its head, Mali used a branch to sweep it and the ball away before they could hit the ground and make a noise.

This last time was going to be different. Mali smiled, ready for the challenge. Silently she swooped down and hovered right behind the last yargh, who was walking towards the door ignorant of what had happened. "Hey." She said loudly. The yargh turned in surprise, shouting his dumb yargh-speech. But when he turned, he didn't find anyone, but her face was literally inches from his own. Mali wrinkled her nose at the smell as she splashed the bubble solution into his mouth, making him choke on pure chemicals, and then taking one of her swords, she knocked him square on the side of the head. He tumbled to the catwalk, out like a light. She shuddered, now she knew what Princess Leia had felt like during the Jabba encounter.

Mali de-cloaked herself, laughing; from the house Cadence came running. "That was awesome!"

"Not the whole yargh-in-face part, but ya, thanks." Mali smiled. The yargh were heavily equipped with rifles and pistols, they were like a walking armory. All of them had their pick of weapons; Mali only picked a pistol to accompany her swords.

"Alright, let's hit the road." Finch led the way down the elevator and out. The shooting had just about stopped, there was only a few pops here and there.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Alex grimaced. "No one is shooting, which means the fighting is over."

"The real question is who won." Cadence answered. They all knew the answer to that.

"Hey! Look at these!" Charlie motioned them over. Three hover bikes sat just outside the entrance a little to the side. "This is how the Yargh go there so fast. We could use them." Mali nodded.

"Sounds good." They all got on the bikes as best they could. No one wanted to ride with Finch, that just would have been awkward, so Charlie, Audin, and Alex crammed on one, and Oliver and Cadence got another. Mali was just about to join them when she was struck with an idea, from a conversation she had had when she had first arrived. She ran back to the elevator entrance, but instead of hitting the lion head as usual, she hit the snake. Nothing changed, but when she hit the lion's head, the elevator did not open.

"What'dya do?" Oli threw over his shoulder as she got on. Mali tucked her arms around Cadence's waist.

"Now the yargh are trapped. At least for an hour. Someone might want to question them later, ya never know."

"Nice." He praised. As they flew through the trees, Mali used her biotics to bend them out of their way, making it easier to go through the dense foliage. When they hit the plain, they sped up, skimming the ground as they went. In only a minute the main buildings were visible, and so was the reaper. Mali had seen it from the forest, it was that big, but before it had only been a black smudge. Now there was detail, and Mali couldn't help but gasp with wonder.

It had landed it very close to the buildings, only about a mile away. A large shallow crater had been created upon its landing, small fires were still going on around it. The reaper itself reminded Mali of a huge black spider, but with a lot more legs and an ovalish cone for a head, like an octopus. The reaper was all black, with a fait red pulse coming out from under its belly. The legs supported it so the main body was about four-hundred feet off the ground. The thing towered above all the buildings; casting a huge shadow across them. For now, it sat silent, but Mail knew it could jump to action at any second. This was the ship that had been hunting her all across the galaxy, and it was finally only a few hundred yards away.

In the town, things looked like a war zone. Many dead men and women lay scattered across the main square and grounds of the buildings. Small craters in the ground showed where grenades had gone off. The main building was on fire, flames were coming out of its windows. The light cast a harsh glow on the scene making it seem unreal. Also amongst the dead were many yargh as well as enemy humans; those who'd sacrificed their lives didn't do so without taking someone with them. All were shocked at the scene that lay before them. Cadence had a hand to her mouth.

"So many…" Alex grimaced.

"They didn't die in vain Alex." Oliver responded.

"Where is everyone?" Finch asked.

"What if there isn't any survivors?" Cadence asked with horror. A pang went through Mali. _Liara_.

"There are always survivors in these situations. Reapers take them to harvest them. Besides, there would be Yargh out here scavenging if there weren't prisoners to guard."

"There!" Audin exclaimed. He pointed to some dark orange blobs walked around guarding what looked like a line of black sticks, and occasionally poking them with their guns—a hard to see line of people being loaded into an entrance in one of the reaper's legs.

"It looks like we've found our entrance." Mali said.

"And there is the office building." Alex pointed.

"Alright, everyone comm up." Oli ordered. They all stuck their earpieces in their ears—Finch had Ara's. "Hands in." They put their hands together, in the bunkhouse five tradition. "To victory." Oli said.

"How about just not getting killed?" Charlie grimaced.

"To victory and not getting killed then." Oli amended. They broke and separated. As the three kids cloaked themselves and started heading for the buildings, Mali heard Alex's voice in her ear.

"Just tell me when you are going to need the explosion. We'll be ready."

"Good luck everyone." Mali smiled into the comm. "Today, we're going to save some people's lives."

* * *

I

* * *

"So, tell me you have a plan for getting in?" Audin crouched behind Alex who was scoping out the front door. It seemed locked, secured by a panel next to it.

"We'll get in with this baby." He held out his arm.

"What, you're going to punch through?" He asked sarcastically. Behind him Charlie snorted. "You can't even open a jam jar without asking for help."

"Boys!" Finch exclaimed from behind them all. Alex gave him a look, but let it slide. He powered up his omni-tool.

"I recently downloaded a pirated hacking program from the military's databases. It can hack the door's security, and anything else I throw at it. I might add." Alex boasted with pride. If he could hold anymore attitude, Audin would say that he looked like a blimp. Quickly checking that the coast was clear, Alex zipped up to the door and pressed his omni-tool up to its surface. Two concentric circles appeared, one orange, and another, divided up six times was red, obviously a timer. Alex tip-toed back and hunkered down. "Watch the magic happen." He grinned.

* * *

I

* * *

"Do we even have a plan?" Cadence hissed as they ducked in between buildings. Well, at least Mali thought they were crouched like she was, but with everyone being invisible it was kinda hard to tell.

"Yah, get close to the door. Then when the explosion happens, we slip by and into the reaper we go."

"Great."

"What?" Mali raised an eyebrow—but of course they couldn't see that.

"We're going to die!" Cade answered.

"No we are not!" Mali argued, "It's a good plan!"

"Yah, right up until you actually put it into action." Cade snorted.

"Ladies!" Oli hissed. Mali instinctively ducked behind an upturned slab of concrete as a squad of black-clad men holding rifles jogged by in orderly lines. Mali sucked in her breath and held in a cry of pain as weight pressed sharply down on her toes. The men past without incident.

"Jeeze-La-Pete's!" Mali exclaimed.

"What?" Both others asked at the same time.

"Did someone just step on me?"

"Side effects of being invisible." She heard Oli say, with a small chuckle. "Sorry."

"Ugh." Mali groaned.

"We're close." Oli said. "Look over there." They were crouched only about a hundred Yards away from the line. Mali could see many of her teachers and fellow students, as well as many security guards. She spotted Sadna, with about ten different restraints on just about every part of her body to keep her from breaking loose; there was no Shepard or Liara. Captain Corwin stood just behind Sadna, looking just as haggard. In fact everyone looked bloody and exhausted, like they had fought to their very last straw-including the students. Everyone was being herded like a pack of cattle into the reaper.

"Looks like that student evacuation didn't work out." Cadence commented.

"If we had left to the evac point, we would be in that line too." Oli whispered. Mali turned her back on the hopeless scene and crouched with her back up against the concrete slab.

"Alex, how you doing?" She asked. A lot of huffing came through the comm.

"We—we are climbing stairs." He gasped, out of breath.

"How long?" Mali asked.

"According to the map in the lobby, we are going to the fifth floor—chemicals and mixtures lab. About two minutes, and then we will see where we are at."

"Ok, then we will hold our position."

* * *

I

* * *

"Where are they?" Finch asked, ascending the staircase next to the sweating Alex. For a woman over forty, she was definitely handling this well, probably better than Alex himself—she wasn't even breathing hard.

"Waiting for us to get the bomb ready."

"Here it is!" Audin said, a few steps ahead of them. He opened a door with a big number five on it and they filed in.

"Oh my gosh, it looks like a scene from World War Z." Charlie whispered in a scared-out-of-his-pants way. Florescent lights flickered above, papers were strewn everywhere, and shelves, bookcases and workbenches were overturned, their contents scattered across the floor.

"Creepy." Alex muttered. He scanned the room until his eyes caught part of the room that was sectioned off by glass. "That's where they'd keep the dangerous chemicals."

"Then that's where we need to go." Finch strode in that direction. They kept the barrels of their guns high as they swept across the large expanse. Suddenly a shattering sound accompanied by yelling frightened them down into crouched positions.

"A girl's voice." Audin whispered.

"And it came from in there." Charlie motioned to their destination.

"We will proceed with caution." Finch commanded. "Everyone stay behind me." Crouching, they weaved their way silently through the debris of the room like a commando strike team. They came to the door, but it had already been busted open with what looked like a sledgehammer—there was shattered glass everywhere. The team silently stepped over it, not making a sound, rifles and pistols high. The glass room was full of worktables and lab equipment. They made their way down the center isle until about halfway when Ara, now wearing all black, surprised them by striding out of a storage closet to their left. Finch and the others quickly dove behind a workbench, peering over to watch.

Ara's back was to them, she was watching as two people in lab coats were being dragged out by a couple of men in black. The two scientists where a man and a woman, obviously married by the way they almost clung to each other as they sat there on their butts in front of Ara. They were both quite good looking, the man had nut brown hair that swept over his coffee brown eyes in an attractive way and the woman was a spitting image of Ara herself, or more accurately to say, Ara was the spitting image of her mother, just less friendly looking.

Audin cringed, no family should have this going on between them. "What do we do?" He hissed into Finch's right ear.

"Nothing, yet. Let's see what she will do." The professor responded in hushed tones.

"Barbara, please!" Her mother pleaded from the floor. Audin could see real pain in her eyes, like her heart was shattered. He grimaced, glad that Mali wasn't here to see it, because she would have had a fit over all the injustice happening before his eyes.

"It's too late for that mother; about seventeen years too late." Ara responded harshly. Audin could hear the scowl in her voice. She held a pistol in each hand, pointed at the two parents. There was no doubt in Audin's mind that they were loaded and ready to kill. "Where is it?" Ara asked.

"What? Where is what?" Her father responded.

"I'm not stupid! Where is your _precious _research? The research you gave up your daughter for!"

"Honey!" Her mother pleaded again.

"Please Mom," Ara cocked her right gun, "just give it to me." Everyone could hear the strained anger in her voice.

"What did we do to you?" Her father whispered, shaking his head in sadness.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" Ara jumped on his comment like a starving panther, "YOU DID NOTHING! That's what you did! Where were you when I graduated elementary school? Or when I wanted to talk about my first kiss, or wanted to cry on your shoulder? Where were you to give death threats to my fist date, or to help on my resumes?! Gone! That's where you were. You always sent Carter, _the butler_, to my band concerts and everything else."

"I only got a card from you on my birthday_ if I was lucky_, and God forbid I ever saw you at Christmas! And it was all in the name of science! I worked my butt off to get accepted into this program so I could be near you, who knew, maybe I would actually get to _see_ you?! But no, never a call or a visit, and I was only living a mile away. So where is it? Where is your research? My boss needs it."

"Gone." Her mother shook her head.

"What?!"

"We've destroyed it all." Her mother answered. "We knew someone would come looking, we just didn't know it would be our own daughter."

"I'm not your daughter," Ara replied, venom in her voice, "You don't even know me anymore." She spied her dad's omni-tool.

"You're lying. It's on this, isn't it?" She snatched it off his wrist. Her dad looked at her hopelessly.

"You don't know what that could do. Our research is very dangerous."

"I know." She handed the omni-tool to the guard standing next to her and. "see that that gets to Strojnik." She commanded. The solider saluted than ran out, not seeing them as he ran by.

"Barbra, maybe we can start again." Her father pleaded, hands open. "You are right, we should have been there. The galaxies safety is important, yes, but you should be more important. We see that now."

"Of course you do, with my gun pointed at your head!" Ara scoffed.

"Please Barbra, come back to us." Her mother begged one last time.

"Get them up," Ara ordered her two remaining men, ignoring her mother, "we'll take them in. Let's see if they can do a data analysis on the pain of getting harvested." The two men grabbed Ara's parents by the backs of their lab coats, forcing them to their feet. Finch nudged Audin to get his attention.

"Take care of the guy on the right, Charlie will take the left, I've got Ara covered." Audin nodded, gripping his rifle tighter. Ara was striding toward them, her two men following a little slower, hauling the scientists with them. "Now." Finch spoke. As one Charlie and Audin sprang up; aimed, and fired. Only after did Audin realize he had just killed someone.

Finch had her pistol trained on Ara, whose hands were up. Her two parents stood, shocked. "Alex, find what you need." Finch ordered. The boy moved around them and started combing the area.

"What are you doing here?" Ara asked.

"Charlie, search her." Finch ordered.

"Who are you?" Ara's father asked as Charlie approached her.

"My name is Abbara Finch. I am a faculty member in the program. These are my highly trained students. We have come to get you out. May I ask, what was it that you were researching that was so important?" Charlie started to pat Ara down, taking her pistol, she rolled her eyes.

"Recently? It was a continuation of the research that Captain Corwin's station where doing. Investigating the flow of mass relay energy."

"What will you do with my daughter?" The mother asked.

"We will bring her into custody, find out what she knows, and then most likely, she will be put in a juvenile detention hall." Suddenly Ara pulled a gun from its hiding place in her pants and grabbed Charlie, pressing the gun to his head.

"No way! I'm not telling you anything! Now everyone, put your guns down." Everyone froze.

"Ara, please." Audin said.

"Do as I say. Or he dies." No one moved, too shocked to do anything. "Ok, fine," Ara frowned, "if it has to be this way, so be it." She cocked her gun, getting ready to fire. Ms. Finch grimaced.

"I'm sorry girl." She spoke, and then fired her gun. It was so sudden, Ara didn't even get a chance; she fell to the ground with a hole perfectly in the middle of her forehead. Ara's mother screamed, falling to her knees beside her dead child. A single tear slid down Audin's cheek; Charlie stood stunned, a horrified hand over his mouth. Finch just looked grim.

"It's ready." Alex quietly whispered from the corner of the room. On a desk he had assembled a maze of tubes and bubbling chemicals in vials. "When I set it off we will have about three minutes to get out before it blows." Ara's father picked up his wife from the still form on the floor, and she clung to his shoulder sobbing.

"My little girl, my little girl." She kept saying.

"I know darling, I know." He smoothed her hair, then looked up at them. "Whatever you're planning, let's just do it. We need to get out of here." Finch nodded in understanding. Audin activated his comm.

"You guys ready?" a few grunts came through, and then a yell and a kick. Mali came on the line, breathing hard.

"What took you guys so long?! We're getting swarmed on out here.

"I thought you were invisible?" Audin asked.

"That doesn't make us invincible!" Mali retorted with a grimace. "How long?"

"Three minutes. You better make it to the reaper fast."

"Ok."

"Mali?" Audin caught her right before she disconnected.

"What?"

"Ara's dead." Audin blurted. There was a long pause. "Mali?" He asked tentatively.

"She's dead?" He heard pain in her voice.

"She almost killed Charlie. We didn't have a choice. Mali, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Her voice shook, he could tell she wasn't ok. "She was threatening the team…"

"Mali…"

"No! It was necessary. Let's move on. Start that bomb." She commanded, steel entering her voice. The shields were down, no getting through to her now. Audin sighed.

"Aye, Aye." He relied, then shut off his comm. He hoped to God she was going to be ok.

* * *

I

* * *

Oliver watched Mali as her face turned pale, and then angry. They had turned their cloaks off for them to cool, and that had been what had led them to be discovered by a squad of rifle toting men. However they had quickly dispatched of them, taking their ammo. She shut off her comm after exchanging a few words. "What did they say?"

"It was Audin."

"What'd he say then? I couldn't hear, for some reason he blocked your channel." Mali turned to their small group.

"Ara's dead." She responded. "She tried to kill Charlie or something. They shot her."

"Oh no." Cadence gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. A tear leaked out of one of her eyes. Oliver but a hand on the little girl's shoulder, his face as grim as a death mask.

"We have three minutes to get on to that reaper before the building blows. Let's move." Mali ordered. They powered up their cloaks and started making their way toward the landing zone. While they had been waiting they had worked their way to a patch of shrubs behind the line of prisoners. Now they were only twenty-five yards from their goal. Under the cover of invisibility Mali let her tears fall; Ara had been her first friend here, and a bit like an older sister. Mali pressed her lips together to muffle a sob, and Cadence, she thought, she had been even closer.

"I suggest that we get right up next to the door, so that when the bomb goes off, we'll be right there." Oliver suggested.

"Ok, but there is a lot of yargh along the way." Mali responded, trying to recover. It was true, on either side of the line of prisoners, yargh stood guard about every five feet.

"Just go along the outside, we'll be fine." Static erupted in Mali's ear.

"We just set it off, you have three minutes. I suggest you hustle." Came Alex's voice.

"Roger." Oliver replied, "You guys get out of there." He shut his comm off. "Radio silence from now on girls, we don't want them picking up anything."

"We've got to get to that door. Let's go." Mali pushed forward from the brush.

"Man," Charlie panted as they ran down the stairs, "I have got to get in shape!"

"I know-" Alex huffed beside him, "I know what you mean!"

"Come on boys!" Finch yelled from in front of them, "In three minutes we are going to have flames chasing our butts!" Charlie snorted. Ara's parents where right behind them, sniffling as they ran. They got to the bottom steps with one minute to spare. Charlie and Audin stopped by the door, but Alex pushed them forward.

"Go, go, go! You do not want to be around when it goes up!" He yelled. All of them sprinted for the speeders, climbing onto them.

"Go for that hill!" Finch yelled pointing in the distance at a hillock about fifty feet away. They sped as fast as they could, and barely had they made it before the science building exploded in a huge burst of flame. Concrete blew everywhere, chunks as huge as their speeders were vaulted twenty-five feet up in the air. Smaller explosions combusted as chemicals caught fire and exploded; they could feel the heat waves from where they were. The entire building was in smithereens, great clouds of black smoke billowed up into the air.

"Whoa." Audin said.

"Yah…" Alex watched the flames writhe. Charlie just shook his head.

"I hope we don't get suspended for this." He grinned at his halfhearted joke. The other boys chuckled, and even Finch looked a little less grim.

"What do we do now?" Ara's dad asked.

"Now, we get out of here. There will soon be squads from the reaper all over this place." Audin looked toward the reaper as they started to climb back onto their speeders.

"Good luck." He whispered.

Mali tried not to breathe too loudly as she squeezed by a yargh and a prisoner for the tenth time. Twenty-five yards didn't seem far, but when you're trying to get there without making a sound, it's like flying to the moon. Cadence was probably not having any trouble at all, Mali thought, she had seen her first-hand during the stealth training. Cadence could do backflips and make-faces around you and you'd never hear or see her. Mali was only five feet from the door when the explosion happened, and the shock wave nearly knocked her off her feet and into Sadna, whom she was trying to pass at the moment.

Screams and cries rang out as people ducked for cover, probably peeing their pants with fright. The yargh roared with surprise and became agitated, speaking in their grunting language. The yargh chased after the prisoners, while billowing smoke obscured vision and stung eyes. Tranquilizer shots rang out everywhere, making the pandemonium worse. It was chaos. Mali smiled a wicked smile, it was time to move. She got up and sprinted for the door, which was unguarded at the moment. Ahead of her she saw a slight shimmer as a small form entered, she smiled, it was Cadence. A bigger shimmer passed through also, smoke billowing around the cloak. Oliver. With a final push Mali rushed through the door; then they were all in.


	33. Chapter 33

They were in what looked like some type of chute, leading up into blackness. Two ladders stood side by side, bolted to the wall. "I guess we climb." Oliver whispered, his voice bouncing off the walls. They took to the ladders, trying not to make noise. The rungs were coated in dirt and grit from many a use. Thankfully that muted the clanging of their boots.

"Ugh. Doesn't anyone clean these?" Cadence complained, "I just touched something slimy."

"It was probably a slug." Mali chuckled.

"Eww!" Cadence almost let go of her rung in disgust.

"_Shh_! Keep it down!" Oliver hissed from above. "And Cade, there are no slugs in space. It was probably grease." Cade shot a look down at Mali, but thankfully they were all invisible.

"So, where would they keep the core?" Oliver whispered as they climbed.

"In the bay area, towards the middle bottom of the ship. The only thing lower is the hangar. From the look of this chute, we are dealing with a more ship-like type of reaper, so there will probably be elevators and walkways and stuff. We shouldn't worry. Once we get to a recognizable place I will know where to go."

"What do you mean by more "ship-like"?" Cade asked.

"Well, Shep told me about this reaper ship he was on once, uh, the collectors ship I think he called it. Anyway, it was all gooey and stuff inside, almost like real insides."

"Gross." Cade shuddered. They climbed on in near silence, the only sounds where the scuffing of their boots on the rungs and their quiet breathing. The ladder seemed to go on forever; Mali remembered how tall the reaper was, they were literally climbing the inside of one of its legs.

"Hey Cade?" Mali interrupted the silence.

"Yah?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about Ara." Mali whispered.

"I know, me too." Cade answered from a few rungs above her. "I just wish she would have told us what she was dealing with, maybe we could have helped her." Mali nodded.

"I know, I know." She wished she could be up there to give the little girl a hug. She was only twelve years old, and yet she had to see all this.

"I still have you." The little girl replied, sounding vulnerable. Mali's heart skipped a beat in fear, when had Cade become dependent on her? Mali was scared she couldn't do that, but then she thought of her face and warmth spread through her heart, she thought of Yane taking her in, even though now she knew he had been ordered too.

"Yah, you still have me, and I'm not going anywhere." Mali was surprised to hear fierce protectiveness in her voice.

"And me too." Oliver chimed in. "Hey! I see the end!" He whispered down. "No more talking, we don't know what's going to be at the top." They grew tense as they neared the end, and rightly so. The ladder led to a small steel platform that hung out over the chute, and which led to a door, which thankfully, was open. However there were two guards' playing cards on a small table to the left of it.

"I wonder what's going on." One said to the other, "Why has the ground team stopped sending up prisoners?"

"It must've has something to do with that big blast." The other responded. "You know, this whole job sucks. This reaper is creepy, this job is weird, everything. We don't even know what the mission _is_." He spoke.

"Yah. What makes it worse is that this reaper isn't even alive, it's like, we're sitting in a corpse." Both shuddered. The second opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance. From his spot on the ladder, Oliver shot two tranq darts into their necks, effectively knocking them out. They all clambered up onto the platform; Mali had never been so glad in her life to get off a ladder.

"Did you hear them?" Oliver whispered. "This reaper is _dead_! What's going on than!?" Mali shook her head, at a loss.

"Things just got a little weirder. Let's go." She took the lead stepping through the door. They entered a dark passageway shaped like a twinkie, long and oval. Lining the passage on either side were old fashioned cells made out of steel bars. They were filthy with soot and dirt; about half were full with their fellow students and even some teachers.

"Whoa, is that an actual padlock?" Mali heard Cade mutter under her breath—she almost snorted but she caught herself in time. As they crept by the cells, Mali spied Ashely and John Williams in a cell, he was hovering over her, holding his t-shirt to a gunshot wound in her torso. Mali grimaced, and even though she might blow their cover, she quickly grabbed a medi-gel pack from her belt and slid it silently through the bars to John's side. He spotted it after a second, and quickly picked it up, administering to her wound.

"Where did that come from?" Ashely asked groggily.

"I don't know," he replied, bent over her, "it just, appeared…" He looked up and around, but of course he saw nothing. Mali smiled and moved on, creeping by without making a sound; as much as Mali wanted to set them all free they would be doing them no good. They passed through without another incident into a more brightly lit hallway, yet it was still dim.

"When is this place not going to be dirty?" Cade huffed.

"That was the prison block." Mali said, thinking aloud, envisioning the layout in her head.

"Well, do you know where to go?" Oliver asked.

"According to its size and class, the bay is probably two levels down." Mali said. "This way." She quickly ran down the hall to the left, finding an elevator. She clicked the key and they stood waiting in the hall. The doors opened and they slipped inside, but before they could close, three soldiers rounded the corridor and walked towards them; please walk by, please walk by, Mali pleaded, but they didn't. They stepped through and into the elevator with them. They stood only inches away; Mali crammed herself as far back as she could go.

"That's weird, it's already been called." The lead one said, as the doors closed, trapping them inside with the soldiers.

"Weirder things have happened on this ship." Replied another. The leader pressed the up arrow. No! Mali screamed in her head. As they ascended, cheesy elevator music began to play, an annoying flute solo. Apparently, even on dreadnought-class death ships there was still that awkward elevator moment. Mali tried not to breath. Crammed in there with those men was one of the scariest moments of her life. She didn't move for fear of making a sound. Soon, the doors opened and the men started to get out. However, just when Mali started to breathe a sigh of relief, the last man paused at the door, his two friends moving away.

Mali froze, had he heard her? Fear knotted her stomach, panic made her start forward, to take him out, when suddenly there was a loud ripping sound as the man let one loose, letting out a sigh of relief. He got off, and hurried after his friends. Mali tried not to gag as the doors closed behind him. For a second, everyone was silent, and then they all burst out laughing. "Oh my—I thought—oh man! I can't talk!" Mali squeezed out in between laughs. Tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks, Cadence was literally rolling on the floor, bumping into their legs as she rolled back and forth.

Oliver pressed the down button, and they tried to calm down as the elevator descended. They were still chuckling when the doors opened up into a dark hallway, leading around a curve. "Aw man, not another Dracula passageway!" Cade complained. It was still and dark, not a peep.

"Ok, let's go." Mali said, all seriousness again. They rounded the corner, only to be blocked by a squad mingling in the hallway. They halted, a few feet away from them. She felt breath on her ear.

"How do we get by them?" Oliver hissed into her ear. There were too many of them to slip by.

"I don't know, just wait, I'll think of something." Mali started scanning the hallway for ideas, when a wisp of a conversation reached her ear.

"—what do you think Strojnik is going to do with them? They've been on the ship for a month now, and I think he's gotten all the information he can out of them." Mali's heart skipped a beat, she crouched closer, eavesdropping on two soldiers at the edge of the group.

"Listen man, I've been on their prison watch for a couple weeks now, I've seen 'em. Their almost to beat up to be any good, even to be harvested. I think that he's just going to kill them."

"Too bad," the other tisked, "the girl has some pretty eyes."

"But a bad mouth, and a mean left hook." The other interrupted. "Anyway, that's probably why he had them moved from the prison block to the staterooms, because it's probably their last day alive." He chuckled. Mali couldn't believe it, she was so close to her friends. She immediately knew she had to get them off this ship.

"And the other woman?" The first one asked.

"Probably the same deal, she's been here even longer—years in fact." His partner answered. Another? Mali was curious. She crept closer, they were talking quieter and quieter; she had to hear.

"Why?" The first asked.

"I don't know—that's how long ago it was—but," he lowered his voice, "I heard that—," There was a loud pop and fizzle, Mali looked down in horror to see her cloaking device smoking-it had overheated. She was visible.

"Hey!" The man said, frowning at her.

"Uh…hi." Mali raised a hand. In one second there were twelve pistols aimed at various parts of her body. "Oh, this is not good." She murmured. She raised her arms to show that she wasn't armed.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked, Mali turned to her right to look at the guy who was speaking. "How did you get out of your cell?" That pistol he was holding, it looked so familiar…

"Well, they are kinda old-fashioned…" She half-smiled, "Pretty easy to get out of if you know how to pick locks." Her palms were getting clammy, sweat rolled down her back. She hoped to God Oliver had a plan. If her cloak had overheated, it meant Oli and Cade only had seconds, maybe a minute before they were revealed. A guard to her left rolled his eyes at the speaking one.

"I knew we should have upgraded, that's what we get for going cheap." He spoke to him.

"Shut up!" The other retorted, turning his attention back to Mali. "We'd better get her back to—wait a minute…" He stared hard at her. "Wait…I know you." He cocked his head to one side.

"I'm pretty sure we just met." Mali shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Murky images of a rainy night were slowly coming forward.

"No, I do." He stroked his chin, "where…oh! You're that kid! The kid we had to kidnap! Yah!" Oh, no, Mali thought, no way. Then it all came back.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT TOOK MY PISTOL!" Mali yelled, remembering. "Give it back!" She yelled with rage, he snorted.

"Like there is any way in—"

"Ahh!" A man shouted from the back, clutching at his neck, a dart protruding from between his fingers. He fell to the floor, snoring.

"What the!?" Gruff man yelled. Oliver became visible both pistols firing at the speed of light. Cade attacked from the left, sweeping through them, firing at will. Seven where down before they even knew it, the rest backed up into a cluster, aiming their weapons at her team mates.

"Watch out!" Mali dove in front of them as the squad fired, throwing up a biotic shield at the last second. The bullets bounced off harmlessly.

"Set your guns to kill, we have to take them out quickly before they alert the whole ship!" Oliver yelled over the gunfire. Before they could do anything however, a grate popped out from the ceiling with a crash and hit a soldier on a head. "Oops." Mali heard a man say from above, and then Shepard dropped to the floor, followed by Liara. In an amazing show of dexterity and skill, the other five soldiers were out cold within seconds, either shot or unconscious.

"Liara? Shepard?" Mali asked in surprise, taking down her shield. The asari stalked over, looking like a walking thundercloud. Biotic flames flickered across her fingers and body, making her look like a murderous ghost.

"Somali Avon!" Liara towered over her, "what in the name of the goddess are you doing on this ship?!" She yelled. Mali flinched when she heard the angry tone of the doctor's voice.

"Well, I, uh…" Mali stuttered.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Mali through her hands up in between them in protection, as if she could stop the verbal barrage.

"If I could say something." Oliver interrupted.

"AND YOU!" Liara turned on him, he shirked back in fright. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SENSABLE ONE! AND YOU EVEN BROUGHT THE TWELVE YEAR OLD?! OH GODDESS!"

"Hey! I have a name you know! I'm not just "the twelve year old" here!" Cadence exclaimed indignantly.

"Liara," Shep came in from behind, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Liara, calm down. We can work this out." She was practically frothing at the lips, Mali had never seen her so angry. He turned to Mali, and she flinched under his stern gaze, "Explain yourselves," was all he said. The three teens grimaced.

"Uh…we have a plan…" Mali said, freezing under pressure. She couldn't speak with Liara's ferocious gaze on her, she could literally feel holes being burned into the side of her face.

"And…?" Shepard nudged. Oliver jumped in, explaining the whole thing.

"So, we could never get to the evac point, and it wouldn't have helped anyway, we would have just gotten captured like everyone else." He finished.

"Well, their plan is good." Shep turned to Liara. "Better than ours was." He added.

"What was yours?" Mali asked.

"We were going to crawl through the ventilation shafts to the bridge, and kill whomever is driving this curse around." Shep answered.

That's how we heard you, we were crawling by." Liara's anger had seemed to simmer down to a low boil. "Lucky for you, or you'd be dead." She gave a pointed look to Mali.

"So you know the reaper is dead then?" Oli asked.

"Yes, it's weird. All this time…how could I not know?"

"If it's dead, why are they still rounding people up for harvesting?" Mali asked, "A dead reaper can't harvest, right?"

"We shouldn't waste any more time on the details! We'll figure it out!" Cade interrupted. "We are just sitting ducks in this hallway!"

"Lead the way then." Shep answered. They started off down the hall, Mali naturally filing in by Liara.

"I'm sorry, you know." Mali whispered to her, "but you know me. To have run away, it would have killed me. Especially knowing you were fighting." Liara didn't seem to hear her, but then she suddenly pulled Mali into a side hug.

"I'm just glad you're alive. I guess its better having you here anyway, so at least I can keep an eye on you." Liara sighed. As they passed the squad, Mali bent down and picked up Yane's pistol, throwing her other one aside, and tucking it into her belt. They walked side by side down the passageway, heading for the cargo bay. Behind them, one man slowly got to his feet, careful not to make a sound. He glanced at the intruders, then raced off down the hall in the other direction carefully, so as not to be seen.

The small group jogged down the hall silently, until they came to a large silver hangar door. "I guess this is it," Shep stepped forward, the door opening, sensing movement. The door revealed a room so big Mali could not see the end of it. Row upon row of small fighter ships lay silent, a testament to the reaper's prowess; inside this hangar was an entire fleet. Huge boxes were stacked on the edges of the room, towering high. They walked out onto a platform with stairs leading down on either side to the hangar floor, there was a data pad strapped to the railing in front of them.

"How are we going to find it in all this?" Cade wondered aloud.

"We just find it in the bay list." She stepped forward and keyed into the data pad. She scrolled through the list until she found it listed under the "restricted access" area. Mali pointed down to a section of boxes to the far right. "It's over there, under C3, you'll need a passcode to get it out, but a simple hacking program could get it. It surprises me how low their security is for it."

"They weren't ever expecting someone to break in and steal it." Oli smiled. They started down, but Mali didn't follow.

"Hey, what's up?" Cade turned around.

"I have something I have to do." Mali looked at them, "you guys go and load it on to a fighter, I'll be there in a minute."

"You can't go alone," Liara said.

"I'll go with her." Shep volunteered. Liara frowned, clearly thinking that she was going to go. The commander looked at her. "They might need your hacking skills." Liara reluctantly nodded. Mali and Shepard ran out, taking a left at the door. "Where are we going?" He asked as he jogged next to her.

"To save some friends," Mali replied, "they are in the staterooms, only a few Yards down." She jogged faster, desperate to get to her friends. She turned a corner, and there they were, two big yellow oaken doors, with rooms behind them to service any diplomats who came aboard, however Mali wasn't here to negotiate. There were four guards standing in front of the doors, but Mali didn't even hesitate. She pulled out her pistol and fired taking two down before they even saw her, Shepard took care of the other two. Mali walked up to the door on the right, taking a key card off one of the guard's belts. She slid it in, took a breath, and walked in.

There were two prone forms lying on the bed, their clothes torn and dirty. Definitely Niles and Alexandra, Mali thought. Anger rose in her stomach as she beheld their state—they were both battered and bruised, their skin was covered with deep scab wounds and bruises. Their hair was matted and dirty, like their clothes, they probably hadn't seen a shower for weeks. Both were quietly snoring in blissful sleep, Niles's arm wrapped around Alex's waist. Mali walked over to the bed with Shepard close behind, tears sprang into her eyes as she reached out a hand and shook them.

"Niles! Niles!" Mali hissed into his ear, "Alexandra!" Both groggily opened their eyes, rolling from their sides to their backs to see who was talking.

"Mali?!" Alexandra slowly blinked in confusion. "Have they drugged me again? Am I seeing things again?"

"No!" Mali smiled, "It's me! I'm here to rescue you!" At the word rescue they both sat up. Alex reached out a hand across Niles, and poked her on the shoulder.

"You're real!" She smiled. "You really are here!" Mali dove forward and grabbed them into a fierce hug.

"I'm here to get you guys out." She repeated. "Come on, we don't have much time!" They hurried to their feet and exited, both adults taking weapons from the guards on the floor. Mali was alarmed to see how thin both had gotten, their ribs and elbows poked out like toothpicks. A fresh wave of hatred coursed through her.

"Wait!" Alexandra said, "We have to get the other woman too!" She motioned at the left door. "She was a prisoner with us." Mali slid the key card in and entered, along with Shepard. They opened the door, and Mali gasped. Sleeping on the bed, looking like death, was the woman from her dreams—except older, looking like she was in her late thirties. This woman had clearly been here a long time—she was pale and thin, lank dark hair spilled across the pillows. She was dressed in a loose cotton shirt and pants that looked like they had been freshly given to her. Her cheeks were sunken in and hollow, she hadn't seen a full meal in what looked like centuries. She had woken up as they had walked in, and that was what had really made Mali remember—she had the same gaze as the woman from her dreams, fierce and defiant.

"Miranda Lawson!?" Shepard rushed forward to kneel beside the bed. "I thought she was dead!" He gasped.

"Hi Shepard." Miranda croaked, "Good to finally see you again."

"How—what," He started.

"Not now!" Mali interrupted, "we need to go." Miranda turned her head, as if noticing Mali for the first time. Her eyes were bleary and unfocused, like she was about to slip back into unconsciousness.

"Do I know you?" She asked her. Shepard looked questioningly at Mali, interested.

"You've met?" He asked in surprise.

"I think so—yes." Mali answered, "But there is no time."

"Can you get up?" He asked Miranda, eyeing her frail body. The woman shook her head.

"I am too weak. Leave me. I will just slow you down." Her head hung limply, she had gone unconscious again.

"No way." Shepard quickly scooped her up into his arms and stood. They moved out of the room and back down the hall. They moved at a slower pace because the former inmates were weak, and that gave them time to catch up.

"How did you get here?" Alex asked.

"The reaper attacked my school campus—we are on Thessia." Mali grinned, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Alex grinned too.

"You look better—more…happy." The older woman commented. Mali nodded.

"I am. I've been working through some things, I've had someone to help me." Mali answered, "Although I can't say the same thing about you. What did they do to you?" She asked. Alex grimaced.

"They wanted information," Niles shouldered up, "we didn't give it to them."

"Info on what?" Mali asked.

"You." Alex responded. "Your strength, what you were like, your history—everything. But we didn't tell them."

"Thanks by the way." Niles patted her shoulder. Mali smiled.

"Just returning the favor." She answered with a twinkle in her eye. They got back to the hangar room, and Mali led the way to the section that the core was supposed to be in, however nobody was there.

"Where are they?" She asked, "They should be here." An uneasy feeling started to spread through her body.

"Who are we supposed to be looking for?" Alex asked.

"Them." A voice answered. They turned to see a figure walking towards them, many soldiers following behind. Amidst the black uniforms Mali could see Liara, Oliver, and Cadence bound and gagged, struggling against their bonds. They held up their hands as thirty rifles were trained on them, ready to fire.

"Who are you? How did you find us?!" Mali yelled at the lead figure striding up.

"Oh Mali, don't you remember the very first thing I taught you about fighting?" The man responded. He reached up to unclip his helmet. "You always make sure your opponent is down before turning your back." He finished, lifting it off his face. Mali started in shock, dumbfounded, at the man in front of her. "Hey." Yane said.

"Mali?" Shep inquired. Mali couldn't not believe her eyes, her heart hammered in her chest. She took a step forward, towards Yane.

"Yane? This isn't possible…" She murmured, reaching out a hand to touch his face, but she never got a chance.

"Well this is all very touching, but we have a time schedule to stick too." A ruff voice interrupted. There was a hiss and click, and sounds of gears whining under stress. Mali looked away from Yane long enough to see a man step out form the mass of soldiers. He was almost completely machine, the whole bottom half geared and whirred, and his right arm and face were also made of interconnecting wires and gears within a steel frame. His right eye glowed red—artificial. The parts that were still human had deep scars, but underneath Mali could see that it was an Asian man, mid-thirties.

"Kaiden—Kaiden Alenko?!" Shepard exclaimed. Liara too, was stunned, her eyes were huge over the gag.

"It's Strojnik now, Shepard." Alenko smiled without warmth.

"How—why?" Shepard asked.

"When you left me, on that tower, the bomb went off, and I was ripped to pieces." Alenko frowned, "but I survived. Saren's forces picked me up, and they thought I would be more use to them alive then dead, so they fixed me up, and I entered into Saren's service, and the reaper forces. You never came back for me!" Alenko spat.

"I'm sorry." Shepard shook his head, "we didn't have a choice."

"What happened to never leaving a man behind?!" Alenko almost screamed with fury. "You deserted me!" He turned away, collecting himself. "I have been waiting for this day for years, Shepard. Every day I have spent working was in preparation for this moment, and it has finally come." He turned back around.

"What is going on?" Mali asked. "What do you want? Yane?" But he had backed away to stand at Alenko's side. "You're working for them?" Mali glared at him, wanting answers.

"You don't understand." Yane shook his head, "I have no choice."

"Mali," Kaiden approached her, "It's so glad to finally meet you. You are a hard girl to kidnap." He smiled without humor. Liara struggled against her bonds, fury in her eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Mali growled, hands in the air.

"I would have thought you would have figured it out by now." Alenko responded, "Such a stupid girl." He hit her for no reason, slapping her across her cheek—hard. "Hey!" Shepard petitioned. Yane didn't even flinch when he saw this. Tears sprang up into Mali's eyes as her head snapped to the left, but she held her ground. She saw real hate burning in his eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" Mali asked quietly. Alenko smirked.

"You mean you don't know? I'll have to break it down for you." He smiled without warmth between Shepard and Mali. "Shepard," Alenko laughed mercilessly, "meet your daughter."


	34. Chapter 34

"What?!" Mali exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Shepard said at the exact same time, they looked at each other in shock. It wasn't really that hard to believe, if you looked at them. They both shared blonde hair and blue eyes, and everyone could tell you that they both had a knack for getting into trouble. Mali looked to Yane for confirmation, he nodded.

"It's true Mali, I knew the whole time." Mali looked at Shepard, he looked at her.

"You…you are my _father_?" She whispered, "what—how did—why?" She stumbled through her words. Shepard was shaking his head, tears in his eyes.

"Mali, I didn't know. I never knew." He spoke, a tear running down his cheek. He moved toward her, but he froze when thirty rifles cocked.

"All will be explained." Alenko smirked. "However, we are on a tight schedule. To the bridge!" He turned around. The soldiers enveloped them, pushing them along. Mali, for the most part, stumbled along without a fight, still in deep shock. All her life, she had wondered about her parents, all her life she had hated them for leaving her, loved them for making her, and wanted them to be there for her, but she had never dreamed of ever actually finding them; and to find out that Jacob Shepard, the hero of the galaxy, was her father, it stunned her speechless.

A man pushed her from behind, forcing her to climb the steps, they had entered into a stairwell. Mali only saw them through a haze—the entire trip up to the bridge was a blur. They climbed the stairs for a long time, Mali's legs were burning like fire, but she ignored the pain. A hand was put on her shoulder.

"Mali..." Liara whispered. They had released her on account of no longer needing stealth, she had made her way to her side. Mali angrily shrugged her hand off. Inside, there were so many emotions going on: confusion, anger, surprise, fear. She didn't know what to think. Liara frowned and was about to walk away, when Mali grabbed her hand and held it, her hand visibly shaking. Liara squeezed it once, and they continued up the stairs.

The stairwell ended and they walked through an oval door into a dark room, the only light coming from a stretch of glass panels that looked out at the burning remains of the campus. There was a large chair on a dais next to control panels. It swiveled around when they walked in. Udina sat in the chair, legs crossed, a smug expression on his face. He wore all black, and a pistol was attached to his hip. His eyes were bright with triumph.

"Udina, I shouldn't be surprised you're behind all this." Shepard spat. The aging politician raised up his hands in a shrug.

"Guilty." He smirked, he turned his attention to Mali. "My girl, welcome! I have been waiting for this day for a long time!" He then took in her appearance, the bruise on her cheek and her angry, red rimmed eyes. "Ah, I see you've found out some things already," he frowned.

"You're behind this?" Mali questioned venomously.

"From the beginning!" He shrugged happily. He was crazy, Mali thought. "This story is long, but by the end you will understand that I am gracious and kind." He smiled heartlessly.

"I doubt it." Mali shot back. Udina waved the guards away, only Yane and Alenko remained. However, on the way out, they took their guns and other weapons.

"It all started a long time ago, before you were even born." Udina started, "when my hate for your father was fostered."

"So it's true?" Shepard exclaimed. He had laid Miranda on the floor to give his arms a break. Udina nodded.

"I chose your daughter for the experiment out of spite for you Shepard. I absolutely _hate_ you. There was no other reason. You see," he turned back to Mali, "before the reapers attacked, he was still a commando hot-shot, and in the makings of becoming a Spectre. I had my sights set on that too, but he took my spot and closed my dream. He was only eighteen, me twenty-two. Later it just grew deeper when he ruined my plans at the citadel."

"The counsel never believed me when I said you worked for the reapers!" Shepard exclaimed.

"But you still stopped me. Ruined the plan and killed the entire race of reapers…well, almost." He smirked. "It set me back, but luckily I had already put a plan into motion in case the first one failed. This is where Mali comes in."

"Anora…" Shepard whispered.

"You should have never crossed me!" Udina shouted, "The day you became a Spectre was the day you doomed your family!" He yelled spittle flying from his mouth. Mali flinched back, surprised at his ferociousness. "I took her, while you were on duty out in space. She didn't know she was pregnant when you left, but she soon found out, three weeks along she was. We started the experiment immediately."

"What did you do to her?!" Shepard yelled. He was so angry his face was turning red. As Udina continued anxiety started to build in Mali's stomach—she was hearing about her family—her mother.

"We worked off the work already tested on Subject Zero. We started element zero exposure early. Mali was barely formed when she had her first exposure. Of course, it was very painful for your Anora, we had to treat her for radiation poisoning many times actually, but Mali seemed to be fine, and absorbing it, and that's all that really mattered." Shepard fumed at the mouth. Sorrow twisted in Mali's stomach, what had she done? "When Mali was finally born, we had to cut her out actually, and that's really what killed Anora, in the end. We forged divorce papers so no one would suspect her missing." A tear slid down Mali's cheek, Liara was gripping her shoulder in a tight grasp; Shepard was practically bawling, but he stared at Udina with hatred in his eyes.

"I had succeeded!" Udina's eyes were alight with pride, ignoring Shepard. He was totally absorbed in the story, high on his triumph. "I had succeeded in creating the most powerful biotic in the world, which had been our aim, but, I never got to see how powerful." A dark shadow clouded his eyes. Shepard had withdrawn inside himself, he was looking at the floor in a blank stare. "We were in the middle of transporting her to a more secure facility when that," he pointed to Miranda on the floor, "broke into my ship and stole her from me. My own creation, taken from me." He had a crazy light in his eyes as he said this, chills went up her spine, Liara clutched Mali to her side. "For a long time I searched, they had hidden her well, but I found her in the end, and when I did, I sent someone whom she could learn to trust to watch her. My son, Yane." Shock reverberated through Mali's body. Yane just looked at her with sad eyes.

"So that day with Finnick, how did you not die?" Mali asked. Yane shook his head sadly.

"Finnick was working for me, supplying my father with silver, he never killed me, it was an act. My father had called me in, it was time for the next phase."

"So all those men, Finnick, I killed them, for no reason…"

"I told you not to Mali, I knew what it would do to you when you found out."

"You said you loved me!" Mali looked at him in anger. "I trusted you!" Yane didn't respond.

"He did his job." Udina interrupted, "I am proud of you son." Yane flinched as Udina put a hand on his shoulder. "We got you into the program so you would have a chance to learn your powers, I knew the Alliance wouldn't hesitate to train you when they found out." He smiled. "So you are trained, our work was done for us, and now you are here, finally back in my possession."

"She will never be your possession!" Liara exclaimed angrily.

"You want me as a weapon?" Mali asked, horrified. "I will never kill for you." Udina laughed.

"Is that what you think? No, that would be a waste of your power. I created you not to be a weapon, but a battery."

"What?" Mali asked, so confused. That was not the response she had been expecting to hear.

"Shepard failed." Udina said simply. "He didn't kill all the reapers."

"Impossible!" Liara exclaimed, "You are crazy Udina, there are no more. This one is dead!"

"Not this one, idiot," he scorned her, "no, one stayed behind. Sojourner, the oldest of them all. She has stayed in deep space, waiting. From the beginning she was against the attack, advising to wait longer, until the generations had forgotten Sovereign, but the rest were eager for blood and did not listen. She watched as her race was wiped out of the galaxy. She wanted to die with them, but the blast from the crucible did not reach were she was in deep space.

"It was she that gave me this idea, being a loyal servant of the reapers, she contacted me. I have been promised to reign over the new civilization that will rise from the rubble of this old one. She will come, harvest, and continue the cycle, rebuilding her race back to what they once were." A deep fire burned in his eyes, Udina was completely mad.

"You are insane!" Niles shouted. "She won't let you live, she will kill everyone! That's how they work!"

"No," Udina shook his head.

"He's too far gone," Liara looked at Niles, "nothing will change his mind, just like my mother."

"What do you want from me?" Mali asked.

"I knew that if Shepard succeeded, all the mass relays would be destroyed, along with Sojourner's path here." He responded. "I need your abilities to power a relay, so she can enter the galaxy. Without you it will take many years more, probably a century. Neither of us have that much time."

"How? That would be impossible." Liara said.

"No," Shepard interrupted, it seemed he had recovered, or at least pushed aside his emotions for the moment, "it could be, with the alpha relay."

"Precisely." Udina clapped his hands.

"But it's destroyed," Liara responded, "Shepard destroyed it himself."

"He's been rebuilding it." Niles gasped. "All the research you needed, Corwin's base, all the silver, your building it again." Udina nodded.

"The silverware." Mali murmured, thinking back to Yane's warehouse. It all made sense.

"Very good, except for one difference. It will be powerful enough to reach into deep space and transport Sojourner here."

"That's still impossible." Niles argued.

"Not with a planets core." Liara spoke quietly, "it holds massive amounts of energy and eezo, enough to be able to power a machine like that, but its passive, it wouldn't be able to be tapped into unless they had an amplified power surge to charge the core and open a channel between the mass relay and the core for a beam to be shot out. They would need a conductor, a powerful…oh no!" Liara put a hand to her mouth. "No!"

"A powerful biotic like Mali." Udina finished.

"It would burn her up! _Kill_ her!" Liara gasped.

"Why do you think I created her? To schmooze on a beach with umbrella drinks?" Udina laughed. "And now my plan is almost ready. The mass relay is almost finished, I have all the missing components. All we need to do is get there. Strojnik, set a course for the Bahak system."

"Yes sir." Alenko types on the control panel behind the chair for a few seconds, then turns back around. Horror grows in Mali's stomach, in only a few seconds she has had all her questions about her life answered, and finally everything makes sense, more or less. _She had been born to die_. That fact horrified her the most.

"We are ready." Strojnik complies. Udina presses a button on the arm rest of his chair.

"Smith, are all the prisoners on board?"

"On board and secure." A man's voice answers. Udina turns back to them, an insane smile on his face.

"A little welcoming gift for Sojourner. You may take off." Mali shuddered. The engines roared and the ground shook as the reaper husk lifted form the ground and shot into the atmosphere. Hope left Mali as they lifted off, they were trapped on this beast.

"You are a sick, indoctrinated fool!" She screamed at him. This man was responsible for everything she had been through. He had killed her family, made her live on the streets. Like a whip Udina rose from his chair and rushed her, intent on hitting her, but he was thrown back by a biotic push from Liara, who had stepped in front of her, wreathed in flames.

"I am many things, yes, indoctrinated, yes, sick in the head, but not a fool. I managed to _fool_ all of you for the majority of your lives, and I will rule this universe, so, not a fool." Udina wiped his mouth as he got up from the floor.

"Take them away." He waved. Soldiers filed in to take them form the room. Suddenly, on impulse, Mali secretly unclipped her omni-tool from her wrist and pressed it into Liara's hand. The asari hid her surprise and closed her fist around the small object. Hands grappled at Mali's arms, she wrestled against them.

"You can't win Udina, the council _will_ stop you! They will send the Alliance once they find out about the campus!" Shepard yelled.

"The council? They won't be any help now. I've indoctrinated them with a reaper artifact that Yane here tracked down and provided me with. No one will come." They started pulling them out of the room, but then Udina raised a hand and pointed at Mali.

"Wait! Don't take her to the prisons," Udina said, speaking to Mali's guards, "take her to the holding cell instead, it gets a better electrical current there."

"What are you going to do with her?" Shepard asked angrily.

"In the files of Subject Zero, we found that multiple electrical shocks to the body stimulate biotics better, and make one more powerful for a short time." He said with glee, rubbing his hands together. He was actually enjoying himself, Mali realized with horror.

"You are going to electrocute her?!" Liara shouted, horrified. She tried to lunge toward Udina, but solider wrestled her back. Anxiety pushed its way up Mali's throat but she pushed it down, not showing any of it.

"I'll be fine." Mali tried to reassure Liara, but she couldn't.

"No!" Shepard broke free and ran for Udina, pushing guards out of his way. So great was his focus on the villain that he didn't see Yane coming up from the side. He jumped and tackled Shepard, and Strojnik hit him on the side of the head with the stock of a gun, knocking him unconscious.

"Get them out of here!" Udina yelled. The soldiers pulled them away.

"No! Mali!" Liara shouted, struggling to get free, throwing people with her boitics, it took seven guards to force her out of the room.

"Liara, go! I love you mom!" Mali shouted. She didn't know why that word had come unbidden to her lips, but she shouted it anyway. The door shut behind her, Mali collapsed into the arms of the guards holding her, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Take her to the cell." Udina ordered. He bent down over her, "You better stop crying girl, water is an excellent conductor of electricity." He smiled wickedly. "We will be in the Bahak system within a couple hours."

* * *

I

* * *

Shepard awoke smelling dirty socks in the air. He was laying on a hard surface, probably a floor, and dampness had seeped through the seams in his armor and into his clothes. He groaned, pain pulsing in his temples.

"Shepard." Liara said with surprise, sliding over to him, "you're awake." He tried to sit up but an intense pain spiked behind his eyes.

"Ow!" He hissed.

"Here." Liara slid over and placed his head in her lap.

"Thanks." He said. They were quiet for a moment, water dripped above their heads.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"The prison cells. It's quite dirty. We must be in another section, because the rest of the cells around us are empty." She commented.

"That's why I smell dirty socks."

"Just like your room on the Normandy." Liara teased. They both chuckled.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About an hour." He rubbed the side of his head.

"Ugh, it feels like I just fought my way through a rachni nest."

"With all you've learned, you have been." Liara responded quietly. "Shepard," She hesitated, "I'm sorry. For acting so cruelly when you first came, I was just hurt."

"I know, I did that to you." He said.

"But now I know why—you were just scared. Of the same thing happening again like Anora, but now you know what really happened. She loved you to the end." Shepard sighed.

"We were so young, so impulsive. Sometimes I wonder if we rushed things."

"That is the human way." Liara chuckled.

"And now I suddenly have a daughter." His voice was broken, a tear slid from the corner of his eye.

"Hey," Liara slid her fingers through his hair like she used to to comfort him, "you didn't know."

"I should have!" He exclaimed hopelessly, "she's my flesh and blood. She was around me this whole month, how could I have not known? And now she's gone. You know, the first time I saw her, I was struck with how much she looked like Anora. Same eyes, same nose and lips. Beautiful." Another tear trickled out, Liara had never seen the commander so emotional before. "And now she's gone, and there is nothing I can do." He murmured.

"Not so fast." Liara smiled, holding out her hand. "Here." She passed him Mali's omni-tool, their hands briefly touching. "She gave me this right before we were separated. I think she wanted us to use it." Shepard sat up with some difficulty, examining it.

"Have you tried to send a message with it?" He asked.

"Of course. The reaper blocks all signal." She said. Shepard strapped it on, having to extend the cord to fit around his larger wrist. He activate it, and the ice blue glow filled the cell. He scrolled though the files searching for any pirate piggybacking programs, but there were none.

"There's nothing on this that we could use." He sighed dejectedly, leaning back against the wall. Liara put a blue hand on his arm.

"We will figure something out."

"Maybe I can help you." A female voice spoke. Shepard and Liara looked around but there was no one else.

"Is there someone out there?" Shepard asked, looking around.

"In the omni-tool, Shepard. I am Victoria, Mali's VI.

"Mali has a VI?" Liara asked, raising an eyebrow, "when was she planning on telling me that?"

"There are a lot of things Mali hasn't told you yet; such as being a millionaire and her web site." Both adults looked at each other.

"Millionaire?" Shep pursed his lips, "I thought she was a street kid?"

"I can tell you about it some other time. If Mali has given me to you then it means she is in deep trouble."

"Yah, we are being held in a reaper right now." Liara frowned, still troubled about the Mali-not-telling-her-things comment.

"I thought as much. I can't get you out of here, these cells are old fashioned, not connected to the mainframe. However, I can hack and piggyback the network, giving you access to other systems, as well the abilities to send a message." Shepard nodded, thinking.

"Alright Victoria, establish a link to General Anderson of the Alliance. We will just have to go straight to the source if the council is indoctrinated. "

"Please record you message now."

"Anderson, this is Shepard. I know I'm not on good terms with the Alliance right now, but I need your help. The N7 campus on Thessia has been attacked and taken over by a reaper husk. Udina is behind it. He has taken us prisoner, and we can do nothing. We are on our way to the Bahak system, where he plans to resurrect the alpha relay to allow a reaper access to the galaxy. We need the fleet, now. I will attach a recording I took of Udina outlining his plans, we will be there within an hour. Do not trust the council, they have been indoctrinated."

"Sending it now, with the added information off your omni-tool." Liara gave him a look.

"You were recording a message that whole time?" She asked with a small smile.

"Are you impressed?" He relied with a sly smile.

"Are there any other messages you would like me to send? We must make this quick before they realize what we are doing." Shepard started type out a message on his to furiously omni-tool.

"Ok, send that one to the address." Liara raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that one to?"

"Joker."

* * *

I

* * *

"Get in there!" The guard pushed Mali into the cell, into a puddle of water that had collected on the floor. The bolts squealed as he shut the cell door.

"It's like it's the Stone Age here," Mali murmured, she turned after the receding guard, "hey! Haven't you ever heard of the twenty-second century before?!" She kicked the cell door with a clang and then plopped down into the puddle of water with her back leaning against the greasy cell wall. She hoped that Liara had started to work with Vicky to get the out of here. She had given her to her because, shorty, she was to be electrocuted, and she was pretty sure that her omni-tool wouldn't survive that. She wasn't too sure about herself either.

Mali was definitely mad at herself. So far, her plan wasn't going so well. Suddenly she was signed up for death row and Liara and her _father_ were down in a cell somewhere, waiting to be harvested by the incoming reaper that she was going to help get here. And to make it all worse, her butt and legs were soaked from this stupid puddle. Mali pulled her knees up against her chest and buried her head in them. "Hey." A voice startled Mali from her thoughts. Mali looked up to see Yane crouched down through the bars.

"What do you want?" Mali scowled. Yane frowned.

"Mali…I was just doing my job."

"You were playing with me! You lied to me!" Mali screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I _killed_ people to avenge you! Mourning for you consumed me! I pushed everyone away, I ruined my life, I was almost executed! I DID THAT ALL BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD BUT YOU WEARNT!" Mali turned away.

"I don't expect you to understand," Yane slouched against the bars, "but please listen. All my life, I've been underneath my father's rule. I have always done what he said. When I was enlisted to help, I was only eight years old, I didn't know any better. After that it was just too hard to tell you the truth, at least living with you he was too far away to beat me anymore."

"Then why don't you leave him? Let me out and you can come with us." Mali pleaded. Yane shook his head sadly.

"You don't understand, he still has my mother somewhere. He has always used her against me; I was taken from her a long time ago—I dint even know if she's still alive—but for her sake I have to obey my father. He is a tyrant, but he is still my blood." Yane frowned. Mali turned back away.

"Then we are enemies." Mali said coldly. It was as if something closed off in Yane, he became stiff and cold.

"Fine. I was sent to bring you to the bridge."

"I thought I was supposed to be fried in here." Mali replied.

"Not anymore, Udina wants to watch." Mali shuddered, disgusted. Yane unlocked the door and cuffed her. "Don't try anything, I know how you fight." They walked down the hall and into the elevator. They didn't talk, there was nothing to say. The doors opened and they walked back onto the bridge. To the right of the dais was a contraption Mali didn't like the look of. It looked like a pull up bar, but it had cuffs attached to the bar, and the legs were made up of coils of wire. Two cords ran from each end to the walls of the reaper. Udina sat smugly in his chair, Alenko at his side.

"Only forty minutes toll your death." He laughed, "And these minutes here will not be pleasant."

"I think of it as only forty minutes till I don't have to be around your ugly face anymore." Mali put a brave face on. Udina frowned.

"Hook her up." Yane walked her over to the coils and uncuffed her, latching her wrists into the contraption, which then lifted the bar higher so her feet dangled in open air. Mali grimaced as her shoulders took the strain of her body weight.

"I promise that you won't enjoy this." Udina laughed cruelly. Mali steadied her breathing. She tried to calm herself by thinking about lying on the grass at the campus, wind in her hair, eating popcorn at a movie theater, laughing with friends. She tried to get lost in the fantasy; but when the shock came, it tore through every memory, leaving only pain. Mali screamed.

* * *

I

* * *

"What are you doing now?" Liara asked, bent over his shoulder. Shepard, with the help of Vic, was flicking through all the security cameras on the ship.

"I'm looking for her." Shepard did not need to say who "her" was. "I need to know where she is so that we will be able to get her out." He scrolled though a few more, finally finding the bridge. "There." He said. Liara gasped at the sight.

"Goddess help us." She breathed. Mali was hooked up to some contraption, her back arched in pain as electricity dug it's fingers into her flesh; her mouth was open in a silent scream. Udina was clapping his hands in glee, his eyes reflecting the insanity inside. Alenko was stone cold, empty; the boy, Yane, had a permanent grimace etched into his face as he stood there, stiffly watching. The shocking stopped, giving Mali a reprieve. She slumped down, head lolling to the side, her body slightly smoking.

"No. Mali…" A tear slid down Liara's cheek. Shepard felt an anger more intense than anything he's ever felt before rise within him.

"I'm going to kill him." He spat. "I'm going to kill all of them." Suddenly the cell door in front of them opened with a creak.

"What the…" Liara stared. A woman in a dark hood materialized in front of them.

"Kasumi?!" Shepard exclaimed.

"I came with Joker. He got your message. I've been called in to rescue you guys."

"Called in by who?" Liara asked. Kasumi didn't answer. She tossed them helmets and guns.

"How did the Normandy get so close without begin detected?" Liara asked.

"The thing about dead reapers is that their dead," Shepard smiled, "half their systems don't even work anymore, such as radar." He finished.

"Is Miranda really alive?" She asked, the steely glint of her eyes betraying nothing of the hope that was in her voice.

"Yes. She's being held with the other prisoners, a couple levels from us." Shepard and Liara go to their feet. "You need to get everyone out of there and onto the Normandy. Is Anderson here?" he asked.

"He's on his way to the Bahak system, yes." Kasumi answered. "We will be there in a few minutes."

"Good, get everyone onto the Normandy, than come back for us." He said, "We'll be on the bridge. It's good to see you." He smiled.

"Where are you going?" Kasumi asked in confusion as he ran out.

"I'm going to go save my daughter." Shepard answered.

"You guys finally got together again?" Kasumi smiled. "Congrats on the baby!" Liara rolled her eyes as she stormed out after Shepard.

* * *

I

* * *

Mali wanted to die, right there, right then. Her body felt like it was on fire, her heart was going so fast she was surprised it wasn't tearing out of her chest; she collapsed for the fourth time as they shut off the power. She should be used to the pain by now, she ruefully thought, but every time they turned it on it was like she had never felt it before. Mali had tried on several occasions to reach for her biotics, but every time it was like they floated out of reach, she couldn't even tell what was biotics anymore, with all the different energies running through her system.

"Beg for it to stop." Udina sat forward on his chair, his eyes intent upon her. This wasn't the first time he had goaded her, it was like he had some sick vendetta to turn her into a groveling wimp.

"No." Mali replied, her voice hoarse.

"Do it! Beg, and we will stop." He replied.

"Never."

"Father…" Yane tried to intervene.

"Shut up boy!" Udina turned on him "Shut up if you know what's good for you! Beg!" he turned back to Mali. She didn't reply, just started at him with hate.

"Fine," he cackled, "the fun continues." Mali braced herself for another round as his hand hovered over the button.

"We have entered the Bahak system." An electronic voice issued.

"Sir…" Alenko said.

"One more." Udina had a sick twisted look in his eye. His finger flexed to push it. Shepard and Liara suddenly burst through the doors in a roar of gunfire. Udina was shot in the shoulder, he never shocked her again. Alenko and Yane dived for cover, pulling out their weapons, calling for backup. Udina slithered form his chair to hide behind his son, who bravely returned fire at Shepard. Shepard continued to shoot as Liara rushed to Mali's side. She threw up a biotic shield as Alenko shot off some rounds at her. She unclipped Mail's hands and the girl sank into the asari's arms, both of them sinking to the floor.

"Liara…" Mali breathed quietly. "You came…" Liara smiled, bent over her. She smoothed some hair back from Mali's clammy forehead. The girl's muscles spasemed uncontrollably for a second.

"You're such a cheese ball." Liara teased, a tear trickling down one cheek, as she held her. Mali laughed a horse laugh; her body spasemed again.

"Liara!" Shepard yelled. The asari was lurched back to reality, bullets were flying everywhere. Soldiers were flooding into the room with rifles high.

"Mali, I've got to go help your dad. You just lay here, ok? Everything's going to be fine." Mali nodded. Liara placed a biotic shield around the girl, like a turtle shell. She would maintain it for as long as she needed to.

"We've got to close that door!" Shepard yelled to her from where he was pinned down by a barrage of bullets.

"I've got it!" Liara ran for the door, throwing people out of her way with biotics. She grimaced but didn't stop when a bullet that got past her shields skimmed her shoulder, tearing it open. Shepard moved from his cover and protected her back as she crouched by the control panel, hacking into its systems.

"Just like old times, eh?!" He shouted as he shot a soldier down, grinning.

"Unfortunately, yes." Liara grimaced as a bullet missed her head by millimeters. She hacked in and closed the door, shutting off the flow of enemies. Now it was just them against thirty odd others. "Great." She unstrapped her pistol from her armor.

All the shooting and banging was working its way through Mali's fuzzy brain. "Ugh." She tried to sit up, but her muscles wouldn't work. She just stared up at the ceiling above her. She could hear screams of pain and blasting, but she couldn't turn her head to see. Frustrated, Mali, forced her jelly-like limbs to move and she weakly flopped over to her stomach. She flinched back as she came face to face with a dead guard, with only Liara's blue shield between them. Mali infused herself with biotics and weakly reached out of the shield, grabbing for the pistol clipped to his hip, but because of her bleariness she didn't see the form rushing at her. A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the shield, flinging her onto his back. The cold feel of metal reached through to her brain. Alenko.

"Get her to the relay!" Udina screamed over the noise. He was slouched behind his son, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Alenko rushed for the door, blasting it open with some kind of cannon from his metal hand.

"No!" Mali heard Liara scream. Her head banged against his hard shoulder as he ran, taking her from them, toward her certain death.


	35. Chapter 35

Shepard watched hopelessly as his daughter was taken from him a second time, he could do nothing with so many enemies pinning him down. Liara and him were back to back, shooting at anyone who came to near. There were still so many, they couldn't hold out for much longer. Suddenly there was a voice in his head, or more accurately, his helmet. "Duck Shepard." He obeyed immediately, pulling Liara down with him.

"Hey!" She protested, but he ignored her and pushed her down under him, turning his back to the windows. Knowing what was coming, he grabbed onto the edge of a desk with one hand, and got a firm hold around Liara's waist. Suddenly the room was filled with a roar as bright headlights streamed in through the windows and two huge machine guns fired, filling the air with bullets. The Normandy broke through the glass, and a huge vacuum of air rushed through the new hole into space. Automatically helmets popped up, but those that hadn't known were left floating in the air as the gravity gave out. It would be a few seconds before it would activate again. Shepard turned and was surprised to see Liara so close to him.

They floated in silence, only inches apart, slowly twisting in the air, his arm wrapped around her, the starts shining in. It was as if no time had passed. She looked into his eyes with hers, they were so deep and clear and blue; he felt his heart constrict. He knew from that moment that he would not let her go a second time. It had been a mistake to wait this long. There was a bang and a crash as the artificial gravity engaged, and they crashed to the floor. A hand grabbed at his shoulder, pulling him away from Liara, and wrapped around his neck, choking him.

Udina had worked his was over and was now strangling the commander for all he was worth. Shepard hit his helmeted face with his elbow, knocking him back. Udina was caught into the flow of air rushing out the window, but at the last second, his hand caught onto a shard of glass, cutting him, but holding him there.

"Father!" Yane tried to run to him, but there was so much debris in the way his going was slow, "hold on!"

"You have failed me!" Udina yelled. Shepard could tell he was losing his grip.

"No, wait!" Yane struggled forward.

"You'll never see your mother now!" Udina screamed, insane. His own blood from his cut hand was his downfall. He lost his grip on the slick glass and was sucked through into space, hitting the windshield of the Normandy with a sickening crack on the way out.

"No!" Yane collapsed by the window, holding onto a pipe to keep from being sucked out. A moment later the roar died down as all the air escaped. Shepard walked silently over to the distraught teen, and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy didn't look up. Liara came from behind and nodded before launching herself out the window, a rope had been deployed from the airlock. Shepard grabbed the kid, who didn't struggle, and he too jumped into space. He grabbed the rope and was pulled into the Normandy along with Liara.

Sound regained itself as pressurized air hissed into the enclosed space. Shepard took off his helmet, panting slightly from exertion. The boy already had his off. He was doubled over, crying.

"Hey," Shepard said awkwardly, "I know he was your father and everything…" he started but the boy looked up with fierce eyes.

"I could care less about my dad," he shouted, "except that he had my mother, and now that he's dead, I'll never find her!" Shepard bent down and placed a hand on him.

"You know, I just recently _found_ my daughter, but right now she is in trouble, and I could lose her. You wouldn't want to lose your mom, and I know you care about Mali. We need your help Yane to get her back. Your mother isn't in mortal danger right now, but Mali is." The boy sniffled.

"You know the only reason I ever helped him was because of my mom." He said. "I never did want to do any of the things I did. I do care about Mali."

"Ok," Shepard stood up, "then help us get Mali, and I'll see what I can do about your mom."

"Alright." The boy nodded. "You'll need a Kodiak to land on the relay. There is a room there specially built for Mali, but there is security, and Strojnik to deal with." He answered, wiping his eyes.

"We will just follow your lead." Shep nodded. They clambered out of the airlock with Liara, who had been silently watching the whole time, and they made their way to the hangar. "Joker, thanks bud. We are taking the Kodiak down. Message Anderson and tell him to get his fleet ready, there might be a reaper coming in soon."

"Roger." They shuffled into the small ship and Shepard sat at the controls.

"Alrighty then, here goes." He started it up and the hangar opened. They lifted off into space and the mass relay filled their vision. It was twice as big as the old alpha relay, its long silver arms not pointed toward the galaxy, but away from it, into deep space. The space where the core was usually placed was still dark and cold, the relay wasn't powered up yet. They flew as fast as they could toward the small docking bay that Yane pointed out.

Around them the Alliance fleet was arriving, coming in heavy still in FTL speeds. Huge dreadnaughts and thousands of fighters were surrounding the mass relay, but Shepard didn't know if it would be enough. Suddenly Anderson's voice came in through the speakers in the Kodiak. "Shepard. We are prepared in case the reaper comes through, but let's not let that happen."

"Yes, sir." Shepard responded. They slowed down as they came parallel with the dock. There was already another Kodiak there, a sleek black one. Alenko. Shepard docked and the doors opened. They all got out, unsure what to do next. The platform they were on was the weirdest he had ever been on. They were completely in space, surrounded by stars, but artificial gravity kept their feet on the ground. Small lights led the way down the short path to a glass door that was locked.

"How do we open it?" Shepard's voice came through with lots of static through his helmet speakers.

"I know the code, but once I enter it Alenko will know we are here. There are security mecs, be ready." Yane approached the door with his omni-tool and plugged in a few letters and numbers. The door opened, but almost immediately mecs spilled out. The white robots had deadly aim, but they were no match for Liara's biotics. She simply ripped them off the dock away from the pull of the gravity and they floated helplessly away into space.

"Nice." Yane gave her an appreciating glance. They ran through, there was only one hall leading down and curving to the left, glowing white. They stormed down it, and were met with more mecs. At this point nothing was going to stop them from getting to Mali, and there was nothing hunks of cheap steel and wires could do to stop them. After the mecs they were met with another door, this one steel. "She's through there. This one I will have to hack." He bent down and started doing his work. Around them the mass relay started to hum and vibrate.

"Hurry." Shepard urged. Yane keyed in a few symbols and the door slid open. On the other side, Alenko was bent over a control panel, furiously typing. Mali was suspended between two steel rods hanging in the air, connected to the exact middle of the mass relay. The core was incased in a glass cube below her feet, fitted into a spherical port that almost encased it. Around her two huge concentric metal blades started moving, sweeping around her, getting faster. It looked like Mali was unconscious, or very near to it. Electricity from her body was responding to the pull of the mass relay, it was snaking out of her body into the two metal rods she was connected to. Only a small metal walkway led to her, barely two feet across and suspended in empty space.

"Alenko!" Shepard shouted. The man turned around, smiling.

"You're too late Shepard, say goodbye to your daughter." He pressed a button on the control panel, and the mass relay fired. A huge shock reverberated through the rods into Mali, and her body responded immediately. Her body became stiff, and started to float in the middle of the increasingly blue surroundings, as if she was holding herself up and not the rods. Her eyes shined silver, biotic flames erupted from her skin and licked at the stars, the blades spun faster and faster. Liara was starting to be blown back by their massive force.

Shepard launched himself at Alenko. Guns forgotten, they went old style, locked in an intense melee combat. "Oh how I've waited for this day!" Alenko shouted, gleefully malicious.

"Mali!" Liara called out over the roar, but Mali stared through her, not seeing her. She looked like an angel that had fallen to Earth. Her skin had started to glow with a bright white tinge, her irises were pools of liquid silver.

"She can't hear you." Yane said. "Her body is in overload, she's literally having the life sucked out of her. The mass relay won't only suck her biotic energy, but her life energy as well if it has to."

"I'll have to go get her then." Liara said.

"Are you crazy?" Yane said. "If you pull her out now, the whole thing would get disrupted and it would blow!"

"Then what if I stayed with her? Would my added biotic power save her?" Liara asked. Yane calculated in his head.

"I don't know, it would be a close call." All at once in front of them a blast of pure white energy erupted from the girl and jumped between her and the core. Her power was filtered through the core, and amplified by a thousand, a huge surge of energy exploding from the arms of the relay a thousand feet away. The huge beam of blue light blasted into space, cutting the darkness in half and outshining the stars. It blinded the team and shook the platform, the temperature rose to a sweltering degree. "There is nothing that will stop the reaper from coming now." Yane shook his head, "but if you joined forces with her, maybe your combined strength would be enough to preserve Mali's life."

Liara nodded, "than that's what I'll do. Shepard!" She called to him. He had just finished pounding Alenko to a pulp, he turned, armored fists bloody, fire glinting in his eyes through his helmet. "Get back to the Normandy! That reaper is coming through. You can kill it. I know how to save Mali." Shepard took one longing glance at his daughter, than nodded and jogged back the way they had come. Alenko wasn't moving on the ground. "Yane, you tie him up, and make sure he doesn't cause any more problems." She nodded to the cyborg.

"Be careful." She handed him her gun.

"Not when Mali's life is in danger." She answered, and then stepped onto the catwalk. By now the blades were whipping around her so fast Liara could barely see them. Blue light was shining out in a huge sphere that encased the whole area in a giant ball of light. Electricity crackled everywhere, and the heat was scorching. In front of her Mali's body was starting to show strain, her muscles were corded and tight under her armor, her body seemed ready to split in half, so torn apart was she by the energy crackling from her. The huge beam kept pulsing outwards, no doubt pulling the reaper towards them at that very moment. Liara inched her way toward her, keeping her hand in front of her face in an effort to shield her eyes from the glare. All she could hear was the own pounding of her heart and her breathing in her ears. One slip and she would fall into oblivion.

* * *

I

* * *

Mali felt so hot she thought for a second that her dream had finally come true and she was on a beach in California, but then she opened her eyes and saw blue light suffused around her. Two huge blades swept around her, intertwining with each other as they circled. Her body was in so much pain Mali didn't even know it was possible. Her mouth opened and behind her helmet she screamed one long howl of suffering, electricity crackling across her teeth. She was going to be torn apart by her own power. She could feel it coursing through her body, she had never felt so powerful, but at the same time she was powerless. It came alive in her, but was then sucked out and into the core.

She threw her head back, it felt like her armor was melting into her skin. Bright light was everywhere, it blinded her eyes, she couldn't see anything. The mass relay was sucking her dry, soon she would just be an empty husk like the reaper she had ridden here. Suddenly there was a hand on her arm, pulling her away, no, pulling themselves closer to her. They grabbed onto her waste, and worked their way up to her head, which they then turned. Electricity jumped from her body to theirs, shocking them, but they didn't flinch. The person turned her head to look at them. Liara. How had she gotten here?

Mali tried to speak, tried to tell her to get away, but she couldn't. Liara put both hands on either side of Mali's helmeted head, making sure she couldn't turn away. Liara's body had been caught up in the gravitational pull around Mali, and so she was suspended in the air by her. The asari's eyes suddenly turned black, and Mali knew what was coming, having done this once before. Their nervous systems melded, and Liara joined the channeling process. Less energy was being taken from her, energy flowed from Liara's body to Mali's. She had given Mali enough of herself back so that she could think, and even amidst _that_ torrent of chaos, Mali had an idea.

Shepard stood behind Joker's chair on the Normandy, hand clamped tightly on the headrest. He had hated leaving his daughter, but he knew he had had to. Besides, Liara was probably more capable then him to deal with what had been going on down there anyway. Part of him, in a detached fatherly way, reveled with pride at what his daughter was doing. Such a display of power and strength was incredible, _powering a mass relay? _Impossible except for Mali. But he also knew it was killing her, and that made it not ok.

He stared out the windshield into space, looking into the beam. A huge black spot was slowly working its way closer, being pulled in by its power. Sojourner. If Shepard could guess, it was probably three times bigger than the largest reaper he had seen. It was hard to discern, but he thought it looked mostly like the ancient race of the Leviathans, whom he had only met once, and was hoping to never meet again. "Target will be in range within three seconds." Joker said.

"Fire!" Shepard yelled. Kasumi, Oliver, and Cadence joined them on the bridge. The entire Alliance fleet opened fire on the reaper, and for a second, it looked like it would be destroyed. It hovered in the beam, held back by the barrage of ammunition chucked at it, but then it continued on, getting closer. "This won't be enough!" Shepard yelled. "It's just too big!" Then suddenly something changed. The beam of light was changing, turning from white to a light pinkish color. "What is going on?" Shepard asked.

"No, that's impossible." Kasumi shook her head. "No one can do that."

"What? What?" Shepard asked.

"Your daughter is changing the energy, converting it. That should be impossible. She's turning it from debrastional to abrational."

"English please!" Shepard yelled.

"The mass relay power is specifically designed to be energy that does not hurt a ship. The way it's built prevents the beam from hurting the ship, or you would be a metal crisp the moment you immersed your ship into the beam. That girl is changing it so it _does_ hurt the ship. It should be impossible, it goes against everything the mass relay was built for."

"Unless she's drawing power _from_ the mass relay and channeling it herself." Cadence piped up. "A total redirection of the flow of energy, a pull instead of a push, could be enough to convert it." Kasumi shook her head in amazement.

"No human could channel that much power and live." She said.

"If anyone could, it could be Mali." Shep said.

"Her name is Mali?" Kasumi asked, raising an interested eyebrow.

"Somali, Mali is a nickname." Shepard answered absentmindedly, watching the beam of light turn blood red, like a laser.

"Somali…" Kasumi smiled, recalling the mission. "She was worth it after all." She murmured.

Mali sucked the power right out of the mass relay, depending on Liara's added strength to give her breathing room to manipulate the flow of energy. She called it back to her, instead of her power going through the core and into the mass relay, it was the opposite. She pulled it from the core, and then blasted it back through the relay, changing the energy flow. She didn't know how she knew it would work, it was just a feeling she had. It burned though her but she held on, she had a job to finish.

Mali blasted it though the relay in front of her, red encasing them now. It felt like she was a part of the beam, like she was connected to it. _She_ was the one that started tearing holes into the reaper's hull. _She_ blasted huge chunks from its body. _She_ set fire to its insides, blasting its protective shields away. _She_ took it apart piece by piece, blasting every bit into oblivion. Yet it was not defeated. This reaper was _old_; more ancient than anything she had ever felt.

Its mind was filled with hatred so deep it terrified Mali. Its strength was enormous. It was going to win, if she didn't find its core fast. Mali searched inside the ship, tearing at it as she went. Mali tried to remember what Shepard had taught her about reapers; her strength was almost up. Mali could feel herself slipping. She poured the beam into every inch of the reaper and found it in the deepest, darkest place inside the reaper, almost like its soul.

When she got close to it, a voice started to fill her head. It was deep and powerful and battered at her senses as if to break them down. Some much hate and anger surrounded her. "_I will destroy you. I WILL DESTROY EVERTYTHING!" _The reaper overwhelmed Mali's defenses, surrounding her on all sides. Mali's mind was like a small island caught in a hurricane, so big was the reapers mind. She screamed as it pounded at her brain like a nail being driven into her skull. Outside, the reaper was emerging from the beam, its nose was clear. The Alliance were vainly firing at it, trying to keep it in. Mali closed off her mind, hunkering down as deep as she could to escape the reaper's soul. It screamed, searching for her. Mali knew this was her last chance; she summoned what strength she had left for one final push.

With one huge final surge of power Mali blasted through and into the core, striking it at its very center. It cracked and exploded, its energy blasting out and finishing itself off. With one last scream the reaper fell, and was pushed back into the beam, completely being incinerated. It was dead. Mali let go of the power, she pulled it in like a reel, Liara took over at this point. The asari closed off their connection to the core and energy field, and separated their minds. Mali was completely dry, she had nothing left. Her head hung and lolled, her body hung limply as the mass relay powered down. Her heart beat a slow, erratic rhythm, her muscles shook with exhaustion.

She was unclipped, and she fell to the floor of the platform. Liara fell, panting, next to her. "Mali." She checked for a pulse, and found a small, almost indistinct one. "You did great baby, now hold on, just hold on." Mali dimly heard her radio the Normandy. She saw Yane running toward them, he had a black eye. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she went unconscious.


	36. Chapter 36

Mali awoke to the steady beat of a heart monitor, for a while she did nothing but listen. She was defiantly in a hospital, the smell and the constant commotion outside her door was testament enough. All of what had just happened flashed through her brain, making her wince as she remembered. She could remember very little after she had passed out, but she knew she had woken partially up a couple of times. Flashes of Liara's and Shepard's worried faces bent over her convinced her that she had. Mali sighed and settled further down into her bed; at least for now the world wasn't ending.

"You're awake." Mali opened her eyes to see Yane sitting tiredly in an armchair not far from her be.

"Barely." She grimaced. Her whole body was stiff and sore, she could hardly move anything. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days." Yane answered, scooting his chair closer. "Liara and Shepard wanted to be here when you woke up, but Dickens had to call them in to help with the campus clean-up. A lot of people will be needing therapy from what just happened." Mali chuckled.

"What happened? It's still so foggy." Mali asked.

"You killed the reaper!" Yane exclaimed.

"Well, I know that, but how, and what happened after?" Mali shot up out of bed, "What about Udina, and Alenko? And Alex and Niles?"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down tiger!" Yane chuckled, pushing her back down onto her pillows with his hand. "Alex and Niles, as well as Miranda, are receiving medical attention. Niles and Alex are fine, just a little malnourished, however Miranda is still in emergency care. They said that if you hadn't gotten her to them when you did, she probably would be dead by now."

"And Udina and Alenko?" Yane frowned.

"About that, Mali, I need to apologize."

"No need to." Mali said. Yane shook his head.

"No, I really do. Even with my mother held captive, I still shouldn't have given in to my father. I should have fought him from the very beginning, with you. I tried to keep his interest off of you for as long as I could, making up lies about you and stuff, but I should have done more, I should have confronted him." He bent his head down until his forehead leaned against the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry Mali, for causing you pain."

"I forgive you." Mali answered, smiling. "So…"

"My father is dead. He died shortly after Alenko took you from the room. He was sucked out the window and into space. Your father beat up Alenko, and I was to watch him, but he took me by surprise and got away."

"Is that how you got your black eye?" Mali asked.

"Yah." Yane laughed. "I know we will be seeing him again in the future." He grimaced. "Hey! I forgot to mention, while you were out we paid a visit to the citadel!" Mali gasped.

"The citadel? Really?"

"Yah, it's huge! And so beautiful! Shepard exposed the indoctrinated council while we were there. They have resigned and reelections for a new council are being formed."

"Wow, I wish I could have been there to see it." Mali shook her head. "Look at us Yane, two street kids, visiting the citadel, saving the world, who would have known? We still have many adventures ahead of us!"

"About that…" Yane looked up. "Look at this." He activated his omni-tool (which was forest green) and showed her a short clip from what looked like a security camera. The image was grainy and some parts were hard to make out, but it looked like a woman, maybe in her early forties, pacing a room with her arms crossed. "Your dad found this file on the reaper husk hard-drive when they took it over—oh you should have seen that battle—anyway, it was in my dad's personal stuff."

"It's your mother." Mali responded, realization dawning on her.

"Look at the date," Yane said excitedly, "only two months ago. They couldn't trace it, but I know a guy who could help." He shut off his omni-tool. "Mali, I have to find her. I wish I could stay, but I need my mother." Mali nodded, saddend, but understanding.

"I know Yane." He stood up.

"I'll keep in touch." He smiled "you know, all those video transmissions I made you? I made them so that I could still be a part of your life and try and help you navigate what was going on as best I could, without giving everything away. I thought they would help you deal with my "death". I did those because I care about you."

"Thanks." Hesitating, he leaned over and quickly kissed her forehead. "Ok, _now_ I'm going to go."

"Don't die this time." Mali chuckled as he went to the door.

"No promises." He smiled, and walked out. Mali settled back into her bed, content. For the first time in a long time, she felt peace.

* * *

5 months later

* * *

"Yes!" Mali pumped her fist in the air from her hospital bed. "How soon?" Doctor Taylor smiled.

"Well, we need to run a few tests, but if you clear all of them today, you won't need any more checkups for a long while." Mali did a little wiggle in her bed. She had been in the hospital in and out once a week for the last couple of months as her body slowly healed from the reaper's attack. The whole world was recovering, as a matter of fact. The campus had been desolated by the reaper, and the staff had been working hard to get it up and running again. Lessons had been sporadic, at best, as most of the staff were working too hard to plan.

The last five months had been chaotic, at best. Mali had been in the hospital a month before being released, and then restricted to bed for another month before she had been well enough to finally get up. Her trial had been postponed until then, and when it did finally happen, Mali was cleared without a hitch with all the evidence from Shepard's recording and evidence gathered by their own searching.

Alexandra and Niles had evidently become close during their time being held captive and had started to go out. Wedding bells were in the air. The cop had gone back to New Chicago after a few months and Niles had followed. Over all everything had turned out ok. The best part was that Shepard and Mali were now thick as thieves, having spent a lot of time together at Liara's house (much to her annoyance) during her bed-rest period. Now, if she cleared these tests, she would no longer have to come in for her preliminary check-ups. The doctor started the analysis, while Mali sat impatiently.

"Alright, let me just go review a few things, then I'll be back to give you the news." He smiled and walked out, just as Liara walked through the door, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Been lifting concrete again?" Mali asked.

"You know it." The asari plopped down in the armchair. "How are you feeling?"

"Right as rain!" Mali exclaimed. "I could take on the world!"

"What's happened that has made you so happy?" Liara asked, leaning her chin in one hand.

"The doctor says that I could finally be done today!" Mali answered.

"Well that's good." Liara replied tiredly, "hey! You know graduation is tomorrow!" Mali's bunk had been picked to be the early graduating class, on account of their actions that day five months ago. At least some people could see the bravery in what they had done, unlike Shepard and Liara who just told them they were stupid. "You won't have to deal with Finch anymore!" Ms. Finch had been less mean to Mali since the reaper, but a few days ago, had uncharacteristically quit her job.

Mali smiled, but then frowned. "Except, now, I won't have a place to live. If I think about it...I don't know where I would go…"

"What do you mean?" Liara asked.

"Well, would I live with you, or would I live with Dad?" Mali stroked her chin playfully, a gleam in her eye. "Oh how I wish we all just lived together…one big happy _family_." She stressed the word, wiggling her eyebrows. Liara rolled her eyes.

"We will cross that bridge when it gets here. But I imagine we would share you, you know, a week at my place, a week with Shepard…" Liara looked up at Mali's gleaming eyes. "Stop trying to get us together! Honestly!" Liara exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "by the goddess, you are the most persistent little girl I know!"

"You gotta admit there's something there..." Mali slyly replied.

"What's where?" Shepard came in, also sweaty.

"Man, they are working you guys like pigs." Mali exclaimed, tactically changing the subject. Liara threw her grateful look.

"Well, we gotta make it look pretty for the ceremony tomorrow."

"That is true." Mali nodded. Shepard smiled.

"What were you guys taking about?"

"Oh, nothing…" Liara started.

"Living arrangements." Mali interrupted, she just couldn't resist. Liara slouched in defeat on her chair, lifting her eyes to heaven like she was praying the oh-help-me-God-so-I-don't-strangle-her prayer that she used a lot when Mali was around.

"Oh…" Shepard replied, a sparkle in his eye. He had been trying to get closer to Liara over the past months, but he knew she took things slow. However, a little good teasing never hurt anyone. "You mean like, we all live together?" He smiled slyly, just like his daughter.

"Well, now that you guys are a dating couple…" Mali left the comment open ended for suggestiveness. Shepard and her shared a smirk as they saw Liara blush.

"We are _not_ a dating couple!" Liara looked at both of them. "Look at you two, ganging up on me!" Shepard stood.

"Well, my breaks over, back to work." He walked to the door. "However, you should consider living with us Liara, all just one, big, happy _family_."

"Oh no—you weren't—you didn't—," Liara spluttered.

"I soooo was." He wiggled his eyebrows, just like Mali had. "Well, got to go." He left, sweeping the doors closed.

"That man! You!" Liara clenched her fists.

"Like father like daughter." Mali shrugged smugly, slithering down into her sheets. "Hey, can I talk to Vic?" Liara glanced down at the sliver square on her wrist.

"Um, no. _You're_ still grounded." Mali let out an exasperated sigh.

"Only till tomorrow!" Mali argued.

"You should have thought of the consequences before you jumped onto that reaper." Liara shook her head. "_And_ you kept her a secret from me. You were harboring an illegal piece of technology. Besides, she's a really big help with my research."

"But she's mine!" Mali exclaimed. Liara gave her a pointed look.

"Don't fight this Mali; or do you want another five months? You can't win." Mali rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, parents." She sighed.

"Hey," the asari shrugged, "it's what you wanted." The doctor came back in, holding a data pad.

"Sorry for the long wait." He smiled apologetically. "I have the results here, and I'm glad to say that Mali, you are cleared."

"Yes!" She pupped her fist in the air again. "No more doctor visits!"

"Until the next threat to the galaxy." Liara murmured under her breath, rolling her eyes.

* * *

I

* * *

Mali stood at attention on the huge stage in front of a huge crowd, standing in a straight line shoulder to shoulder with her peers from bunk five. They were on a stage, wearing their crisp whites, in the at-ease position at the graduation ceremony. A few rows of chairs also sat in front of the stage in the arena grounds, for family and officers. The arena was crammed with people from all over the galaxy. Mali was pretty sure the council had come, but she couldn't find them. Many people had come to see what the media where calling the "Sentinel Six", the heroes that helped save the galaxy. Their faces were all over public media and news all the time, even five months later. There were even whispers about making a movie out of what had happened. The hired orchestra played quietly as people found their seats, waiting for the ceremonies to begin.

The ceremonies today was not only for the graduation, but was acting as a kind of tribute and memorial for the reaper attack. The stage was set up in the arena, but had almost been set where the reaper had landed. The ground, despite the staff and gardener's best efforts, was still scorched black, and would probably stay that way for a long time. There were lots of flowers, and ringing the edge near the arena wall were large pictures of all those that had been killed in the attack; their faces also were being shown on the huge game screen in a slideshow. One of those was Clint's. He had died protecting a group of students whom they were trying to get off the campus when the evac point had been breached—his sacrifice had saved their lives. Another was Ara's.

Her parents were recovering from her death, and had even taken Cadence under their wing after they had met the whole gang. With her brother dead and her parent's haywire, the Alliance had granted the custody of Cadence to the O'Conner's. If Ara had done anything, it had been to wake her parents up, and they had learned their lesson. They were really involved and had been making an effort to be involved in Cadence's, and all of the other's lives. Mali believed that that would have made Ara happy.

The theme of the Alliance started playing as Dickens marched down the middle isle, followed by the ranking officers and Shepard, all of them wearing their crisp military uniforms. Liara was sitting in the front row, not being officially a part of the Alliance, she wasn't in the brigade. But Ashely Williams was, and she smiled to Mali as she ascended to the stage with Shepard, her stomach wound nicely healed, thanks to Mali's medi-gel, which she had thanked her for about a thousand times. Dickens took the stage and stepped up to the podium.

"Today," He began, "we do not only honor those that fought for the galaxy, but those who died for it. Around you are the faces of all those that gave their lives for us, who sacrificed themselves so that we could be here today to love, and live. Let us take a moment of silence to honor all those that have passed away." Everyone was silent, except for the occasional sniffle. After a long pause, Dickens continued. "Thank you. Now, let us turn to those whom we owe our thanks, and our very lives. They protected us when we were at our very weakest, and rose to the challenge against impossible odds. _And_ they brought me back my nephew. Thank you. In recognition of your brave acts of valor, the Alliance has commissioned that each of you receive the Distinguished Service Medal for your exceptional performance on the battlefield.

Dickens turned and Ashley handed him a brown oaken box, with six shiny medals nestled in purple velvet. He went to each of them in turn and pinned the medal onto their jacket, giving each of them a salute afterwards. People clapped as Dickens stepped back up to the podium. "Also, it is my great honor and private to distinguish one person from this extraordinary group. Somali Shepard, please step forward." Surprised, Mali shuffled forward a bit. "A little more, please." The crowd chuckled. Embarrassed, Mali strode to stand at his side.

"This young woman standing before you today, risked her life to protect the galaxy, just as the Shepard line requires." There where another few chuckles. "She put herself in the line of fire to destroy a huge threat that would have consumed us all, Sojourner, the last of the reapers. As a commemoration of her bravery and sacrifice, we present to her the Medal of Honor, the highest award for valor that we can give." A thrill of pride went through Mali's body as she listened to his speech. Dickens backed up and Ashley handed him a smaller box, the gold medal gleamed inside. Mali was surprised when Shepard took the medal from the box and stepped in front of her. Mali saluted him, and with all seriousness, he pinned the medal next to the other one. They gleamed like two stars on her breast, shimmering in the sunlight.

"Congratulations Shepard," Commander Shepard smiled, "don't make a habit out of this." He saluted her and stepping away, fatherly pride in his eyes. _I definitely will_, Mali thought, feeling as light as a cloud.

"I give you, the Sentinel Six, now fully graduated, with honors, from project NightWall!" The crowd stood from their chairs and clapped thunderously, a roar consumed Mali's ears. Thousands of flashes came from thousands of cameras, one being held by Liara T'soni. That photo of the six of them stretched in a line, with Mali at the front, would hang on the fridge of the Shepard home for years to come.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Shepard asked as Mali waved goodbye the O'Connell's and a glowing Cadence. Liara held her in a side hug.

"You know, you have all of that extra money in your account…" Liara began.

"How much do we have now?" Mali asked Vic, fondly staring down at her omni-tool who had been reinstated to her place of honor on the teen's wrist. Liara had been loath to give her up (even if she wouldn't admit it).

"You don't want to know." Vic replied wryly.

"Just give us a…rough estimate?" Shepard requested.

"Billions, almost a trillion. You are now the richest person on Earth, and sixty other planets. You are ranked thirteenth in the top fifty richest people in the universe."

"Wow, would you listen to that," Mali sighed contentedly, "music to my ears. Finally, a just reward."

"What, the Medal of Honor and galaxy celebrity status aren't enough?" Liara rolled her eyes. Mali became serious.

"Well, I know one thing I'm going to do with my money."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll show you." Mali answered, slyly. "But we have to go to Earth first. To tell you the truth, it's already built."


	37. Epilogue

"This. Is. Awesome." Liara exclaimed ten days later as they stood in the busy street of the lower levels in New Chicago. Before the three was a newly built building, four stories high and a couple blocks long. It was made of a mixture of burgundy stone and alienite, and had a big park-like field, a basketball court, and a pool. Much of the surrounding buildings were cleaned up or in the process of being torn down to make more room. A stone sign above the double French doors read "Starcourse Orphanage".

"I remodeled my old orphanage." Mali said with pride. "Now kids will have a place to stay off the streets." Liara grabbed her into a hug.

"Remodeled?" Shepard scoffed. "This is way more than just remodeled!" He'd seen old pictures of the ratty two story shack.

"Just wait till I build the laser tag and paintball course." Mali smiled.

"I'm so proud." Liara smiled. Something caught her eye off to the left. A familiar woman with dark hair was leaning against a street corner with her arms crossed, smiling.

"Uh, why don't you guys go explore for a second." Mali said.

"Ok." Shepard nodded, taking Liara's hand. Mali watched with a smile as they walked toward the field, and then turned away. As much as they wouldn't admit it, Mali could tell things were starting to heat up between the two. She jogged passed the gurgling fountain in the middle of the square in front of the orphanage and went to the street corner that had caught her attention.

"Miranda?" Mali asked, jogging over to the woman.

"Hey Mali." The woman greeted her. She had been released from the hospital at almost the same time Mali had been. She had only stayed a couple of weeks with them before leaving very suddenly. This was the first time Mali had seen her since. "I heard you got the Medal of Honor."

"Yah. You deserve it more than me though, for all those years locked up." Miranda smiled a soft smile.

"It feels good to be free again." She took a deep breath of air.

"What are you going to do now that you're out?" Mali asked.

"Oh, this and that." The woman replied mysteriously. "Actually, this is the reason I came by, we have something to discuss with you. Kasumi?" A shadow melded from the alley behind and came to stand by Miranda's side, it was a woman in a black hood.

"Uh, hi." Mali raised her hand in a wave awkwardly, rather surprised. Cadence could take lessons from this girl, she was so good at stealth.

"Somali, glad to finally meet you." Her voice was soft, but hard, like she had witnessed more pain than anyone should.

"You know it was Kasumi who named you, right?" Miranda threw out there, referring to the mission where they had taken Mali from Udina's ship.

"Uh, no." Mali blinked, surprised. "No I didn't."

"It didn't feel right for me to leave a child at a doorstep with no name." Kasumi said, "I named you after my great grand-mother. She used to make mean chicken dumplings. Carry the name well."

"Oh, yah—I will." Mali responded, nodding vigorously. Anything to stay on the good side of this woman—she didn't even want to think about the bad side (Miranda was chuckling, she knew the effect Kasumi had on people). "So…the reason you came…?" Mali asked.

"Oh, don't look at us, we were just the drivers." Miranda said, smiling. She was looking at someone over Mali's shoulder. Mali spun around and came nose to nose with Abbara Finch.

"Professor Finch?" Mali asked surprised, and a little horrified. Ok, a lot more than a little.

"Don't be so surprised Mali." Finch smiled. "Look at me and you," She said, turning and taking in the square, "back here again at the orphanage. I love what you've done with the place." She turned back. With horror, Finch's nose jogged something in the teen's memory. Mali imagined a red frizzy wig and tattered clothing.

"_Mrs. McCruely_?!" Mali almost screamed. "What the heck is going on here?" Finch chuckled.

"We work for a secret organization that tries to protect the galaxy from people who would destroy it. That organization has taken a special interest in you Mali, for many years, and now they would like to enlist you into their forces. We call ourselves the Guardians." Mali looked at Miranda.

"Are you a part of this too?" Miranda nodded.

"The Guardians are the reason you didn't grow up a slave to Udina. That was us, taking you from his ship."

"And the reason you found Yane and learned how to survive and fight." Finch added.

"Explain that to me," Mali whirled on her, "how stabbing Liara helped the galaxy?!" She asked furiously. Finch nodded.

"Fair question. She was going to take you away, and we couldn't have that happening yet, it wasn't time, and it would take you from under Udina's eye. I made sure it was a flesh wound, and by stabbing her I also got you to move on from the orphanage. We knew that it was only a matter of time before Udina found you, and so where you were, so would be his agents, and our chance to gain information on what he was planning. We had known for a while that he was working on something big, and that you were his key. So we made sure you were far enough away that you would be safe, but not far enough away that he wouldn't be able to keep working. Then, we provided you with the opportunity to stop his plan and save the galaxy. The Guardians have been in every stage of your whole life, watching out for you."

"Or using me." Mali countered.

"We knew you could handle it."

"I almost broke, many times!"

"But you never did." Finch replied. "We only have one goal: protect the galaxy. If you want to do that, we will always have room for you in our ranks. Think about it, Mali. There are still so many pending threats out there; the galaxy is never fully safe." Mali frowned.

"How do I know you're not like Cerberus?" Finch raised her arms, indicating the street they were on.

"The evidence is right here. People are alive, this city isn't burning to the ground. Our plans worked out. You know how to contact us if you want in." Finch indicated Miranda. The three adults turned back to the alley.

"Hey! Your name isn't really Abbara Finch, is it?" Mali called. Finch turned, a smile on her face.

"Not even close." She replied before the three of them melted into the shadows. Mali turned away, a little giddy from the encounter. She spied Liara and Shepard across the square, waiting for her. She skipped over and met them halfway, at the fountain. Mali didn't know what all of that had meant, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing, something she didn't fully understand yet, like something cold had brushed her skin. Like destiny. If anything was clear to Mali, it was that it was in her blood to protect the galaxy, and no matter what she did, that would always be her fate. She was brought back by Shepard's hand on her shoulder and his question.

"Was that Professor Finch and Miranda?" Shepard asked, peering into the alleyway. "What'd they want?" He asked.

"An autograph." Mali joked, trying to shake the feeling for now. Shepard smiled and mussed her hair.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream?" he asked. Mali laughed.

"Here in the lower levels?" She snorted.

"Then in the higher ones," he responded, "we could say hi to that policewoman friend of yours." Mali wrapped one arm around Liara's shoulders and her other around Shepard's, smiling. Life was good.

"That's fine with me, as long as we get into a gang fight or two along the way." Mali laughed as they walked toward the shuttle bay. Behind them, the orphanage's door was opened for the first child. A raggedy girl with blonde hair, about five years old.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! Please leave thoughts or comments if you want to, I _really_ want to hear from you! If you enjoyed please pass on this book to your friends! Happy reading everyone!

P.S. If I get enough support and/or requests I may write a second book to accompany this one; please give me your feedback and tell me if this is something you want!


End file.
